Si tú me miras
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Durante la guerra hay muchos secretos, pero Harry y Hermione comparten uno que hasta podría acabar con sus vidas. Horcruxes, Voldemort, romance y acción son parte de esta nueva aventura ¿Lograrán sobrevivirla? -TERMINADO- Post-HBP
1. En Secreto

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Bienvenidos a mi siguiente historia! Fue inspirada por la relación entre Nathan Scott y Haley James en One Tree Hill, ligeramente inspirada, y he ocupado un par de sus frases famosas, pero muy sutilmente y muy poco, de seguro que tendrán mucho más claro el asunto después de leer el capitulo. Esta ambientada luego del sexto libro, así que si han leído el séptimo, olviden todas las atrocidades que ocurrieron en esa cosa.

**Sumario Completo**

Durante la guerra hay muchos secretos, pero Harry y Hermione comparten uno que hasta podría acabar con sus vidas.

A veces, la única forma de escapar es refugiarse, ellos lo han encontrado, pero no todos estarán felices con la decisión que han tomado. Especialmente Ron, que como _nunca_ podría sentirse traicionado.

Horcruxes, Voldemort, romance y acción son parte de esta nueva aventura a la cual estos dos se lanzaron ¿Lograrán sobrevivirla?

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato. También la dedico a todos mis lectores, y lo hago en celebración del pronto cumpleaños de Harry Potter, que este 31 lo pases muy bien amor! Y espero que en algún lugar estarás disfrutando tus 38, si has dejado a Ginny para irte con Hermione, mejor aún! Bien por ti, te felicito!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Uno**

**En secreto**

La nieve caía sobre las calles de Londres, adornos de Navidad adornaban las casas, el frío viento azotaba algunas ventanas y la gente reía feliz dentro de sus hogares. Sólo una vieja y oscura sección de Grimmauld Place se veía completamente oscura y deprimentemente fea, de haberse podido ver, porque esa casa tenía algo especial, era completamente invisible… para él que no estuviera permitido la entrada.

Pero la verdad era que en esos momentos, en su interior, la casa era todo menos oscura y deprimente. Una gran cantidad de personas sonreía una a otra, contagiando el espíritu navideño, completamente adornada y olvidando por una vez en ya en casi dos años que no existía una guerra a la cual ir. Todas esas personas estaban felices, aunque fuera por solo una ocasión.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí? –preguntó el chico mirando a una pelirroja bastante sonriente.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- Eh… No hay nadie bailando…

- Vamos… -dijo en tono suplicante.

Él chico de ya 17 años miró alrededor, tomando vista de una inmersa castaña conversando con Remus Lupin y soltó un suspiro cansino.

- Esta bien…

Y así se puso a bailar con Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo, que no perdía oportunidad para arrastrarlo cada vez que lo veía. Y sólo por el hecho de no ser grosero, aceptaba. Lo único que quería era subir y dormir, su cuerpo estaba completamente muerto. La búsqueda de los horcruxes no era algo fácil, su doble vida lo era aún menos.

Él, Ron y Hermione ya llevaban meses investigando, decidiendo no volver a Hogwarts se habían mantenido en Grimmauld Place número 12 para pasar el tiempo. Con una biblioteca llena de Artes Oscuras y con diversos medios de transporte a mano, nada parecía mejor opción.

Pero cada vez se acercaban las fechas de festividades y los tres de verdad extrañaban a sus familias. Con la ayuda de cada varita mágica, arreglaron la casa de tal manera, que la Navidad entrara por los poros de cada uno, llenándolos de esperanza y segundos aires para lo que venía.

Todos habían sido invitados, amigos de Hogwarts, gente de la Orden, obviamente los Weasley y los Granger. Esa última parte había sido difícil para Harry, no podía ver a John y Olivia Granger sin sentirse completamente culpable, nunca debió haber hecho lo que hizo. En realidad, de la forma en que lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos un momento le estaban ardiendo por el cansancio, pero de pronto sintió la familiar sensación de la aparición. ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Ginny?

- Shh… no digas nada –le susurró en el oído.

Pero claro que no alcanzó a decir nada, porque apenas abrió la boca para preguntar que estaba ocurriendo, los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos aprisionándolo sobre la puerta que parecía ser su habitación. Abrió los ojos alarmado y se soltó rápidamente, girando a Ginny en un solo movimiento y dejándose todo el espacio posible en su espalda.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? Pensé--

- No… no puedo…

- ¿Pero que ocurre? ¿Ya no te gusto?

El ojiverde tragó con dificultad. ¿Tendría que decirle la verdad? O podía seguir con el secreto.

- Claro que sí… -eso había sonado mal, pero había dejado a una complaciente Ginny, tenía que arreglarlo completamente- Pero—no de la misma forma…

- ¡¿De que estás hablando?!

- Yo—ya no puedo estar contigo Ginny…

- ¡¿Hay alguien más?!

- Bueno—eh--

- ¡Es Hermione!

- ¡NO! Ginny, cálmate… yo cuando terminé las cosas contigo fue por una razón especifica, para protegerte, pero el tiempo pasa y cosas—pasan… y lo nuestro ya fue… lo siento mucho… ¿No podemos ser a-

- No te atrevas a decir 'AMIGOS' –le advirtió levantando un dedo.

- Pero--

- En verdad eres un imbécil Harry Potter ¿Lo sabías?

Y con un portazo dejo al chico estático en su punto. Estaba en su habitación, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y chocó con su cama, dejándose caer pesadamente. Quería dormir, sólo quería dormir, el día anterior había sido agotador, doble entrenamiento, investigación, actividades extracurriculares y parte de la búsqueda.

Los tres se habían dirigido a un punto muy lejano en Escocia, investigando la procedencia de Rowena Ravenclaw, necesitaban averiguar si Voldemort había decidido tomar algo de ella para crear un horcrux, pero todo terminó con una larga caminata y ninguna sola pista.

Harry pegó un grito frustrado, necesitaba vencer a Voldemort, necesitaba hacerlo o se volvería loco, no podría ser completamente feliz y despejarse de tantos secretos. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder hablar! Pero no podía… sólo él y Hermione eran las únicas almas en esta tierra que sabían uno de los tantos, existió una tercera persona, pero un simple hechizo lo hizo olvidarse de todo, era mejor así, sin peligro a ser descubiertos.

Avanzó a su clóset, que llevaba a un pequeñísimo cuarto luego de correr la ropa que estaba colgada, ahí habían dejado todo lo recolectado, tomo un par de fotografías y unas carpetas que Hermione les había obligado utilizar. Casi podía escucharla _"¡Ya me lo agradecerán cuando quieran saber algo y no tenga la menor idea donde esta! ¡Hombres!"_ Y a pesar que su ego era lastimado, en el fondo ella tenía razón.

Se sentó en la silla que lo esperaba y comenzó a hacer nuevas anotaciones. Tenía que despejarse y que mejor que tratar de encontrar otro trozo de la retorcida alma de Voldemort en Navidad. Excelente.

El tiempo pasó, muy lento, todos celebrando en el primer piso y él trabajando para terminar esta tortura de una vez por todas. Como lo odiaba, porque complicaba tanto las vidas de la personas. Sintió el piso de la habitación crujir, levantó la mirada, si era quien creía que era, entraría donde él estaba.

Los pasos se acercaron aún más. Y la línea de ropa fue corrida mostrando una Hermione con el pelo tomado y algo alborotado a causa del ajetreo, con un vestido color rojo amarrado al cuello y que llegaba a la rodilla, muy acorde a la festividad.

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

- No… pero Ron no ha parado en toda la noche –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El chico golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. Ron. ¡Porque!

- ¿Qué haremos Harry?

- No lo sé. Tenemos que esperar que toda esta locura acabe, eliminar a Voldemort y aclarar todo, para despejarnos de este sentimiento de culpa y poder ser felices de una vez por todas.

Ella asintió y se sentó encima de él, lo abrazó por el cuello y unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

- ¡Nunca les había mentido! Es horrible tener que estar con mis padres sabiendo la verdad, entendiendo que tendré que decirles y que no estarán tan complacidos con la noticia, ¡Pero que no puedo! ¡Y tengo que esperar! ¡Y- Hermione se interrumpió así misma y bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

Ella lo miró aprensiva y con temor.

- ¿Qué haré si te ocurre algo?

- No pienses en eso… -le susurró dando el corto beso en los labios.

- ¡Harry! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Hay que pensarlo! En cualquier minuto tú o yo podríamos terminar muertos. Y--

Él la interrumpió, esta vez no con un beso corto, si no con uno lleno de amor y calma, necesitaba tranquilizarla, hacerla entender que todo saldría bien, en estos casos las palabras no servían, si comenzaba una conversación Hermione terminaría pensando más y más, analizando todo desde los ángulos más extraños. Si la besaba… diferente era la cosa… con el pasar de los meses Harry había descubierto que la única cosa, bueno… una de las cosas… que llevaba a Hermione a la inconciencia misma… era besándola. Y eso intentaba.

- Harry –comenzó la chica entre besos- No… estás- un sonido salió de su garganta cuando Harry profundizó el beso- Detente, porque no creo poder contene--

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente. Lo miró examinándolo y se lamió los labios tratando de analizar lo que sintió. Se paró y con los ojos completamente abiertos salió del closet.

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –preguntó él preocupado.

- ¡¿Fue Ginny?! ¡Ese es su brillo de labios! ¡Ella es la única persona que conozco que podría ocupar melón! ¡Puaj!

- ¿De que estás hab-- Ah… eso… -dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¿Cuándo me iba a enterar? ¡¿Cuando ella me contara la magnifica sesión de besos que tuvo con Harry Potter?!

- No fue así…

- ¿Te trajo cuando bailaban? ¡¿La besaste abajo?! –dijo ella escandalizada.

- ¡HERMIONE!

Ella ya lo estaba exasperando, tenía que oírlo. La castaña lo miró sin expresión, esperando por lo que tenía que decir.

- No fue lo que crees.

- No es lo que creo… mmm… -Hermione repitió con sarcasmo.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Estaba pensando y me distraje y nos apareció acá! Y de pronto me besó, ¡Te juro que no avancé, ni la besé de vuelta! Incluso terminé todo con ella, y me llamó imbécil.

Hermione lo miró esperanzada.

- ¿Terminaste todo?

- Absolutamente todo. Y me preguntó porque, cuando me nombro a ti me asusté demasiado, tuve que negárselo. Y me sentí horrible por ello. Esto es más difícil de lo que creímos ¿Cierto?

Hermione asintió y se acercó a abrazarlo desde la cintura.

- Aunque ya tenemos algo más hecho. Ginny.

- No por completo. No sabe lo nuestro.

- Ya llegará el momento y cuando ese momento llegué quiero esas vacaciones.

- Las tendrás Hermione, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Tomándolo del cuello lo bajó un poco para besarlo, esta vez de manera más fuerte y apasionada. Harry bajó sus manos por la espalda y comenzó a jugar con los tirantes que caían del cuello. Se fue acercando lentamente a la cama y cayeron abruptamente en ella, unas risas escaparon de sus labios mientras sonreían al besarse.

Completamente enamorados, era así como se sentían, y era el sentimiento más maravilloso dentro de ese lúgubre y oscuro ambiente en el que vivían. Había días que podían pasar horas alucinando, viviendo dentro de sus fantasías, olvidándose del resto del mundo, sólo existiendo ellos.

Harry estaba levemente recargado sobre ella y le acariciaba el costado lentamente. La camisa de Harry yacía olvidada en el suelo, ninguno notó en que momento fue desechada. El sonido del reloj de la mesita de noche de Harry los interrumpió. 12.00 AM.

Ambos levantaron la vista y se sonrieron.

- Feliz Navidad Harry…

- Feliz Navidad a ti también.

Y volvieron a la actividad del beso. Hermione se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Que te pasa hoy? –le preguntó el chico.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Me olvidé por completo!

- ¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupó.

- Cuando vine, lo hice porque necesitaba hablar contigo… Y se me olvidó por completo.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Papá y mamá, quieren que me vaya con ellos unos días, tienen todo esto de que quieren pasar las Navidades en familia y-

- ¿Qué?

- Y ahí fue cuando me sentí mal, porque tú eres mi familia ahora Harry… y no sabía que iba a ser, tenía que llevarles una respuesta y eso fue hace como media hora.

El rió. Y estiró los brazos para que ella se acercara y se sentara a su lado.

- Hermione… tú entiendes porque nosotros hicimos todo esto ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió.

- Bueno… yo nunca tuve una familia, ahora te tengo a ti… pero tú sigues teniendo a tus padres y ellos merecen pasar tiempo contigo, más ahora que nuestro futuro es tan incierto.

Hermione le sonrió y lo botó en contra de la cama abrazándolo.

- Gracias Harry…

- De nada… Ahora ve… tienes que arreglar tu equipaje.

- Espérame cinco minutos, en seguida vengo a despedirme apropiadamente –y con un guiño de ojos desapareció, dejando a un Harry sonriendo.

Hermione era puntual y eso le encantaba. A los cinco minutos volvió a aparecer, con dos bolsos, con sólo mirarlos supo todo lo que llevaba, en uno ropa y un par de libros, mientras que en el otro, lleno de más libros. Segunda cosa que le enloquecía.

Pero la chica no iba a dejarlo esperando aún más, botó los bolsos y lo afirmó del cuello para besarlo. Fue tan intenso que Harry apenas pudo articular movimiento y cuando ella terminó con él quedó con los labios todavía entreabiertos y una mirada ida, junto con una sonrisa tonta. Hermione le limpió el labio.

- Listo. Estás perfecto.

Él río y se puso de pie abrazándola fuertemente.

- Te voy a extrañar… -le susurró en el oído.

- Yo también…

- Te amo…

- Yo también –y le besó el cuello.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad. Se salió de su abrazo y le dio un corto beso.

- Que disfrute las fiestas señor Potter…

- Que disfrute las fiestas señora Potter…

Y con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa traviesa ella desapareció. Harry suspiró, miró su pecho, la polera estaba tirada en el suelo, con cuidado se retiró la cadena que llevaba colgando un anillo de matrimonio de oro blanco. Sin dudarlo lo sacó y se lo puso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Después de un par de minutos con el puesto se acostó de nuevo. Se sacó el anillo lo puso en la cadena, luego en el cajón y cerró los ojos, imaginando como sería el resto de la semana sin Hermione y con un Ron que no paraba de hablar sobre ella.

Guardar el secreto no era nada de fácil. Guardar secretos era lo peor del mundo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas! Bueno, aquí está mi nueva historia! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como as otras. Esta la empecé hace tanto tiempo que ni recuerdo, probablemente ya tiene casi dos años, supongo, no estoy segura, y no está terminada, pero decidí que era hora que fuese leída y disfrutase de su momento de Internet, además creí que sus cometarios me ayudarían a inspirarme en terminar el último capitulo, sí es lo único que falta, 1200 palabras para terminar el capitulo 24 y hacer el epilogo, que probablemente sea corto porque parte de mi quiere hacer una secuela para esta historia, todo dependerá del recibimiento que tenga. _

_Bueno, cualquier duda, pregunta, me la hacen y la respondo, espero que comenten harto y sigan leyéndome, trataré de actualizar semanalmente como siempre, y que también se pasen por Una Hermosa y Gran Mentira si no lo han hecho, y si vienen de allá, gracias por sus lindos comentarios! _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	2. Recuerdos y Pesadillas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

El siguiente capitulo, mucho más largo que el anterior

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Recuerdos y Pesadillas**

Harry estaba sentado frente al árbol en el primer piso, sentía el olor al desayuno que la señora Weasley había preparado. Los pasos de todos los habitantes en la casa lo mantenían acompañado, una pequeña explosión se oyó en la cocina. Probablemente los gemelos y algún nuevo invento.

Jugó con una caja que tenía entre las manos, ese era el regalo que Hermione le había enviado, pero apenas lo abrió tuvo que esconderlo de nuevo. El álbum esta completamente lleno de fotos de ambos en los últimos meses. Sonrió mientras recordaba cuando compraron la cámara.

_- ¡Tenemos que tener una!_

_- ¡Para que!_

_- La boda de Bill y Fleur ya se acerca y quiero tener algún recuerdo de mi vestido, además… nos puede servir si queremos documentar algo de los horcruxes, ¿No has visto esas series muggles de detectives que siempre andan fotografiando?_

_Harry rió. Y entraron a una de las pocas tiendas que se mantenía abierta a pesar de la guerra, Sortilegios Weasley._

_- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! –los saludó un alegre George detrás del mostrador- Fred esta probando un nuevo producto, ya vendrá. Los chicos asintieron. _

_- ¿Cómo está el negocio? –preguntó Harry._

_- Mmm… supongo que bien, al menos la gente no pierde el sentido del humor en estas fechas, continuamos vendiendo pedidos por lechuza._

_- Estoy segura que aumentaran las ventas. Hogwarts abrirá este año. –informó la chica._

_- De eso nos enteramos ayer… -dijo Fred saliendo de atrás._

_- ¿Qué es eso que escuchamos a nuestro hermanito decir? _

_- ¿De que hablas? –Hermione miró a George extrañada._

_- Que no volverá al colegio. –Fred intervino- Nos sentimos orgullosos del pequeño Ron, siguiendo nuestros pasos –agregó con una sonrisa._

_- Ah… eso… No, tenemos cosas en que trabajar._

_- ¿Cosas? –George estaba interesado._

_- Cosas, como en ¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cosas? –continuó Fred._

_Harry y Hermione se miraron nerviosos. La castaña decidió informar._

_- ¿No creen que todas las cosas que se hacen hoy en día son por Voldemort? –soltó una risa.- Pero sí, él es parte de nuestra decisión. _

_Un silencio los invadió. _

_- Pero basta de charlas. Venimos a preguntarles si por casualidad tienen cámaras._

_- ¿Fotográficas?_

_Hermione asintió._

_- Mágicas. _

_- George, baja esa caja arriba del estante, creo que ahí dejamos un par._

_El gemelo se encaramó en un piso y sacó lo que su hermano le decía, al abrirla habían cámaras. La castaña sonrió y aplaudió._

_- Excelente… _

_- ¿Para que las quieren?_

_- Hermione dice que necesita recuerdos, más ahora que estaremos solos, bla, bla, bl- ¡Ow! –Harry se quejó sobándose el brazo que había sido objeto de un golpe de Hermione. _

_Los gemelos rieron. _

_- ¿Y cuanto sería? –preguntó ella inspeccionando el artefacto._

_- Yo la pago… no te molestes –salió el chico con una voz de dolor todavía fregándose el brazo._

En ese momento Harry no tenía la menor idea sobre cuanto esa cámara les daría. Tomo su regalo y subió corriendo a su habitación encerrándose con llave. Estirándose en la cama, abrió la caja y comenzó a hojear el álbum de fotos. Sí… más menos seis meses y sus vidas habían cambiado por completo, y se resumía en ese libro que tenía entre las manos.

Cuando el pensaba en el futuro, y no era que pensaba demasiado, ya que el hecho de ser perseguido por un enfermo psicópata con seguidores desanima a cualquiera, tener una familia era parte de ello, una casa, hijos, casarse… pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría casado a los 17 años. Y a causa de ese mismo enfermo psicópata.

Una imagen de Hermione con un vestido color café, apareció tras una página, era la boda de Bill y Fleur. Se veía hermosa, con el cabello tomado en un moño que quería parecer desarmado y con unos cuantos rizos que caían, unos tacones altos y tomada de su brazo.

La boda de la pareja se había realizado a principios de agosto, por lo que Ron no llegó a Grimmauld Place hasta pasada la fecha. La señora Weasley necesitaba la ayuda de todos sus hijos para la preparación de la boda y los quería mantener en casa la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, además los tres acordaron que ninguno tendría tiempo durante julio –agosto, debido a todos los preparativos y decidieron comenzar con la búsqueda de los horcruxes en septiembre, como si comenzaran un año escolar. Por ende, Harry y Hermione estuvieron todo julio, juntos.

La pasaron de maravilla y arreglaron todos los problemas que ese año habían enfrentado, especialmente el asunto DRACO MALFOY. Y Hermione estuvo ahí para Harry, en el proceso de asimilar la muerte de Dumbledore.

_- ¿Sabes?_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –Harry la miró hacia abajo._

_El chico estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de Grimmauld Place, mientras Hermione estaba acostada con la cabeza en sus piernas, Harry le acariciaba el pelo inconscientemente. _

_- Siento… que la muerte de Dumbledore nos hizo bien –dijo Hermione._

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- El año pasado… -intentó explicar._

_- Sigo sin entender. Como la muerte de alguien –-que no sea malo-- puede servir…_

_- Me refiero a que el año pasado fue diferente, fue un completo recreo. Cuando volví, creí que te iba a encontrar deprimido y en tu humor explosivo por la muerte de Sirius, pero no fue así… al verte de esa manera decidí alivianarme un poco, si tú no estabas mal, no tenía porque preocuparme ¿Cierto?_

_Harry asintió para que continuara._

_- La cosa que el año continuó, yo con mis deberes, tú haciendo trampa con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo-_

_- Ya discutimos eso, y me dejaste bastante claro que: "Yo no estaba celosa, sólo que era injusto, tú eras capaz Harry…" –dijo el chico interrumpiéndola e imitando la voz de ella en tono de burla._

_- Imbécil –le dijo ella golpeándole el brazo._

_- ¡Ow! ¡Que te pasa con golpearme! ¡Todavía no te perdono por la tienda!_

_Ella lo miró esperando que siguiera reclamándolo._

_- Lo lamento, continua con lo que estabas diciendo –aceptó el algo avergonzado. _

_- Como iba diciendo, tú hacías trampa con el libro ese, jugabas Quidditch y además de todo el descubrimiento de los horcruxes nada más serio ocurrió ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? ¡Fue un año completamente tranquilo! En cierta manera, además que nos comportábamos de manera inmadura, preocupándonos de cosas más triviales, no quiero ni mencionar mi lapso con Ron y tú… bueno tú con Ginny… A lo que voy es… que la muerte de Dumbledore nos zarandeó un poco, nos ha puesto con toda la concentración necesaria en esta búsqueda, y nos ha hecho aceptar que aunque hubiéramos querido nuestra adolescencia ya pasó, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_Harry desvió la vista al fuego._

_- Sí… creo que tienes razón._

_Un silencio cómodo los mantuvo tranquilos por un rato, Harry continuaba acariciándole el cabello. _

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- ¿Mmm? –le dio a entender que lo oía, porque tenía los ojos cerrados relajándose con el cariño de Harry._

_- ¿Qué pasó entre Ron y tú?_

_Ella soltó una risa suave._

_- No tengo la menor idea, he pensado mucho sobre ello, pero… creo que quise hacerme creer que podía darle una oportunidad, necesitaba a alguien que me viera de esa manera ¿Sabes? Y Ron lo demostraba, por eso cuando lo vi con Lavender exploté, me sentí menospreciada y por eso hice lo que hice. Siendo sincera nunca tuve nada por él más que cierto interés, sonare egoísta pero es verdad y lo peor de todo, es que no me gustaba la persona que me convertía a su alrededor. _

_- ¿Cómo es eso?_

_- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste a la verdadera Hermione Granger hechizando a una persona para ayudar a otra que 'supuestamente' tienes sentimientos? ¿O atacándolo con una bandada de pájaros? ¡¿O no creyéndole a tu mejor amigo, siendo que confías en él desde que lo viste la primera vez en el tren?! –Harry enrojeció con la última parte- No, no me gustaba ser la típica adolescente detrás de alguien, que se preocupa de estupideces. Soy una persona racional, así funciono, y esa no era yo, y no quiero volver a ser ella. _

_- Sí lo pones de esa manera, creo que tienes razón, si que cambiaste algo._

_- ¿Algo? ¡Por completo! Además no quiero arriesgar la amistad que tengo con Ron, si ahora peleamos, imagínate si estuviera con él, o evitaríamos discutir y todo se acumularía para luego explotar o seríamos de esas parejas exasperantes que pelean por las cosas más mínimas como el control remoto._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Todas las parejas discuten por el control remoto!_

_- Yo no lo haría, no soy fanática de la televisión y Ron ni sabe lo que es, pero conociéndonos estallaríamos la tercera guerra mundial por el. _

_Ambos rieron._

_- Y ya que estamos en el ámbito amoroso. ¿Qué pasa con Ginny y tú?_

_- No lo sé. Lo único que quiero es evitarlo. Por mí no iría a la boda…_

_- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ella preocupada._

_- Cuando terminamos, yo decidí hacerlo para protegerla, por Voldemort, pero estar sin ella… me hizo notar cosas ¿Entiendes? –Hermione asintió- Me di cuenta que no la extraño, que no la necesito como supuse que sería, y a la vez, me di cuenta que a veces incluso era algo molestosa. El problema con ello es que cuando terminé, sonó como sí cuando todo esto terminara, volvería a ella._

_- Ya veo… -Hermione se movió incómoda.- ¿Y que harás? _

_- Evitarla… hasta que llegue el día de explicarle todo. Yo se lo dije, estar con ella había sido como un sueño, y tienes razón, por alguna vez todo fue más relajado, pero los sueños no sirven en la vida real, y estoy seguro que Ginny puede hacer feliz a otra persona. _

_- Espero que ese día sea lo más pronto posible. –murmuró la chica._

_- ¿Dijiste algo?_

_- No—nada –respondió nerviosa.- Sólo asegúrate que ella lo sepa, para que pueda avanzar, hacer su vida. _

_- Sí… _

Harry cerró los ojos, esa había sido una de las ocasiones que había comenzado todo, cuando Hermione había analizado la muerte de Dumbledore, como un factor que los ayudo a madurar, a crecer y concentrarse que el mundo se esta destruyendo, Quidditch, novios, pociones de amor, deberes y el resto, podía esperar. O más bien acabarse.

El ojiverde se sentó en la cama, abrió el cajón donde la noche anterior había guardado el anillo, por lo general se lo ponía apenas de levantaba, pero esa mañana se había encargado de mandarle el regalo a Hermione y luego se quedó recibiendo el de él en la sala. Cuando levantó la cadena, algo que estaba al lado le llamó la atención. ¿Hermione había guardado eso? El pensamiento lo hizo reír.

_- ¡No soporto el clima! ¡Ayer estaba soleado y nos moríamos de calor! ¡Y mira esta lluvia! ¡No podemos hacer absolutamente nada aquí adentro!_

_- ¿No encuentras emocionante seguir investigando? –preguntó el chico con un entusiasmo fingido._

_- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería volver a ser yo? –el asintió- Bueno… por hoy NO. Estoy agotada, nunca creí que diría esto, pero veo otro libro más y enloquezco._

_- ¡¿Hermione Granger enloquecida por un libro?!_

_- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Luego de que uno casi me muerde la mano, otro me rasguña la cara y el último casi me deja sorda! _

_- En eso tienes razón, esta biblioteca se defiende con uñas y dientes._

_- Lo irónico es que no deberían tener. ¡SON LIBROS! ¡Los libros tienen que ser lindos! ¡Y silenciosos! ¡Para concentrarse! ¡Agr! ¡Me frustré! –se paró de nuevo a mirar por la ventana- ¡Maldita lluvia!_

_Harry sonrió._

_- ¿Y porque te detiene?_

_- ¿No ves como está afuera? ¡Nos podría caer un rayo!_

_- Ya tengo uno, no caen dos veces en el mismo sitio ¿Cierto? –ella lo miró seria- Vamos…_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Si vas a reclamar todo el día, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ponte el abrigo e iremos a pasear._

_- ¡Pero hay una tormenta!_

_- ¡Y tú estás aburrida! ¡Será divertido!_

_- No lo creo…_

_- Hermione –le dijo en un tono de advertencia._

_La chica lo miró y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, corrió hasta la puerta seguida por Harry, ambos abrigándose. El ojiverde le tomó la mano y los desapareció._

_- ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- En el centro de Londres_

_- ¡Harry! ¡Alguien pudo habernos visto!_

_- Mira a tu alrededor._

_Estaban en un parque, en medio de árboles, el agua no caía tan fuerte por las hojas que tapaban el paso, y más allá, donde la gente tendría que pasar estaba todo vacío. _

_- Es hermoso._

_- Sí… vamos…_

_Caminaron, tomados de la mano bajo la lluvia, la castaña impermeabilizó sus ropas con la varita para que al menos no se enfermaran aún más. Conversaban animadamente, como si el agua no fuera ningún obstáculo, pero el ruido de las gotas los hacía acercarse para oír más._

_- ¿Sabes que me he preguntado últimamente?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Hermione._

_- Porque nosotros nunca tuvimos algo…_

_La chica se ruborizó levemente._

_- No podría responderte a eso, porque no tengo la menor idea._

_Él rió._

_- Es que lo que me llamó la atención, fue que todos parecían sospecharlo o incluso esperarlo._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- En cuarto Krum me preguntó cuales eran mis intenciones hacia ti y si teníamos algo, prácticamente todo el mundo mágico le creyó a Rita Skeeter, incluida Molly. Y en quinto año Cho me armó un escándalo de celos por ti. _

_- Sí, creo que tienes razón –dio ella pensativa- Pero nosotros tenemos una relación especial Harry… yo fui como la primera mujer que tuviste como amiga, y tú… bueno tú fuiste como mi primer mejor amigo, en mi escuela muggle no era muy aceptada, ni por las chicas. _

_- ¿Eras igual que ahora? ¿Una mandona come-libros? –Hermione se hizo la ofendida, aunque captó el sentido de broma en las palabras de Harry. _

_- Eso, y el hecho que en tercer grado cuando una de mis compañeras rompió mi libro favorito a propósito, e insultó mi cabello - dijo que era una maraña de ramas que me salía de la cabeza- llegó al otro día con el pelo de la misma manera, muchos niños se alejaron de mí._

_- ¿Esa fue la primera ocasión que tuviste magia accidental? –ella asintió._

_- Esa y un par más, pero la mayoría eran provocadas por esas estúpidas niñas. Por eso cuando llegué a Hogwarts necesitaba saber más y leí todos esos libros, podré haber sonado como una sabe-lo-todo, pero era toda la cáscara de inseguridad que tenía, necesitaba ser aceptada, porque este era el verdadero mundo al que pertenecía y si no encajaba iba a estar sola. _

_Él la miró._

_- Wow… eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto… -un color rojo tiño sus mejillas._

_- No te preocupes, yo no me preparé porque no pude por mis tíos… pero también tenía miedo a no encajar, incluso creía que probablemente no iba a funcionar y eventualmente me devolverían._

_Hermione río. _

_- Creo que deberíamos irnos Harry… Ya se esta haciendo tarde y la lluvia no ha parado._

_- Sí… vamos._

_La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al bosque otra vez para desaparecerse. _

_- Gracias Harry… ya no estoy frustrada._

_- Me alegro, o hubiera sido yo el que pagaría las consecuencias._

_- ¿Tan terrible estaba?_

_- No, te ves hermosa enojada._

_El color volvió a subir a sus mejillas y Harry también se sonrojó. ¡¿Por qué había dicho eso?! Cuando llegaron algo llamó la atención del chico. Estaban rodeados de árboles, el pasto completamente mojado y aplastado junto con el barro que se formaba, pero en un tronco hacia la izquierda una pequeña flor se mantenía de pie, protegida por alguna rama en lo alto, era de esas flores silvestres, de color rojo, pero era una vista espectacular._

_- Espera un momento… -le murmuró, se acercó a la flor y la sacó de la tierra, la arregló un poco y volvió donde Hermione. _

_Tomándole la mano, se la puso en la palma._

_- Es hermosa…_

_- Para que recuerdes, que aunque en los momentos más oscuros, podemos encontrar luz y vida. Aunque sea por poquito. No digas que nunca te di nada._

_La chica lo miró a los ojos, ambos se quedaron pegados mirándose, había un brillo especial en ambos, algo que los llamaba y comenzaron a acercarse. La lluvia cayendo suavemente sobre ellos._

_Los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los de ella tímidamente, Hermione presionó un poco más y el chico tomó confianza. Con una mano tomó su mejilla y con la otra la sujetó de la cintura apresándola en el tronco más cercano. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, sus ojos cerrados y las manos de Hermione enterradas en el húmedo cabello de Harry. _

_Profundizaron el beso, probando el sabor del otro completamente, lentamente el beso fue perdiendo intensidad y se separaron apoyando sus frentes. Ambos con temor a abrir los ojos._

_- ¿Qué fue eso? –murmuró Hermione._

_- No lo sé –le respondió en un susurro._

_- ¿Qué significa?_

_- No tengo la menor idea, sólo que al parecer estamos probando lo que todos creían… y me gustó… mucho._

_Abrieron los ojos y algo parecía correcto, algo encajaba perfectamente en el universo y volvieron a besarse, esta vez desesperadamente, desde el principio. _

El chico volvió a guardar la flor roja, que ahora estaba aplastada y seca –probablemente a causa de un libro-, en el dentro del álbum. Siguió revisando las fotografías. Y otra del matrimonio volvió. Esa boda, la cara de Fleur y de Bill cuando se casaron, la alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente, todo eso había sido una pequeña droga que estuvo consumiendo desde que vio a Hermione bajar en ese vestido café en la tarde de la ceremonia.

Eso había sido lo que lo había llevado a hacer ese 'pequeño' cambio en su vida, para ser sinceros no había sido para nada 'pequeño', casarse a los diecisiete años con tu mejor amiga, en secreto de todo el mundo, incluido amigos y familiares no era ningún 'pequeño' secreto. Pero no se arrepentía, sí, había sido difícil, lo aceptaba, la vida con Hermione en un principio, incluso antes de casarse, no había sido completamente fácil, pero ahí estaba él, amándola de la misma manera, que siempre lo había hecho.

Sí… siempre… desde que la vio entrar a ese tren algo hizo clic dentro suyo, cuando ocurrió todo el debacle con el trol, algo dentro de él lo hizo prometer en silencio mantenerla segura, apreciarla, a veces lo desesperaba, a veces él la desesperaba a ella, pero así funcionaban, su relación no era sobre peleas superficiales, si no movimientos más serios, movimientos que cambian la vida.

Estaban conectados, avanzaban al mismo paso, entendían que pensaba el otro, e incluso terminaban frases, antes de ser pareja. Cuando ese beso ocurrió, su vida mejoró, completamente, una nueva razón para protegerla surgió en él y una nueva razón para vivir apareció. Ahora tenía un futuro, al lado de Hermione, la tenía a ella para ayudarlo a destruir a Voldemort y la tenía a ella para comenzar una familia cuando todo esto acabara, tenía un hogar donde volver, un hogar propio, no un sitio dentro de una familia donde nadie te quería, si no donde había alguien que lo amaba tanto, como él a ella.

Un chaleco estaba tirado en la esquina de la habitación, se paró y agachó a recogerlo, para tirarlo a un tarro que había a un costado de la puerta junto con el resto de la ropa sucia.

_- ¡Harry!_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¡Mira este desorden! _

_- ¿Qué tiene?_

_- ¡Prácticamente vivo contigo! ¡Y mira este lado de la habitación! ¡Tienes toda tu ropa tirada!_

_- ¡Pero la ocupo!_

_- ¡Esta sucia!_

_- ¡Pero-_

_- ¡Recógela de inmediato! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan desordenado! ¡Al parecer se contagia! ¡Estoy segura que le seguiste los pasos a Ron!_

_- ¿Y que si no quiero? –le dijo desafiante._

_- ¡Ah no! ¡Pasó más tiempo en esta habitación que en la mía y creo que tengo derecho de habitar en buenas condiciones!_

_- ¡Pero es __**mi**__ habitación! _

_Ella lo miró con los ojos asombrada. Y una expresión seria ensombreció su rostro. Harry se asustó por un momento, pero no lo demostró, en cambio Hermione sonrió._

_- Sí a así lo quieres, que así sea. Quédate con __**tu**__ habitación, ¡Pero no se te ocurra ir hoy a pedir un beso de buenas noches! Porque eso será lo último que conseguirás de mí._

_Y con ello salió de la habitación pegando un portazo. Harry gruñó y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. _

_- ¡Hermione! –llamó poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su novia. _

Toda esa discusión llevó a Harry ordenando su habitación, consiguiendo un tarro donde poner la ropa sucia, encargarse de hacer el lavado durante una semana y una buena reconciliación, la parte favorita de ambos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, Harry antes de girar a ver quien era se escondió el anillo debajo del pijama.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Harry!

- ¡Ron! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Tenía la puerta cerrada!

- _Alohomora._

- Ah… Feliz Navidad a ti también.

- Gracias por el regalo. Al menos algo que me recuerde a los Chudley Cannons, nadie sabrá cuando regresará la temporada de Quidditch.

- No hay de qué. Y gracias por el tuyo.

- Sí, papá dijo que era muy útil para los aurores, y el hecho de tener cosas muggles entremedio le fascinó. Supongo que sabes ocuparlas ¿Cierto?

- No te preocupes –Harry le sonrió.

Ron le había regalo un porta varita, pero que tenía muchas otras cosas incluidas, cosas muggles, una brújula, una linterna pequeña, una cortaplumas, entre otros.

- ¿En que estas?

- Viendo lo que me regaló Hermione –respondió el chico sin pensar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo verlo?

El moreno se puso nervioso y avanzó rápido a la cama para esconderlo.

- En verdad me gustaría… pero no puedo… es—personal.

- ¿Personal? –preguntó Ron extrañado- ¿Desde cuando tú y ella tienen secretos conmigo? –sonaba herido y molesto.

'_¿Secretos?_' Pensó Harry tragando con dificultad. '_¡Si Ron supiera!_'

- No es ningún secreto…

- Entonces porque no me lo muestras…

- Es que no puedo… ¡En verdad lo lamento Ron! Por favor…

- Esta bien… -pero seguía algo ofendido y sospechoso.

- ¿Y que te regaló ella?

- Es un secreto entre ella y yo…

- ¡Ron! ¡No te comportes como un niño!

- ¡Entonces porque tú escondes cosas con ella y yo no puedo! ¡¿Es tu novia acaso que la reservas tanto?!

Harry tragó con mayor dificultad '_¿Novia? ¿Por qué no pruebas mejor con ESPOSA?_'

- No te preocupes… no me digas –y el chico giró para sentarse en su cama.

- Lo siento… tú sabes como me pongo con el asunto Hermione, llevamos seis meses y todavía no avanzamos nada, creí que quería algo después de todo el año pasado –Harry se entretuvo en algo, no quería ver a Ron a la cara. Una mezcla de pena, culpa y celos le surgía cada vez que su mejor amigo hablaba de su –ahora- esposa de esa manera.

- Cuatro.

- ¿Qué?

- Que llevas sólo cuatro meses con ella.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

'_¿Por qué me casé con ella la semana antes que llegarás? Cuatro meses, una semana y dos días_'

- Porque lo recuerdo Ron. Yo estuve con ella más tiempo.

- ¿Y que quieres decir con ello? –el pelirrojo comenzaba a enojarse.

- ¡Nada! ¡Porque estás tan a la defensiva!

- Porque a veces pienso que sientes más por Hermione.

- ¡Y que si fuera así!

- No bromees Harry…

- ¡Es la verdad! ¿Tú crees que a ella no le dolió todo el asunto con Lavender? ¡Cualquier tipo podría estar con ella y no tendrías el más mínimo derecho de chistar!

- ¡Pero-

- No tengo ánimos de pelear, no sobre Hermione, no contigo y menos en Navidad. Lo único que digo, es que tienes que hablar con ella de una vez por todas y decirle lo que sientes, para que de esa forma te aclare lo que esta pasando con ELLA.

- ¡Yo le gusto!

- ¿Te lo dijo en la cara? ¿Te lo dijo anoche?

- No –admitió el pelirrojo.

- Entonces. Muchas cosas pasan en seis meses, muchas cosas de las que tal vez no estás ni enterado.

'_¡Cállate Potter! ¡Estás __**así **__de soltar todo!_'

Ron lo miró, tratando de descifrarlo.

- Si, tienes razón, no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo tampoco.

Harry casi no pudo contener el suspiro de alivió.

- ¿Y ya viste a Ginny? –le preguntó moviendo las cejas.

- Ron… ya te dije, olvídate de que seré tu cuñado. Lo mío con Ginny se acabó y ya se lo dije anoche.

- Que lástima.

- Para mí es un alivio.

- Es mi hermana de la que estás hablando Potter –advirtió el chico.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, me sentí mal que ella estuviera intentado algo conmigo, si ya no me gusta. Así que con mayor razón habla con Hermione, porque uno nunca sabe su respuesta. Podrías decepcionarte demasiado.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó, Harry se paró y se puso una chaqueta. Ron lo miró.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A hacer una llamada. Hay un teléfono público a unas cuadras.

- ¿A quien? –preguntó interesado.

- A los Dursley –Harry cerró los ojos apenas dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿A los Dursley? -preguntó completamente extrañado.

- Sí –dijo girándose- Quiero verificar que Voldemort no le haya hecho un favor a la raza humana y no los haya asesinado.

Ron río.

- Nos vemos… -se despidió Harry desapareciendo.

Cuando llegó a su punto, el teléfono se veía desde la distancia. Corrió hasta él y marcó rápidamente el número, estaba llamando.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Harry! ¡Me alegró tanto que llamaras! Estaba esperando…

- Sí, necesitaba oír tu voz.

- Yo también… ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

- Hermoso… un poco de problema con Ron porque quería verlo.

- No tienes que preocuparte, puedes hechizarlo y así sólo verá las fotos en eventos que él estuvo presente.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Por poco se me sale todo!

- Lo siento…

- Como sea… tienes que hablar con él, hoy de nuevo me hablo de ti…

- ¡Pero es que me da pena!

- Más pena le dará cuando se entere que te casaste conmigo.

- Lo sé –admitió deprimida.

- Pero estamos en Navidad –dijo con un tono alegre- Y Ron no es el motivo de mi llamada. ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

- ¡Harry! ¡Está precioso! ¡No debiste! ¡Yo te regalo un álbum de fotos y tú me das pendientes!

- El álbum estuvo precioso, sinceramente esos recuerdos valen más que los pendientes.

- Sí… para mí también…

Un pito les avisó que la llamada se cortaría en veinte segundos.

- Tengo que irme, ya se va a cortar.

- Esta bien… Te amo mucho…

- Yo también… ¿Cuántos días más?

- Yo creo que vuelvo antes de Año Nuevo…

- Estaré esperándote, incluso podríamos ir a cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

- Excelente, creo que necesitamos descansar un poco de toda la locura.

- Sí… y Ron pasará Año Nuevo en la Madriguera, no nos costará mucho escaparnos de ir.

- Esta bien… nos vemos…

- Te llamo mañana. Dales mis saludos a mis suegros…

- Me gusta como suena eso.

Y se cortó. Harry colgó sonriendo. Y volvió a Grimmauld Place caminando entre la nieve. No tenía muchos ánimos de llegar a la casa, tendría que ver a todos y responder preguntas, así que se metió en un callejón y se apareció en su habitación. Algo lo dejo completamente congelado.

- ¿Qué-se-supone-que-significa-esto? –preguntó una Ginny Weasley completamente horrorizada y con el álbum de fotos en sus manos.

Harry cerró los ojos. Era una pesadilla, TENIA que serlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas! No saben cuanto me alegraron la semana con todos sus lindos reviews, tenía pensado actualizar anoche, pero se me olvidó por completo y ahora me he hecho el espacio porque tengo una prueba demasiado difícil este miércoles y estoy esperando con angustia el resultado de mi examen, Dios, estoy que me vuelvo loca, así que tuve que sacarme Medicina de la cabeza por diez minutos. _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este largísimo capitulo, estuvo más largo o no? Casi 20 páginas en Word, como 4600 palabras. Hubieron varios momentos clave en el pasado de cómo llegaron a casarse, les aviso que los siguientes capítulos también los tendrán. Incluida la boda por supuesto. _

_Yaps, ahora algo para los que leen también UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA, creo que estaré actualizando durante el miércoles o jueves, y quiero aclarar que mi mensaje de SIN COMENTARIOS fue más de triste que de enojada, en realidad no me enojó la poca cantidad de reviews, pero tal vez me han malcriado y me dio penita tan pocos, igual hablaré más sobre eso en el capitulo de ese fic, estoy puro rellenando aquí _

_Yaps… _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	3. Relatos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

El siguiente capitulo, mucho más largo que el anterior

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Relatos**

- ¿Harry? –preguntó temerosa- Es una broma ¿cierto? Fueron a una de esas tiendas donde se disfrazan y se fotografían. ¡Yo se las vi a papá!

- Ginny…

- ¡Como le hiciste esto a Ron! ¡A mí! –la pelirroja se puso de pie y tiró el álbum sobre la cama mientras se paseaba de lado a lado desesperada. Estaba pensando- ¡¿Esta EMBARAZADA?!

Harry decidió que ahí tenía que detenerse todo, tenía que decirle la verdad, con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta y silenció la habitación.

- ¡Háblame!

- ¡Hermione y yo nos casamos! ¿Eso quieres oír?

La chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se sentó en la cama abatida, en silencio.

- Oh Merlín… -murmuró.

- Ginny—

- No te me acerques. ¡Como nos hicieron esto!

- ¡Hacerles que! ¡Dime! ¿Ser felices? ¡¿Descubrir algo maravilloso entre nosotros?!

- Pero—

- ¡Ginny no existen los peros! ¡No en esta situación! ¡Nos enamoramos, nos casamos! Así de simple… y si piensas que yo voy a engañar a mi mejor amigo haciéndome creer a mi mismo que no puedo ver a la mujer que a él le gusta de la manera que veo a Hermione, estás equivocada. Amo a Ron, pero amo aún más a Hermione, y por ello haría cualquier cosa, menos hacerla infeliz.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

- ¿Por qué crees que se mantuvo secreto?

- Voldemort…

Él asintió.

- Ginny, nunca quise lastimarte, te lo digo de todo corazón, pero yo esa tarde te lo dije, lo nuestro fue como un sueño, tenía que superar esa etapa, tenía que crecer, y Hermione y yo… estamos al mismo nivel, sintonizados –sonrió ante el chiste interno- De verdad lo siento, pero cuando descubrí porque siempre fui con Hermione de esa manera, esa forma en que nos entendemos y—no pude evitarlo, en el fondo… al principio me sentí culpable por pensar sobre ella de esa forma, por Ron, pero cuando lo hablamos… no había nada que remediar.

- Ella te amaba a ti, tú a ella, y listo. Mi hermano paga los platos rotos. ¡Al menos tú me lo dijiste! ¡Anoche! Pero lo hiciste… Ron todavía cree que tiene posibilidad y—

- Tienes que entenderla, no quiere dañarlo, esta esperando que él hable y ella le dirá la verdad, no que estamos casados, eso no lo puedes decir a nadie Ginny, por favor, te lo suplico—

- No te preocupes –dijo ella bajando la cabeza con una voz triste.

- Hey—

- ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué puedes mantener una relación con Hermione, casarte con ella y no conmigo?

Harry suspiró y la miró.

- Porque ella es la elegida… mi otra mitad… siempre ha estado ahí para mí, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, y me puede controlar como nadie, todavía me lo pregunto día a día ¿Sabes? ¡Una palabra, una amenaza y sucumbo ante ella! –Harry rió e hizo reír a Ginny también- Es como que mi cerebro se apaga, el problema fue, que nunca lo deje apagarse antes, no lo deje hasta que me di cuenta que ya no era sólo mi mejor amiga.

Ella sintió.

- Todavía estoy procesándolo, y todavía se me hace difícil pensar en Ron… pero—Me alegro por ustedes, si en verdad eres feliz, me alegro.

- Gracias Ginny.

- No hay de qué.

La pelirroja tomó el álbum de fotos y comenzó a ojearlo.

- ¿Estas fotos—

- Las hemos tomado desde antes… me lo mandó Hermione, estuvo todo un día molestándome, a finales de junio, para conseguir una cámara, quería recordar todos estos días, en caso de ser los últimos. Y fuimos donde Fred y George.

- Ah… ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Y como fue todo esto del matrimonio?

_Harry y Hermione se aparecían en Grimmauld Place, ambos muertos de cansancio y algo pasado en copas, pero no completamente ebrios. _

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- ¿Mmm?_

_- ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí Ron nos hubiera visto?_

_- Creo… que hubiéramos arruinado casi 6 años de amistad._

_Durante la boda de Bill y Fleur tuvieron que actuar como 'amigos'. Hermione le había pedido a Harry ser su pareja en la fiesta, y el no se resistió absolutamente nada, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el episodio bajo la lluvia. Pero lograron escaparse un par de minutos dentro de la casa a una de las habitaciones. Estaban en el medio de una sesión de besos cuando unos fuertes pasos los interrumpieron y se separaron justo a tiempo para ver Ron dar un portazo en la habitación, que había resultado ser la de él._

_Harry y Hermione se enderezaron las ropas sutilmente, y le preguntaron a Ron que había ocurrido. Al parecer Luna lo había estado siguiendo por toda la pista y no tuvo más remedio que arrancar, ya que no los encontraba por ningún lado. Los jóvenes usaron los horcruxes como excusa._

_Los tres se habían quedado conversando._

_- ¿Estas bien Harry? ¿Con todo el asunto de la tumba de tus padres? –preguntó Ron._

_Harry asintió, hace un par de días había ido solo al Valle de Godric, necesitaba tiempo para analizar, y al ver a sus padres, muertos en el patio trasero de la casa, tan jóvenes, un pensamiento se quedó rondando en su mente, un pensamiento que tenía que ver con la boda de Bill y Fleur, la caída de Voldemort y… Hermione._

_Pero el rato pasó y fue así como volvieron a la casa, Harry sentado en el sillón y Hermione con su cabeza en sus piernas, de la misma manera como estuvieron la noche que hablaron sobre Voldemort. Sólo que Harry ahora se turnaba entre acariciarle el cabello con darle uno que otro beso._

_- Te amo…_

_- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Hermione enderezándose abruptamente._

_- Te amo…_

_- Con eso no se juega Harry… lo que dices, tiene que se—_

_- Te amo Hermione…_

_Los ojos de la chica se pusieron de un color brillante. Harry se acercó a ella y la besó, presionándola contra el sillón. Ambos se perdieron, cuando terminaron, respirando con dificultad, Hermione apoyo su frente en la de él, aún con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en el cuello de Harry._

_- Yo también –susurró._

_El chico sonrió y decidió que ese era el momento perfecto para soltar lo que lo había estado molestando desde su visita al Valle de Godric._

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_Hablaban en susurros, con las caras casi completamente pegadas._

_- ¿Te casarías conmigo? –esa pregunta fue tan suave que la chica creyó oír mal._

_- ¿Qué dijiste?_

_- Que si te casarías conmigo._

_Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente y lo soltó. _

_- No digas algo que no sientes Harry…_

_- Ese es el problema, lo siento…_

_- Pe—_

_- Cuando fui a ver a mis padres… me di cuenta de algo –hizo una pausa- Estamos en una guerra Hermione, una cruda guerra, donde cuando me tomen prisionero o cuando me enfrente a Voldemort el no dudará un minuto en ordenar mi muerte o hacerlo él mismo. Y lo mismo va para todos. Y tarde o temprano mi enfrentamiento a Voldemort llegará y- y quiero vivir mi vida, todo lo que pueda._

_- Pero casarse es algo muy importante y—_

_- No quiero dejar cosas pendientes, quiero poder mirar atrás, en caso que algo me ocurra y decir que al menos tenía una familia, una propia, no una prestada. ¿Entiendes? –Harry la interrumpió._

_La castaña estaba nerviosa y no podía creer lo que oía. Ella asintió._

_- Podría amarte para siempre, por el resto de mi vida._

_- Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si despertaras y ya no sintieras nada?_

_- Eso no ocurrirá, porque siempre te amaré, antes que mi novia eres mi mejor amiga y creo que ese amor es imposible de perder. _

_Ella le sonrió._

_- Por eso te repito, podría amarte para siempre, por el resto de mi vida. Hermione Granger ¿Te casarías conmigo? –el le tomó la mano y se la apretó afectuosamente._

_- ¡Yo también! Siempre te he amado, pero—_

_- ¿Por qué no empezarlo hoy?_

_Hermione lo miró, sumergiéndose en ese mar verde que tanto la cautivaba e hipnotizaba. _

- Porque no empezarlo hoy. Buena frase Harry… -dijo Ginny escuchando el relato.

- Sí…

- Entonces le pediste matrimonio luego de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y pensabas hacerlo desde que fuiste a la tumba de tus padres.

Harry asintió, había cortado del relato todo lo que habían estado haciendo en la habitación de Ron y los horcruxes.

- Y ustedes están casados, por lo cual supongo que te dijo que sí.

- Sí…

- ¿Y se casaron en el Ministerio?

- Sí, en el Londres muggle te demoras demasiado en sacar las licencias y todo deja mucha evidencia, así que no nos quedó otra. Pero tuvimos que desmemorizar al funcionario.

- ¿Y tienen los papeles? ¿Algo que certifique?

- De eso nos encargamos antes, él nos entregó los papeles y le pedimos permiso para borrar eso de su memoria, por el asunto de seguridad.

Ginny asintió y encontró una foto del matrimonio. Bueno, era más bien de Harry y Hermione dirigiéndose al ministerio, ya que había sido tomada en Grimmauld Place.

- Se ve hermosa… hay algo que le brilla más. Me pregunté que había cambiado que andaba tan feliz estos últimos meses, a pesar de toda la situación. Debí haberlo notado antes, eras tú, tienes ese efecto sobre la gente.

Harry se sonrojó.

- Tal vez… Pero sí, se ve hermosa…

_Harry estaba esperando al final de las escaleras de Grimmauld Place. _

_- ¡Hermione! ¡Amor! ¡Apúrate! ¡Tenemos la cita en quince minutos!_

_El chico estaba completamente nervioso, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sintió la caja donde tenía el anillo. Continuó caminando de un lado a otro._

_- Vamos… -murmuró._

_- Estoy lista._

_Harry giró lentamente y miró hacia la parte superior de la escalera. Ahí lo esperaba una Hermione sonriendo de manera nerviosa, su pelo estaba tomado en un tomate que soltaba rizos, y con una flor blanca enganchada. El vestido era simple, pero resaltaba todo lo necesario. Con un corte triangular pasaba por los hombros y tapaba la espalda, pero al llegar a la cintura caía suavemente, sólo llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía zapatos de color blanco con tirantes. Y con una leve capa de maquillaje que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, mientras llevaba unas pequeñas perlas en las orejas._

_- Wow… -dijo él sin aliento, y la castaña se ruborizó._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_- Te ves preciosa…_

_- Tú no te ves nada de mal tampoco…_

_- Gracias… ¿Tienes todo?_

_- Sí, sólo me pongo la capa y nos aparecemos en el ministerio._

_Él asintió y tomó una capa color negra que estaba colgada al lado de la puerta, con cuidado se la puso y cualquiera que la hubiera visto, no hubiera tenido la menor idea que iba a hacer al ministerio. _

_Harry también se puso una capa sobre el terno que estaba ocupando, ambas cosas de color negro._

_- ¡Espera! –exclamó la chica._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Una fotografía._

_- Hermione…_

_- ¿Por favor?_

_El bufó y luego le sonrió asintiendo. Hermione preparó la cámara con el automático y posaron enfrente de ella luego de sacarse las túnicas. La chica la achicó y la guardó en la capa. _

_Y tomados de la mano desaparecieron._

_Caminaron por los pasillos y bajaron unos pisos hasta llegar a la Oficina de Registro y Ceremonias mágicas. Con cuidado de no llamar la atención entraron a la oficina que tenían designada._

_- Wow… cuando me enteré que Harry Potter se me había designado, ¡No podía creerlo! –dijo un hombre de edad avanzada claramente emocionado. _

_- Eh- pero Harry no alcanzó a decir nada._

_- ¡Por favor! Tomen asiento… ¿En que puedo ayudarles?_

_Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados Hermione cerró la oficina y la silenció._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el hombre algo asustado._

_- Nada… señor-_

_- Colbert, Allan Colbert. _

_- Señor Colbert… necesitamos hablar algo muy serio con usted y espero que podamos confiar a la vez –dijo Hermione. _

_- Por supuesto… cualquier cosa._

_- Nosotros –comenzó Harry- Queremos casarnos_

_La expresión del señor Colbert cambió de preocupación a incredulidad, abrió los ojos asombrados. Ambos chicos lo miraban nerviosos._

_- Pe- Pero, ¡Son tan jóvenes!_

_- Ambos somos mayores de edad.. _

_- Sí… ya veo, son mayores de edad. ¿Pero lo han pensado bien? Me refiero… En esta época, las cosas se malinterpretan._

_- Y ese es el asunto. En esta época… Señor Colbert, nosotros estamos juntos y felices… yo no podría pedir nada más en la vida, estar con Harry es una de las cosas que más me hace feliz y saber que cuento con él para lo que sea… ¿Por favor?_

_Él los miró y soltó una sonrisa. _

_- No tienen que pedirme, ustedes vienen a realizar algo y yo debo cumplir._

_- Muchas gracias… -Harry agradeció aliviado- Pero hay un detalle, nadie puede saber de esto, absolutamente nadie._

_- No se preocupe, puede confiar en mí…_

_- A lo que Harry va… nosotros nos preguntamos, sí… si podríamos borrarle la memoria luego de que todo este listo._

_- Pero-_

_- Señor Colbert no es un secreto para nadie que Voldemort esta con la idea de asesinarme y por ende cualquier persona relacionada conmigo. Hermione es una excelente bruja y ella lo podría hacer, sólo para la seguridad de ella y usted mismo._

_- Ya veo… -dijo el hombre moviendo los papeles- Y creo… que podría hacerse, si usted confía en ella, tendré que confiar en el niño-que-vivió ¿No? –soltó una risita nerviosa._

_- Muchas gracias señor Colbert…_

_- ¿Y para cuando quieren poner la fecha?_

_- ¿Qué tal hoy mismo?_

_- ¡Hoy! –los miró a ambos sorprendido- La señorita Granger no esta embarazada ¿Cierto?_

_- ¡NO! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_- No, no estoy embarazada, sólo lo hacemos porque queremos…_

_- Ya veo. ¿Y donde lo harán?_

_- ¿Cree que podría dejarme aparecerlos a ambos? –preguntó la castaña tímidamente._

_- Por supuesto, usted es la novia. _

- ¿Allan Colbert?

- Sí…

- He oído a mi padre hablar de él, de vez en cuando… Fue amable de su parte permitir el hechizo.

- Sí… igual lo íbamos a hacer, aunque no aceptara, pero todo salió bien.

- ¿Y como fue la ceremonia? –a estas alturas del relato Ginny estaba tan emocionada e inmersa que toda la tristeza que había sentido en un principio se habían desvanecido.

- Ah… Hermione, ella eligió el lugar.

_El señor Colbert, Harry y Hermione aparecieron en el medio de un bosque, el mismo punto donde se habían besado por primera vez, el sol brillaba y el pequeño círculo formado estaba lleno de flores silvestres color rojo. El chico sonrió._

_- Amo este lugar… -murmuró la castaña._

_- Es precioso señorita –aceptó el hombre que ahora estaba conjurando una mesa para poner los papeles que traía en un bolso. _

_Dejando todo listo, Harry y Hermione se pararon enfrente del señor Colbert, esperando. No falto mucho para que llegaran a la parte que ellos tenían que hablar. Hermione comenzó, la chica esta al borde de las lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa. Harry tenía tomada sus manos fuertemente y estaba tiritando cuando era su turno._

_- Puede que algún día este bosque desaparezca, el océano se seque o que el sol se apague, pero ese día seguiré amándote, porque tú eres y serás la persona más importante de mi vida, con la cual quiero compartirla y formar una familia que ha sido mi deseo más grande, te lo agradezco con toda mi alma, por hacerme el hombre más feliz que pisa esta tierra._

_Harry le sonrió nerviosamente y ella soltó una risita. Allan Colbert miró a Hermione._

_- Ahora repita después de mí. –Hermione asintió- Yo, Hermione te tomo a ti, Harry…_

_- Yo, Hermione te tomó a ti, Harry… Para tenerte desde hoy en adelante, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas. Te prometo que te amaré y apreciaré y negaré a todos los que se interpongan entre nosotros. –ante esas palabras varios pensamientos llegaron a sus mentes junto con sus caras respectivas: Voldemort, Ron, Ginny, los Granger, los Weasley. Podría ser que algunos de ellos aceptaran, pero no lo sabrían hasta que le contarán la verdad- Te lo prometo por toda la eternidad, es una promesa que mantendré para siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y ni siquiera eso será suficiente para separarnos por completo._

_Y con ellos Hermione deslizó la banda de oro blanco en el dedo de Harry, con esa sonrisa que ambos llevaban, nerviosa y ansiosa. Harry repitió las palabras para terminar poniéndole el anillo en el dedo anular junto con el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado unos días luego de pedirle matrimonio, un anillo con un diamante rosa en el medio, cortesía de la bóveda Potter._

_- Y con esto los declaro. Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. _

_Y se besaron, esta vez, como matrimonio, con la esperanza de poder tener un largo futuro al lado del otro. _

Ginny tenía una lágrima cayéndole del ojo.

- ¡Eso es tan romántico Harry!

- Lo sé –admitió algo avergonzado y con un tinte en las mejillas.

- Me hubiera gustado estar ahí –admitió con tristeza.

- Cuando toda esta locura acabe, quedamos de renovar los votos, para compartir ese momento con ustedes, la pregunta es cuando, sólo hay que esperar por Voldemort para derrotarlo y podremos estar en paz.

Un silencio los invadió.

- Felicitaciones, a ambos… espero que sean felices, de verdad… -le dijo Ginny suavemente.

- Gracias… -y le dio un abrazo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los días pasaron y en la tarde Hermione volvería, Harry quería tener algo de sorpresa. Con sólo un horcrux suelto podían darse el tiempo de descansar, así que aprovechando que quería comprar el regalo salió a pasear por Londres. Quería aire y alejarse un poco de Ron, lo estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cuanto más podía aguantar antes de decirle toda la verdad, un punto a favor era Ginny, ahora cada vez que Ron intentaba hablar de Hermione, la pelirroja cambiaba de tema. Harry se lo agradecía enormemente.

Hacía frío y viendo una cafetería cerca decidió entrar para comprarse un chocolate caliente, se sacó los guantes y los guardó en el bolsillo dirigiéndose al final del local hacia el mostrador. Luego de ordenar lo que quería, se sentó, esperando. Una risa familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos. '_¿Hermione?_'

Esa risa era inconfundible. Se giró para buscarla entre el lugar que estaba llena y la vio, al fondo en un cubículo, sentada al frente de un tipo con cabello rubio y disfrutando de la compañía alegremente, mientras el sujeto le tomaba una mano.

Harry tomó el libro y rojo de furia se acercó a la mesa, al llegar carraspeó ligeramente.

- Buenos días cariño… -dijo en un tono asquerosamente dulce e inocente.

- ¡Harry! –gritó la chica alarmada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Bueno… lamento no haber subido antes el capitulo, pero el lunes se me pasó y el Marte comencé con una alergia que se ha mantenido hasta hoy y que ha definido mi estado de ánimo: horrible. Como estarían si sus caras se llenaran de zarpullido y picaran y recientemene ardieran?! Es demasiado latoso! Agrr… ¬¬_

_Como sea… de todos los reviews nadie anticipó esto! Jajaja, todos esperaban que Ginny se comportara como una verdadera bruja, pero—siempre lo he dicho: NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON ELLA MIENTRAS SE MANTENGA BIEN LEJOS DE HARRY. Por lo general la ocupo como buen personaje mientras se de cuenta que ella y Harry no son el uno para el otro y que cierto rubio le conviene más jajajajaja…_

_Bueno, en este capitulo comenzamos con algunas cosas típicas de Nathan/Haley de One Tree Hill, por ejemplo, mi descripción del vestido es basado en el vestido que Haley usa durante la primera boda en la segunda temporada… la frase de Harry de __**porque no empezarlo hoy**__ y de __**poder amarla por siempre**__, es parte de la propuesta de Nathan, no pude evitarlo… y si no me equivoco en este capitulo o en el anterior usé: __**no digas que nunca te di nada,**__ que es típica de Naley. Para los fanáticos como yo, estarán suspirando, lo sé _

_Y bueno, ese fue el capitulo, creo que más corto que el anterior, pero pronto empezaremos con la acción, esperen y verán…. Gracias por todos los lindos reviews!_

_Yaps… _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	4. Explicaciones y Descubrimientos

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Explicaciones y Descubrimientos**

- Creí que irías a casa…

- Eh… bueno…

- Hermione ¿No dijiste que no tenías novio?

Harry la miró haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa '_¿Con que no tenías novio?_' y el ojiverde cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta.

- Eh- bueno- es que no tengo, el es mi esposo… -admitió.

- ¿Esposo? ¿Cuándo tienen el bebé? –preguntó el tipo soltando una risa.

- ¡¿Perdón?! –gritó alarmada Hermione- No necesito estar embarazada para casarme. ¡Que le pasa a toda esta gente!

- Tienes diecisiete años y te casaste, es de esperarse.

Harry la miró más tranquilo, ese sujeto era el primero que sabía sobre ellos, y aunque fuera un asqueroso lambiscón y sobrado no le importaba, el pensamiento de más gente sumándose lo reconfortaba, no eran las dos únicas almas en el planeta. Bueno, ahora más bien eran tres. O cuatro, con Ginny.

- Bueno… fue un gusto conocerte Ryan, pero ya tenemos que retirarnos.

Y se paró arrastrando a Harry afuera del café.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –el chico comenzó apenas salieron y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo.

- Nada…

- Eso no fue NADA. ¡Estabas coqueteando!

- Vaya… nunca te vi del tipo celoso…

- JA – JA… Muy graciosa Granger…

- ¿No querrás decir Potter? –le pregunto ella en tono desafiante.

- Como sea… ¿Quién era?

- Un tipo que quería conversar, así de simple… Pero al menos me siento bien, pude decirle a alguien la verdad.

- ¿Segura que era muggle? –preguntó asustado.

- Segurísima.

- OK… Bueno… Ginny también lo sabe.

- ¡Que! –gritó alarmada.

- Descubrió el álbum, luego de que hablara contigo por teléfono, y me sorprendió. Al principio estaba confundida y herida, pero ya al final estaba completamente emocionada, creo que hasta te compró algo. Y me ha ayudado con Ron.

- No puedo creerlo, me sentía tan mal con Ginny, ella es mi mejor amiga y me casé con la persona que le gustaba. ¿En verdad esta bien?

- Sí… nos felicitó. Y dijo que se alegraba por nosotros.

Ella sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, casi botándolos al suelo si no fuera por la muralla.

- Te extrañé tanto –le susurró al oído.

- Yo también.

Entre toda la ropa, se encontraron para besarse.

- ¿Irás enseguida a la casa?

- No, tengo que ir a buscar mis bolsos, mamá me había enviado al centro a buscarle algo para la consulta.

- Hablando de venir… toma, te compré esto.

Y le entregó la bolsa.

- ¡Crepúsculo! ¡Oh Harry había querido leer esto desde hace tanto!

- Bueno… estaba liderando los best-seller, y ya debes estar aburrida de leer tanto sobre horcruxes, así que lo compré.

- Muchas gracias amor –y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- De nada…

- Ya, me voy, quiero llegar temprano, todavía hay que ponerse al día con la semana –y con un guiño giró y se metió a un callejón, probablemente para aparecerse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Y Hermione llegó ese día, Harry no podía más de felicidad, pero con el paquete venía Ron. Y se sentía horrible por sentirse de esa manera hacia su mejor amigo. Pero el peso de la mentira y la culpa se hacía más grande a medida que los días pasaban, y al ver a Ron intentar acercarse más a Hermione. Ahora más que antes ya que Ginny había vuelto a Hogwarts y no rescataba a Hermione con alguna excusa de ver lo que fuese que miraban las mujeres.

_Ron abrazó a Hermione con fuerza cuando la chica entró a la casa, Harry pensaba porque diablos no podía besarla en ese momento y Ginny miraba la cara de Harry que era completamente afligida._

_Justo cuando Ron iba a hablar, Ginny lo interrumpió._

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a mi habitación? Tengo algo que mostrarte._

_- Oh, por supuesto que no, vamos._

_Y la castaña avanzó de Ron y le guiño un ojo a Harry con una sonrisa._

_- Hola Harry… ¿Pasaste buenas vacaciones?_

_- No mucho… pero estoy seguro que mejorarán. _

_Y con eso ella subió completamente sonriente. Harry sonrió también, y todo este intercambio de palabras pasó completamente inadvertido ante los ojos de Ron. ¡Gracias a Merlín!_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Compraste al--_

_Pero Hermione no alcanzó a preguntarle a Ginny absolutamente nada. Apenas entró a la habitación de la pelirroja, la chica se lanzó a abrazarla._

_- Felicitaciones Hermione._

_Y ahí la chica captó._

_- Gracias Ginny, no sabes el alivio que me das. Lo que más me dolía era lo que tú pensaras de mí y--_

_- No te preocupes, ya pasó. Y he tenido muchos días para pensarlo._

_Hermione asintió._

_- No se si Harry ya te dijo, pero… me alegro por ustedes. En el fondo… siempre supe que tú eras mejor para él, puedes controlarlo y manejarlo de una manera que ni yo, ni Cho nunca pudimos ni podremos._

_- Lo que dices… en verdad importa para mi Gin, me alegra que me digas estas cosas…_

_- Sí… -hubo un momento de silencio- Bueno, como no tuve oportunidad de ser tu madrina –Ginny dio vuelta y se detuvo en el punto y giró para mirar a Hermione- ¿Iba a ser la madrina cierto?_

_- Por supuesto, ¿Quién más? Además, lo serás, cuando toda esta locura acabe Harry y yo renovaremos votos y podrás serlo._

_- ¡Una boda! –Ginny aplaudió- Será una más de las celebraciones y nos encargaremos de los vestidos y las flores, la diferencia entre la boda de Fleur y tú es que con ella me obligaron a ayudar, en cambio contigo, estoy completamente emocionada por hacerlo._

_- Yo también, pero creo que primero necesitamos eliminar a Voldemort._

_Ambas rieron. Ironía._

_- Como sea… salí hace unos días y te compré algo…_

_Se acercó a ella y le entregó una bolsa. Hermione abrió el paquete y mirando adentro lo cerró inmediatamente._

_- ¡Ginny! –dijo asombrada._

_- ¡Que! Supuse que no habías comprado nada para tu noche de bodas…. Y bueno, estoy segura que a Harry le encantará –le explicó con una sonrisa traviesa._

_- No creo que pueda ocuparlo Gin…_

_- Lo harás y verás… _

_Hermione rió y se sentó en la cama. _

_- Lo extrañé tanto._

_- Me imagino –agregó la pelirroja en tono ausente._

_- Hoy Harry me encontró en un café hablando con un sujeto._

_- ¿Y que pasó?_

_- Nada… pero estaba bastante celoso, en el fondo me gustó. Nunca lo vi del tipo posesivo._

_Ginny rió._

_- Se debe sentir amenazado…_

_- ¿A que te refieres?_

_- Ron_

_- Ah… eso…_

_- Piénsalo. Harry tiene que aguantar a mi hermano hablar todo el día de ti y no puede decirle nada para que se detenga. Te ve conversando con alguien y es el primero con el que puede contestarle. Yo creo que todo esto del secreto le esta haciendo mal._

_- Sí, a ambos, si supieras lo difícil que es ver a mis padres todos los días y no poder decirles nada. _

_- Me imagino. –hubo otro silencio- ¿Y tu anillo? –preguntó emocionada. Hermione rió. _

_Le mostró el dedo anular de la mano derecha donde tenía el anillo de compromiso. Delgado y con el diamante color rosa._

_- Wow… -murmuró la chica pelirroja- ¡Hermione! ¡Ese es uno de los tipos más extraños de diamantes que existen!_

_- Lo sé –le respondió emocionada._

_- Es precioso._

_- Sí… -con eso se levantó el chaleco y le mostró la cadena donde colgaba la banda de oro blanco._

_- Harry la tiene igual._

_- Decidimos que era lo mejor._

_Ginny la tomó entre sus dedos para leer la inscripción. __**Harry James Potter – Agosto 1997.**_

_- ¿Sabes? __No me molesta, pero me impresiona. Como puedes comprometerte a alguien de por vida. _

_- Yo también me lo pregunté demasiado. Pero llegué a la misma conclusión una y otra vez. Harry me ama, yo lo amo, cual es la diferencia el casarnos, si aunque sigamos solteros estaremos juntos. Lo único que cambiará será que tendremos una fecha más para recordar. Y más años juntos como casados._

_- Creo que tienes razón. Espero que todo les resulte._

_- Todo nos resultará. –Hermione sonrió pensando en quien ahora era su esposo._

Estaban los tres en la biblioteca. Tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba el último de los horcruxes. Llevaban días en lo mismo, tortuosos y largos días. Y el número de desapariciones y muertes continuaba aumentando.

- Creo que lo encontré –susurró Hermione como temiendo que hablar más fuerte borraría el pedazo de información dentro del libro.

Ron y Harry se pararon de inmediato y se pusieron tras ella.

- Rowena Ravenclaw, gran mujer de nuestro mundo, que no sólo ayudó al nuestro. Con sus investigaciones y trabajos ayudó a varios descubrimientos en la física, astronomía y matemáticas muggles, bajo la responsabilidad de diferentes hombres de estudio…

"… _**Con su dedicación y entusiasmo a sido recordada durante todos estos siglos, y no tan sólo por ser una de los cuatro fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, si no también por los diferentes organismos que organizó y fundó. Con residencia en Escocia la erudita decidió viajar luego de la ruptura entre Godric y Salazar, esto la llevó a muchos lugares de interés tanto mágicos, como muggles. **_

_**Su mente trabajó completa y apasionadamente a cada tema o duda que la mantenía despierta. Y con ello escribió varios libros que hoy en día se encuentran en posición de las diferentes organizaciones en las cuales trabajó. Muchos de sus títulos pueden ser mitos, ya que han sido atribuidos a otras personas.**_

_**Pero el mito más grande dentro de la vida de Rowena fue la fuente que canalizaba sus ideas, su pluma, se dice que la sabia mujer portaba una pluma de águila bañada en bronce, haciendo mención a su casa en el legendario colegio de magia y que con ella escribió la mayoría de sus obras, investigaciones y trabajos. Una pluma que hasta el día se dice mantener dentro de algún castillo en la mística Escocia y que por alguna razón no ha sido encontrado y se ha mantenido en secreto ante los ojos de todos nosotros…"**_

- Wow… ¿Y porque no leímos esto antes? –dijo Ron.

- Esa es mi culpa –admitió la chica.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno… en tercer año cuando decidí tomar Adivinación, compré unos cuantos libros más, y uno me llamo la atención porque estaba escrito desde una perspectiva más muggle. Si notaron lo que hablaban de Rowena fue que ella participó activamente en avances tecnológicos muggles. La cosa que cuando renuncié al ramo guardé todos estos libros-

- Pero estos no tienen que ver con adivinación –inquirió el ojiverde.

- Pero si sobre mitos y leyendas. Sinceramente no confío cien por ciento en ellas y por eso los compré. Para ver si podían testear mi escepticismo. Hoy en la mañana ordenando se me cayó de una de mis cajas y al abrirlo encontré un capitulo sobre los fundadores y bueno… creo que testearon mi escepticismo.

- ¿Crees que esa pluma es el siguiente horcrux? –preguntó Ron.

- ¿Y que otra cosa podría serlo?

- Hermione tiene razón, incluso el mismo libro dice que hace años esta escondido.

- Y es nuevo Ron… es una edición nueva… Es decir que perfectamente puede hablar de datos recientes. Recientes me refiero a los últimos 30 – 50 años, que es lo que calculamos fue la creación de los horcruxes.

- ¿Y como lo haremos para saber el castillo indicado?

- Eso será más complicado. Escocia tiene varios. Pero no hay nada que un poco de magia y tiempo no pueda hacer.

Y el tiempo pasó y muchas pistas no tenían… hasta que lo más extraño ocurrió. Sentados en la cocina de Grimmauld Place los tres adolescentes estaban frustrados tratando de comer, necesitaban averiguar donde estaba ese último horcrux, y todo era bastante irónico, siendo el último, era el que más querían encontrar y el que menos lograban atrapar.

Un cuervo entró volando por la ventana. Ron saltó asustado y Harry se puso de pie para ver que ocurría. El pájaro lo miró fijamente, casi penetrando su mente, y estiró su pata. El chico con cuidado desato el mensaje y el cuervo salió volando por la ventana.

Hermione se puso de pie para poder leer sobre el hombro de Harry, Ron repitió la acción.

"_Se que esto te sonará raro… pero tengo algo que podrá ayudarte en tu búsqueda Potter, y aunque se que costará que confíes en mí, si quieres derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, tendrás que hacerlo. Se donde se encuentran los horcruxes. Te espero en la tienda Rosemary en el sur de Londres, mañana viernes a las 19.00. Draco Malfoy."_

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron perplejos. ¿Draco Malfoy quería ayudarlos?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Bueno… mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero no he podido hacerlo antes, lo lamento… espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta llevarlos a conclusiones y luego sorprenderlos, algunos de ustedes creían que Draco era el rubio en el café, pero no… jejeje y Ryan no saldrá, sólo fue una aparición… pero como ya ven, Draco si aparecerá… exactamente como ocurrirá todo esto? Jejejeje… _

_Ginny está siendo la amiga que siempre esperé fuese, dejenme al menos quererla en mis fics, porque en mi vida real la odio con toda mi alma, así que para que sepan será de gran ayuda para HHR… y para todos los fans como yo, les lancé ahí una mención a Crepúsculo! Originalmente era el Código Da Vinci, pero eso lo escribí hace siglos, asi que no hay mejor como agregar un poco de Edward y Bella a mi mezcla no? Jejejejeje…_

_Yaps… me voy, ya me curé de la alergia, gracias por desearme suerte con eso… nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	5. Intercambio de Favores

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Intercambio de favores**

- ¡Es una trampa!

Harry estaba con la nota delante de él en la mesa de la cocina. Ron se pasaba completamente impresionado por el atrevimiento de Malfoy, Hermione se mantenía en silencio.

- No lo sé Ron…

- ¡Harry! ¡ESTUVO TODO EL AÑO INTENTANDO MATAR A DUMBLEDORE! ¡Y LO LOGRO!

El chico había pensando mucho sobre el asunto Draco Malfoy, le había visto esa cara y el estado en que se encontraba esa noche, había escuchado a Dumbledore y en el fondo, le tenía un poco de lástima. Sabía que tenía razón, Malfoy era un desgraciado cobarde, pero no un asesino, no pudo hacerlo y al recordar las palabras de su Director más comprendía a Malfoy, le había costado aceptarlo, pero ahora con Hermione entendía que uno podía hacer lo que fuera por la persona que ama.

Harry miró a la chica en cuestión, la castaña se mantenía mirando sus manos que se movían nerviosamente delante de ella sobre la mesa.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien c- ¿Estas bien? –había estado a punto de decir 'cariño'.

- Sí… no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué crees sobre esto? –le preguntó Harry levantando el sobre.

- Esta vez seguiré lo que digas, respecto a Malfoy no se que pensar, si tuviste razón una vez, ¿Por qué esta sería diferente? Además no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Él le sonrió y le puso una mano sobre la de ella, si bien Ron tenía el grado emocional de una cucharita de té y era completamente ciego en este tema del amor, e incluso no se había percatado del casi 'cariño' de Harry. Sí notó la mano y la sonrisa que iluminó la cara de su mejor amigo, de Hermione no pudo hacerse idea porque ella estaba de espaldas a él, y a pesar de todo, sintió celos.

- Yo creo que es una trampa –dijo para interrumpirlos y terminar el silencio.

Harry asintió.

- Quiero saber que piensa Hermione.

Ella lo miró preocupada. Harry la miró seguro.

- Bueno… de que el debe saber… tengo la impresión que si, si es una trampa… mmm… no tan trampa, pero algo va a querer a cambio, algo que nos va a doler.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Si tú misma dijiste que nos dolería ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Ron fastidiado.

- Porque tenemos que averiguar si Draco sabe donde esta el horcrux que necesitamos.

- ¿No pudiste encontrar algún lugar más cómodo? –dijo como si le molestara, pero sinceramente el pelirrojo estaba en el cielo a tan corta distancia de la chica que le gustaba.

- ¡Ay! ¡Cállate!

Ambos seguían mirando escondidos desde el callejón en frente de la tienda donde Malfoy tendría que llegar, Harry estaba dentro de esta mirando la llegada del rubio y vigilando a su vez a sus amigos que sólo el veía debido a su buena ubicación.

Había sido extraño entrar a _Rosemary_, ya que era una tienda de lencería, Harry logró pasar bien al ponerse su banda de matrimonio y decir que venía a ver algo para su esposa. Todo esto sin quitar vigilancia. Pero de paso comprándole algo a Hermione; desde que ella lo había sorprendido con el regalo de Ginny estaba seguro que quería ser sorprendido nuevamente.

Una cabellera rubia se paró enfrente de la tienda, era hora, pagó lo que había encontrado y salió con la varita apretada dentro del bolsillo del abrigo.

- Buenas noches Malfoy.

- Potter… -le respondió con el mismo tono frío y miró a su alrededor- ¿Viniste solo?

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? –preguntó asombrado.

- No, me lo imaginaba, el traidor y la sangre-

- Llámala una vez más así y te juró que no contarás el mañana. –le advirtió con aire amenazador mientras se acercaba tanto al Slytherin que el rubio pudo sentir la varita siendo apretada contra su pecho desde dentro del bolsillo de Harry.

- ¿Estamos defendiendo tan apasionadamente Potter? Cuidado… por lo que estoy enterado no querrás dos Weasleys enojados.

- Cállate Malfoy y sígueme.

- ¿Qué compraste ahí? ¿Ropita para Granger? –Malfoy apuntó la bolsa de la tienda.

- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Tú pediste venir y reunirte! Si vas a hacer esto difícil déjame en paz.

Y con eso se dio vuelta para acercarse al callejón. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron antes que Malfoy lo detuviera.

- ¡Potter espera!

- Que quieres Malfoy –dijo en tono cansino dando la vuelta.

- Quiero—Quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme? Mmm…

- Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para destruir al Señor Tenebroso.

- Malfoy-

- Mi madre… corre peligro y el alzamiento de él sólo la llevará a hacer cosas que no tiene que hacer. Po- por favor.

Eso detuvo a Harry en su puesto. ¿Malfoy pidiéndole por favor? Le miró la cara y lo vio sin esa sonrisa o expresión de suficiencia. Era un ser humano. Draco Malfoy era un humano.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos y bufó. ¡Malditos valores!

- Sígueme.

El Slytherin lo miró asombrado y con paso dudoso lo siguió en las sombras del callejón. Sin querer aceptarlo Draco estaba algo asustado.

- Dame tu varita

- ¡¿Estas loco?!

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Tu varita! –la voz de Ron sonó por su espalda.

- Con que aquí estaban los dos…

- No estamos jugando, o nos das tu varita, o tendrás tres maldiciones que contraatacar –advirtió la castaña.

Draco resignado sacó de sus bolsillos la varita y la termino entregando a Harry. El chico sacó de la bolsa una venda negra.

- ¿Te estás poniendo travieso Potter?

La oscuridad de la habitación no permitió que nadie notara el sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry y Hermione.

- Cállate y date vuelta. Voy a vendarte.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

- Esto o te entrego yo mismo a Voldemort, porque lo que hiciste el año pasado con Dumbledore no se me ha olvidado.

El chico se dio la vuelta, rendido y dejo vendarse.

- A la casa chicos… -dijo Harry antes de tomar el brazo de Malfoy y desaparecerse, para luego ser seguido por Hermione y Ron.

Harry llegó a la cocina, donde segundos después sus amigos llegaron, el chico sentó a Malfoy en la silla y cerró las puertas para que no se viera el resto de la casa.

- ¿Dónde me trajeron?

- A un lugar seguro. Ahora habla.

- Esperen… yo he estado antes aquí. ¡Una vez! ¡Cuando estaba pequeño y mi madre me trajo a la casa de su familia! ¡Estamos donde los Black!

- Vaya… Malfoy piensa… -se maravilló Hermione sarcásticamente.

- JA- JA- JA. Muy graciosa Granger… ¿Qué hacen en la casa de mi familia?

- ¿No querrás decir en mi casa? –sugirió el ojiverde.

- ¡Black! ¡Escuché a esa rata decir que era tu padrino! Un imbécil… Tía Bella-

Una varita se hundió en su garganta.

- O nos dices donde están los horcruxes o te juro que te mato aquí mismo –la amenazante voz de Hermione se oyó, Malfoy tragó.

- ¿Tú novio Potter te dio clases de mal humor?

Ron se enderezó, y Harry y Hermione se miraron, sus pensamientos parecidos. '_En realidad soy su esposo_', '_En realidad es mi esposo_'. Y tuvieron que resistir la sonrisa.

- ¡Habla! –le exclamó Ron.

- Algo a cambio…

- Eso depende –negoció Harry.

- Sólo necesito refugio, para mi madre. No puedo dejarla ahí, no con Lucius suelto, lo único que hará será llevarla a donde ella no quiere. ¡Dumbledore me lo ofreció! –los tres se miraron y miraron al chico rubio que parecía desesperado- Por favor… -en verdad era un avance, segunda vez en la noche que Malfoy pedía algo por las buenas.

- ¿Y tú? ¿También lo necesitas?

- Potter… me ofrezco a trabajar de espía. En lo que sea, lo que ustedes quieran, pero mantengan a mi madre a salvo.

Wow. Malfoy amaba a otra persona más que a él mismo. Progreso, el joven maduraba.

- Sí la información nos sirve, tendrás lo que pides.

- Esto lo oí de la boca de Voldemort, bueno, oí a Voldemort hablar de los horcruxes y me enteré de las diferentes misiones a las que envió a diferentes equipos de mortífagos.

- Continúa.

Y así se mantuvieron escuchando. No dieron indicación de haber estado en ninguno de esos lugares y tomaron atención. Los tres. Malfoy terminó, había estado en lo correcto, al menos el lugar, la zona, de todos los horcruxes que habían encontrado, incluso nombró que su padre había sido el guardián de uno hace varios años y una vez oyó a su madre discutir con él por tener un 'libro' tan peligroso en la casa. Draco no le prestó mucha atención, pero con el pasar de los años notó la importancia de ese supuesto libro.

Y entre todos esos lugares, les dio la locación del último horcrux, y si Voldemort había enviado a equipos de mortífagos, quería saber que ya estaba enterado sobre las pequeñas excursiones que ellos tres habían estado realizando. No podría saber si habían salido victoriosos, pero al menos ya sabía que Harry andaba tras ellos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nosotros buscábamos horcruxes?

- Dumbledore.

- ¡¿Qué?! –saltó Harry cuando Malfoy respondió la pregunta de Hermione.

- En mis intentos de lograr la misión el año pasado escuché lo necesario para saber en lo que estaban, buscando objetos o algo por el estilo, sólo reuní las piezas de todas las cosas que oí. Soy un Slytherin.

- Toda una serpiente, arrastrándote y mordiendo al amo –masculló Ron.

- Y siendo una serpiente te salvaré el pellejo.

- Eso lo veremos con el tiempo Malfoy. Veremos si tu información es útil. Luego, dependiendo los resultados te ayudaremos.

- ¡No puedes dejarme así!

- Eso esta bajo nuestra decisión, te mantendremos en contacto, cuida a tu madre y la respuesta te la daremos a lo más en una semana.

Harry se puso de pie y levantó a Malfoy del brazo.

- Te desapareceré. No puedes salir de esta casa por ti mismo –le informó al rubio, luego miró a Ron y Hermione- Lo dejaré en el callejón.

Y con eso ambos chicos fueron apretados por el tubo.

- Al menos estábamos en lo correcto, el último horcrux esta en Escocia.

- Sí… Es el único lugar que no hemos visitado y Malfoy lo nombró.

- Voy a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre todos los castillos, estoy segura que se encuentra en uno de ellos. Voldemort le encanta demostrar su ingenio, que mejor que esconder parte de su alma en un lugar público y demostrar a todos que son demasiado ciegos para encontrarlo.

Hermione se puso de pie para subir de inmediato, Ron la siguió.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Creí que te gustaría compañía, podría ayudarte a investigar.

Hermione rió.

- ¡Que es tan gracioso!

- Ron… te estás ofreciendo a leer durante el resto de la noche, ¿No te parece gracioso?

- Veo tu punto, pero estoy seguro que puedo encontrar algo en que entretenerme. Por ejemplo… mirarte –el chico corrió un mechón de cabello que Hermione tenía en la cara y se lo puso detrás del oído.

La castaña palideció de pronto y sacó delicadamente la mano de Ron de donde la tenía, y giró para poder esconderse tras cientos de libros. ¡Esto era muy difícil! Ron sonrió, en su mente se repasaba la frase '_La puse nerviosa_'.

Cuando Harry apareció en el callejón, su puño se mantenía fuertemente apretado en el brazo de Malfoy. El rubio sintió el dolor.

- Suéltame.

- Si esto es una trampa Malfoy. ¡Te juro que vengo de los muertos a vengarme!

- ¡Suelta- comenzó a gritar el chico para sacarse la mano que lo apretaba cuando un brillo dorado llamó su atención.

Rápidamente levantó la mano izquierda de Harry y a pesar de la casi inexistente luz logró distinguirlo. Era un anillo.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién fue la estúpida que firmó su sentencia de muerte? ¿Weasley o Granger? Si me dices Lovegood no podré soportar la risa –dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia.

La cara de Harry se llenó de horror y rápidamente se sacó el anillo y lo guardó.

- Nadie… esto es coartada.

- Coartada. Interesante. Podrías venir con una excusa más válida. Vi como mirabas a Granger… o debería ser ahora ¿Potter?

El Slytherin rió.

- Te dije que es coartada, la utilizamos en investigaciones.

- Pero Potter ¡Esto lo hace interesante! No tienes que mentirme… -Draco se sentó mirando a Harry hacia arriba- Es bastante simple, yo guardo tu secreto y tu me ayudas.

- ¿Me estas chantajeando?

- Mmm… No me gusta llamarlo así, digámosle… _intercambiando favores_… incluso yo te hago dos a cambio de uno, te di la ubicación de los horcruxes, me calló respecto a tu esposa y tu escondes a mi madre.

- ¡No se te ocurra pasarte de listo! ¡Tú te callarás si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo!

- Pero no lo harás. Eres San Potter… y yo no te estoy haciendo ningún daño –Harry soltó un bufido frustrado.

Malfoy se puso de pie, y ese aire constante de superioridad volvió a desaparecer. Respiro profundo y miró a Harry a los ojos, sus alturas era iguales, mantenían el nivel.

- ¿Tú amas a Granger cierto?

- Es Potter, ahora… Y sí, con todo mi corazón.

¡¿Por qué estaba hablando con Malfoy?! ¡¿PORQUE LE ESTABA CONTANDO TODO ESTO?! ¡Diablos!

- Yo amo a mi madre… y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Se que tu harías lo mismo por tu esposa. Yo juro guardar silencio y te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras, pero por el amor de Merlín, te ruego que le des protección a mi madre, es lo único que tengo y no quiero perderlo. Te lo ruego.

Los ojos de Draco demostraban una desesperación absoluta, Harry no podía dejar de conmoverse, podía detestar a Malfoy todo lo que quisiera, pero tenía un punto. Él haría lo que fuera por mantener a Hermione a salvo, incluso entregarse al mismo Voldemort si fuera necesario. Cerró los ojos rendido.

- Ven con ella mañana a la misma hora que nos encontramos hoy. Ella recibirá la protección que Dumbledore te prometió.

El alivió bañó las expresiones de Draco.

- Gr- Gracias –titubeó.

- No se que te pasó Malfoy. Pero cuando recuerdo tu interacción con Dumbledore, algo que me dice que no estás bien –el rubio bajó la cabeza- No me puedes pedir que confíe en ti de inmediato, porque no lo haré, no después de seis años de odiarte, pero… si necesitas ayuda y estás dispuesto a prestarla, puedes buscarme.

Draco asintió.

- Yo tampoco se que me ocurrió. Pero decidí no seguir en el dolor, prefiero morir, pero al menos con la idea que el mundo no estará siendo torturado por un enfermo. Sabiendo que otros jóvenes no tendrán que ser enviados en misiones suicidas, no por alguien que quiere sólo poder para sí mismo. Y si para eso tengo que olvidar todas mis enseñanzas y cambiarme de bando, lo haré.

- Espero que sea cierto Malfoy, porque si me traicionas, no contarás el final de la historia.

Y Harry desapareció luego de tirar la varita de Malfoy a sus pies.

La cocina estaba vacía. Avanzó por el pasillo rápidamente necesitaba a Hermione, necesitaba una distracción pronto y contarle lo de Malfoy, cuando subió por las escaleras, seguro que ella estaría en la biblioteca, encontró en el pasillo de arriba Ron sentado en la puerta de la biblioteca golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No entiendo que hago mal –murmuró el pelirrojo.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De Hermione… no hallo la forma de llegar a ella. Creí que lo lograría, después del funeral de Dumbledore, en verdad lo creí, pero ahora—

Ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera por la mujer que ambos amaban, pero que secretamente el tenía le partió el corazón. Se agachó para ver a Ron a la cara.

- Sí… en verdad sientes que no puedes alcanzarla, déjala ir. Si Hermione quisiera ser alcanzada te hubiera dejado Ron.

Cuando Harry iba a poner una mano en el brazo del pelirrojo el chico lo miró alarmado.

- También te gusta ¿Cierto? De eso se trata. ¡Quieres el camino libre!

- No se-

- ¡Como pu-

- ¡RON! ¡No voy a discutir esto contigo! ¡No aquí y no ahora! Estamos así de cerca de conseguir el último Horcrux y eliminar a Voldemort. ¡Sí tú no puedes crecer y aguantar tu ego lastimado! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero esto tiene que parar! ¡Madura!

Y con eso se levantó completamente furioso entró a la biblioteca y pegó un portazo.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Ocurrió algo?! –preguntó Hermione alcanzándolo en el camino.

- Ron comportándose como un idiota.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Harry silenció la habitación con un movimiento de varita.

- Discutimos porque salió con que me gustas. Y yo le grite que era un inmaduro que teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer como los horcruxes, pero aún así me siento horrible. ¿Cómo le hacemos esto Hermione?

La chica bajó la vista.

- Lo sé… tenemos que decirle. Pronto. –Harry asintió.

- Cuando destruyamos el último horcrux.

Hermione lo abrazó.

- Tengo tanto miedo –le dijo en el oído, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y la llevó a sentarse en el sillón.

- Shh… calma…

- ¡Pero que dirán mis padres! ¡Y los Weasley! ¡Y Ron! ¡Y el resto del mundo mágico! ¡Te juro que puedo ver los titulares de Rita Skeeter! _**¡Granger consiguió atrapar a Potter – Uso de filtros amorosos en investigación! **_–todo esto lo dijo entre más lágrimas.

Harry rió, pero cuando Hermione se soltó de él y lo miró con seriedad, toda risa se desvaneció.

- Lo lamento. ¡Pero como dices eso! ¡Y que si lo dijera!

- ¡Pero duele! ¡Siempre duele! YO NO SOY UNA PERSONA ATRACTIVA. ¡No soy alguien que se espera para ser la esposa de HARRY POTTER!

La cara de seriedad de Harry se endureció aún más.

- ¡¿Que es lo que se espera de mí?! ¡Creí que tú me conocías mejor Hermione!

- ¡No se trata de eso y lo sabes!

- ¡Claro que se trata de eso! ¡Que tengo yo que la persona que debería estar conmigo tiene que ser tan espectacular según tú!

- Yo—

- ¡No! ¡Yo me enamoré de ti porque eres la única persona que me ve por quien soy y no por lo que soy! ¡Quiero creer que tú me amas por ser Harry y no el Niño-Que-Vivió o El Elegido!

- ¡Y yo te amo por eso! ¡Pero no me puedes pedir no tener dudas sobre mí! ¡Yo te amo por que eres Harry! ¡Mi mejor amigo, la persona que confío con todo mí ser! ¡Pero la gente no verá eso! ¡La gente verá al ELEGIDO con su mejor amiga come-libros! ¡Y la gente será cruel y—

- Y yo estaré a tu lado… yo estaré a tu lado para defenderte y demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo te amo por lo que eres, tal como tu lo haces. Y si no soportamos a la gente, ¡Nos vamos! ¡Si los Weasley, o Ron o tus padres! ¡Quien sea! ¡No ve bien lo que hicimos! ¡No me importa! ¡Nosotros nos amamos y nada ni nadie cambiará eso!

Los llantos de Hermione habían terminado, y ahora miraba a Harry sonriente, con los ojos enrojecidos, lo abrazó de nuevo, besándole el cuello esta vez, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios. Harry respondió gustoso.

- Te amo Harry…

- Yo también cariño… yo también… -le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara y bajaba para besarla de nuevo.

Se quedaron un rato así, sólo disfrutando la silenciosa compañía del otro.

- He hecho unos buenos avances, tengo los principales castillos y casas en Escocia, y estoy haciendo diferentes investigaciones para dar con alguna conexión entre Rowena y ellos. Malfoy sólo aseguró mi primera teoría.

- Hablando de Malfoy, hay algo que tengo que contarte –le dijo algo asustado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Se enteró de que estamos casados.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Fue una estupidez mía, una tontera que agradezco que Ron no notara. Cuando entre a la tienda, me puse la argolla para no pasar vergüenza, y dije que venía a comprarle algo a mi esposa, cosa que hice, y la bolsa la tengo abajo –Hermione sonrió dentro de toda su preocupación- Y no me lo saqué, anduve con el anillo hasta que deje a Malfoy en el callejón y él lo notó.

- ¿Y va a hacer algo?

- Sorpresivamente, confío en él. No me preguntes porque, pero desde la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, con todas mis pesadillas sobre ese día, recuerdo todo y Malfoy estaba mal. Además me dijo porque lo hacía todo y lo entiendo. Voy a ayudarlo. Tengo que hablar con Remus en la mañana y pedirle ayuda, Dumbledore así lo quería.

- Te entiendo Harry… y me alegro que lo hagas. Has madurado, y has dejado todas esas estupideces de niño atrás y me alegra creer que yo tuve algo con ver con ello.

- ¿Tan confiada estás que tienes que ver con ello? –preguntó él molestando.

- Sí, estoy segura que tengo TODO que ver con ello. –le respondió segura y desafiante.

Harry la miró sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió y la besó.

- Y como siempre Hermione Gran- Potter está en lo correcto. Tienes que ver todo con ello amor.

- Más te vale… -y sonriendo se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- Y no quiero que vuelvas a tener esos pensamientos tontos de nuevo. Si en esta relación alguien no merece al otro, soy yo. Eres una persona maravillosa Hermione, inteligente, hermosa, graciosa. Y si sacas mi título sólo quedo yo, alguien con mal temperamento, que mete en problemas a sus amigos siempre y que tiene una sentencia de muerte anotada desde pequeño.

- Harry—

- Es verdad, y agradezco a Dios, Merlín y a quien sea que este arriba que hayan perdido a Trevor ese día, porque de no haberte conocido me hubiera muerto mientras buscábamos la Piedra Filosofal.

- Yo también…

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras… que no me abandonaras, que no importa que haga estarás conmigo… ¿Por favor? –la voz de Harry se hizo más aguda con el transcurso.

La castaña giró para verlo, los ojos de Harry estaban brillantes. Tomó la cara del chico con sus manos y lo beso suave y lentamente. Apoyo su frente con la de él.

- Te lo prometo y no lo dudes por un segundo. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre Harry. Y desde que te conozco a sido así.

- Lo sé.

Volviendo a acomodarse, ambos se quedaron dormidos, en el sillón.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capitulo… espero que es haya gustado, un poco de misterio, un poco de Malfoy, otro con el drama de HHr y su matrimonio incluyendo a Ron… este secreto no es ni comparados a otros que este fic esconde, así que lean y disfruten! _

_Ahora me voy a estudiar y descansar de las 15 hrs de trabajo en el que he estado parada durante este fin de semana! Mandenme fuerza con sus reviews! Los adoro!!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	6. El Último Horcrux

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Seis**

**El último horcrux**

La mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione despertaron juntos, y se alarmaron, Ron podría haber llegado en cualquier minuto, y a pesar de que no estaban en absolutamente nada malo, el chico no hubiera querido escuchar razones. Afortunadamente eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, decidiendo que ya no podrían dormir se separaron para ir a las duchas, con un poco de reclamo de Harry, claro está.

Inmediatamente después de arreglarse, los dos volvieron a la biblioteca a seguir investigando, necesitaban progreso, y necesitaban eliminar el horcrux lo más pronto posible. Las muertes no se detenían y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

A eso de las ocho Hermione bajó a preparar el desayuno y el olor despertó a Ron, el cual llegó a instalarse a la biblioteca. Los tres comieron tranquilamente, no hubo palabras entre Harry y Ron respecto a la discusión de la noche anterior.

- Voy a ir a hablar con Lupin –informó Harry poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –se ofreció la chica.

- No… estaré bien…

- Esta bien –la castaña volvió a su lectura mientras Harry salía.

Ron los miró a ambos, cada vez más convencido que algo había entre sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó sin sacar la vista de su libro.

- ¿Te gusta Harry?

La chica despegó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por la forma en que lo miras.

Hermione respiró un poco antes de contestarle.

- Creo que no es el tiempo de hablar sobre esto ahora Ron. Cuando destruyamos el último horcrux te prometo que discutiremos completamente el asunto, Harry me contó de la discusión de anoche, pero en estos momentos tenemos que estar concentrados en eliminar el último horcrux.

Ron asintió, con el peso en su estómago más y más grande.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry había lanzado los polvos Flu y estaba esperando respuesta de Remus, el hombre lobo apareció a los segundos después de llamarlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry?

- Necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Algo con los horcruxes?

Remus era el único que sabía sobre los horcruxes además de ellos tres y… Malfoy.

- No… Necesito ayuda para esconder a alguien. Se que la Orden puede, Dumbledore lo dijo.

- Sí… en la Orden tenemos formas de mantener escondidos. Pero… ¿A quien?

- Narcissa Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a tener contacto con Narcissa Malfoy?

- Una larga historia, creo que no será una trampa. Encontrarás a Malfoy y su madre en el callejón enfrente de la tienda _Rosemary_. No vayas solo. Hoy a las siete.

- No hay problema, tendré todos los contactos listos.

- ¿Le avisarás al resto del comité?

La Orden luego de la muerte de Dumbledore había decidido no tener sólo un líder. Luego de varias reuniones decidieron hacer un comité, que sirviera como liderazgo compartido en diferentes áreas.

- Sólo a los necesarios, no creo que todos los miembros de la Orden estén completamente de acuerdo en esto.

- Dumbledore lo quería, yo sólo sigo lo que el dijo.

- Y por ello te haré caso Harry… no te preocupes.

- Gracias. Tengo que irme ahora, estamos a unos pasos de encontrar el último Remus.

- Me alegro, ya era hora de recibir noticias alentadoras.

- Esto terminará muy pronto. Puedo sentirlo.

- Nos vemos Harry.

- Nos vemos.

Y cortaron la conexión.

Harry subió al mismo silencio en la biblioteca y se mantuvieron así hasta ya entrada la tarde cuando Hermione les mostró todo lo que había reunido y sus sospechas respecto a la ubicación del horcrux.

- He ordenado toda la información y estoy segura que Voldemort no esconderá uno de sus horcruxes dentro de un museo completamente establecido.

- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Que todos estos lugares son turísticos, pero tuvo que haber elegido uno en que no se hayan hecho grandes cambios. Con mis cálculos, creo que podríamos dejar dentro de los sospechosos el Palacio Linlithgow, el Castillo Urquhart en el Lago Ness, y el Castillo Hermitage.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí… he incluso he llegado a la conclusión… por las fechas y eventos. Que el lugar exacto es el Palacio Linlithgow.

- Wow… -murmuró Ron.

- El Palacio Linlithgow son sólo ruinas y eso es porque lo hace aparecer tan indicado. Sí, están permitidas las visitas turísticas, pero se mantiene de esa manera. Esta a 24 kilómetros de Edimburgo, Malfoy dijo que mortífagos fueron enviados a la zona, y si vamos de noche estoy segura que no tendremos problemas.

- ¿Algo más que tengamos que saber?

- El lugar es un verdadero laberinto.

- No es muy entretenido estar en uno –masculló Harry.

- Lo sé, pero tendremos que hacerlo, además parece perfecto para el uso de Voldemort, aquí dice que uno puede llegar a perderse, pero si algo tenemos de beneficio, es que nosotros somos magos.

- Sí, tienes razón. –un rato de silencio antes que Harry continuara- ¿Entonces nos lanzamos con el Palacio Linlithgow?

- Ajá. Si no lo es, seguimos buscando, pero algo me dice que estamos en lo correcto. Hay muchas cosas que me hacen creer esto.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Muchas detalles Harry. La ubicación, la fecha, Escocia con Rowena, la estructura del palacio, además, no nos dijiste que Voldemort siempre encontraba manera de relacionar todo, su mismo apellido lo dice, él es un acertijo y será así siempre… y-

- ¿A que tratas de llegar Hermione?

- Bueno, la noche que él fue a matar a tus padres, Dumbledore creía que iría a crear un horcrux, con tu muerte, pero no resultó. Eso no significa que tú dejaras de importarle, él ya sabía de ti y ya sabía de tus padres. No encuentro coincidencia que todos los reyes que convirtieron esa antigua mansión en el palacio que fue, se llamaran James. Los reyes James I, James III, James IV, V y VI, todos fueron parte importante de la creación del palacio. Y que mejor dato para Voldemort que esconder uno de sus horcruxes en la que probablemente fue residencia de Rowena Ravenclaw en algún momento y luego fue remodelada bajo el nombre del padre del niño que tendría que derrotarlo.

Todo el monólogo de Hermione fue recibido con silencio, Harry y Ron la miraron asombrados. Ambos la habían escuchado atentamente, Hermione los miraba nerviosos, pero soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos amigos se miraron con la boca abierta.

- Wow –repitió el pelirrojo.

- Entonces… el palacio Linlithgow será –declaró el ojiverde completamente convencido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ahí estaban en Escocia. Habían pasado dos días desde el descubrimiento de Hermione, tuvieron que preparar todas las cosas e informarse sobre el avance del favor hacia Malfoy, no hubieron problemas en el transcurso y en esos momentos Narcissa Malfoy estaba siendo protegida, Merlín sabría donde, pero estaba bien.

Con más investigación se aparecieron a unos 14 kilómetros de Edimburgo, sólo dejando 10 de trayecto, esos diez serían para rodear al enemigo en caso de que hubiera mortífagos haciendo guardia. Cosa improbable, seguramente Voldemort sólo los hubiera mandado a ver si encontraban algo de alguna forma especifica, un hechizo por ejemplo, y luego que volviesen con las noticias. Ni él sería tan tonto de comandarle la importancia de su alma a simple grupos de mortífagos.

Y estaba absolutamente seguro, que a pesar que Voldemort estuviera al tanto de sus andanzas, el cruel mago lo subestimaba. Especialmente la poderosa arma que andaba al lado de él día y noche. Hermione. Para Voldemort tal vez sería sólo la mejor amiga, come-libros y sangre sucia de Harry Potter, para él la persona más hermosa, maravillosa y que amaba con todo su corazón, pero no podía obviar que Hermione era poderosa, la mujer era una biblioteca humana y una máquina para los hechizos, hechizos tan antiguos y desconocidos, que aunque Voldemort quisiera negarlo, ella podría lograrlos, y lo había hecho.

De los seis horcruxes, uno fue dejado a la merced de Ginny y destruido por Harry, el otro había sido encontrado y eliminado por Dumbledore, el siguiente supuestamente encontrado una primera vez por Dumbledore, pero finalmente destruido y recuperado por el trío, gracias a la fantástica memoria de Hermione, la taza fue algo que los esquivo por mucho tiempo pero al final lograron alcanzarla, conseguirla y eliminarla. De esos estaba seguro que Voldemort no tenía la menos idea de que estuvieran destruidos aparte del diario, y probablemente el anillo. Pero…

El quinto. Ese había provocado un nuevo resentimiento por parte de Voldemort a Harry y una sed de venganza completa. Nagini. Entre Harry y Ron habían logrado eliminarla, en una de las pocas batallas que los tres tuvieron que participar. La gran serpiente intentó atacar a Hermione, pero ambos chicos fueron más rápidos y contraatacaron, entre ambos le lanzaron una serie de hechizos, y Harry incluso discutió un rato con ella mediante pársel, finalmente, en una segunda ayuda por parte de Fawkes, Harry sacó del Sombrero Seleccionador la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, y eliminó una segunda serpiente con ella.

Mientras Ron distraía a Nagini con un hechizo, Harry se lanzó por la espalda y le cortó la cabeza, el cuerpo siguió moviéndose, pero con unos cuantos hechizos más por parte de Hermione, y con los Sectusempra de Ron y Harry, el quinto horcrux fue eliminado. Ese, estaba bajo el completo conocimiento de Voldemort. Le habían asesinado lo único preciado que Harry creía tenía Voldemort. En verdad era un ser enfermo, ser mejor amigo de una serpiente.

Pero ahora estaban aquí, camino al pueblo de Linlithgow, para entrar al Palacio y buscar el sexto y último horcrux eliminarlo y dedicarse a encontrar a Voldemort para terminar con él de la misma forma. De una vez por todas.

Harry miró a Hermione, la chica se veía cansada. Él se acercó a ella y le permitió que se afirmara de él.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Sólo un poco, mis pies ya están caminando automáticamente.

Él asintió y miró a Ron.

- ¿Crees que podremos usar las escobas Ron?

- Sí, el cielo se despejó, la luz de luna nos permitirá movernos y podemos volar cerca del bosque para no ser vistos.

- Ah no… Yo no me subo a una escoba.

- Te subirás con uno de nosotros Hermione.

- ¡Harry! ¡Tú sabes que apenas pase clases de Vuelo! ¡Les tengo terror!

- Te puedes subir conmigo Hermione –ofreció Ron- prometo no botarte –agregó con una risa.

Hermione miró a ambos chicos que se habían detenido y tenía sus escobas ya en tamaño normal y afirmadas con una mano, trató de salirse de la situación y rápidamente noto un detalle en ambas escobas,

- ¿Puedo ir con Harry? Su escoba parece más grande –sugirió, sin tener que fingir el terror en su voz.

Ron la miró algo herido.

- Por supuesto, ve en la de Harry. La mejor escoba ¿No?

Y con eso el chico subió en su propia y se dedicó a volar por la orilla del bosque rápidamente. Sólo había que seguir el camino. Harry suspiró.

- Aunque me alegra que me eligieras. No soporto ver a Ron de esa manera.

- Yo tampoco, pero independiente de todo. ¡Tu escoba es más grande!

Harry le sonrió travieso.

- ¿Y cuando viste la escoba de Ron?

Cuando la chica descubrió el significado de esas palabras abrió los ojos alarmada.

- ¡Harry!

- Era una broma. Vamos, súbete, tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Hermione se sentó de lado, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su esposo y cerró los ojos, afirmada del cuello de Harry.

- Amor… ten cuidado, que me estás ahogando.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero les tengo pánico!

- ¿No crees que te dará más pánico caer de dos metros de altura porque tu volador cayó al suelo muerto? Además… ¡Todavía ni siquiera partimos!

- Esta bien… esta bien. ¿Me afirmo de tu cintura?

- Sí, eso estará mejor. Aparte, en caso de cualquier cosa, ambos estaremos en mejor posición para lanzar algún hechizo.

Y así partieron, con ella abrazada de su cintura y la cabeza completamente hundida en su pecho. Harry sólo sonreía. Esto la hacía aún más linda, con el pasar del tiempo, había descubierto cosas sobre Hermione que simplemente lo enloquecían. Esta era una de ellas. Su completo terror a las escobas. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que a pesar que un principio le había costado, Hermione había logrado el nivel de perfección en la clase. Volaba espectacular, por lo que podía recordar, pero no se atrevía a volar.

- ¿Sabes que te regalaré para tu cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, su voz apagada por el pecho de Harry.

- Una escoba

- ¡QUE! –lo miró hacia arriba alarmada.

- Es que estaba pensando. ¡Vuelas muy bien! ¡Y tienes que dejar atrás este estúpido miedo a volar! Yo te enseñaré.

- Harry… sabes que yo no vuelo, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

- Eres la esposa de Harry Potter, buscador más joven en un siglo, y eso es estrictamente necesario.

- Yo no vi eso escrito en nuestros papeles.

- Claro que sí. No leíste las letras pequeñas.

- JA – JA… letras pequeñas, andas cómico hoy…

- No, sólo me estoy divirtiendo con tus caras.

Ella le golpeó el brazo.

- ¿No que no te soltarías?

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que para golpear a Harry se había soltado de su cintura, volvió a afirmarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Harry rió y aumentó la velocidad, todavía le quedaba camino. Y quería llegar antes que el sol apareciera.

Luego de acelerar por unos cuantos minutos alcanzaron a Ron, el cual les lanzó unas cuantas miradas de desconformo. Pero decidió por no empezar discusiones, no ahora que estaban en una etapa importante de la búsqueda.

El pueblo de Linlithgow estaba completamente a oscuras, eran las tres de la mañana cuando ellos llegaron a la zona. Se bajaron de sus escobas, las encogieron y decidieron terminar el resto del trayecto a pie. De una manera no tan atrayente. Cuando alcanzaron la parte más alta del pueblo, pudieron verlo, ahí, iluminado por unas cuantas luces a su alrededor, se veía aún imponente, las ruinas del palacio de Linlithgow, y desde esa distancia pudieron sentirlo.

El último horcrux los esperaba.

Bajaron por la explanada y entraron a un pequeño bosque a un costado del palacio. Este bosque los llevaba al otro lado del río, un lugar donde tenían vista al castillo, y con mucha dedicación podían notar si había mortífagos alrededor.

Escondidos entre el pasto miraron cuidadosamente.

- ¿Ves algo? –susurró Hermione.

- No, creo que sería seguro aparecernos dentro –informó Harry.

- Por lo que leí, el palacio tiene un patio central en el medio, cuando uno entra a las habitaciones, mediante las ventanas puedes ubicarte, porque lo de perderte no es broma.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

- Así que nos aparecemos en el patio central –Ron dijo.

- Vamos.

Y de la manera más sutil posible, se aparecieron en el medio, ahorrándose todo el jaleo que tuvieron que haber hecho so hubiera ingresado por la entrada. Probablemente los muggles tenían todo muy asegurado.

La chica quedó maravillada, el lugar era como se lo imaginaba. A pesar de ser completas ruinas, y con escasa luz, con sólo cerrar los ojos podía ver la gente caminando y las banderas y escudos puestos mostrando años de gloria. Sonrió para sí misma.

- Es hermoso.

- Sí –susurró Harry casi tan maravillado. Ron sólo asintió.

- ¿Dónde crees que esté? –preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, tal vez una de las habitaciones reales, alguna de las capillas o la biblioteca, creo que tendremos que explorar mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos hoy?

- Tendremos que venir mañana, al menos ya sabemos la ubicación exacta. ¿No?

Ambos chicos asintieron y entraron por una de las puertas para llegar a un pasillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y tuvieron que volver al otro día, la noche anterior se habían asegurado que el último horcrux se encontraba ahí, era algo que tenía el lugar, una presencia, se sentía. Pero lo único que habían logrado fue perderse, rápidamente miraban por algunas de las ventanas y resumían su trayecto, pero era difícil. Necesitaban planear, había logrado llegar a la biblioteca, y a una capilla. Esa noche irían a la segunda, y tenían toda la esperanza de que esa sería la que buscaban.

Y lo era. Entraron algo indecisos en un principio, pero cuando llegaron a donde debería haber estado el altar una muralla los recibió. Los tres se dirigieron a esta probando con sus varitas, alguna reacción. Ron fue el que recibió esa reacción. Cuando su varita tocó un ladrillo específico salió volando tres metros.

- Creo que en esta Voldemort no se molestó en ser sutil –murmuró Harry hartado mientras se acercaba a ver a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Hermione verificando por heridas.

- Sí… sí… -gruñó sentándose- Vayan a ver la muralla. Es el quinto ladrillo arriba de ese piquete.

Asintiendo Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose donde Ron les había indicado, mientras este se sobaba la pierna que tenía delicada por la caída.

- ¿Crees que necesite algo tan elaborado como las otras veces? ¿Especialmente la vez con Dumbledore?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Si mis cálculos son correctos, el relicario fue uno de los últimos que se escondieron, si bien la pluma no es el primero que Voldemort hizo, tampoco estuvo dentro de los últimos en ocultarse, a medida que los fabricó, fue poniéndose más cuidadoso, se puede ver claramente con el diario ¿No?

- Sí… Pero Ron-

- Sí dije que no sería como la vez con Dumbledore, no significa que será fácil. Estamos hablando de Voldemort. Aquí hay magia oscura y me va a llevar un tiempo descubrir que hacer.

- Ten cuidado ¿Esta bien?

- No te preocupes.

Y con una sonrisa que podía derretir los interiores de Harry, Hermione comenzó a tentativamente hacer hechizos sobre el ladrillo. Hechizos que lanzaban en rebote el efecto, y que hacían a la chica frustrarse. Ya llevaba unos largos quince minutos cuando soltó un gruñido.

- Herms… ¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco? –le ofreció Harry.

- No. Estoy cerca.

- Estarás cerca cuando salgas volando como yo.

- Eso ocurrió porque golpeaste el ladrillo, sin precisión ni intención. Cuando uno esta predispuesto a hacer el hechizo las cosas salen de diferente manera.

Hermione hablaba claro sin sacarle la vista del ladrillo. Ni paraba de mover la varita en complicadas florituras.

- La pluma en sueños es señal de un poco más de esfuerzo.

- Miren quien habla. ¡La fanática número uno de Trelawney!

- ¡Cállate Ron! Que no respete la Adivinación, no quiere decir que no me haya aprendido los libros antes o que quiera saber de que se trata.

- ¿Pueden parar de discutir? –Harry se apretó bajo el puente de las gafas.

- Lo lamento –se disculpó la chica, pero no sacaba la vista.

Un pitido se oyó. Y Hermione movió la varita una última vez. El ladrillo salió volando en dirección de los chicos y ambos saltaron a un lado para esquivarlo. Ahí rodeada de un brillo dorado estaba la pluma. Bañada en bronce.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró Hermione maravillada.

- ¡Lo hiciste! –gritó emocionado Harry saltando de inmediato.

Justo cuando iba lanzarse a abrazarla y probablemente más que sólo eso, Hermione lo miró advirtiéndole. Ron. Harry carraspeó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Sí, lo hice.

Con cuidado entró la mano y sacó la pluma.

- Pero estoy segura que lo que costará será eliminarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban de nuevo los tres en la mesa de la cocina, como esa noche antes que llegara la nota de Malfoy. Pero esta vez en el medio de la mesa estaba la pluma apoyada. Harry, Ron y Hermione completamente hipnotizados por ella.

- ¿Qué crees que tenemos que hacer con ella? –preguntó Harry.

- Utilizarla.

- ¡Utilizarla! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con la taza cuando la usamos?! –saltó Ron.

- No me recuerdes, verte convulsionando en el suelo no es una memoria bonita… -murmuró la chica.

Ese fue uno de las cosas más difíciles que habían pasado, habían llegado a la conclusión de beber de ella, Ron ni siquiera quiso pensarlo y lo hizo. Si no hubiera sido porque Harry rápidamente encontró un bezoar, Ronald Weasley estaría seis metros bajo tierra en estos momentos. Salvado dos veces por la misma piedra. Interesante.

Eventualmente la taza fue destruida por una compleja creación de pociones. Sin necesidad de beber de ella.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que esta vez funcionará utilizarla para destruirla?

- Simple… ustedes intentaron hacerlo a la fuerza y no funcionó. La forma de destruir una pluma es usándola y usándola. Gasta la punta y con eso podemos romperla. La taza era diferente. ¿Has visto una taza que se haya roto por beber en ella? No. Pero si se romperá si haces una potente poción en forma de ácido.

- Tienes un punto –admitió Ron- ¿Pero quien lo hará?

- Yo –dijeron de inmediato Harry y Hermione.

- Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Hermione…. –le advirtió el chico.

- ¿No crees que soy la más indicada para el trabajo?

- En esta estoy de acuerdo con Harry… Si alguien tiene que hacerlo es uno de los dos.

- ¡Porque me tratan como si fuera una muñeca de cristal!

- ¡Porque te amamos! ¡Por eso! –Harry agradeció a todos los poderes que lo rodeaban que había hablado en plural. Porque o si no… los problemas que hubiera traído serían enormes.

La chica fue tocada por el gesto, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

- Harry tiene razón. Lo haremos nosotros primero y veremos si funciona.

Hermione se resignó y convocó una hoja de pergamino. Harry tomó la pluma y comenzó a pasarla por encima del pergamino. Nada. Ningún brillo, ni humo. Absolutamente nada. Pasaron casi veinte minutos cuando se rindió.

- Pásamelo, tal vez a mi me funcione.

- ¡No! –Hermione y su modo terco de nuevo- ¿No lo entienden?

Ron había empezado a escribir sin tener resultados.

- ¿Entender que? –pregunto el pelirrojo luchando en apretar lo más posible la punta sobre el papel.

- ¡Yo tengo que hacerlo! Soy inteligente, soy mujer, tengo todas las características de una Ravenclaw, e incluso me ofrecieron hacerlo. Yo soy la que la vida gira alrededor de un pluma y además ¡Soy hija de muggles! Voldemort seguro que ama a los muggles ¿No?

- Hermione- comenzó Harry a decirle que ni se atrevería a tocar la pluma, pero ella ya la había tomado.

La castaña puso el pergamino enfrente de ella y la punta de la pluma con precisión, tomando un respiro escribió: Rowena Ravenclaw.

La punta de la pluma soltó un pequeño humo negro al terminar las invisibles palabras.

- ¿Ven? –les preguntó con una sonrisa, ambos chicos se la devolvieron maravillados.

Pero justo cuando iba a escribir una segunda línea, Hermione soltó un grito de dolor. Y Rowena Ravenclaw apareció escrito en el papel con sangre. La chica se llevó una mano al estomago y levantando la polera aparecieron sus palabras escritas.

- ¡Suéltalo! –le ordenó Harry.

- ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡De verdad no puedo! ¡Se quedó pegado!

Harry intento sacarle la pluma a la fuerza, al igual que Ron, pero no hubo caso.

- Déjame terminar esto… ¿Por favor? –le suplicó la chica.

Los ojos de Harry se movían desesperados, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado tenía a la persona que amaba en peligro, por el otro un gran paso dentro de la destrucción de Voldemort. Ahí no había problema, elegía a la persona que amaba. Pero si esa persona te esta suplicando hacerlo. ¿Que tienes que decidir?

- Lo quieras o no… lo haré.

Y con eso escribió de nuevo el nombre. Esta vez las palabras salieron de inmediato y Hermione se mordió el labio otra vez para dejar claro que su piel se había roto.

- ¡Ron! ¡Anda a buscar las pociones que tenemos arriba para hemorragias!

El chico se demoró un poco, no quería dejar a Harry y Hermione solos, pero salió corriendo al segundo piso.

- Hermione… detente… por favor –le imploró con la voz temblando.

- No… verás que todo saldrá bie- ¡Ah!

Pero al decir eso soltó otro gemido, Harry puso la mano en el estomago que tantas veces había tocado o besado, y sus manos se mancharon con sangre. Se acercó a ella y la besó mientras otro grito salía cuando ella escribió una vez más. Tenía que mantenerla distraída, de alguna forma podía ayudarla a pasar el dolor.

Continuaron así por unos segundos más, la escritura de Hermione aumentó velocidad, su piel se rompía más y más, la pluma comenzaba a estar negra de todo el humo que salía de ella. Harry tuvo que conformarse acariciándole el cabello y apoyando la cabeza de Hermione en su hombro cuando escuchó a Ron volver.

- ¿Esta bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

- Sí… pásame la solución de murtlap.

Ron sacó y le pasó un pañuelo a Harry, el chico untó un poco en el líquido amarillo y comenzó a pasarlo por sobre las heridas de su esposa. Un suspiró de alivió escapó de sus labios.

- Gracias –logró decir sin romper su concentración.

Ambos chicos estaban a cada lado de ella, mirando atentos la pluma. El pañuelo estaba puesto sobre el estomago. Y de pronto el horcrux soltó un flash. Y alcanzando a mirarse una vez entre otros salieron volando golpeándose contra la muralla.

Harry se sentó de inmediato. Miró al frente y el horcrux estaba roto, miró a su alrededor y Ron se sobaba la cabeza tratando de recuperar la orientación, y ahí tirada boca abajo, completamente inconsciente yacía Hermione. Con la mano quemada y un hilo de sangre saliendo de la cabeza.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Uhhh… ha sido bastante desde la última vez, no? Y de verdad lo siento, pero mis semanas han estado no sólo caoticas si no horribles… como sea.. ya queda poco del año y espero que pase lo más rápido posible… en cualquier caso, no olviden dejar review que todavía estoy un poco depre con que Una Hermosa y Gran Mentira ha terminado, es uno de mis bebés más preciados… u_u _

_El capitulo tuvo cosas interesantes no? Romance, acción(todavía información historica la averigue previamente, asi que es lo más fidedigna posible), drama… y hasta comedia con el comentario de Harry y las escobas, lo adoré! Jaajajajajaja… Yaps… besitos y nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	7. Probando Ser Sinceros

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato. Y a **Sarita 89**… que luego de un hermoso review y que en verdad me conmovió en UHYGM, le prometí le dedicaría este capitulo… en todo caso, todos ustedes me han conmovido demasiado con sus reviews en los últimos capitulos tanto de UHYGM como aquí en STMM.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Siete**

**Probando ser sinceros**

Harry miraba sus manos y las apretaba tratando de terminar el temblor que había en ellas. Ron se paseaba por delante de él. De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. Parecía un animal enjaulado. El joven tiró su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose en la fría muralla de piedra. Estaban en Hogwarts. En la enfermería de Hogwarts.

_- ¡Harry reacciona!_

_Harry miraba el cuerpo de Hermione, ahí inconsciente, sintió que toda su vida se le iba lentamente, si la perdía a ella… no quería ni pensarlo. _

_- ¡Harry!_

_El grito de Ron lo sacó de su aturdimiento y vio que la sangre no se detenía._

_- Hay que llevarla a que la atiendan –murmuró Harry._

_- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no podemos ir a San Mungo! ¡Los sanadores harán preguntas!_

_- Encárgate de esconder los restos del horcruxes, nos vemos en Hogwarts._

_Y con eso tomó a Hermione en brazos y desapareció apretándola contra su pecho. _

- ¿Cómo no han salido para decirnos algo?

- Dejemos a Madame Pomfrey sanarla… la mujer sabe lo que hace, y nosotros deberíamos saberlo mejor que nadie –le respondió Harry.

- ¡Pero-

- ¡Ron! -el nerviosismo de Ron lo ponía nervioso a él.

- Esta bien… pero… ¿Puedo ser el primero que entre a verla? ¿Cuándo despierte?

Y estos eran los problemas de mantener las cosas secreto. Él era el que tenía el derecho de verla primero. ¡Era su esposa! Pero no… Ron era el que andaba detrás de ella públicamente y… ¡Demonios! ¡Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado! Harry se reservó a asentir desganado.

- ¡Harry! –la voz de Remus lo hizo ponerse de pie- ¿Qué pasó?

- El último esta destruido… Hermione tuvo que hacerlo y… como sea, esta destruido.

- ¿Ella esta bien?

- Eso estamos esperando. Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall están dentro.

Lupin asintió y le apretó el hombro de manera reconfortante.

- Ella estará bien… no te preocupes.

- ¡Ron! –esta vez era Ginny- ¡Me acabo de enterar! Escuché a Slughorn cuando iba en mi camino al Gran Comedor. Lo mandaron a buscar unas pociones.

- ¿Ya se sabe?

- No… yo obligué al profesor a decírmelo, supuse que era alguno de ustedes. ¿Cómo está?

- No lo sabemos… pero yo entraré primero-

- ¿No entrarás tú? –le preguntó la pelirroja a Harry.

- Ginevra, no te metas en lo que no te interesa, yo entraré primero –explotó el Weasley.

- Esta bien, esta bien –le respondió sin sacar la vista de la expresión derrotada de Harry.

La puerta se abrió. Y Madame Pomfrey junto a McGonagall salieron por ella algo trabajadas. Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre ellas por explicaciones, pero antes que abrieran la boca la directora levantó la mano.

- La señorita Granger esta bien, sólo sigue inconsciente.

Alivio los bañó a ambos. Y soltaron alientos atrapados.

- Logré revertir la quemadura y las cicatrices en su estomago. Me gustaría saber que significa todo esto, no puede ser-

- Lo siento madame Pomfrey, pero eso es asunto de ellos y de la Orden.

- ¡Remus! –le reprendió McGonagall- ¡La Orden no tiene la menor idea sobre esto! ¡Y no creo que ver a una alumna mía en esas condiciones no sea asunto mío!

- Técnicamente Hermione no es alumna suya profesora –comenzó respetuosamente Harry- Y respecto a lo que estábamos haciendo. Apenas Hermione despierte llamaremos a una reunión a toda la Orden. Nuestra búsqueda terminó y les informaremos que estuvimos haciendo durante los últimos seis meses.

- Estoy segura que muchas cosas pasaron en esos seis meses –le reprimió la directora con una mirada que intimidó a Harry. _Ella sabía_. Sabía la verdad. Merlín.

- Profesora McGonagall… ¿Puedo entrar a verla? –preguntó Ron.

- Lo siento señor Weasley pero no será posible.

- Pero-

- Vaya al Gran Comedor, coma algo y trate de conseguir algo de sueño.

El pelirrojo asintió enojado y Harry completamente desesperanzado comenzó a girar para seguir a su amigo.

- Un momento señor Potter. Con usted tenemos serias cosas que discutir. Pase a la enfermería.

Harry asintió y antes de seguir a las dos mujeres vio la cara de incredulidad de Ron, pero llevándose una mano al pecho, Ginny entendió porque entraba y tomó a su hermano para guiarlo al Gran Comedor.

- Remus… tú también puedes entrar –le dijo Harry derrotado y cerró la puerta tras él.

Las mujeres se pararon pacientes en el pasillo en medio de las camas, esperando por una explicación.

- Antes de empezar… ¿Estamos solos? –preguntó el chico. La enfermera asintió.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? –preguntó Remus.

Pero Harry no le respondió, porque en ese momento vio a Hermione tendida en la cama, en rápidas zancadas estaba a su lado tomando su mano y dándole besos en ella. Se veía pálida.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo comenzó atacar de inmediato. Hermione tenía que despertar. Y sin importarle el público se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Wow… tú y Hermione… siempre lo esperé, pero no supe que ya existía.

- Y aparentemente eso no es lo único que existe –dijo la directora en tono de reproche.

Cuando Harry giró para verla la mujer tenía en su mano la cadena con el anillo. Madame Pomfrey lo miraba expectante. Y Remus tenía la boca abierta. El hombre lobo se acercó al anillo para ver en su interior y sus ojos se abrieron.

- ¿Hermione y tú? ¡¿Se casaron?!

Acariciándole el cabello se acercó al oído de su esposa.

- Creo amor que tendremos que contar la verdad –y con ese susurro se puso de pie, listo a enfrentar los reproches.

- Queremos saber que significa esto. Ya hicimos pruebas de embarazo y ese no es el caso. ¿Le gustaría darnos una explicación señor Potter?

- ¿Qué explicación quieren? –y sin mirarla a los ojos le sacó la cadena de la mano, tomó el anillo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hermione- Ella me ama, yo la amo y nos casamos –mientras decía eso, repetía el procedimiento, pero con su alianza.

- ¡Pero tienen diecisiete años!

- Técnicamente Hermione tiene dieciocho.

- ¡Que la señorita Granger tenga un año más no hace-

- Y técnicamente ella es Hermione Potter ahora –se apretó bajo el puente del lente y cerró los ojos- Nosotros lo discutimos, lo hablamos y lo hicimos.

- ¡Pero como!

- En el Ministerio…

- ¡Y como no se sabe nada!

- Desmemorizamos al oficial –cuando vio los ojos de sorpresa de McGonagall agregó rápidamente- con el permiso de él.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró la sanadora asombrada.

Remus se mantenía en silencio.

- ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? ¡Ambos sabíamos lo que hicimos! ¡Y lo hicimos deliberadamente! Completamente conocedores de las consecuencias en nuestras familias y amigos. Lamentamos haberlo mantenido secreto, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que Voldemort se enterara. Los únicos que saben aparte de ustedes ahora, son Ginny y Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? –le preguntó extrañado Remus- ¿Por eso la protección a su madre?

- En parte… la verdadera razón, fue que el idiota me conmovió, y recordé lo que Dumbledore le ofreció esa noche. Además me vio con el anillo y es mejor tenerlo de buenas.

- Estás casado… -murmuró Remus.

- Sí, y felizmente casado, hay que agregar –con eso dio la primera sonrisa del día mientras miraba a Hermione- Y por… -rodó los ojos calculando- cinco meses y cuatro días.

- ¿Llevando la cuenta? –preguntó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Por supuesto… -le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

- Señor Potter, entiendo que lo mantuvieran secreto, la posición en que la señorita Gran- la señora Potter se ha puesto es una bastante complicada. ¿No podían esperar?

- Profesora McGonagall. ¿Ha intentado alguna vez sacarle algo de la cabeza a Hermione? –cuando la directora bajo la vista al suelo el asintió- Es imposible. Lo mantuvimos secretos para no agregar más problemas, pero Hermione siendo mi mejor amiga estaría en el mismo peligro que si fuera mi esposa. Daba lo mismo.

- ¿Y porque casarse ahora? –preguntó Remus curioso- Si ella no esta embarazada…

- Porque yo quería vivir todo lo posible. Nunca sabremos lo que pasara cuando me enfrente a Voldemort. No planeo en morirme, no sabiendo que la tengo a ella, pero que diferencia hace un par de firmas en un papel junto con un par de anillos. Sólo es un título.

Los tres adultos asintieron y Remus se acercó envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

- ¡Felicitaciones Harry! ¡Tu padre estaría orgulloso!

- Gracias… -susurró.

Los ojos de la profesora McGonagall estaban algo brillantes, al igual que los de Madame Pomfrey. La sanadora fue la primera.

- ¡Esto es tan romántico! ¡Le felicito señor Potter! –y lo abrazó también.

- Aunque me hubiera gustado estar presente, también le doy mis felicitaciones –ahora era McGonagall.

- No se preocupen, renovaremos votos cuando todo esto termine. La señora Weasley no me perdonaría.

Eso levantó una duda en Remus.

- ¿Qué pasará con Ron?

- Y ese es el máximo lío en el que estamos metidos. Íbamos a decirle todo cuando destruyéramos el último. Creo que será ahora. Pero esperaré a que Hermione despierte.

Todos asintieron de nuevo.

- Puede quedarse señor Potter. Usted es el esposo. ¿Van a llamar a sus padres?

- No creo que Harry quiera enfrentar a los señores Granger ahora.

- Gracias.

Y con eso los adultos se fueron prometiendo guardar silencio y cerraron las cortinas alrededor. Harry tomó asiento y la mano izquierda de Hermione mientras lo hacía.

- Hermione… tú me prometiste que no me dejarías –le susurró- Cariño… tú lo prometiste…

Y una lágrima cayó por el costado de su ojo cuando bajó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la cama, cerró los ojos, para dejarse llevar por el sueño que necesitaba.

------------------

Harry despertó ante el suave contacto de dedos sobre su cabello. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y notó que la enfermería estaba oscura, todavía tenía una mano entre las de él y al levantar la mirada, vio a Hermione mirándolo.

- ¡Hermione!

- Shh…

Pero él detuvo el "shh" con sus labios. Estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que él se separó y se sentó de nuevo mirando sus manos.

- Lo lamento… debí haberte detenido.

- No digas eso Harry… yo lo hice, y a pesar que mi espalda me esta matando con el golpe sobre la pared… y siento mi cabeza a punto de explotar, destruimos el último. Y eso valió la pena.

- Eso creo…

- Me alegra encontrarte a mi lado. Por un segundo pensé que era Ron.

- Casi… pero Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey encontraron tu anillo.

La chica levantó su mano izquierda y lo vio.

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

- La verdad, y a Remus también. Y creo que es hora de decirle a Ron.

Ella lo miró y bajó la vista.

- También creo eso… pero no soporto pensar que vamos a dañarlo.

- ¿Por qué crees que no lo hemos hecho antes? Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Y con él que explotará será conmigo… pero… hay que hacerlo.

- Lo sé. Pero lo haremos juntos.

- Juntos. Y cuando acabe todo, le diremos a los Weasley. Y al resto del mundo.

- Me alegro. ¿Y mis padres?

- ¿Pueden ser los últimos en enterarse? Creo que prefiero morir sabiendo que todos ya lo saben.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Tu padre me asusta!

- No es tan terrible… -hizo una pausa- Además te prometo que me pondré delante de ti cuando apunte con su escopeta.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- ¡Es broma! –el se alivió un poco pero miraba temeroso- ¡Tiene una 9 milímetros!

Con los ojos como platos le lanzó una mirada.

- No estás ayudando…

Ella rió.

- Bueno, si vas conmigo, te daré una buena recompensa a la noche.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos y luego rompió con una sonrisa.

- Si ocupas esos tratos, esta bien.

Hermione rió de nuevo.

- Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

- Bueno…

Y Harry se paró en busca de la enfermera.

------------------

Querer decir a Ron la verdad, era bastante más diferente a HACERLO. Pero ya lo habían llamado, y Hermione estaba mejor de salud para poder hablar y seguramente discutir.

Habían sido días desde el accidente y Ron estaba algo más frustrado, porque no podía pasar mucho tiempo al lado de Hermione, le permitían una visita constante y ese era Harry. Había pasado gran parte de su estadía en Hogwarts al lado de su hermana conversando y desahogándose.

Así que ahí estaban los tres sentados en la enfermería, mientras un silencio incómodo los atormentaba, Harry y Hermione continuaban lanzándose miradas nerviosas y Ron los miraba a los dos nervioso.

- Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… Estoy perfecta, pero Harry no quiere que deje la enfermería y ataca a Madame Pomfrey cada vez que sugiere que el tiempo del alta se acerca.

Él chico se sonrojó levemente. Ron decidió guardarse lo que en verdad le gustaría decirle.

- ¿Y para que me llamaste? –le preguntó otra vez a la chica.

Estaba intentando evitar hablar con Harry, en estos momentos no era su persona más favorita.

- Te llamamos –le corrigió ella y le dio un codazo a Harry.

Ron comenzó a ponerse ansioso, algo ocurría y no querían decirle.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir por lo visual? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione algo asustado.

Él y Hermione había discutido bastante como decirlo, habían diferentes opciones, decirlo, uno, el otro, al mismo tiempo, besarse, mostrar los anillos, enseñar el acta.

- ¿El A o el B?

- Creo que el B –ofreció tragando una gran cantidad de saliva.

- Chicos, me están asustando ¡Hablen de una vez!

La pareja se miró y asintieron antes de levantar ambas manos izquierdas. Los anillos claramente indicados y evitando mirar a Ron directamente a los ojos.

El pelirrojo no notó mucho, luego se fijó en las bandas en los dedos anulares y los ojos se le abrieron. Incredulidad, dolor, confusión, furia, eran tantos los sentimientos que cruzaban su mente en estos momentos que no sabía mediante cual actuar.

Incredulidad.

Rió, era una broma, tenía que serlo, pero luego notó que ninguno de sus _amigos_ reía. Y se detuvo estudiándolos seriamente.

- Están bromeando ¿Cierto?

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- Tienen que estarlo, no pueden estar comprometidos.

- No lo estamos Ron… -dijo Hermione- Nos casamos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó en un murmullo.

Dolor.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón. Lo habían engañado, mentido, reído de él. Todo este tiempo. ¿Hace cuanto? Se dio cuenta que en algún punto entre la espera y la noticia se había puesto de pie. Sin siquiera mirar la ubicación de la silla se dejo caer en ella.

Su mirada parecía ausente, perdida, destrozada.

- ¿Ron? –la voz de Harry lo hizo levantar la vista.

Confusión.

- ¿Cómo?

Ninguno respondió.

- ¡¿Cuándo?!

Más silencio.

- ¡¡¿Por qué?!!

El tono no era enojado, si no extrañado, confundido, Ron claramente quería respuestas y era hora de darlas.

- Por conversaciones que tuvimos, mucho tiempo juntos –explicó Hermione el cómo.

- Nos casamos hace cinco meses, una semana y tres días –le dijo Harry por el cuando- pero estuvimos juntos un tiempo antes.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sabían que la siguiente respuesta le iba a doler demasiado al pelirrojo que los miraba.

- Porque nos amamos.

Ahí estaba, la verdad, dicha, explicada, en poco términos pero lo habían soltado. Sabían que le dolería, pero no pudieron evitarlo, cosas pasaron y tendrían que vivir con eso, lamentablemente por más que le hiciera daño a Ron, ellos no renunciarían a lo que tenían. Era demasiado preciado y hermoso para hacerlo.

Y cada vez que veían actuar más y más al chico, más se convencían que lo que Ron sentía no era amor.

FURIA.

Ron vio todo rojo.

Una imagen mental lo mostró levantándose de la silla y tomando a Harry del cuello para lanzarlo contra la muralla y matarlo de golpes y ahogamiento. Una segunda imagen le mostró que todo sería más fácil con un simple Avada Kedavra, no tendría que hacer esfuerzo físico para ello.

Apretó las manos. Tanto que se pusieron blancas y al ponerse de pie lo hizo con tanta fuerza y rabia que la silla salió volando al suelo. Harry y Hermione saltaron sorprendidos.

No era que no se lo esperaban.

Esperaban esto y mucho más, por ello Harry tenía la varita firmemente apretada en caso que Ron intentara atacarlo. De esa forma lo inmovilizaría y el pelirrojo no se arrepentiría de nada después.

Pero a pesar que lo tenían ya asumido no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

Estábamos hablando de Ron.

Y este Ron con la cara completamente roja respiró profundamente. Miró a sus dos llamados mejores amigos y apuntó un dedo a Harry. Acusadoramente.

Uno que decía claramente.

TE MATARE. ESPERA LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

E hizo ademán de apuntar a Hermione, pero una mirada de esos ojos que brillaban con tristeza lo detuvo y soltando un bufido exasperado se giró para salir de la enfermería.

- Ron… -intentó ella sin caso por parte del chico.

- Yo voy por él –le susurró poniéndose de pie.

De esto nada bueno saldría.

NADA BUENO.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Y?! Como anduvo? Ron se enteró… OME! (Oh my Edward! –fans de Crepúsculo entenderán). Mi idea es mantener las cosas secretas, pero ese no es el centro de la historia… además hay otros secretos que se revelarán más adelante… muajajajaja… _

_Hoy tuve una prueba larguisima, y estoy emocionalmente agotada, asi que vamos y subanme el animo… por favor? Jajajaja… como ya saben amo los reviews… con toda mi alma._

_En otros comentarios… me enamoré de una película: _

_**BEFORE SUNRISE **_

_Esta ha sido una película que he querido ver hace tiempo y la semana pasada vi la secuela: BEFORE SUNSET. Dejenme decirles que el final es uno de los más poco satisfactorios, no decepcionante, pero si la ven me entenderán, en todo caso amé el diálogo rápido, filosófico, las escenas largas y estáticas, me gusto mucho, y bajé la primera, yo ya había leido un fic HHR ligeramente basada en la idea, así que algo sabía… la amé! Con toda mi alma… era tan íntima, a veces me sentía como intrusa mirandola, el diálogo espectacular igual que la anterior y me enamoré de la voz de Ethan Hawke… awwwww… y de Jesse. En cualquier caso, si las ven, y si son románticos empedernidos, lean la sinopsis de la primera, vean la segunda y luego vean la primera, para que toda la acción que falta en la segunda pueda ser remediada por la primera. Como dije yo ya entendía bastante por el fic que había leído… _

_Bueno, suficiente por hoy… nos vemos!! Tengo cosas que estudiar… _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	8. Pérdidas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible. Hay varias frases sacadas textuales de los libros y están en cursiva.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Pérdidas**

Mientras Hermione se mordía las uñas y pedía que nada malo pasara, Harry corría tras Ron por los pasillos del castillo. Los alumnos estaban en clases, los corredores casi desiertos.

Cuando ya su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse por saltar tantas escaleras, el chico notó donde Ron se dirigía. La sala de los menesteres. Probablemente quería estar solo, pero primero debía asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Vio al pelirrojo entrar y dar un portazo antes de entrar él también. La vista antes sus ojos lo sorprendió.

La habitación estaba muy oscura y una sola chimenea se veía en un costado. Habían un par de bloques de metal, objetos que Harry no tenía la menor idea para que eran en el momento, pero pronto fue sacado de la duda cuando vio a Ron tomar un bate y golpear uno de los bloque con tanto fuerza que lo abolló.

Una pequeña ola de temor le paso por unos segundos, pero luego una especie de resentimiento e incomprensión.

- ¿Ron?

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

- Ron…

- ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿POR QUE HARRY?! ¡¿POR QUE ELLA?!

- ¡Porque la amo!

Hubo una pausa.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Esa pregunta hizo a Harry mirar a Ron algo indeciso. Pero sabía que no podía evitarla.

- Es mi esposa, nos casamos, ¿Qué crees?

El color de Ron se esfumó de su cara por unos segundos, antes de explotar de nuevo.

- ¡¡¿Y Ginny?!!

- Ginny es una excelente chica, pero ella no es _la_ chica para mí.

- ¡¿No pensaste en ella?! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¡Que le dirás!

Harry se sintió incómodo, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de liberar sus frustraciones.

- Ginny ya lo sabe, y esta feliz por ambos…

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Se enteró por error, y sí, estaba un poco herida al principio, pero lo hablamos civilizadamente y comprendió, entendió que lo mío con Hermione era de verdad y--

- ¡¿Acaso lo mío con ella no era de verdad?!

En ese momento algo dentro de Harry hizo clic. Esta discusión estaba saliendo de proporción. ¿Lo de él con Hermione?

Increíble.

¡Como se atreve!

¡Después de todo lo que hizo!

Si lo mirabas del punto técnico y práctico TODA la culpa, TODO lo que había ocurrido, había sido por la estupidez de Ron. Nadie más.

El chico giró para enfrentar a su amigo que sostenía el bate expectante.

- ¿Se puede saber que tenías tú con ella exactamente? –le preguntó de manera calmada.

El sonido de algo tan tranquilo como eso, en circunstancias como estas era irónico. Tanto que Harry podría haber sido tomado como esos sicópatas enfermizos en las películas muggles. Esos que hablan tranquilamente antes de lanzarse a alguien para asesinarlos de las maneras más crudas posibles.

Al parecer Ron también notó esto porque apretó el bate y se alejó unos pasos para darle la espalda a Harry, no queriendo responder la pregunta. Como si esa respuesta lo haría perder toda la discusión y en el fondo sabía que así sería.

- Te lo repito Ron. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tú y ella tenían?

Harry se acercó, ya no temía a Ron. No tenía porque.

Esto no era su culpa. Le dolía haber lastimado a su mejor amigo, pero nada podía hacerse en situaciones como estas. Incluso él había salido lastimado cada vez que tenía que escuchar a Ron hablar de su esposa. Cada vez que lo veía devorarla con los ojos. Cada vez que tenía que aguantar los intentos de tenerla a solas.

Pero aún así Ron no respondió.

- Esta bien… no quieres admitir lo que sabes. Tendré que ser el malo esta ocasión y decirlo –hizo una pausa y giró un poco- Nada, Ron…

No fue de manera maligna o cruel, sólo salió simple, y casi en forma de disculpa.

- Lo quieras aceptar o no… las pocas posibilidades que tuviste con Hermione las perdiste cuando decidiste hacer tu brillante jugada y comerte a Lavender enfrente de ella.

Ron giró completamente enojado.

- ¡Y como sabes eso! ¡Como puedes estar tan seguro que ella no tenía sentimientos por mí!

- ¡ES MI ESPOSA RON! ¡MI ESPOSA! ¡Aunque no lo entiendas o quieras creerlo es así! ¡Además Hermione y yo pudimos hablar de cosas de esa índole mucho antes que nuestra relación amorosa comenzara!

- ¡Y!

- ¡¿Y?! ¡Confianza! ¡Yo jamás hubiera intentado algo con ella si no hubiera estado absolutamente seguro que podría haber perjudicado tu felicidad!

- ¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Estoy todo menos feliz en estos momentos!

- ¡Y aunque no me hubiera casado con ella igual lo serías! ¡Hermione me lo dijo! ¡Ella no iba a intentar nada contigo! Aunque suene feo, no quiero nada más que ser sincero contigo de ahora en adelante, este secreto por poco me mató, no sabes el dolor que me causaba oírte hablar de la persona que más amo en este mundo. Pero ella me dijo que oportunidad que había decidido darte se había terminado cuando tú decidiste menospreciarla y salir con Lavender--

- Pero--

- Pero que… la dañaste. Ella quería que alguien la quisiera y creyó que tú estarías dispuesto pero no lo hiciste, y ella lo aceptó. Se sintió mal, sí… pero estoy citándola textualmente… "_no me gustaba la persona que me convertía a su alrededor" _

Ron bajó su cabeza.

- Creo que en ese punto tienes razón.

Su tono era abatido y por un minuto Harry creyó que esto terminaría bien. Estaba un poco equivocado. ¿Poco?

- ¿Pero porque ella Harry? ¿Por qué no otra persona?

- Por que ella me completa como nadie lo había logrado.

- ¡ELLA ERA MÍA! ¡Podrías haber tenido a quien quisieras! ¡Cualquiera! ¡Porque tomar la única cosa que quería!

- ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! –la incredulidad en la voz de Harry era evidente- ¡Estas hablando como si ella fuera un objeto y no tuviera la más mínima opinión en todo esto! ¡Ella ni siquiera es MIA! ¡No puedes tomarla como algo que puedes poseer! ¡Menos a Hermione! ¡Merlín!

- ¡PERO SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡PORQUE! Todas las cosas que he querido has hallado la forma de arrebatarlas de mí. TODAS.

- ¿TODAS? –Harry lo miró furioso y respiró profundo- ¿Podrías aclararme según tú cuales son todas las cosas que te he arrebatado?

- ¡Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!

Harry bufó y levantó las manos exasperado.

- No puedo creerlo Ron… tú, mí supuesto mejor amigo, alguien que tendría que conocerme mejor que el resto del mundo. ¿Tú crees que a mi me importa el dinero que tengo? ¿O el hecho de ser _famoso_?

Ron bajó la cabeza.

- ¡TENGO DINERO PORQUE MIS PADRES Y MI PADRINO **MURIERON**! ¡SOY FAMOSO PORQUE UN ENFERMO SICOPATA ESTA TRAS MIO INTENTANDO MATARME Y AL INTENTARLO LA **PRIMERA** VEZ ME MARCO CON UNA CICATRIZ EN MI FRENTE QUE DUELE COMO SI ME LANZARAN UN CRUCIATUS DIRECTO A LA CABEZA!

Harry se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar.

- ¡¿CREES QUE NUNCA TE HE ENVIDIADO?! ¡TAL VEZ TENGAS MENOS DINERO QUE YO PERO TIENES UNA FAMILIA TRAS TUYO! ¡TUS PADRES ESTAN VIVOS Y TE RECIBEN TODOS LOS AÑOS CUANDO LLEGAS DE HOGWARTS! ¡TE MANDAN REGALOS PARA TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y NAVIDAD Y TE DICEN QUE TE QUIEREN! ¿NO CREES QUE YO TAMBIEN QUERÍA ESO? ¿NO CREES QUE VIVIR EN UNA ALACENA NO TUVO NINGUN EFECTO SOBRE MI?

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza desesperado, como era posible que Ron complicara esto tanto.

- ¡Tal vez tu habitación es pequeña! ¡Pero tenías una mientras creciste! ¡LOGRASTE VIVIR EN UN MUNDO AL QUE PERTENECÍAS! ¡UN MUNDO QUE TE QUERÍA! ¡TE LO DOY COMO EXTRA POR SI NO LO SABÍAS PERO A MI NO ME QUERIAN! ¡ME MALTRATABAN! ¡ME GOLPEARON MIENTRAS CRECÍ! ¡Y CRECÍ CREYENDO QUE EL RESTO DE MI VIDA SERIA DE ESA FORMA!

Hizo una pausa para respirar y mirar a su amigo directo a los ojos, necesitaba que entendiera el siguiente punto.

- Desde que lo mío con Hermione comenzó sentí que pertenecía –su voz era suave y llena de emoción- Sentí que alguien de verdad me amaba, que todo estaría bien, que tendría alguien que me sostuviera cuando estuviera mal, que alguien me cuidaría cuando enfermera. Cuando nos casamos, ese sentimiento por primera vez de FAMILIA apareció. Ella era mi familia, legalmente hablando lo era. Agradeceré el resto de mi vida toda la hospitalidad que tú y tus padres me han dado, en verdad llegaba a sentirme como otro Weasley, pero nunca fue lo mismo. Cuando estoy con ella la cosa cambia, ella es mi esposa, prometí que la amaría por siempre, ella prometió lo mismo, en mis votos le dije que formaría una familia con ella, Ron… ¿No lo entiendes?

- Esa es la única cosa que has querido –murmuró algo resentido.

- Yo la amo más que a nada en este mundo, no dudaría ni por un segundo matarme si ella me lo pidiese. La amo y pretendo hacer de ella la mujer más feliz. Yo actué porque la necesitaba, porque así eran mis sentimientos, porque sabía que nada pasaría entre tú y ella por su parte y porque sabía que tus sentimientos no eran de amor.

- ¡Como puedes estar tan seguro!

- Ron, eres mi mejor amigo desde hace cerca de siete años. Te conozco, tú crees que Hermione es la chica para ti porque estas acostumbrado, porque así es lo que siempre has pensado, pero no la respetas de la forma que se merece, no la miras de la forma que yo la miro, no la amas de la forma que yo la amo y si estuvieras de verdad enamorado lo harías. Tú sabes que estos sentimientos por mi parte son reales, porque tú me conoces, y yo te conozco.

Ambos chicos cayeron en silencio.

Harry comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

- No te obligaré a que me hables de nuevo. Una de las cosas que más temí cuando decidí hacer todo era perderte, porque ese es un lujo que no podría darme, yo te quiero Ron, eres mi hermano, pero lo que sí te pido es que no lo tomes con ella. Hermione se sentía muy mal por todo, eso es lo único que te pido. Si decides mantenerte enojado, no será mi problema, pero puedes venir a nosotros cuando quieras y espero que mantengas en discreción todo este asunto, al menos hasta que todo el lío con Voldemort acabe. Sólo lo saben Ginny, Malfoy, Remus, McGonagall, y Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Malfoy?

Harry rió suavemente ante lo irónico de la situación.

- Al parecer es más perceptivo que tú, el día que lo fuimos a buscar y yo entré a la tienda, me puse el anillo para no hacer el ridículo y decir que le compraba algo a mi esposa. Olvidé sacarlo y él lo notó.

Ron no hizo nada continuó mirando el suelo y moviendo el bate ligeramente.

- En verdad espero que entiendas todo esto, y lamento gritarte, creo que me sobrepasé. Pero ponte en mi lugar sólo por un segundo. Uno solo.

Y con eso el chico salió de la sala, con el miedo de perder a su mejor amigo para siempre.

------------------

- No fuiste muy duro con él ¿Cierto? –le preguntó Hermione.

La pareja caminaba en dirección al Gran Comedor. Con el último de los horcruxes eliminados no quedaba nada más que esperar por la batalla final y que mejor que hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Esa mañana habían dado de alta a Hermione y la noche anterior Harry había llegado muy agotado de la discusión con Ron para hablarlo con Hermione.

- No… le grité--

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Harry! ¡Debe sentirse como la víctima y le gritaste!

- ¡Lo siento! Pero comenzó con toda la estupidez de las cosas que le he quitado y exploté. Pero le pedí disculpas y le pedí que me comprendiera y al parecer lo estaba haciendo.

- Esperemos que así sea. No quiero perder a Ron…

- Yo tampoco.

La chica se abrazó de él y ambos terminaron apoyados contra la muralla riendo suavemente. Hermione lo miró, como amaba mirar esos ojos y como esos ojos la miraban de vuelta. Apretándolo contra el muro lo besó. Ella tomó la cadena que guardaba el anillo bajándolo más a su cara.

Los pasos de alguien los separaron y cuando vieron quien era por alguna razón lo hicieron con más energía.

Ron.

El chico los había visto y ahora giraba para largarse del pasillo probablemente a las cocinas. Hermione parecía con ganas de seguirlo pero se detuvo.

- Creo que será más difícil de lo que creímos Harry.

- Sólo dale tiempo. Él aparecerá.

- Quiero creerte –y con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa continuó- ¿Trajiste todo de Grimmauld Place?

- Sí, sólo quedaron unas cuantas cosas, pero lo más imprescindible esta en el cuarto que McGonagall nos dio.

- ¿El mismo cuarto que te rehusaste a usar hasta que saliera de la enfermería?

Él le sonrió avergonzado.

- No tenía mucho sentido utilizar una cama de dos plazas solo.

- ¡Harry! No se puede saber nada sobre nosotros aún ¡Y que pensaría la gente!

- Se que tenemos que guardar esto un tiempo más pero la Directora lo sabe y ella me ofreció la habitación para ambos. Ya no somos alumnos.

- Pero eso no significa que podemos hacer cosas en el castillo.

- ¡Nadie se enterará! Te lo prometo… Además han sido muchos días.

- Y serán muchos más si te sigues comportando de esta manera.

Y con eso la chica avanzó para entrar al Gran Comedor.

- ¡Hermione!

Pero no le prestó atención. Cuando Harry soltó un suspiro y entró al lugar, vio a su esposa sentarse al lado de Ginny en la mesa Gryffindor, aunque sabía que estaba algo molesta con él en estos momentos, se sentó a su lado.

Hacerlo le traía tantos recuerdos, mañanas, tardes, noches, de recuerdos, durante seis años había pasado gran parte de sus días en ese lugar que era tan importante para el castillo. Levantó la mirada al techo, las nubes estaban algo turbias, pero no parecía que fuese a llover, el invierno todavía no abandonaba la zona. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Vivo.

En paz.

Con Hermione.

En casa.

Hogwarts.

_- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall- el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. _

_---------_

_- Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts. _

_---------_

_- Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso –dijo Ron._

_- O las dos cosas –opinó Harry._

_---------_

_- Un trol… en las mazmorras… Pensé que debía saberlo._

_---------_

_- Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno._

_- No quiero nada._

_- Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada –suplicó Hermione. _

Harry detuvo sus recuerdos un minuto. Su plato tenía dos tostadas con mermeladas. Miró a Hermione y la castaña estaba a propósito evitando mirarle, pero delataba quien había sido. Harry sonrió desde los once años preocupándose por él. "_Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada_" se inclinó y le besó la mejilla lanzándole una sonrisa que sabía la ablandaría.

Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo giro al verlo, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta y golpearlo ligeramente en el brazo. El chico tuvo que retenerse a despejar la mesa con un brazo y besarla hasta cansarse.

Levantó una tostada y le dio una mascada.

Esas mesas habían compartido tantas cosas, secretos, anécdotas, noticias, bromas. Tantas cosas, y esperaba con todo su corazón que continuaran haciéndolo. TENIA que terminar con Voldemort.

_- … ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRIA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS EL COCHE NO ESTABA… ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGÜENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAN HABERSE MATADO… COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTAN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO._

_---------_

_- ¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! –dijo a Harry- ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado. _

_---------_

_- ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!_

Harry no podría creer que esa misma pequeña niña, con cabello enmarañado y brillantes ojos que había corrido hacia él esa noche era la misma hermosa mujer, con cabello ondulado y brillantes ojos conversando animadamente con algunos de sus ex compañeros que habían vuelto a Hogwarts por el año.

_- ¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! –dijo Hermione en voz baja._

_---------_

_- ¡Cógelo y vete, Neville! –le aconsejó Ron._

_---------_

_- ¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! –decía Ron entre dientes. ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio…_

_---------_

_- Bueno, me alegro que entre alguien de Gryffindor –declaró Hermione- ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina!_

_--------- _

_Y se quedó con la boca abierta._

_Era Hermione._

_- ¡Hola Harry! –saludó ella- ¡Hola Parvati!_

_---------_

_- Se acerca bastante –aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo._

_---------_

_- ¡Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo! –replicó Hermione, ofendida- Nunca. ¡Como puedes decir algo así…! Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe ¿O no?_

_---------_

_- Este año se ha ido un poco por las ramas ¿No? –comentó Ron arqueando las cejas._

_---------_

_- ¡Ah sí! –exclamó Ron, que lo había olvidado- ¡Eh, eh, ustedes! ¡Enanos!_

_- ¡Ron!_

_- Es que lo son, míralos… Son pequeñísimos._

_---------_

_- ¡Vamos, Harry! –dijo con Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia- ¡Lo que despierta interés no es el Quidditch, sino tú! Nunca habías provocado tanta atracción, pero, francamente, no me extraña, __**porque nunca habías estado tan lindo**__. _

Harry volvió a sonreír al recordar esa línea. Como habían cambiado las cosas en unos meses. Su vida era trescientos sesenta grados diferente y no podría estar más feliz con el giro que su relación con Hermione había dado. Pero al mismo tiempo y recordando todos esos momentos la tristeza lo embargó.

Ron.

Quería creer que no lo perdería, quería asegurarse que él volvería. Pero entre más pensaba en el asunto, más lo hallaba complicado. Iba a ser difícil que su mejor amigo volviera y ese pensamiento le retorció el estomago, sinceramente lo necesitaba.

Ron y él habían sido amigos desde el principio. Si bien la amistad de Hermione había sido incondicional a la diferencia del Weasley, Ron y él habían compartido otras cosas, él le había enseñado el camino dentro de este mundo. Y eso no podía subestimarse.

Y lo extrañaba.

Incluso ahora, que había sido hace muy poco la discusión. Lo extrañaba y deseaba tenerlo ahí, a su lado, tratando de alivianar la situación y comentar sobre Quidditch.

Una mano se posó sobre la de él, giró la cabeza y no vio a Hermione si no a Ginny, su esposa estaba hablando algo con la Directora.

- Volverá. Te lo aseguro. Sólo dale algo de tiempo, mi hermano es muy orgulloso y terco.

Harry asintió y bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Tenía que volver, era imposible perderlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado… sinceramente recuerdo como fue de genial y complicado este fic de escribir –lo escribí el año pasado mayoritariamente- y pasa que aquí ocurren dos cosas: una, tengo la posibilidad de decir y hacer con los personajes todo lo que siempre he querido (en el caso de este capitulo todo lo que Harry le grito a Ron yo he deseado gritarle a Ron, jajajaja…) y dos, he tenido que obviar mis sentimientos y mantener todo lo más real a los personajes posible. A que me refiero con eso último? Yo, subjetivamente hablando, ODIO a Ron y Ginny porque significan el único obstáculo entre Harry y Hermione, si ambos hubiesen muerto en el 7ª yo hubiese hecho fiesta, si no existiesen no me afectaría; mientras no interrumpan a Harry y Hermione fue coexistir con ellos perfectamente bien y hasta escribirlos como buenas personas (es el caso de Una Hermosa y Gran Mentira), pero en este fic? Donde ambos sólo interrumpen mi romance? Donde Ron hace escándalos como los que espero y escribí? Cuesta tanto no ser mala con ellos? Me he dado cuenta que todos ustedes casi odian al Ron que he escrito, pero yo si bien lo estoy haciendo odioso ustedes pueden ver como Harry y Hermione sufren por no tenerlo a su lado y es que aquí tengo que mantenerme leal a los personajes, lo quiera o no, Ron es el mejor amigo de ambos y si él… hay algo que falta, así que espero tengan eso en consideración. Jajajaja…_

_En otras noticias… estoy deprimida… todavía no han subido Twilight pirateada… ¬¬ Ay de mí! Además está semana es mi última de clases, llena de pruebas y exámenes asi que deseenme suerte! Y… para todos los que saben usar __**YOUTUBE**__: _

_**SM2330**_

_Busquen esa cuenta, y adivinen quién es??? Si, soy yo… su escritora, que siempre transmite tanto en las notas de autora!!! Sólo que ahí transmito en video… para todos los que les gustaría conocerme y escuchar mis opiniones en todo, vayan y comenten! Otra manera más de conocernos… obviamente habrán vlogs de Harry y Hermione y fics… y por supuesto de Crepúsculo… esta recién empezando… _

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	9. Dolores

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible. Hay varias frases sacadas textuales de los libros y están en cursiva.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Dolores**

Y ahí estaban los dos en la sala que les habían dado para compartir. Una nueva puerta se había añadido, con la habitación que _sólo_ Hermione ocuparía. La misma chica le había pedido ello a la Directora, la mujer muy feliz de permitirlo al gusto de Harry. A petición de la 'aburrida' de su esposa, ambos seguirían durmiendo en camas separadas hasta que saliesen de Hogwarts y eso no ocurriría hasta que Harry se enfrentara a Voldemort.

Nunca antes Harry había tenido tantas ganas de ver al idiota que lo perseguía para acabar con su vida y destruir al mundo.

Bueno, no tenía que ser tan duro con el asunto, en Grimmauld Place ni siquiera tenían pieza compartidas, por lo general era uno que visitaba al otro y volvía a su habitación a tempranas horas del día para que Ron no notara nada raro, aunque Harry estaba seguro que aunque un tractor pasara por encima de su amigo mientras dormía, no despertaría.

El chico cerró los ojos mientras Hermione continuaba acariciándole el cabello. En la misma posición que se habían encontrado tantas veces con el correr del tiempo. Ella sentada con la cabeza de Harry en su falda. A veces él creía que esta había sido una de las principales razones por la que se casó con ella, se sentía tan exquisitamente relajante esos dedos viajando por entre sus cabellos.

Podría morir en ese momento y no le importaría. Pero al abrir los ojos vio como Hermione miraba el fuego en un aspecto ausente y casi melancólico. Triste. Vacía.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella lo miró y apretó los labios antes de volver al fuego.

- Que no ocurre, es la pregunta adecuada.

- ¿Estas así por Ron? –preguntó sentándose a su lado y tomando su mentón para que lo mirara.

- Por Ron, por mis padres, por los Weasley, por Voldemort, por… ti –eso último lo susurró bajando la vista y alejando el contacto con su esposo.

Un miedo abismal atacó al chico. ¿Esta mal por él? ¿Se había arrepentido de todo? ¡¿Le iba a decir que ya no lo amaba y que quería divorciarse?! ¡¿QUE HABIA DESCUBIERTO RON ERA EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y LO IBA A DEJAR?! ¡¡¿¿AHORA??!!

Respiró profundo, miró donde ella miraba y volvió a forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué conmigo? –preguntó en pánico pero susurrando.

Ella lo miró con confusión y frunció el entrecejo.

- Que estoy preocupada contigo… la guerra empeora y cada vez más se acerca el día que tengas que enfrentarte a-

Pero el chico no la dejó terminar porque apenas dijo la primera línea el alivió lo invadió y soltó un suspiro sin siquiera oír lo que ella decía, la besó. La besó tan desesperadamente que por un momento ella se asustó pero terminó aceptándolo al encontrarse tan envuelta por las sensaciones.

Ella estaba recostada en el sillón con el ligeramente sobre su costado y cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

- Hace tiempo que no hacíamos eso –le murmuró Harry sonriendo.

- Ajá… ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sólo me asusté.

- ¿Asustarte?

- Cuando dijiste que pensabas en mí, por un momento pensé que dudabas en lo nuestro. Y entré en pánico. No tienes idea lo que me pasaría si supiera que ya no me amas.

Hermione que le acariciaba la mejilla rompió en risas. Él la miró ofendido. La chica se calmó poco a poco.

- ¿Dudar lo nuestro? ¿No crees que de haber dudado un solo segundo tú y yo jamás hubiésemos ocurrido? –el sonrió más satisfecho- Y si tengo idea que te pasaría… porque a mi me pasaría lo mismo.

Harry la miró y la besó otra vez, lentamente bajando a su cuello y sus manos que habían estado en su rostro por los brazos. Hermione presintió lo que se venía y salió del sillón haciendo a Harry caer de boca.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó indignado, la chica sonrió.

- No, yo te dije, estamos en Hogwarts, así que… buenas noches.

Se agachó le besó la mejilla y desapareció por la puerta, Harry se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y gruñó. Nunca pensó que iba a odiar Hogwarts… pero este lugar jamás le había molestado tanto como en ese momento. Y sin más se estiró en el sillón tratando de dormir.

-------------------

Ron estaba mal. Estaba peor que mal, estaba devastado.

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin querer volver a la habitación que McGonagall le había designado. Una habitación para él solo, con sala y todo incluido, mientras sus 'mejores amigos' _compartían otra_. No quería ni pensar como la estaban _compartiendo_.

Le había pedido a su madre que le permitiera volver a la Madriguera, pero no. Molly Weasley no escucharía nada sobre eso. Hogwarts era seguro y ella dormiría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que sus dos hijos menores estaban en perfectas condiciones protegidos ahí adentro. Eso sólo frustró aún más a Ron.

¡Meses solo en una casa llena de objetos oscuros y su madre se preocupaba AHORA! ¡Meses con Harry y Hermione buscando horcruxes y eliminándolos y AHORA no le permitían volver a su casa!

¡INCREÍBLE!

Sus pasos eran más fuertes a medida que se acercaba a la Sala de los Menesteres, a decir verdad, ese era el único lugar que se sentía cómodo últimamente. Sabía que tendría que bajar el volumen, que Filch podría detenerlo y si bien no bajarle puntos a Gryffindor se llevaría un buen reto, pero no le importó.

Estaba furioso.

No sólo su 'mejor amigo' había comenzado una relación con su mejor amiga y la persona que el amaba. ¡Si no también se habían casado! ¡A escondidas! ¡Y además el imbécil se atrevía a decir que ÉL no estaba enamorado de Hermione! ¡Que ÉL estaba _ACOSTUMBRADO_!

¡Idiota!

Ron Weasley estaba molesto y entre más pensaba en el asunto más se daba cuenta que lo que le dolía de peor forma era el hecho que hayan tenido que ir a sus espaldas antes de hacerlo en su cara. Le dolía que no hubieran confiado en él, era como si hubiesen marcado una línea de diferencia entre ellos dos y él, excluyéndolo de cosas importantes, como lo era casarse.

Siempre había estado eso ahí.

Siempre habían sido los tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero las separaciones siempre ocurrían. Cuando Harry la quería pasar bien, era Harry y Ron, cuando él necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, era Harry y Hermione. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento tal vez habían razones para que Harry pensara de esa manera, pero no dejaba de molestar por que existieran.

Ahora… no sólo Harry tenía a Hermione para él, para divertirse y confiar en ella, si no, la había tomado de su lado y… lo había despreciado a él.

No creía posible estar celoso de la amistad con Harry, pero en cierto punto eso también jugaba parte en toda esta situación, y ni siquiera estaba enojado con Hermione en ese sentido, si no, hallaba la forma de seguir culpando a Harry por todos sus problemas.

Era más fácil.

Era mucho más fácil culpar al resto, pero… ¿Qué tanto era culpa de él?

Nada.

¿Era eso cierto?

Tenía que admitir las cosas, tenía que aceptar que parte de toda la situación era responsa-

¿Qué hacía Luna Lovegood entrando a su único refugio en Hogwarts?

- ¿Luna?

La rubia pegó un saltó y giró apuntando su varita al chico. Ron jamás la había visto con los ojos más brillantes y saltones. Todo su aspecto parecía ser más lunático que nunca, el cabello estaba desordenado y tomado en una suelta cola. Iba con el pijama bajo la túnica y ni siquiera estaba en presencia de su collar de corcho. Tal vez nunca la había visto tan lunática, pero tampoco la había visto tan humana.

- ¡Ronald! ¡No te vi! –su voz sonaba extraña, no con el tono soñador usual.

- Eh… sí. Venía por un momento a la Sala, pero si la ocupas tú… puedo venir en otro momento –dijo algo débil girando.

- ¡NO!

El chico giró asustado a mirarla, ella estiraba una mano desesperada para que él no se fuese. Sinceramente… asustaba.

- ¿Sí?

- No… puedes entrar, sólo quiero sentarme un rato, pero… prefiero no estar completamente sola ¿Por favor? –le imploró.

Ron meneó la cabeza y sintió que por primera vez la estaba viendo. Era extraño, pero se veía tan débil, tan perdida, se veía peor que como él se sentía y eso lo hizo asentir y hacerle una seña para que entrase. La chica le soltó una leve sonrisa antes de ser seguida por Ron.

La sala era perfecta para el chico, estaba levemente iluminada y sus colores eran oscuros. Sólo tenía una chimenea y dos sillones, cada uno tomo asiento en diferentes. Encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Ron intentó continuar con lo que hacía antes de ver a la rubia.

Sí. Parte de todo era su culpa. Él había mostrado como podía ser en ciertas ocasiones y no tenía duda que Harry y Hermione habían tenido miedo a muchas cosas para no decirle, una de ellas romperle el corazón… ¿Pero que esperaban? ¡Que él se muriese en la guerra y nunca tener que decírselo! ¡Eran sus mejores amigos, maldita sea!

No podía creer todo esto. Era tan irreal, los que había creído que eran sus mejores amigos por siete años estaban casados… ¡Tal vez hasta-

¡NO!

No había pensado en esa posibilidad. ¡Hermione podría estar embarazada! ¡No podía ser! ¡Iba a ser tío! ¡Como no lo había pensado antes! ¡Harry y Hermione iban a ser padres y se habían casado para darle decencia al asunto! ¡Todo esto empeoraba! ¡Todas las po- Pero- '_¡Concéntrate Weasley!_' No.

Ambos habían dicho múltiples veces que se habían casado porque se amaban. Se amaban, se amaban, se amaban, se amaban, se amaban. Cada repetición era hecha para que perdiese el sentido, sin funcionar y sólo causaba más dolor a su pecho, como una daga que se enterraba en el corazón, con cada… se amaban.

Era imposible repetirlo tantas veces para que perdiese el sentido. ¡Eran Harry y Hermione! ¡Por supuesto que tenía sentido! ¡Por más que él quisiese estar con Hermione, ella con Harry siempre sonarían mejor que él y ella!

Enterró el rostro en sus manos, tratando de meterse en el fondo de la cabeza las cosas que giraban en su mente. No quería pensar más en ellos dos, no quería pensar más que se besaban, no quería pensar que estaban casados y tampoco quería pensar que por más que quisiera odiarlos era imposible.

Pero no tuvo que esconder los pensamientos. Algo lo había interrumpido.

Era Luna.

Y estaba llorando.

- ¿Estas bien? –la miró de lado.

La chica pareció recién notar que estaba llorando y se secó los ojos de inmediato enterrándose más en el sillón. Soltó su varita en una mesita de noche que había aparecido al costado.

- Sí… perfecto.

No. Luna Lovegood no estaba bien, estaba cualquier cosa antes que bien. ¡Su voz sonaba normal! Al principio definitivamente no era su tono soñador, pero ¿Ahora? ¡Era completamente lisa! Era como si hablara con cualquier persona que estuviese pasando por una pena tremenda. No era ella, no era un sonido… Luna.

- No lo estás. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Ella lo miró y la tristeza en sus ojos era más que clara, pero de pronto, a gran sorpresa de Ron, esa tristeza se transformó en enojo. Era tan raro asociar ese sentimiento con Luna, que el hecho de verlo reflejado en su mirada asustaba. Inconscientemente el chico se enterró un poco en su asiento.

- ¿Qué te importa si estoy mal? –le preguntó en un tono duro- ¡¿Desde cuando te he importando aunque sea un poco?! ¡Podría apostar que cuando hablas de mí lo único que haces es burlarte! ¡¿No te es divertido ver a Lunática Lovegood llorando, acaso?!

- Luna, yo--

- ¡No vengas a disculparte! ¡Que una disculpa tuya es lo menos que necesito esta noche!

Ron sin saber que hacer se puso de pie y asintió, comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Se sentía impotente, la veía mal, pero la rubia si llegaba a tener un punto. Él si se había burlado de ella de cuando en vez y si bien no le causaba risa que estuviese llorando, él había llegado a ser cruel en el pasado.

- Ron… no –esta vez su voz era mucho más suave.

El pelirrojo giró a un metro de la puerta '_¿Me acaba de llamar Ron?_'. La chica se veía en el borde de las lágrimas otra vez y se veía avergonzada por su arrebato momentos antes.

- Llámame Ronald –le dijo él con una leve sonrisa, ella se la respondió y volvió a mirar el fuego.

El chico tomó esto como una invitación y se fue a sentar a su lado. El pelo rubio se veía más desordenado que antes y las mejillas estaban levemente más sonrosadas. Ron tuvo que reprimir el deseo a acariciarla.

- Lo lamento –le susurró la chica- No era mi intención atacarte.

- No te preocupes… -hizo una pausa- Luna… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te molestó? ¿Te dijeron cosas feas?

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de girar y mirarlo directo a los ojos. Ambas tonalidades azules se encontraron, pero la mirada de ella tenía un increíble dolor. Jamás había visto tanto.

- Mortífagos asesinaron a mi padre –le dijo en un tono audible y firme su mirada con un intenso odio antes de volver al fuego.

Las palabras de Luna tomaron fuerza en la habitación y el chico soltó un respiro que no sabía que contenía antes de mirar el fuego y acompañarla.

-------------------

Cuando Ron entró al otro día su ánimo era diferente. Estaba menos preocupado por el 'matrimonio Potter-Granger', pero sólo era porque su cabeza estaba en la conversación con la Ravenclaw la noche anterior. Miró la mesa de las águilas y no la vio por ningún lado, pero se notaba cierto aire sombrío entre ellos. Al contrario del resto de las casas.

Las pérdidas siempre afectan a todos. Al menos a los que tienen sentido común, aunque esa persona que lo perdía sea una completa antisocial en contraste al resto de sus compañeros.

Pero toda esa preocupación y ambiente se desapareció por unos momentos cuando llegó a su puesto en la mesa y vio a Harry y Hermione conversando en susurros tomados de la mano. Harry se la apretaba un poco asegurándola de ambos.

El chico los miró y dudó en sentarse o no ahí. La pareja lo miraba anhelante y algo en toda la noche anterior lo hizo sentarse y servirse el desayuno. Harry y Hermione se relajaron visiblemente.

- Buenos días Ron –dijo Hermione intentando conversación. Su tono era nervioso.

Él sólo levantó la mirada para aceptar que la había oído pero volvió a bajarla un poco mientras comía los huevos que se había servido.

Sí.

La noche anterior había descubierto muchas cosas. Había aceptado que en parte esta situación era culpa de él. Había admitido que la relación Harry-Hermione era de esperarse en algún punto. Había echo un hecho que por más mal que estén las cosas, siempre hay gente que está peor. Pero… eso no significaba que estuviese herido y que les iba a hacer las cosas fáciles a ese par.

No los quería perder. Incluso estaba pensando en perdonarlos, pero mucha recuperación tenía que hacerse. Propia y en conjunto.

Tiempo al tiempo.

Suspiró y tomó un poco de su leche.

- ¿Han escuchado sobre el papá de Luna? –preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

- Me lo comentó anoche –murmuró él sin siquiera pensar.

Varios ojos estuvieron sobre él. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Neville, incluso Lavender.

¿Ron Weasley había hablado con Luna Lovegood?

- ¿Anoche? –inquirió la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Sí… anoche. ¿No puedo hablar con ella? –la miró algo molesto antes de continuar con su desayuno.

Sí. Anoche había hablado con ella. Con Luna Lovegood, la verdadera Luna, la chica que se escondía tras el aire soñador, los aros de rabanito, los comentarios fuera de lugar y el collar de corchos.

_- Lo lamento tanto, Luna –dijo de inmediato sintiendo lástima por la chica._

_No podía ni imaginar que se sentía. Bueno, en quinto año por un momento había tenido la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de ese sentimiento cuando su padre fue atacado por Nagini. Pero entre Luna y él las cosas eran diferentes. Luna ahora no tenía nadie, de perder a su padre, él todavía tendría a su mamá que lo acompañara._

_No recordaba cuando había oído esa información, sobre la madre de Luna, al parecer de Ginny, pero ahora sólo le agregaba peso a la situación. Mucho más peso._

_- No te preocupes, mi padre sabía que estaba en terrenos peligrosos._

_El asintió y en un atrevimiento le puso una mano en la espalda y la hizo apoyarse contra él abrazándola. Eso la hizo acurrucarse y soltar más lágrimas. Ron jamás había sido bueno con niñas llorando, cuando de pequeños Ginny lo hacía por lo general seguía la línea de Fred y George y se reía. Tal vez por eso Ginny era tan dura. Pero en esta ocasión, Luna era diferente, tal vez era su verdadera persona al descubierto o tal vez era por lo devastada que se veía, pero encontró la forma de empujar toda incomodidad lejos y consolarla._

_La miró por un momento y le sacó el cabello de la frente. Sí sabía lo que el padre de Luna hacía. Durante los últimos meses había estado tomado más credibilidad por sus certeros informes de la guerra y entrevistas claves, la gente incluso comenzaba a confiar más en El Quisquilloso que en El Profeta, pero llegó un punto que la revista había tomado la veracidad de manera tan importante que se convirtió peligroso._

_Hace un par de meses que habían empezado a mostrar la caída de los mortífagos. En realidad todavía no eran derrotados, y Voldemort todavía tenía grandes posibilidades de salir victorioso, pero la revista había conseguido informantes desde las oscuridades mismas y comenzó a darle más y más esperanza a la gente. _

_Ron, al igual que Harry y Hermione, habían oído por la Orden de ciertas amenazas que se estaban haciendo al señor Lovegood, pero el hombre no se detenía, y no se detuvo. Continuó mostrando la crudeza real y la poca fe que muchos mortífagos tenían en estos momentos y que sólo trabajan para Voldemort por miedo. Y el momento había llegado._

_Lo habían asesinado._

_No podía dejar de sentir pena por todo el asunto. Había sido un hombre valiente, que había preferido ocupar el periodismo positivamente entregándole a la gente algo que les faltaba en estos momentos de guerra, esperanza, confianza, valor, especialmente en sus propias palabras y eso era digno de admiración._

_- He escuchado que no estás en buenos términos con Harry y Hermione –se escuchó la suave voz de Luna- Se que no es mi lugar para meterme, pero deberías intentar solucionar las cosas, especialmente con Harry, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda en este mundo._

_Él asintió._

_- Sé que eventualmente lo arreglaremos, sólo necesito tiempo._

_- Estoy para lo que necesites, Ron… Ronald._

_Ron le sonrió y eso hizo a la chica sonreír de vuelta mientras se sonrojaba. _

_- Gracias._

_- No hay de qué. Y lamento por lo que dije hace poco._

_El meneó la cabeza tranquilizándola y se quedó un rato en silencio antes de continuar. _

_- Esta noche, estás diferente._

_- ¿Además de llorar como una magdalena?_

_Él soltó una suave risa._

_- Estás diferente en muchos sentidos. Tu voz suena distinta, no andas con la varita en el oído o el Quisquilloso bajo el brazo y definitivamente el collar de corchos no lo veo._

_- Estaba durmiendo cuando McGonagall me llamó a su oficina y llegué aquí apenas salí corriendo del lugar._

_Ron se arrepintió del comentario de inmediato._

_- Lo lamento, no era mi intención de--_

_- No te preocupes. _

_Él hizo una pausa antes continuar._

_- En todo caso… ¿Qué hay con el collar?_

_Ella lo miró y río suavemente._

_- Mi madre. Ella murió cuando tenía seis años. Y ese collar… fue una de las últimas cosas que hice con ella antes que muriera. Era parvularia muggle y siempre andaba transformando objetos sin uso en cosas fabulosas. Mi padre hasta el día de hoy tiene una vitrina llena de cosas de mamá. _

_- En verdad lamento sobre tu padre, Luna. Debe ser muy difícil…_

_- Sí. Pero al menos ya está con mamá. Con eso estoy más tranquila y se que entre ambos me cuidarán, siempre lo han hecho. _

_- Lo harán, estoy seguro. Y esto nos demuestra algo… puede que estemos mal, pero siempre habrá alguien peor. O mírame a mí. Yo que creía que estaba en el mismo infierno. _

_- Debe ser malo por lo que peleaste con Harry y Hermione._

_- Sí que lo es, y algún día te contaré, esta noche creo que tienes suficiente con lo tuyo._

_Ella asintió y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico cerrando los ojos fue quedando dormida. Ron la siguió y ninguno de los dos despertó hasta las seis de la mañana del otro día. Se despidieron y cada uno volvió a sus habitaciones._

Estar con Luna en ese momento le había cambiado la perspectiva de muchas cosas. Su dolor entre ellas. Ahora todo era diferente y un poco mejor. Todavía existía la esperanza de no perder a Harry y Hermione por completo y todavía existía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más y ser feliz.

Los murmullos aumentaron y miró la puerta para ver quien era.

Luna.

Sus miradas se conectaron y ambos se lanzaron una leve sonrisa antes de continuar en sus propias cosas. Ron sonrió más ampliamente mirando su plato.

De pronto, Luna Lovegood, no era tan mala opción.

Definitivamente no lo era.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas! Lamento no hablar antes, pero… esta semana era mi última de clases, hoy tuvi mi examen final, no celebremos aún porque no se si lo he pasado, pero esperemos que así sea! En cualquier caso si lo tengo que repetir, no será ni hoy, ni la proxima semana, asi qu puedo descansar… estoy muriendo de cansancio, asi que no tengo mucho que decir mas que el capitulo estuvo largo y finalmente introducimos a quien ustedes esperaban… Bella._

_Muchas gracias por todo sus reviews y apoyo!_

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	10. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible. Hay varias frases sacadas textuales de los libros y están en cursiva.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Diez**

**Revelaciones**

Esos días no habían sido fáciles. Las reacciones eran tan distintas que no se sabía que hacer. Había gente que había entrado en pánico luego de enterarse de la muerte de Xenophilius Lovegood. Había otros que esto sólo les demostraba la necesidad de los mortífagos de hacerlo callar porque sabían que los comentarios en el Quisquilloso estaban dañando los planes de Voldemort. Y siguiendo la línea, había otro grupo que se había levantado aún más, defendiendo lo que era justo.

Defendiendo la libertad de ser y expresión.

Harry se alegraba y entristecía de toda la situación, había visto la forma en que Luna se comportaba y aunque se veía compuesta, alguien que había visto gran parte de la faceta exterior que demostraba, podía notar claramente que no era la Luna de siempre. Pero por sorprendente que parezca, Ron no la había dejado de lado, al contrario, por lo general cada vez que veía a uno, el otro estaba al lado y aunque sabía que era algo egoísta el pensamiento, pedía que las cosas funcionaran. Y Luna consiguiese lo que claramente siempre había querido.

A Ron.

Y como estaba triste por el señor Lovegood, se alegraba que hubiera salido vistas positivas y más reclutas en las líneas de la Orden. Pero esto sólo lo ayudaba a impacientarse. Hermione tenía que estar constantemente calmándolo, diciéndole que su momento con Voldemort llegaría en el debido momento, un tiempo en él que estuviese preparado y listo para ganar lo que TENIA que ganar.Él sólo quería terminar pronto con las cosas. Hacer pública su relación y vivir en paz con Hermione por un tiempo antes de dedicarse a trabajar como auror.

En ese momento estaba sentado en una esquina del despacho de la Directora rodeado por miembros de la Orden que discutían. Hermione estaba a su lado con una mano en su brazo escuchando atentamente y Ron en la esquina opuesta inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, pero para la pareja era notorio que de vez en cuando les echaba una mirada controladora.

Harry no estaba demasiado interesado en lo que hablaban, ya habían comentado el estado de pérdidas en la semana y de lejos escuchaba gritos, hasta que un nombre llamó su atención. Su nombre. Potter. De inmediato miró a Hermione, que lo miraba al mismo tiempo antes de volver su atención a la masa de gente.

Sí. Estaban hablando de él y de Voldemort. Escuchaba voces fuertes de Moody, Shacklebolt, Lupin y McGonagall, unas cuantas intervenciones del señor Weasley y hasta Tonks.

- …Dumbledore tenía fe en Harry y creo que deberíamos tenerla también –ese era Remus.

Harry en parte estaba agradecido por la confianza que el hombre le tenía, pero no podía dejar de asustarse cada vez que escuchaba a un adulto depositar todo el peso sobre sus hombros. A veces se sentía tan pequeño, pero ya debía aceptar que era un adulto, un hombre, que tenía que enfrentar su destino, valiente. ¡Estaba casado! ¡Tenía que demostrar madurez para que todo funcionase!

- ¡Pero que nos dice que esta vez Voldemort será destruido! –esa era la voz de Moody.

- En eso tengo que seguir a Alastor. Por más entrenamiento que Potter tenga, Voldemort ha logrado salir vivo de todos los encuentros –Shacklebolt.

- ¡Y al mismo tiempo Harry! –ahora Tonks.

Sí de algo estaba orgulloso Harry, era que con el correr del tiempo, todos los miembros a la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix habían logrado llamar a Tom Ryddle por su nombre, bueno… al menos… por Voldemort. Ya no ocupaban esa idiotez de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle? –le susurró Hermione.

Él la miró por unos segundos y asintió.

Era hora que la Orden supiera todo sobre la profecía, todo sobre los horcruxes, toda la verdad sobre la relación entre Voldemort y él. Bueno… al menos todo lo que pudiese decir.

Harry se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ponerse a un lado de McGonagall, todos cayeron en silencio. Hermione logró convencer a Ron de ponerse de pie y los dos se pararon a un lado del chico. Los adultos los miraban con atención. Remus tenía una leve idea de que se trataba.

Si una persona mirase de afuera todo el evento, lo hubiese encontrado levemente gracioso. Aquí estaba importantes miembros del Comité principal de la Orden del Fénix dudando del poder de Harry sobre Voldemort, pero aún así cuando el chico se paraba guardaban silencio y lo respetaban. La figura que el delgado chico de alborotado cabello negro, cicatriz de rayo y gafas redondas que escondían brillantes ojos verdes mostraba más autoridad y liderazgo que cualquiera de los presentes y para algunos mostraba una presencia tan imponente como Dumbledore mismo.

- Creo… que es hora que ustedes sepan en que hemos estado –los pocos que seguían murmurando se detuvieron de inmediato- En esta habitación sólo existen cuatro personas y un cuadro que saben de nuestra misión, la razón por la que nosotros tres no volvimos a clases, nos mantuvimos en Grimmauld Place y fuimos localizados viajando bastante durante el último tiempo.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

- Es hora que sepan que no anduvimos en ningunas vacaciones y esto les ayudará para que entiendan las verdaderas razones del accidente de Hermione hace unas semanas. Porque en parte accedí a que Malfoy y su madre fuesen protegidos y la verdadera causa a tanto secretismo y excusas que durante los últimos casi siete meses hemos estado haciendo.

Los presentes asintieron y siguieron atentos.

- Durante mi sexto año pasé mucho tiempo con el Profesor Dumbledore, aquí en su despacho. Nos dedicamos a… prácticamente descifrar al hombre tras la máscara. Estudiamos recuerdos que incluían a Tom Ryddle y ciertos objetos que poseían importancia en el asunto. Con tácticas fraudulentas logré conseguir la última pieza del rompecabezas, bueno, al menos la última que necesitábamos para comenzar con el verdadero rompecabezas que quedaba, y conseguí una memoria del profesor Slughorn. Una memoria en la que él le contaba a Tom Ryddle una manera que asimilaba a lo que pudiese considerarse inmortalidad. La razón por la cual Voldemort ha sido tan difícil de eliminar. Los objetos que el creo… ¿Profesor? –dijo mirando el retrato de Dumbledore.

Hasta este día todavía se maravillaba con lo excelente realización que contenía la imagen. Hasta poseía el típico brillo que sus ojos mantenían en vida. El hombre lo miraba tras la gafas de media luna con una sonrisa tranquila.

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts lo había visitado casi todos los días, sabía que no sacaba mucho, que esto era una mera pincelada del verdadero Dumbledore, pero de igual manera lo tranquilizaba, lo dejaba en paz, se sentía acompañado. El retrato incluso ya sabía que la búsqueda había terminado y además de felicitarlo había sonreído diciendo: "_Siempre supe que lo harías, Harry. Estoy orgulloso de ti._" Y esas palabras habían significado más de lo que siempre hubiese pedido.

- Muchas gracias, Harry. Creo que esto podría explicarlo –todos los presentes cambiar el foco de atención y miraron expectantes a la respetable figura- Tom con el correr del tiempo llegó a obsesionarse con lo que Horace le había confiado como mero dato académico. Y consiguió realizarlo siete veces. Puedo creer que quería realizarlo por octava la noche que fue a la casa de los Potter a eliminar a Harry, pero debido al sacrificio que Lily hizo, sus planes se hallaron arruinados.

Harry notó la cabeza gacha de Remus al nombramiento de su madre. Suspiró antes de volver a mirar al profesor.

- Tom Ryddle, hizo siete Horcruxes.

Ante el nombre de esta supuesta gran fuente de poder todos se miraron extrañados. Nadie había escuchado jamás de estos llamados Horcruxes.

- ¿Horcruxes? –preguntó Moody- ¿De donde han sacado eso?

- Lo mismo me preguntaba cuando no conseguía ninguna información al respecto –confió el Profesor con una sonrisa- Pero gracias a Aragog, Hagrid y Harry logramos conseguir al menos el nombre y una breve descripción y mediante mis suposiciones y recuerdos y la información proporcionada, llegué a tener suficiente como para guiar a Harry.

- ¿Pero que es lo que son? –ahora Shacklebolt, y este sonaba un poco impaciente y a la vez curioso.

- Los Horcruxes son objetos. Pueden ser cualquier cosa que la persona elija. Llegamos a la conclusión que los que Lord Voldemort eligió significaban algo importante, y a la vez las muertes que elegía para crearlos era de cierta importancia.

- ¡¿Muertes?! –la preocupación de Molly era evidente y miró a los tres chicos temiendo que ellos tuviesen que haber hecho algo por el estilo. Ron negó silenciosamente calmándola por el momento.

- Sí, mi querida Molly. Muertes. Estos objetos contenían trozos del alma de Lord Voldemort.

Las exclamaciones que siguieron esta revelación fueron abrumantes. Todos hablaban y comentaban horrorizados la pieza de información que había sido proporcionada sin poder creerlo. Dumbledore espero paciente hasta que la situación se calmase.

- Los Horcruxes se realizan trozando el alma de la persona que los crea mediante asesinato. Lord Voldemort eligió siete objetos que contuviesen su alma para poder preservarlo aquí en la tierra, de esa manera se mantenía "inmortal". Y esa era la razón por la que nunca moría por completo. Y creo que Harry es el mejor en explicar lo que ellos se encargaron. ¿Harry?

- Gracias Profesor.

- No hay de qué.

- Como ya se ha dicho, habían siete. Sin saberlo yo destruí uno la ocasión que me enfrenté a Voldemort en la Cámara de los Secretos cuando fui a rescatar junto a Ron a Ginny –compartió una breve mirada con el pelirrojo, la cual no fue respondida antes de volver a hablar- Lucius Malfoy había sido encargado del diario y yo lo eliminé con el veneno del basilisco.

- ¿Es decir que esos objetos andaban sueltos? –preguntó Arthur algo escandalizado.

- No todos. El segundo era un anillo, que Dumbledore logró eliminar. La noche que Dumbledore murió nosotros no estábamos en el castillo cuando el ataque comenzó. Veníamos de buscar el tercer horcrux, luego descubrí que no era el que buscábamos, si no una copia que un mortífago conocedor del tema había intercambiado antes de ser asesinado.

- ¿Y como siguieron eso? –preguntó Moody completamente inmerso en el tema.

- Afortunadamente, gracias a Hermione –la chica se sonrojó- y una nota dentro del medallón, deducimos que ese mortífago había sido Regulus Black.

- ¡Mi primo! –saltó Tonks emocionada.

- Sí, fue una suerte que el verano de quinto cuando la señora Weasley nos envió a limpiar, ese medallón estaba entre los objetos y recordando lo encontramos entre el montón de basura que Kreacher escondía. El cuarto fue una tortura, pero finalmente hallamos la taza de Helga Hufflepuff. Y hasta ese punto estábamos seguros que Voldemort no tenía la más leve idea de lo que hacíamos. Fue con el quinto que se enteró.

- ¿Qué era? –preguntó Shacklebolt como a quien le están contando una historia.

Harry miró a Ron para que él también hablase. De a poco tenía que empezar a reconstruir lo que habían destruido.

- Nagini. Fue una de las peleas que tuvimos, afortunadamente en los horcruxes anteriores no conseguimos heridos. Pero en esta casi salimos muertos –explicó el pelirrojo- Gracias a Fawkes y el sombrero Harry sacó la espada de Gryffindor y eliminamos a Nagini. Ese horcrux SI que estaba suelto. Voldemort si que es un retorcido de primera. Guardar un trozo de su alma ¡En una serpiente! Yo ya digo… después de Scabbers no confío plenamente en ningún animal, y--

- Ron –lo detuvo Hermione suavemente.

- Lo lamento. Puedes seguir –le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa avergonzado.

- Y el último fue la pluma de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- ¡¿Rowena?! ¡¿La pluma existe?! –esta era la primera interrupción de McGonagall.

- No sabe profesora lo difícil que fue eliminar objetos tan valiosos para la historia, pero se tuvo que hacer. La encontramos en el palacio Linlithgow y yo lo eliminé, con las consecuencias que tuvimos de romperme el estómago y salir volando con los chicos. Afortunadamente todos salimos vivos y la pluma se destruyó.

- Y todo esto significa que… Voldemort es completamente mortal. En estos momentos puede morir y no habrá forma que detenga este plan. Ahora esta en la incertidumbre misma al no saber que hemos eliminado y que no. Y eso creo que es una gran ventaja.

- No puedo creer todo lo que hizo… -murmuró Shacklebolt impresionado- Entonces… ¿Cualquiera lo puede eliminar?

- No, exactamente –comenzó Harry- la noche en el Departamento de Misterios, una Profecía fue liberada, una que nos incluía a Voldemort y a mí. Una profecía que el idiota decidió seguir y que dice sólo puede ser derrotado por mí o yo ser derrotado por él.

- ¡¿Qué?! –saltaron algunos.

- Por eso Dumbledore lo esperaba de mí. Y por eso yo tuve que encargarme de los Horcruxes.

- ¿Quién sabe de todo esto Potter? –saltó Moody.

- Por lado de Voldemort no estoy seguro… pero de la Profecía, el Profesor, yo y… Snape, que fue quien le informó a Voldemort sobre ella antes de volverse a nuestro lado, entre comillas. Y sobre los Horcruxes… nosotros tres, el Profesor, Slughorn tiene la mera idea, Remus, y… Draco.

- Por eso lo has escondido.

- En parte –le respondió el chico a Tonks- Y ahora todos ustedes saben. Y esto debe mantenerse en privado, no nos conviene que Voldemort se entere de todo lo que hemos logrado.

Los miembros asintieron, un claro sentimiento de alivio y fuerzas los embargó. Voldemort no era invencible, era un mero humano y había hechos y pruebas que lo demostraban. Esta guerra se podía ganar y la ganarían.

Los adultos miraban a esos tres chicos con una nueva luz. En un principio habían sido claro ejemplos de valentía y dedicación a la causa. Ahora eran verdaderos héroes de ella. Entre los tres habían logrado avanzar este enfrentamiento hasta su pique mismo y se sentían orgullosos.

- Creo… que esto será todo por hoy para mí –dijo Harry sintiéndose de pronto cansado- Buenas noches.

Todos se la desearon mientras se envolvían en sus propias conversaciones especialmente atacando a Remus. Harry salió seguido de Hermione y Ron.

Al llegar a las escaleras la pareja intentó hablar con el pelirrojo, pero el chico sólo les asintió y dobló para dirigirse a las escaleras. Resignados pero al menos algo aliviados que existía un poco de comunicación volvieron a su sala.

-------------------

Los tres no iban a clases. Asistían como oyentes en algunas de ellas, especialmente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no hacía daño practicar hechizos que podrían ser de ayuda en batalla. Y por eso era que ahora Harry y Hermione salían de la biblioteca de estudiar algunas maldiciones útiles durante la hora de Historia de la Magia. Ron se les había perdido de vista por completo luego de la hora anterior de Encantamientos.

Iban de la mano por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor para almorzar cuando Harry se detuvo de pronto y la besó. No había sido buena combinación Hermione con libros para tener un poco de tiempo a solas, y sabía que con todos presentes tampoco sacaría nada.

Afortunadamente la chica aceptó y lo tenía afirmado del cuello besándolo suavemente. Estaban por un rato besándose cuando sintieron un gruñido al lado. Ron estaba pasando y siguió caminando a un paso más rápido.

- ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? –preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

- Creo que debemos dejar de besarnos en el pasillo –le respondió la castaña antes de tirar su mano y seguir a Ron.

Esto tenía que terminar, el silencio ya era abrumador y ella necesitaba poder hablar con el que si bien había provocado más que una rabia y descontrol en su sistema con el pasar de los años, era su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ron! –gritó Harry.

- ¡RON!

Vieron al pelirrojo apretar las manos antes girar.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- ¡Quiero que hables con nosotros! –exigió la chica.

- ¡Como quieres que lo haga cuando cada vez que los veo están haciendo algo como eso! ¡Intento acostumbrarme, pero no puedo!

A decir verdad, cada vez la idea de Harry y Hermione juntos caía mejor en su cuerpo. Con la ayuda de Luna había avanzado bastante, pero eso no significaba que las cosas cambiaran, todavía se sentía traicionado, todavía se sentía engañado y que lo hubiesen tratado como un idiota.

_- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta Ronald?_

_- ¿Además que él me quitara a la persona con la que yo quería estar?_

_- ¿Querías?_

_- Sí, además que ya es prácticamente intocable, esto me ayudó a ver que en cierta medida Harry tiene razón. Yo me acostumbré a la idea. Siempre fue Harry y Ginny, yo y Hermione. O en realidad, eso fue lo que siempre quise. Una gran familia Weasley. _

_- Que mal cuando las cosas no salen como uno quiere ¿No?_

_- Sí, apesta –dijo el pelirrojo estirando los pies sobre la mesa enfrente del sillón._

_- Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?_

_Ron pensó por unos segundos antes de responderle a Luna._

_- Que tuvieran que esconderse. Que no creyeran tener la suficiente confianza conmigo para decirme la verdad. Tal vez… sí… iba a explotar igual, pero al menos podría haber intentado entender y apoyarlos. Acompañarlos en este paso. Pero no lo hicieron. Me subestimaron, hicieron de esto otra gran aventura Harry-Hermione._

_- Ronald… no creo que hubiera sido cómodo para nadie que fueras parte de la boda. Un matrimonio consta solo de dos personas, no dos y su mejor amigo._

_El chico río suavemente._

_- No se sí al punto de estar dentro de la noche de bodas. Pero al menos acompañarlos en la ceremonia. Siempre ha sido así. Y eso es lo que me molesta. Que no confiaran en mí._

- ¡Lamento que tuvieras que verlo, pero las cosas son así, Ron!

Ron se giró por un momento para enfrentar al otro chico.

- ¡Sé que las cosas son así! ¡YA SÉ LO QUE HAY ENTRE USTEDES DOS! ¡PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA MEJOR!

- ¡Que quieres que hagamos! ¡Estamos juntos, nos amamos, te mentimos, pero no lo íbamos a hacer para siempre!

Hermione había quedado en silencio ante lo último que Harry había dicho, sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero no iba a llorar.

- ¡Lo que más me molesta de toda esta situación es que no hayan tenido la mínima decencia de decírmelo! ¡SIETE AÑOS DE AMISTAD! ¡¿Y no creyeron que podrían confiar en mí?! ¡LO QUE MÁS ME MOLESTA ES QUE HAYAN TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN TAN IMPORTANTE COMO LO ES CASARSE Y NO FUESEN CAPACES DE INCLUIRME! ¡¡ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ME DUELE!!

Exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon de pronto, y los tres chicos miraron sus alrededores de inmediato. Cientos de ojos los miraban atentos desde las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

La verdad ya se sabía.

Harry Potter y Hermione… Potter, estaban casados.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Estoy viva! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!!!_

_Se que ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero han sido semanas muy ocupadas y desocupadas, lo que quiero decir que entre exámenes y horror por no saber como me había ido en dichos exámenes, luego de terminarlos no era capaz de nada… pero ahora lo estoy, y adivinen qué??? PASE PRIMER AÑO DE MEDICINA!!!! OFICIALMENTE!! CELEBREMOS!!! YAY!_

_Listo… suficiente de mí y espero verlos en los próximos capítulos!! Que se vienen, se vienen! La verdad ya se sabe y como reaccionará el resto del mundo… en otras informaciones, si alguna ve leyeron UN HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA y no dejaron review? O lo hiciero y desean hacerlo de nuevo!! Este es el momento, la historia tiene 798 reviews! __**798**__!! Sólo dos para alcanzar los 800, háganme un regalo por haber pasado primer año y déjenme al menos dos reviews para poder llegar a los 800… gracias!!!_

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_


	11. Caos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible. En negrita hay un articulo escrito.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Once**

**Caos**

Caos.

Esa era la palabra más apropiada para toda la situación.

Gritos por aquí, murmullos por allá. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban desesperados por conseguir más información que la que habían oído. Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y rápidamente lo tironeo hasta salir de vista y dirigirse rápidamente a la sala. Con una mirada hizo que Ron la siguiera, dejando el desorden a la Directora.

La Profesora McGonagall miraba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y se puso de pie tratando de hacer callar los tantos comentarios.

"¿Harry Potter y Hermione Granger casados? - ¡¿SE CASARON?! - ¡Potter ya no es soltero! - ¡¿Y los Weasley?! - ¡Cómo nadie sabía! ¡Ni los Gryffindor! - ¡Granger debió haberle hecho algo! ¡Esas investigaciones durante el torneo no dieron fruto!"

- ¡SILENCIO! –gritó la mujer cansada- ¡TOMEN ASIENTO Y GUARDEN SILENCIO!

Los alumnos habían llegado a saltar con la voz de la Directora y poco a poco hicieron caso compartiendo miradas anhelantes.

- No importa si esto es verdad o es mentira. Lo que sí cuenta, es que lo que hagan el señor Potter y la señorita Granger es asunto de ellos. Así que me gustaría que respetaran la decisión de privacidad que ellos han tomado. Ahora continúen comiendo y diríjanse luego a sus clases.

Cuando la mujer salió del Gran Comedor seguido a sus palabras los murmullos y especulaciones continuaron, pero esta vez de manera más calmada. Aunque hicieran eso, no significaba que la palabra no saldría al exterior.

Hermione se paseaba por delante de Harry y Ron que estaban sentados en el sillón. El pelirrojo se mordía las uñas mientras miraba arrepentido el piso, el otro chico tenía los codos en las rodillas y miraba a su esposa pasearse.

- ¿Puedes detenerte Herms? Me estás mareando… -le dijo suavemente.

- Lo siento… pero no se que pasara ahora. ¡Estoy nerviosa!

Ron la miró.

- Lo lamento… mi intención no era que pasara eso.

- No te preocupes, ya fue –lo dijo en un tono que si bien no demostraba completa absolución tampoco lo retaba.

Harry soltó una leve risa. Ron y Hermione lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

- Es sólo que ¿Por cuanto tiempo quisimos hacerlo público? ¡Y mira como ocurre! Ron gritando delante de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Esto se esparcirá como fuego.

- Y eso es lo que temo –susurró la chica.

Harry tomó un semblante de preocupación y se puso de pie para abrazarla olvidando por completo al tercero en la habitación. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y la hundió contra su pecho murmurando palabras de tranquilidad. Aunque Ron no quisiera, no podía evitar pensar lo inevitable… hacían bonita pareja.

Diablos.

- No dejaré que nada te pasé ¿Me oyes? –ella asintió cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! –saltó la chica separándose de inmediato.

- La situación se ha controlado un poco. No dije nada, pero no dudo que El Profeta le encantará publicar el mejor lado de la incertidumbre. Así que estén por avisados que de aquí a mañana… la noticia será liberada.

Los presentes asintieron.

- Lo mejor es que no digan nada. Se mantengan sin comentarios y así esperamos a que se cansen.

- ¿Y si no queremos eso? –preguntó la chica.

- Hermione… -comenzó Harry dudoso pero fue detenido por ella.

- Desde que lo decidimos sabíamos que yo corría el mismo riesgo siendo tu mejor amiga o esposa. Estoy segura que de la lista que Voldemort tiene de personas para llegar a ti, Ron, Remus y yo somos de los primeros. Que yo este casada contigo sólo nos comprueba que estoy al tope, pero… que diferencia hay.

- Lo sé, pero creo que lo más sensato es que no tengamos nada molestándonos y de aceptar esto… todo empeorara, no tenemos tiempo para ello.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

- Esta bien… esperaremos. Aunque será difícil sacarle de la mente al mundo mágico esto.

- No hay que hacerlo. Sólo no hablamos.

- Entonces, si esa es la decisión… yo me retiro. Con su permiso –y con ello McGonagall estaba afuera.

Ron algo incómodo se removió en el asiento y tomó el último ejemplar del Quisquilloso, además de la situación en la que se encontraba, esa era la primera vez que estaba en el lugar. Ojeó las páginas hasta que encontró una sección muy familiar.

La editorial.

Luna la había escrito.

**HAY LECCIONES MÁS DÍFICILES**

**Por Luna Lovegood**

_**Desde pequeña crecí con el periodismo a mí alrededor. Con mi padre siendo parte de este mundo tuve que albergarlo como otra parte de mi persona. Y siempre esperé por mi oportunidad de hacerlo público llegara, me duelen las circunstancias, pero tampoco podría pedir por una mejor. Esta es la perfecta que tengo para que papá se sienta orgulloso, y no lo defraudaré.**_

_**Perdí a mi madre a los seis, golpe duro. Y ahora diez años después, pierdo a mi padre a los dieciséis. Crueles juegos del destino o más bien… mortífagos. No tengo miedo, al igual que Xenophilius Lovegood me da exactamente lo mismo llamar las cosas por su nombre. Lord Voldemort ha asesinado a mi padre. Y los padres de muchas personas… pero… ¿Vamos a dejarlo ganar por ello? ¿Voy a dejarme yo también morir? ¿O haré a esa persona que perdí valer su esfuerzo y dedicación?**_

_**Alguien por ahí me dijo la noche que me enteré de lo ocurrido: "Puede que estemos mal, pero siempre habrá alguien peor". Mi vida jamás fue un cuento de hadas, crecí sin la figura femenina que toda niña necesita, pero tenía a mi padre. Ahora continúo sin la figura masculina que toda adolescente necesite, pero tengo a mis amigos.**_

_**La vida se trata de crecimiento, la vida nos da lecciones, algunas más difíciles que otras, pero estas lecciones están para hacernos continuar más fuertes, para encontrar nuestros caminos, para seguir nuestro llamado. Tal vez esto puede ser terrible, no podría mentir y decir que no he llorado, pero con esto aprendo. Aprendo a encontrar mi razón en este mundo, encontrar mi lugar. Y ese lugar es ser la voz de personas que sus corazones están en iguales o peores condiciones que él mío.**_

_**Uno se podría a veces preguntar el porque. 'Porque' me ha ocurrido esto, 'Porque' él y no otro. Las cosas ocurren, nosotros sólo tenemos que mantenernos en la línea de lo correcto. El bien y el mal existen, sólo que es subjetivo. Para nosotros está mal asesinar a personas inocentes, para Voldemort está bien hacerlo porque sólo significa un favor a la humanidad. **_

_**¿Pero que tanto favor esta haciendo?**_

_**¡Destruyendo todo a su alrededor!**_

_**Nacer bajo padres muggles no es un crimen, no es un pecado. ¡Podría ser una dicha! Lo que importa es la persona… el corazón de esa persona. Y es por eso que hay que hacerse frente a hombres y mujeres que carecen de él. Incluso me dan lástima… todos pagamos por lo que hacemos y ellos lo tendrán que hacer por la falta de algo que su crecimiento les ha privado. **_

_**Sí, leyeron bien… además de darles lástima los estoy justificando. ¿Pero acaso también es correcto para mí odiarlos y tratar de encontrar venganza? En cierta medida esta es mi venganza. La muerte de mi padre no ha sido en vano, ha demostrado más de lo que ellos querían admitir y eso me alegra. Y no los puedo odiar porque se que gran parte de esos hombres y mujeres bajo el mando de Voldemort ni siquiera siguen ahí por gusto, sólo por miedo. O al menos quiero creer eso, porque los crímenes que han realizado han sido tan atroces que con sinceridad espero lleguen a encontrar el arrepentimiento ante el tormento que les espera. **_

_**Sí, hay lecciones más difíciles, y no tan sólo para nosotros, si no también para ellos. El tiempo corre y se acaba y uno de nosotros quedará de pie mientras el otro caiga. Sólo tenemos que abrir nuestros corazones y con valor y fe hacernos frente a nuestras amenazas, porque sólo estando juntos seremos capaces de eliminarlas. **_

_**Les agradezco a todos los sentimientos de pésame que han enviado a la revista. Mi padre estaría agradecido y yo lo hago por él. Quiero dejarles claro que porque hayan asesinado al Editor en Jefe y Dueño no quiere decir que el Quisquilloso desaparecerá, si no, crecerá con más fuerza, conmigo en su cabeza y como su nueva Editora en Jefe y dueña. No hay que temerles, yo no les tengo miedo, por que sólo el miedo puede destruirnos. No ellos, si no, nosotros mismos. La muerte no es el final de nuestra existencia, nuestra existencia acaba cuando no logramos dejar nuestra marca en la vida. No lo olviden, mi padre no será olvidado y es por eso que este no es su fin. **_

_**Muchas gracias. **_

Ron se sentía orgulloso de Luna. Más que orgulloso. Había escrito una editorial que había aumentado las ventas en una escala asombrosa, pero las ventas no habían sido lo importante, si no el sentimiento que había rodeado a las personas luego de leerla. Se podía sentir en el ambiente claramente como las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque pronto tenía que hablar con ella, había algo que lo preocupaba.

- ¿Ron?

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a su amiga.

- ¿Qué?

- Te gusta Luna.

No fue pregunta, fue declaración. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la boca tratando de hablar pero era imposible.

- Sí… le gusta Luna Lovegood –ahora fue Harry.

Ron se puso de pie y levantó una mano.

- Esperen un momento. Que yo este aquí, que yo este aceptando su relación y que yo me haya disculpado no significa que puedan venir y conversar como si nada asumiendo asuntos de ese tipo… ¡Menos ustedes dos!

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo soltando un respiro.

- Lo lamentamos, Ron… por todo. Pero en verdad no queríamos lastimarte, fuimos unos cobardes y lo aceptamos.

- Creímos que sería lo más fácil. Y no sólo a ti tuvimos que mentirte ¡Fue a todo el mundo! No me quiero ni imaginar cuando mis padres se enteren.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Tus padres! –Harry tenía los ojos completamente abiertos- ¡Se van a enterar por el periódico!

- No te preocupes… cancelé mi suscripción al Profeta desde sexto año. Dejé de confiar en ellos por completo.

El alivio era evidente en el rostro del chico y Ron estuvo a punto de reír. Dejó el Quisquilloso antes de dirigirse a sus amigos.

- Denme tiempo ¿Esta bien? Creo que lograremos salir de esta, pero tengan paciencia.

La pareja asintió y vieron al Weasley salir de la sala con una seña de mano en forma de despedida. El chico necesitaba tener esa conversación con Luna.

Se paseó por los pasillos tratando de encontrarla en alguno de ellos, pasó a la biblioteca sin resultado y luego al Gran Comedor. Agotando todos los resultados decidió ir al lugar que debió haber elegido en el principio.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Y ahí estaba. En un verdadero paraíso. La habitación era una especie de bosque, con nubes y un sol como 'techo'. Había pasto en el suelo y troncos de árboles que desaparecían con la altura. Hadas y unas pequeñas criaturas caminaban entre las plantas escondiéndose de vez en cuando. La chica estaba en una mecedora al lado de una cuna. En un costado se podían ver juguetes y un estante con libros y fotografías.

- ¿Luna? –preguntó cerrando la puerta y mirándola confundido.

- Hola, Ronald…

Su tono era simple y decaído. El chico se sentó en una especie de banca que apareció al lado de la rubia.

- De todas las escenas que hemos compartido en este lugar. Puedo decir que este es la más peculiar.

Ella le sonrió ligeramente mirándolo por un segundo y luego volviendo su vista a un peluche que tenía en la mano.

- Pedí por un lugar que me diera paz y alegría.

- Y si ese es el caso… ¿No deberías estar riendo? –preguntó él confundido ante la expresión de Luna.

- Esta era mi habitación de bebé y niña. Mis padres la diseñaron, mamá amaba la naturaleza y quería poder sentir el pasto en sus pies cuando viniera a mí. Cuando mamá murió no quise volver ahí. Mi padre me instó a que lo hiciera, pero era como si en realidad le perteneciera a ella y no a mí. Compartimos muchas cosas los tres juntos ahí y cuando la perdí… perdí la habitación.

Ron miró a su alrededor y su corazón se apretó bastante. Junto a Luna este último tiempo se había encontrado más en contacto con el Ron sensible, si no lo era, tendría serios casos de chicas llorando y eso no podía controlarlo. Pero aunque ella era una chica y ya la había visto llorar, no se sentía incómodo. Había algo en Luna que lo calmaba y lo hacía entender cosas en diferentes puntos de vista.

En un atrevimiento se estiró y le tomó la mano. Ella detuvo el ritmo que llevaba sobre el peluche y miró las manos unidas antes de mirarlo a los ojos intensamente. Miedo, anhelo y sorpresa en sus ojos azules y brillantes.

- ¿Ron? –susurró.

Y esa pregunta lo hizo decidirse. En un movimiento, sin siquiera pensarlo la besó. Sólo se estiró y le tomó el rostro luego de soltarle la mano. Con los ojos cerrados no pudo ver el gesto de incredulidad de la chica que lentamente cerró los ojos concentrándose por completo en el beso.

Estuvieron así varios minutos y cuando terminaron ella ya estaba sentada en la banca a su lado con ambas manos enterradas en el rojo cabello. Separándose, abrieron los ojos temerosos y al ver la mirada del otro sonrieron. Luna sonrojándose enterró su rostro en el cuello de él inhalando su esencia.

- Wow… si hubiera sabido que besabas tan bien, hubiera hecho eso mucho antes. El día que te conocí en el tren.

Luna rió ligeramente.

- Te hubieras llevado una decepción, la experiencia la gané recientemente.

Él la alejó un poco y la miró con la ceja levantada.

- ¿Sí?

- Ajá. El año pasado… Michael Corner.

- ¿Michael Corner? –preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí… al parecer tenía un fetiche por excentricidades.

Ron río. La chica frunció el ceño algo indignada girando.

- ¡Hey! –le dijo riendo suavemente y volviéndola a él- No me burlaba de ti. En ese caso… yo también tengo un fetiche… por una excentricidad específica. Es más bien un gusto muy grande…

Luna lo miró y sonrió acercándose para esta vez ella besarlo a él.

- Tú también me gustas, Ronald –susurró contra sus labios sonriendo.

Era claro para ambos que los sentimientos por Luna hacia Ron eran mucho más profundos que un 'gusto muy grande'. Y Ron sabía que ese 'gusto muy grande' era más que lo que aparentaba ser. Pero tenía que tener tiempo ¡Acababa de besarla! Esto significaba muchos cambios y recién estaba desechando por completo la idea de estar con Hermione, por más que quisiera algo más profundo con esta chica que estaba tan frágil, era imposible pedirle a su corazón más de lo que era capaz de dar.

Ahí estaba uno de los puntos que lo habían hecho aceptar la incompatibilidad que sostenía con Hermione. Además de discutir tanto como respiraban, él necesitaba a alguien que lo necesitara de vuelta. Eso había sentido durante el funeral de Dumbledore, pero jamás en el pasado o en lo que siguió a esa tarde la posibilidad de ser el pilar de Hermione se había presentado.

Él quería alguien que lo buscara para que la protegiera. No en un sentido machista y de debilidad femenina, pero si de tranquilidad e importancia en el otro. Con Hermione jamás conseguiría eso. Hermione era una chica independiente que por la única persona que correría y había aprendido ya a hacerlo, era por Harry.

En el fondo sabía que el era y seguiría siendo el mejor amigo de ambos. Que eventualmente los perdonaría, porque no estaba dispuesto a echar a la basura siete años de amistad, pero… siempre existía un problema con los tríos. Siempre. Y el problema era que en un principio de manera leve pero consistente el trío terminaba convirtiéndose en un dúo. Donde dos siempre se acercaban para los asuntos verdaderamente importantes y esos dos… siempre habían sido Harry y Hermione.

En parte también era culpa de él. Gran parte de los tres primeros años, él tiraba por Harry y atacaba a Hermione en cada oportunidad posible que tenía debido a la inseguridad y la confusión que sus sentimientos por ella provocaban, sentimientos que sólo eran un espejismo. Y al siguiente año había lanzado a Harry lejos por no creerle. Era natural que eventualmente ellos dos se encontraran.

Sabía que ni Harry y Hermione lo cambiarían por nada. Que harían todo lo posible por incluirlo en todo, pero… ¡Estaban casados! Y eso cambiaba absolutamente todo y debido a eso, él necesitaba encontrar a la persona que necesitaba… y al parecer ya lo había hecho.

Él y Luna seguían sentados en la banca algo abrazados mientras hadas iluminaban a su alrededor.

- Yo venía a hablar contigo –susurró sin necesidad de hacerlo pero con el ambiente obligándolo.

- ¿De qué?

- Tu artículo.

- ¿También piensas que fue una idiotez y riesgo que no debía haber tomado, como unos cuantos compañeros me recalcaron ayer en mi sala común?

- ¿Qué dijeron qué?

- Que fue algo estúpido. Que ahora más que nunca era un blanco asegurado.

Él apretó el abrazo.

- En parte sí… -admitió- No sobre el artículo, pero tengo un poco de miedo que se ensañen contigo.

Luna se enderezó y lo miró con decisión a los ojos poniéndolo nervioso.

- Ronald… yo sabía lo que hacía. Mortífagos acaban de asesinar a mi padre. Yo ya estoy en la lista de muerte. Saben que he sido parte de la resistencia adolescente en sus últimos ataques, además soy amiga de Harry Potter y amiga más cercana del mejor amigo de Harry –a Ron le molestó ser llamado sólo amigo cercano y frunció el ceño- Ron… se que te molesta ser conocido como la sombra de Harry, pero lamentablemente esos idiotas no ven más allá del blanco principal.

El pelirrojo enrojeció y agradeció que ella no captara el verdadero significado de sus emociones. Luna posó una mano sobre la de él antes de continuar.

- Si elevar mi posición en la lista por escribir un artículo que sí ha ayudado a muchas personas inseguras y con miedos, entonces está bien. He escuchado que las líneas de emergencia de Aurores han aumentado e invitaciones a la Orden ya han sido aceptadas, así que por favor no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien, además… te tengo a ti para protegerme ¿No? –preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de alivianar la situación.

Luna era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, pero un poco de importancia en el chico no le hacía mal. Como buen resultado Ron sonrió y le dio un corto beso.

- Es sólo que no soportaría perderte, no ahora que te he encontrado.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho y suspiró disfrutando la situación, cuantas veces había soñado con que él le dijera palabras de ese tipo y aquí estaban cumpliendo esos sueños. Otra vez más, su padre había logrado cumplírselos.

- Gracias papá –susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Ron no la oyera.

-------------------

Harry había caído recién en sueño cuando un suave 'pop' lo despertó nuevamente. Gruñó un poco en la cama para mirar de que procedía el ruido y se encontró con dos bolas verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

Dobby.

- Buenas noches, Dobby… ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto mientras bostezaba.

- Buenas noches, señor. Dobby lamenta molestarlo a esta hora, pero la profesora McGonagall solicita su presencia de inmediato y forma urgente en su despacho.

Ante las palabras, 'inmediato' y 'urgente' dejaron la boca del elfo, Harry despertó por completo. Buscó su reloj y vio que marcaba las 12.34 AM. La hora ya lo preocupó aún más.

- La profesora también solicito la presencia de la señorita Hermione de Harry Potter y ella le estará esperando en la sala –y el elfo desapareció.

Harry ya había saltado de la cama ante el nombre de su esposa y vestido para encontrarla paseándose de un lado a otro. Se mordía las uñas y cuando llegó a su lado le sacó las manos de la boca.

- No te las muerdas –la retó suavemente, ella lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a mis padres? –su tono de voz era asustado y algo ahogado, como tratando de retener las lágrimas.

Harry la abrazó.

- No… nada le pasará a tus papás. Vamos, McGonagall nos espera.

Sinceramente Harry no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba. Y si algo efectivamente le había pasado a John y Olivia Granger, no se lo perdonaría nunca. El castillo como era de esperarse estaba completamente silencioso, nada al caos comparado esa mañana en el Gran Comedor provocado por las noticias del matrimonio.

Los pasos rápidos de ambos hacían leve eco en las murallas y Hermione tiró un poco más fuerte de su mano cuando la gárgola apareció ante sus ojos al final del pasillo. Corriendo levemente dieron la contraseña y subieron para luego golpear la puerta.

- Adelante.

Al entrar encontraron a la profesora todavía con su ropa. Probablemente en este tiempo ya no dormía tanto o tal vez ni siquiera lo hacía. Hermione se acercó hasta el escritorio.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con mis padres?

- Le sugiero que se siente y espere –dijo McGonagall sin sacar la vista del pergamino frente a ella.

- Profesora—

- No se preocupes, sus padres están bien y saludables. Tome asiento y mire lo que hay en el escritorio.

La chica hizo lo que le pidieron y Harry se paró tras ella. Ahí en las manos de Hermione había una edición del Profeta Nocturno. No había necesidad de leer el artículo para saber lo que decía. Sólo bastaba con las fotografías de él y Hermione juntos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, unas más actuales y los grandes titulares: **POTTER Y GRANGER HAN CONTRAIDO MATRIMONIO**. **Ministerio comienza investigación**.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Harry asombrado.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice profesora? –preguntó la chica dejando el periódico en la mesa sin ganas de leerlo.

- Lo usual de Rita Skeeter. Recuentos de cuarto año, filtros amorosos, embarazos, crear más caos y problemas dentro de la guerra. El Profeta esta convencido que el sensacionalismo ayudará a la 'normalidad' del mundo.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró la chica dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro cuando sintió una brisa y un par de luces de colores. No alcanzó a girar cuando lo que sintió fueron dos fuertes manos sobre su cuello y la muralla en su espalda.

- ¡Papá! ¡Suéltalo! –gritó Hermione mientras se paraba de la silla.

Y efectivamente. Harry Potter tenía frente a sus ojos a una enardecido John Granger y dos fuertes manos tratando de ahorcarlo.

Esto si que era el caos mismo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_De verdad lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo… tenía muchos planes para estas vacaciones hasta que el tercer cargador de mi laptop murió y mi papá se rehúsa a comprarme otro. Ese sólo es el mínimo de mis problemas, porque estoy pasando por una crisis familiar bastante horrible, que no quiero compartir y apenas tengo ganas de siquiera levantarme, he pasado todos los días viendo tele y leyendo y con ganas de escribir, pero el único computador en el que puedo trabajar es este y no me gusta… como sea, espero que me perdonen, de verdad no tengo ánimos de nada ahora mismo, asi que disfruten y prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para darles el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana… feliz año nuevo a todos, feliz Navidad atrasada también (o cualquier festividad que celebren) y gracias por ayudarme a pasar los 800 reviews… los quiero!_

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_


	12. Aceptaciones y Miedos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible. Hay varias frases sacadas textuales de los libros y están en cursiva.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Doce**

**Aceptaciones y Miedos**

A Harry le faltaba el aire y oía diversas voces en el fondo sin poder distinguirlas por completo. Cerró los ojos y trató de hacer fuerzas con las manos para sacar las de su suegro sobre su cuello.

- ¡Señor Granger!

Y liberación. Harry cayó al suelo aspirando grandes bocanadas para poder recuperar lo perdido y sintió unas manos acariciándole la espalda para calmarlo. Con dificultad miró que era Hermione, la cual tenía lágrimas y estaba roja de furia.

Delante de él John Granger estaba poniéndose de pie, su esposa, Olivia, miraba todo con los ojos cristalinos y tapándose la boca. La profesora McGonagall lo había rescatado y todavía sostenía la varita entre sus manos.

- ¡Cuando me solicitó una audiencia con su hija y Potter, en ningún momento acordamos que agrediría al chico!

El hombre la ignoró y apuntó a Harry acusadoramente.

- ¡TÚ! ¡Te confié a mi hija! ¡Permití que la llevaras! ¡¿Y así me pagas?! ¡¿EMBARAZANDOLA?! ¡¿Y CANSÁNDOTE EN SECRETO?! ¡¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES?!!

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!

- ¡Hermione! –Olivia saltó- ¡Tú padre tiene razón! ¡Esto ha sido suficiente! ¡Vuelves enseguida a casa!

La castaña puso de pie a Harry que todavía se tomaba la garganta tratando de tranquilizar a sus pulmones y miró a sus padres enojada.

- ¡No puedo creer que actúen de esta manera! ¡Y tratar de ahogar a Harry! –tomó aire- ¡No me pienso mover de aquí!

- Hermione Jane Granger –el tono amenazador de Olivia demostraba de quien Hermione había heredado esas características- Irás a buscar tus cosas y vendrás a casa con nosotros, o si no—

- ¡¿O si no qué?! –interrumpió la chica- ¿Me castigarán? ¿Me quitaran la mesada? ¿No me regalarán un libro? O… ¿Me encerraran en mi habitación hasta que medite lo que he hecho? –el sarcasmo en la voz de Hermione corría por montones.

Harry jamás la había visto de esa manera, menos con sus padres, ni siquiera con Ron. Y la culpa lo embargó. Ella estaba en esa situación por culpa de él, él le había pedido matrimonio y ella había sido demasiado buena amiga para negarse.

- ¡No le hables en ese tono a tu madre, jovencita!

- Hermione—

- ¡Tú no te metas en esto! ¡Bastante has hecho! –gritó el padre de Hermione en el intento de Harry de tratar de arreglar las cosas.

- ¡Claro que se tiene que meter! ¡Después de todo es MI esposo! ¡Les guste o no!

La sorpresa de la señora Granger se hizo presente y con ello claro que la mujer tenía sus dudas respecto al artículo. Como Hermione, siempre la escéptica.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Estás embarazada –susurró la mujer.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te has embarazado de un chico que probablemente termine muerto! ¡¿Y esperas que acepte todo esto?!

Las palabras de John golpearon a todos. Harry miró a su suegro y por un momento la idea de lanzarle un buen hechizo cruzó su mente. Hermione parecía la más herida de todas, que su padre haya dicho en voz alta el más terrible de sus miedos. McGonagall miraba indignada al adulto y su esposa paseaba la vista entre John y su hija.

Hermione tomó su aire de suficiencia y casi altanería lanzándole una dura mirada a su padre.

- Para su información, _señor_. NO estoy embarazada. Y no planeo estarlo hasta dentro de varios años. Y no quiero volver a oír que intente predecir cosas que no ocurrirán.

Harry miró a la castaña cuando escuchó la forma en que había llamado a su padre y sabía que tenía que intervenir.

- Hermione… tal vez tus padres tienen razón, vuelve a casa con ellos y luego vemos que hacemos –le susurró- No creo que debas enojarte con él—

- Te lo prometí –le susurró de vuelta.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

- Te prometo que te amaré y apreciaré y negaré a todos los que se interpongan entre nosotros –las palabras de ella contenían tanto peso sobre él que prefirió quedarse en silencio por el momento.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Esas son sólo unas directrices!

- ¿Así de serio tomas los votos que hiciste con mamá? ¿Sólo unas directrices? –preguntó con una postura desafiante.

En ese momento Harry notó de donde había sacado la persistencia y tenacidad, al igual que la testarudez. John Granger tenía por montones.

- Tú madre y yo somos diferentes a ustedes. Nosotros estábamos grandes e independizados y enamorados…

- ¿Acaso yo no estoy enamorada de Harry? –preguntó indignada- ¡Soy mayor de edad papá! ¡Y a diferencia del mundo muggle mis posibilidades de trabajo aquí son mucho más elevadas por lo que no andaré como pordiosera de faltarme mamá y tú!

- ¡Este chico te ha prometido felicidad y amor! ¡Pero los matrimonios no son así todo el tiempo! ¡Es difícil! ¡Se sufre! ¡Espera a que se aburra a jugar a la casita! ¡Dime a donde llegarás llorando! ¡Por lo que recuerdo el chico ni te notaba hasta el año pasado y ahora estás casada!

- ¡No tienes la menor idea de nuestros sentimientos! ¡Y para nosotros nada ha sido fácil así que no vengas a darme un sermón sobre matrimonio que se donde me metí!

- ¡Claro que no tengo idea, porque no tuviste la decencia de incluirme!

- ¡Menos lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido como reaccionarías! ¡No puedo--

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡BASTA! –gritó Harry.

El grito hizo callar a la chica que estaba roja al igual que su padre. Olivia estaba en este punto ya llorando y McGonagall había desaparecido.

- ¡No te atrevas a gritarle a mi hija!

- ¡¿Más de lo que usted le ha gritado?!

- ¡Es mi hija!

- ¡Y es mi esposa!

Esas palabras parecieron cerrar el completo derecho a Harry de detener toda esta locura. John Granger lo miró indignado y Hermione poseía una expresión de tranquilidad y orgullo por Harry. El chico respiró profundo antes de partir.

- Es mi culpa ¿Está bien? Culpe todo en mí… pero no venga a tratar así a Hermione, porque no se lo merece. Sí usted cree que estuvo mal que nos enamoráramos, no se como podría calmarlo porque así ocurrió, pero si tiene a alguien que gritarle por el matrimonio hágalo conmigo. Yo fui el que le pidió matrimonio y yo fui el que recibí el 'sí'. Pero cálmese. Es mi culpa que lo tuviéramos que guardar secreto y déjeme decirle que no fue fácil para nadie, menos para nosotros…

- Esa fue decisión de ambos, no tomes toda la culpa… yo acepté y yo organicé todo… además que yo decidí en no decirle a ustedes dos… él señor tiene derecho a culparme sobre eso.

- Hermione… no trates a tu papá así. Acaba de enterarse que estás casada. Ninguna palabra a ninguno de los dos y con datos que habías estado en la enfermería por un embarazo.

- ¿De donde supieron todo esto? –le preguntó a su madre confundida.

- El Profeta.

- ¡Merlín! –gritó la chica exasperada- Esta vez me encargaré que metan a Skeeter a la cárcel –gruñó entre dientes- ¡¿Cómo es que lo reciben?! –exigió enojada.

- Lo pedimos luego que lo cancelaste. Necesitábamos saber de ti, ¡Te marchaste de casa en una misión con dieciocho años! ¡Y de no haberlo hecho jamás hubiésemos sabido de esto!

- Cuando todo con Voldemort terminara se iban a enterar –le informó la chica a su madre.

Mientras entre el intercambio Harry y John mantenían una guerra de miradas. El chico habló.

- Ya no importa lo que hicimos. Pero sí importa esto –suspiró- Perdí a mi familia cuando bebé, así que no insulte mis valores especulando que dejaré a Hermione ante el primer tropiezo o aburrimiento. Ella ha sido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y jamás a dejado mi lado. En estos momentos ES y SERA la persona más importante y moriría o mataría por ella si fuese necesario. No hay nada en este universo que me haga dejar de amarla y si usted no me cree, pues muy mal, porque cuando cumpla los cien años de matrimonio espero verlo ahí para ver si ha entendido hasta donde amo a su hija.

Hermione no pudo evitar tomar el rostro y besarlo suavemente sin importarle la presencia de sus padres. Que él se proyectara de tal manera con ella le hacía enamorarse completamente de nuevo de él.

- Gracias –le susurró contra sus labios antes de abrazarlo.

John Granger mantuvo la mirada con Harry por unos segundos, el cual tenía a Hermione enterrada contra su pecho, y suspirando tomó asiento masajeándose las sienes.

- Entonces ¿No estás embarazada?

- No, papá.

- ¿Y tú en verdad la amas? –preguntó Olivia.

- ¿Cómo no podría amarse? –le devolvió con otra pregunta el chico.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, John Granger sonrió. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes que el adulto hablara.

- Bienvenido a la familia, Harry.

Hermione miró en sorpresa a su esposo antes de lanzarle corriendo a abrazar a su padre. La mamá de ella se acercó y lo abrazó a él. Y en ese minuto, Harry sintió que pertenecía completamente a Hermione.

-------------------

- ¿Te ahorcó? –preguntó Ron preocupado para luego soltar una risotada. Harry frunció el entrecejo y Hermione le lanzó un pan por la cabeza.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor y Ron de un excelente humor, por lo que le contaron todo el encuentro con los Granger la noche anterior. De hecho, había sido Ron el que había preguntado quien le había hecho esos moretones en el cuello, porque dudaba que Hermione tuviese tanto poder de succión.

- No puedo creer a mi padre. No se que sentía por él o enojo o vergüenza.

- Yo votaría por enojo, luego de que lo llamaste 'señor'.

- Se lo merecía, no tenía ningún derecho a intentar asesinarte.

Cuando habían llegado al lugar. Las cuatro mesas habían caído en profundo silencio. Se habían mirado, tomado las manos y caminado al frente. Ambas manos izquierdas con sus alianzas de manera permanente, sin caso de ocultar nada. A medida que alcanzaban la mesa Gryffindor los murmullos comenzaron lentamente y no fue hasta que Lavender exclamó prácticamente indignada: "¡De nuestra propia casa y no nos habían anunciado el matrimonio del siglo!" que la normalidad había retornado.

Ahora luego de varias felicitaciones, bromas y explicaciones estaban sentados frente a Ron conversando, totalmente agradecidos que al parecer la amistad había prevalecido todo. Pero aún así, había algo en Ron diferente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Hermione de pronto.

- ¿Ah?

- Ella tiene razón. Has estado mirando la mesa Ravenclaw desde que llegaste fallando con el tenedor cinco veces. Eso no es normal en ti, Weasley, tu mano y tu boca son imán infalible.

Ron le lanzó una mirada irritada.

- Yo votaría por GPS natural –soltó Hermione.

Los hijos de muggles todos rieron.

- Eso es algún tipo de tecnología muggle que no conocemos ¿Cierto? –preguntó Ginny.

- Ajá –aclaró Harry asintiendo, la chica le respondió con un propio antes de girar a su hermano.

- Pero ellos tienen razón. Algo te ocurrió. ¿Se puede saber qué?

- No.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego a la mesa Ravenclaw. Miraron a Ron y sonrieron.

- Ya sabemos que pasó –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son ahora también gemelos que hablan, piensan y hacen lo mismo?! –saltó el pelirrojo.

- No, pero es algo que ha venido con la práctica. Estoy segura que tú eventualmente también lo lograrás con la razón de tu estado –la mirada sugerente de Hermione le dejo claro a Ron que los tres sabían de quien hablaban.

- Esta bien… sí, esa es la razón. ¡Pero ni me exijan contarles! ¡Me escondieron lo de ustedes meses, yo también lo esconderé! –Ron sonrió satisfecho y continuó comiendo.

Ginny miraba de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir una explicación.

- ¡¿Nadie me dirá nada?! –los tres chicos la miraron extrañada- Muchas gracias –y se giró indignada.

- Ginny, se enterará. Apostaría que la razón le contará antes que nosotros –comentó Hermione tomando un poco de té.

- ¿Y que tenemos planeado para el día? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Dormir siesta y arrancarnos a las cocinas para comer? –ofreció Ron.

Harry y él rieron antes la desaprobación de Hermione.

- No. Iremos de oyentes a la clase de Defensa. Ya he hablado con McGonagall.

- ¿Hermione? ¿No crees que tenemos suficiente con nuestras prácticas? –intentó Ron para disuadirla.

- Nada es suficiente en una guerra. Al contrario de mortífagos nosotros tenemos moral y no nos ensañamos. Ellos son seres viles y viciosos que no dudarán en utilizar las más asquerosas trampas para hacernos caer. Sólo preparándonos podremos igualarlos en cierto aspecto.

- Creo que en esto ella tiene razón…

- Por supuesto que la tendrá. No querrás que te deje afuera con los perros.

Harry y Hermione le mandaron miradas algo fastidiadas.

- No tenemos perros –soltó Hermione enojada.

- Pero si bichos de cola explosiva. Con su permiso –se paró de la mesa con una sonrisa satisfecha camino a Ravenclaw.

La pareja lo siguió con la mirada y sonrieron al verlo salir del Gran Comedor acompañado de Luna Lovegood.

- Pero estoy seguro que él no recibirá bichos de cola explosiva en mucho tiempo. Está en la etapa donde nosotros, los hombres, no hacemos nada mal.

- Bueno, tú ya has pasado esa etapa hace bastante. No me tientes –y con un beso en la mejilla, Hermione lo dejó solo en la mesa.

Harry sonrió también y se lanzó a su plato de avena.

-------------------

Los días habían pasado rápido e incluso agradables para Harry, aunque todavía tenía la amenaza de la batalla con Voldemort disfrutar con sus mejores amigos sin muchas más preocupaciones que entrenar era un verdadero cielo. Pero nada es para siempre y Harry lo notó de inmediato.

La noche estaba fría y las nubes se habían oscurecido más de lo normal dejando claro lluvia para la mañana. Hermione había sido estricta en que no dormirían juntos mientras estuvieran en la estadía en Hogwarts, por lo cual en ese momento, él se encontraba en el sillón de la sala que les correspondía durmiendo.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado con ideas de sacar al otro día a su esposa a los terrenos, e imágenes lo embargaron lentamente. Ambos estaban mano en mano caminando lentamente hacia el roble que siempre utilizaban, pero el viento los envolvía al igual que oscuridad. Hermione se apretaba a él cada vez más pero la ahora niebla negra los rodeaba no dejándolos mover.

Harry tomó a Hermione y la abrazó fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando cientos de mortífagos se materializaron desde la niebla. Voldemort estaba frente a él, sus rojos ojos lo miraban risueños.

- ¿Disfrutando paseo familiar, Harry?

- Algo que tú nunca sabrías –soltó abrazando aun más a Hermione.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Voldemort soltó una risotada seguida por todos los mortífagos.

Miedo llenó a Harry, pero sentía a Hermione tiritar entre sus brazos, indefensa, la apretaba cada vez más, incluso temiendo estar asfixiándola, pero no podía detenerse.

- Lo estoy –susurró.

Voldemort sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos. Harry acarició el cabello de Hermione mirando a su alrededor, pero en eso sintió un beso en su cuello. Confundido miró a su esposa y abrió los ojos asustados, ahí estaba Hermione con cabello ondulado y completamente negro, sus ojos estaban delineados con el mismo tono, pero ya no eran cafés si no un azul muy claro, tanto que llegaba a dar miedo.

Harry se alejó unos cuantos pasos sin poder creerlo mientras la Hermione morena sonreía maliciosamente y sacaba su varita, un par de segundos después y la mujer lo tenía en cuatro bajo la fuerza de un crucio. Su cicatriz le dolía, la electricidad le atacaba la columna de manera anormal, tenía ganas de gritar pero ni lograba tomar aire para lograrlo, sus pulmones estaban contraídos al igual que todos los músculos de su cuerpo. La relajación eventualmente llegó… acompañada de risas.

Harry tosió mirando a Hermione con la varita ligeramente entre sus dedos apuntándolos y con una mirada llena de suficiencia y malicia, una mirada que jamás había visto en ella. Pero luego tuvo que cerrarlos, porque una nueva ola de dolor lo bañó. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, pero el dolor físico que tenía no era nada comparado al emocional, ahí estaba la mujer que amaba torturándolo descaradamente frente a su enemigo.

Los ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, pero logró despejar la vista para ver a Hermione parada al lado de Voldemort, su brazo por sobre su cintura. La cintura que _él_ tomaba.

- ¿Estás seguro que nunca disfrutaría de un paseo familiar, Harry? Por qué déjame presentarte a mi esposa… Hermione Riddle… viuda de… Potter.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un rayo de luz verde lo cegó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón. Su respiración era ahogada y tuvo que correr la cabeza para vomitar, su cicatriz le dolía demasiado, hace tiempo que no ocurría y tal vez era eso el exceso en el dolor. Era como si el cráneo estuviera partiéndose por la mitad.

Tomó su varita y limpió el desastre para luego ponerse de pie e ir al baño a refrescarse. La tormenta estaba a su máximo, probablemente era esa la razón que Hermione no lo había escucha—

- ¡Hermione!

Rápidamente corrió por el pasillo abriendo la puerta de golpe, su cuerpo dolía como si alguien lo hubiera apaleado, pero no le importaba, se arrodillo al lado de bulto que se suponía ser su esposa. Estiró los brazos sacando las frazadas y una indomable cabellera castaña lo recibió, suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos disfrutando la tranquilidad que todo había sido un sue—mejor dicho, una perturbada pesadilla.

- ¿Harry? –la ronca voz de Hermione dejaba claro que había estado durmiendo.

- Lo lamento por despertarte –le susurró todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Una pesadilla con—

- ¿Viste a voldemort otra vez? ¿Tuviste una visión? –preguntó sentándose de inmediato, la lucidez instalada.

- No… espero que no. Pero la cicatriz si me dolió, no me extrañaría que el enfermo hubiese hecho eso a propósito.

- ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

Harry la miró y se lanzó para ser abrazado por ella. Hermione lo sostuvo como a un niño pequeño, sintió a Harry lentamente romper el muro que significaba ser Harry Potter. El llanto lo invadió haciendo mover los hombros fuertemente, Hermione le susurró palabras de tranquilidad en el oído meciéndolo de adelante para atrás mientras le besaba la cabellera suavemente.

- No me sueltes… por favor –le susurró con el rostro en el cuello.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo. ¿Qué pasó?

Harry se secó los ojos sentándose con la cabeza en su hombro emocionalmente agotado.

- Estábamos en los terrenos paseando y… mortífagos nos rodeaban, Voldemort se burlaba de nosotros y luego tú—

- ¿Harry?

Él la miró con pena en sus ojos y mucho miedo.

- Me atacabas con crucios.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Harry! ¡Eso es absolutamente imposible! –Hermione estaba a punto de reír pero prefirió contenerse.

Harry bajó la cabeza algo abatido.

- Tenías tu cabello negro y ojos azules y el dolor… el dolor era más que físico, Herms… y eso no es lo peor de todo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella al borde de la curiosidad.

- Estabas casada—

- Harry, estoy casada contigo hace meses –le dio una sonrisa.

- Con Voldemort.

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas casada con Voldemort y me asesinaban, antes de morir, Voldemort decía que eras su esposa, Hermione Riddle, viuda de Potter –él la miró desarmado por dentro.

La mirada de Hermione se suavizó.

- ¿Es por eso que estás así? ¿O hay algo más?

- Este sueño sólo me recuerda que mi pelea con Voldemort esta cerca… que tendré que enfrentarlo y puedo que ni siquiera vi—

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –retó Hermione rastros de risa completamente desaparecidos- ¡Hemos quedado que eso no ocurrirá!

- Tú no sabes lo que ocurrirá. Antes de estar contigo eso siempre estuvo presente, pero sinceramente no me importaba, ahora contigo… tengo algo por lo que esperar luego de esto, pero aún así la posibilidad se mantiene, y eso no sólo significa que yo pueda perecer, si no que él puede ocuparte para alcanzarme a mí.

- No tendré esta conversación hoy, hemos pasado por ella demasiadas veces como para oírla otra vez –le dijo la chica mirando al frente.

Harry asintió vencido por el momento, tampoco tenía ganas de pelear.

- Tengo miedo –susurró- Tengo miedo a perderte, a fallarle al resto del mundo… siento que han depositado tanto peso sobre mis hombros que ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de soportarlo ¡Pero jamás me quejo! ¡Es como si un interruptor desconectara todas mis funciones cuando veo que la gente me necesita o me pide algo! Y sé que en parte es correcto, pero… desearía aunque sea una vez en mi vida ser egoísta e irnos los dos lejos de aquí.

Hermione lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

- Seremos egoístas cuando salgamos de todo esto, nos iremos lejos de aquí, por todo el tiempo que necesitemos, dejaremos todo atrás y comenzaremos de nuevo antes de volver, te lo prometo –le susurró.

Harry giró el rostro enfrentándole y viendo la seriedad de sus ojos y determinación le sonrió antes de besarla suavemente.

- Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti –le susurró contra los labios.

- Lo mismo va para mí, vamos, ponte de pie.

Harry la ayudó a pararse y ya enfrente, ella le tomó el cuello y lo besó profundamente. El chico se sintió siendo empujado hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Seremos egoístas por esta noche –le susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente. Sin problemas él le concedió el deseo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas… lamento mucho la larga tardanza… pero voy a ser completamente sincera con ustedes, porque si bien no creo que este lugar sea el más apropiado, siento que muchos de ustedes han compartido conmigo y me han apoyado durante mucho tiempo… me diagnosticaron hace un tiempo con distimia, pueden investigar que es, pero tuve que empezar un tratamiento con antidepresivos. Como pueden imaginarlo por mucho tiempo no he tenido animo para nada, hace meses que no logro escribir y haré todo lo posible por subir con mas constancia el resto de esta historia, pero de ahí en adelante mi futuro en fanfiction es algo incierto… les avisaré cualquier cosa… en cualquier caso ahora estoy mejor, he logrado salir y por eso tb no he podido actualizar me ido de campamento ya dos veces y eso… ahora intentaré mejorarme y actualizar lo antes posible… _

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	13. Sospechas y Mensajes

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos ustedes por tolerar mi tardanza

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Trece **

**Sospechas y Mensajes**

La lluvia se mantenía sobre ellos. El sol se había escondido por completo pero la luz que se traspasaba por entre las nubes era suficiente para ver bien, pero no había habido días tan deprimentes como ese. Para Harry… el día podía estar con truenos y relámpagos, la tierra partiéndose por la mitad, pero bajo ningún parámetro este día se calificaba de deprimente.

Sonrió recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, o mejor dicho madrugada. Aunque hayan sido gatillados por culpa de Voldemort, no podía estar más feliz por los resultados, estiró el brazo y tomó las gafas para ponérselas. Bostezó antes de girar y ver a la causante de su felicidad.

Hermione estaba con los brazos bajo la almohada y el rostro sobre ella. Su cabello se estiraba por sobre las sábanas y lo que se alcanzaba de ver de sus hombros desnudos. El chico con una sonrisa malvada levantó las frazadas y dejó que un solo dedo rozara suavemente por la columna, Hermione se movió de inmediato.

Harry contuvo la risa y continuó con su lenta tortura, Hermione se movió de nuevo y cuando sus dedos ya estaban en su costado haciendo cosquillas, la chica se paró abruptamente sujetando las sábanas sobre su cuello.

- ¡Basta!

El chico rió abiertamente dejándose caer sobre su espalda, ella lo miró levantando una ceja.

- Adoro como te ves enojada en la mañana.

- No lo adorarás cuando sufras las consecuencias –soltó ella en amenaza.

Harry la miró, el cabello de ella más desordenado de lo normal, su mirada dura y seria. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

- ¿Y se podría saber que se trata el castigo?

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber? –le preguntó en un susurro misteriosamente.

- Sí… -le susurró de vuelta acercándose.

Hermione se acercó peligrosamente al oído rozando sus labios contra el cuello de él.

- Entonces… olvídate de la cama, esta noche vuelves al sillón.

En segundos ella estaba de pie camino al baño, Harry con la boca abierta hasta al suelo.

- Pe—Pe—Pero—

- Y la próxima vez que pienses en despertarme con cosquillas, piénsalo dos veces. No lo haría de ser tú.

Y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, Harry la miró sentido y gruñendo se tiró a dormir varios minutos más. _Mujeres_. No puedes vivir con o sin ellas.

-------------------

Ron miraba a su hermana sospechosamente. Este había sido su comportamiento desde hacia ya dos semanas. Cada desayuno hallaba la excusa para pararse de la mesa a los cinco minutos y se llevaba con ella bastante comida. La vez que se había parado indignada porque no le había contado lo de Luna no había sido la primera.

- ¿Qué será ahora, Ginny?

- ¿Ah? –preguntó distraídamente mascando una tostada.

- Que qué dirás para irte más temprano.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Tengo un examen, Ron. A diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo clases y calificaciones que preocuparme.

- Deberías haber estudiado anoche, pero tampoco estabas en la sala común.

- ¿Desde cuando has sido el responsable con los horarios de estudio? Jamás te preocupas por los tuyos ¿Y ahora te interesan los míos? –el color rojo de su cabello comenzaba a esparcirse por su rostro, marca registrada de todo Weasley.

Ron le siguió el paso a su hermana enrojeciéndose más a cada segundo.

- Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti y tu bienestar, ahora dime donde estuviste anoche y con quién –le soltó peligrosamente.

- No creo que te interese, pero si en verdad quieres saber, es un lugar bien amplio, con muchas mesas y sillas y miles de libros, por si no has estado ahí antes, se llama biblioteca –y con eso se paró soltando un bufido indignada.

Ron lentamente se calmó y miró a sus dos mejores amigos que habían presenciado la escena atentos.

- Ginny se lleva algo entre mano y no me gusta para nada, si es Thomas otra vez te juro que—

- Aunque fuese Dean, ni tú ni nadie tiene el derecho de meterse en su vida, Ron –le informó Hermione volviendo a su plato.

- Tú sabes –le apuntó con un dedo acusadoramente- ¡Tú sabes! ¡Dime!

- No, no sé, dudo que Ginny quisiese confiarme cosas por el estilo luego que le escondí por meses lo mío con Harry, pero de haberlo sabido ni pienses que te hubiera dicho.

- Herms tiene razón, deja a Ginny hacer su vida, ella sabe cuidarse.

- Sólo le das la razón a ella porque te mandó al sillón otra vez –le dijo el pelirrojo a Harry de manera sombría.

- Tengo que esforzarme –le susurró antes de lanzarle una completa sonrisa a la castaña, Hermione sólo miró fastidiada.

Luna se sentó al lado de Ron y le besó la mejilla, el humor del pelirrojo pareció cambiar en segundos, si el tamaño de la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos indicaba algo.

- Buenos días, Harry, Hermione, Ronald –les saludó antes de sacar una tostada y mascarla.

- ¿Pasó algo que estás tan feliz?

- La Directora del Quisquilloso me ha felicitado por mi nueva editorial y me ha enviado el borrador ya corregido, para mañana comienzan las impresiones.

- ¿Directora? –preguntó Hermione confundida.

- Decidí hacer a la Asistente personal de papá en la Directora, si bien sigo siendo dueña e Editora, no puedo preocuparme de la revista mientras estudio, así que hago las editoriales, las envío, las corrigen y me envían de vuelta lo que saldrá. También me han enviado los artículos y los reviso en mi tiempo libre.

- Me alegro, se nota que estás organizada, felicitaciones Luna –le sonrió la castaña.

- Gracias, pero tendré que darle más gracias a Sara, más que mal ella es la cabeza en Londres.

- ¿Y de qué se trata la editorial de este mes? –le preguntó Harry tomando un sorbo de su té.

- De ustedes dos, como el amor puede darle a esta guerra un toque de esperanza y sentido.

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron y miraron a la rubia que parecía inafectada por todo mientras se miraba las uñas. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con un sentimiento especial y estiró la mano para ponerla sobre la de Harry.

- Gracias, Luna. Al menos alguien entiende nuestras razones –le dijo Harry seriamente.

Hermione se paró y se inclinó para besar a su esposo ligeramente en los labios.

- Y el condenado vuelve a la cama, grandioso –murmuró Ron sonriendo, Harry le golpeó el brazo, pero con el mismo pensamiento que su amigo en la mente.

-------------------

Esa tarde Ron estaba junto a Luna en la sala de los menesteres, estaban en el pasto de la antigua habitación de Luna mirando el techo, que en ese momento mostraba estrellas, ninguno tenía muchas ganas de luz. La chica tenía los dedos de su mano entrelazados con la de él sobre su cabeza, ambos absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

- Algo te ocurre –se escuchó la ahora seria voz de Luna.

- Sí… estoy curioso y… preocupado.

Ella se levantó de su posición y se puso boca abajo con su rostro sobre el de él.

- ¿De qué?

- Ginny…

Ron pudo haber jurado que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de no haber sido que todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

- ¿Qué con ella? –preguntó la rubia.

- Desaparece mucho.

- Probablemente tiene trabajo que hacer –e hizo ademán de moverse, pero él la detuvo.

- Tú sabes algo… -le murmuró.

- No -negó con la cabeza, su cabello cayó un poco por los lados.

- Sí, lo sabes –le aseguró él con una sonrisa- Puedo notar cuando mientes. ¡Harry y Hermione siempre lo notan entre ellos!

- ¿Es eso malo?

- Claro que no –le acarició las mejillas de manera inversa y la atrajo hacia él- Eso sólo quiere decir que nos conocemos mucho más.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella sin aire, labios rozando los de él.

- Ajá –le murmuró contra ellos antes de besarla.

Luna rió y se giró para apoyarse en el costado, tendrían mucho rato más para seguir con esta actividad y distraer a Ron de sus sospechas impertinentes.

-------------------

Ginny caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la torre sur de la sexta planta, esporádicamente miraba hacia atrás buscando posibles seguidores y eventualmente, de ser necesario, acreedores de una buena pérdida de memoria a causa de un "Obliviate".

Un pasillo completamente la recibió, entró a él y una antorcha le iluminó siendo seguida por otra mientras la primera se apagaba. La primera vez que había llegado hasta aquí, había sido para detener a alguien no debería andar en el castillo merodeando. Un mortífago. Y ella lo atraparía, estaba decidida.

Pero en el momento que lo tuvo contra la muralla, varita en la garganta se dio cuenta que ella también tenía una en su garganta, con miradas de bajar la guardia, sin ninguno ir por ella primero.

_- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?_

_- Llevarte con la Orden ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en el castillo?!_

_- ¿No sabes? –preguntó con una mueca, Ginny se limitó a apretar más la varita en el cuello del rubio._

_- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Malfoy._

_- Que lástima, me hubiera servido algo de interacción social –y con eso la empujó, arregló su túnica color negro y cabello antes de lanzarle la mirada despectiva de siempre._

_A la luz Ginny pudo apreciar los cambios en el joven, hace meses que no lo veía y la edad sólo lo mejoraba. ¡Hey! ¡Era una chica! Aunque el tipo fuese el mismísimo Voldemort, con ese cuerpo al menos se podría disfrutar mirando al torturador._

_Saliendo de sus perturbadores pensamientos, levantó la varita. _

_- Dime que haces aquí o te juro que te arrepentirás._

_- Si me quisieses atacar, ya lo hubieras hecho –movió la varita pero ella lanzó el hechizo lejos._

_- No creas que he bajado mi guardia. Ahora contesta._

_Él prefirió guardar la varita y seguir caminando._

_- Buenas noches –le oyó murmurar._

_- ¡Malfoy! ¡Contesta!_

_Giró enojado a enfrentarla, esta chica le estaba hartando la paciencia y nunca nada bueno salía de ello._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡Hice un trato con Potter y aquí me tienen! ¡Mientras yo me quedo en Hogwarts, mi madre en algún lugar de América!_

_- ¿Quieres decirme que ahora traicionaste a tu bando? –el chico la miró con fiereza._

_- Ya no lo es, tú misma lo dijiste, les he traicionado._

_- ¡Eres un cobarde! –le gritó cuando él le dio la espalda por segunda vez esa noche- ¡Una guerra se trata de lados y sus ideales y posiciones! ¡Que uno traicione su lado para salvarse el pellejo no es más que cobardía! ¡Uno debería morir por sus posturas de ser necesario! ¡No retroceder!_

_En segundos él estaba frente a ella, unos cuantos centímetros más alto, narices casi tocando, ojos grises más fríos e intensos que nunca._

_- Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, por eso a ti te pusieron en Gryffindor y a mí en Slytherin. Puedo ser un traidor a la gente, pero no a mis creencias. Que yo haga esto no significa que besaré el suelo de gente como Granger, pero en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios por personas que amamos, y mi madre vale la pena._

_El discurso de Malfoy había logrado suavizar lo poco y nada que esa mirada gris no había logrado ya enternecer. Pero ella no le daría las cosas en bandeja._

_- No sabía que tenías la capacidad de amar a otro ser humano además de ti mismo. _

_Malfoy se acercó más y el aliento de Ginny se atrapó en su garganta._

_- Hay muchas otras cosas que soy capaz y tú no tienes la menor idea –bajó la vista y miró ligeramente el cuerpo de la pelirroja antes de volver a los ojos y separarse. _

_Fueron varios segundos después que Ginny recordó como respirar. _

_- Si estás escondido, no deberías andar merodeando por los pasillos, ni siquiera a estas horas de la noche._

_- Bueno… habré hecho un trato y tendré un lugar decente donde dormir, pero me tratan como prisionero de guerra. Tenía hambre –le dijo desde el agujero que daba a su habitación._

_- Yo te ayudaré con eso –le dijo ella de pronto, memorizando el cuadro- Nos vemos mañana._

Y se vieron la mañana siguiente. Le había costado trabajo encontrar el cuadro con la serpiente esperando por contraseña, pero sólo le bastó golpear para ser recibida por él. Le había llevado una bolsa con todo lo que consiguió reunir del desayuno. Sabía que llegaría tarde a clases, pero ella se había comprometido.

Y así continuó. Al pasar algunos días, él ya le agradecía. Con el correr de unos más ya lograban entablar una conversación civilizada. Hasta que una noche luego de la cena ella sabía que le estaba ocurriendo. Se estaba enamorando.

¡De verdad!

Pero era un sentimiento tan diferente al que ella había creído ser amor. ¡Ni siquiera con Harry había sido así! Ahora ella estaba enamorada de alguien real, alguien testarudo como ella, tan parecido en ciertos aspectos, como tan diferentes en otros. Pero era un hombre que inspiraba tantas emociones en su cuerpo que lograban marearla.

Con Harry jamás había sido así, con Dean menos. Del primero sólo había sido la imagen del héroe con el que había crecido, pero no había sido suficiente, ni él para ella, como ella para él, y con Dean… jamás había logrado completar ese vacío que lo que en un momento había parecido ser Harry, sólo en este momento sabía exactamente quién era el destinado a rellenarlo.

Draco.

Tenía diferentes opiniones, podían cansarse de tanto discutir, pero de una u otra forma hallaban la manera de complementarse, ninguno sabía porque buscaba la forma de satisfacer al otro, pero así era y era por eso que esa noche ella se había decidido y apenas se había instalado en la sala con él al lado lo había besado.

La sorpresa había sido para ambos, ninguno esperaba los sentimientos que se experimentaron con ese beso, pero ahí estaban. Y por eso, ahora ella estaba frente al cuadro de la serpiente color verde con leves tonalidades moradas y amarillas que siseaba suavemente.

- Dragón en captura –le dijo a la serpiente, Ginny meneó la cabeza, no le gustaba esa contraseña, era tan cruda.

La serpiente asintió y la dejó pasar, Draco se paró del sillón con una sonrisa y la besó.

En ese momento para Ginny todo desapareció, sus miedos y angustias, la guerra, Ron, el resto de su familia, los problemas entre ellos ¡TODO! Cuando sus labios estaban en contacto, no importaba nada más que ellos dos en este mundo. Pero todo lo bueno termina. Se separaron y ella lo abrazó.

- Lamento no haber venido hoy en la mañana, pero Ron sospecha y no quería arriesgarme en caso que me anduviera siguiendo.

- ¿No lo ha hecho ahora?

- No, Luna dijo que lo entretendría.

Draco rió un poco.

- La lunática y la comadreja, que pareja dispareja.

- Draco –le advirtió- Luna es _mi_ amiga y Ron por más imbécil que se comporte es _mi_ hermano.

- Sabes que sólo bromeo… un poco –ella lo miró enojada y se sentó- Además no lo digo tan serio. Nosotros no somos la pareja más conveniente que digamos.

- En eso tienes razón –Ginny le sonrió- Probablemente los más normales son Harry y Hermione, podría asegurar que no tienen desacuerdos en nada además de la seguridad del otro.

- ¡¿Normales?! ¡Esos dos están desquiciados! ¡Casándose a los diecisiete!

- ¿Y? –Ginny se cruzó de brazos- Se aman, eso es suficiente, además, Harry tiene su probable muerte ya predeterminada y quieren vivir lo máximo que puedan.

- Cara rajada es un idiota, si tanto se aman deberían escapar y dejar todo atrás. Olvidar a todos, Voldemort incluido.

- ¿Tú harías eso?

- Eso fue lo que hice con mi madre…

La pelirroja se abstuvo a rodar los ojos, pero un poco de su esperanza se deshizo por la respuesta. ¿Por qué le costaría llegar tanto a Draco?

- Bueno… Harry no puede, tiene un destino que cumplir.

- ¿Lo dices por todo el asunto del niño-que-vivió?

- No. Es algo más que yo no tengo la menor idea, pero algo que tiene que ver con la noche en el Departamento de Misterios.

Draco asintió y se sentó a su lado, cabeza en el hombro de la chica, ojos cerrados.

- Suficiente de Potty, quiero hablar de nosotros.

Ginny se congeló en su puesto, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. Para disimularlo comenzó a acariciar el rubio y liso cabello que ahora estaba algo más largo que lo normal.

- Te extrañé hoy día… Y… no estaba acostumbrado a algo así, ni siquiera con mi madre. Te extrañe y… me acostumbre a esperar por ti y esos minutos que compartimos… Ginny… esto es más de lo que presupueste.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó confundida.

Él soltó un respiro y se enderezó. Ginny no sabía si asustarse o emocionarse. No sabía si Draco terminaría con ella o le pediría ser su novia. Jamás habían llegado a términos, pero ella había estado esperando por el momento, tal vez este fuese.

- A que nunca esperé que esto ocurriera.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Él bajó la vista antes de mirarla.

- Enamorarme de ti –murmuró algo avergonzado.

Ginny ni siquiera pudo contestar porque él le había atrapado sus labios de inmediato, apenas logró ponerse al día, le tomó el cuello y lo atrajo a ella mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

Era tanto lo inmerso que estaban en el otro que no sintieron el cuadro abrirse o la persona entrar hasta que escuchar el grito.

- ¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

Ginny empujó a Draco de inmediato haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¡Papá! –gritó limpiándose la boca rápidamente su rostro más rojo que el cabello.

Ahí estaba Arthur Weasley mirándola seriamente… muy seriamente.

-------------------

En ese momento Harry y Hermione miraban el fuego recostados en el sillón, la misma posición que siempre, la cabeza de Harry sobre su falda, mientras los largos dedos de Hermione masajeaban la cabeza poblada de negro azabache.

El silencio y la tranquilidad que se sentían eran reconfortantes y él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió un insistente ruido en la ventana. Era un cuervo… y traía una nota.

Miró a Hermione que lo miraba de vuelta extrañada, no era algo común o fácil tener a un cuervo de mensajero. Harry se puso de pie y le indicó que no se molestara en pararse.

Abrió la ventana y desato la nota de la pata del negro pájaro que le miraba fríamente con los ojos igualmente negros. Apenas logró conseguir la carta el ave echó a volar, aún más confundido que no quisiesen respuesta miró la carta.

_Al Señor Harry James Potter_

_Presente._

Sin conocer la letra, lo abrió y escaneó el papel abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al llegar al final y leer el nombre del remitente. En tinta verde y con una manuscrita perfecta y ágil se podía leer claramente:

_Lord Voldemort._

La hora había llegado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas… lamento por todo el tiempo que ha pasado… anduve vacacionando y ahora entre a clases, y segundo no es fácil… pero mi culpa no me pudo dejar tranquila, asi que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, intentare subir todas las semanas otra vez… gracias por su paciencia._

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	14. Ordenes y Condiciones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milen… cuatro años… demasiado..

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Órdenes y Condiciones**

Harry apretó el papel entre sus manos, Hermione se arrodilló en el sillón confundida. Él la miró por unos segundos y luego guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Quién lo mandó, Harry?

- Nadie… -le murmuró y se acercó a buscar la túnica.

- Harry—comenzó ella en advertencia.

- ¡Nadie! ¡Ya te dije que nadie! –le gritó girando por unos segundos.

Al contrario que otra chica recibiendo ese tipo de grito el rostro de Hermione era frialdad y seriedad extrema. La castaña se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos.

- Es Voldemort ¿No?

Harry bajó la vista y se puso la túnica, no le respondió.

- ¡Es Voldemort! ¡¿No?!

Los verdes ojos de Harry estaban tan fríos como los de ella.

- Sí. Es él.

Y con eso se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó seria acercándose por detrás.

- Necesito hablar con algunos miembros de la Orden.

- Iré contigo –le dijo agarrando su chaqueta azul.

- No lo harás –le dijo mirándola desde el otro lado del agujero.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!

- No me hagas hechizarte, porque de ser necesario no transaré en esto. Te quedarás aquí y eso no es una orden como tu esposo o amigo, es una orden como superior.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida, pero lo único que recibió fue la puerta cerrada en su cara.

Una onda extraña se sintió sobre la puerta y trató de abrirla, estaba sellada, Harry la había hechizado.

- ¡HARRY! ¡ABRE ESTA PUERTA!

La pateó y golpeó pero sólo consiguió frustrarse más, intentó diferentes hechizos sin ningún resultado, y pegó también un grito. ¿Qué le pasaba a Harry? ¿Todavía con eso de querer protegerla? ¿No eran un equipo? ¿Y que había querido decir con _superior_? Cansada y sin ganas de seguir denigrándose más dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación pegando un portazo.

Al otro lado del cuadro Harry soltaba un respiro y sacaba la carta una vez más. Cerró los ojos asqueado y lleno de impotencia, no podía creer lo lejos que Voldemort había llegado en todo esto. Sin molestarse más, se dirigió a la oficina de la Directora.

-------------------

- Ginevra, espérame afuera.

El tono que Arthur Weasley ocupaba no era fuerte, pero si duro y a la vez suave que sólo le daba un aire inquebrantable a la orden. Ginny trató de mirar que pasaba en la mente de su padre que estaba serio, pero no rojo de furia, y sin querer molestarlo más asintió y lanzándole una última mirada a Draco salió de la sala.

Arthur Weasley tomó una varita e hizo una silla aparecer al lado de Draco que continuaba en el piso. El rubio entendió el mensaje y se puso de pie.

- Señor Weasley, déjeme decirle que todo es mi—

- No hablaré de ello contigo, Malfoy. Toma asiento –la voz era fría, y el natural ambiente de optimismo que el Weasley siempre traía había desaparecido. Eso asustaba más a Draco.

- Pero, señor—

- He dicho que no lo discutiré contigo, punto final.

- Sí –el chico bajó la cabeza y se sentó.

- He venido a avisarte sobre tu madre.

- ¿Le pasó algo? –preguntó mirando al pelirrojo asustado.

- Soy el encargado de las visitas regulares que se le hacen y lamentablemente tengo que informarte que en estos momentos ha sido trasladada a un hospital.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Apendicitis.

- ¿A dónde la llevaron? –preguntó un poco más calmado.

- A un hospital muggle en el sur Nueva Orleáns.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Meterán a mi madre a un psiquiátrico luego que se entere que la internaron en un hospital muggle y haga un escándalo!

- Lamentablemente era lo más cercano y no podemos llamar la atención en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Y la cicatriz! ¡Se volverá loca! ¡Un sanador pudo haber tratado eso en minutos sin dejar marcas!

- Ya te lo dije, sin llamar la atención –le habló calmado- Ahora, si estás tan molesto por ello, puedes hablar con McGonagall y tú y tu madre serán dejados en libertad y bajo ningún tipo de seguridad. Tú decides.

Se notaba que Arthur Weasley esperaba que el chico dijera que sí, y eso Draco lo noto. Bajo la vista y lo miró no de manera desafiante, pero dejando claro que no lo haría caer.

- No. Seguiremos donde estamos, sólo le pido que por favor me de actualizaciones en su salud.

- Muy bien… Nos vemos, joven Malfoy –y con un asentimiento de cabeza comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

- La amo, señor –se escuchó en la sala antes que el Weasley saliera.

Arthur se congeló en su puesto al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca del integrante menor de la familia rival. Lo miró no enojado, pero con lástima en los ojos y un poco de duda.

- Lamentablemente, a veces, el amor no es suficiente. Buenas noches.

Y con eso estaba afuera.

Su hija lo esperaba apoyada de la muralla a un costado, se estaba mordiendo las largas uñas y pisaba con un pie frenéticamente.

- Papá—

- Sígueme.

Sin querer contradecirlo le hizo caso y siguió a su padre a través de los pasillos, hasta que este se detuvo en un salón vació y le abrió la puerta. Ella lo miró antes de entrar y sentir a su padre prender las antorchas en el pequeño cuarto y cerrar la puerta luego de silenciarla.

- Papá—

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿DRACO MALFOY?!

- ¡No estaba pensando!

- ¡Exactamente! ¡NO ESTABAS PENSANDO!

- ¡Pero lo amo, papá, y las cosas pasaron y—

- ¿Te has acostado con él? –la miró seriamente.

- ¡Papá!

- Responde la pregunta, Ginny. Respóndela de inmediato.

La pelirroja bajó la vista y negó.

- No. Él me respeta.

Arthur soltó un respiro y se sentó en la silla más cercana tomándose la cabeza.

- Merlín –respiró incrédulo.

No podía creerlo, era imposible. La menor y su única hija estaba enamorada del hijo de uno de los mortífagos más buscados, siendo el chico un mortífago a la vez, que si bien había venido a refugiarse bajo el ala de la Orden, no dejaba de serlo.

¡Malfoy! ¡Se había enamorado de un Malfoy! ¡Eso no era natural! ¡Malfoy y Weasley no cabían en una misma frase! ¡NO!

- Papá –la voz de la chica se quebró un poco.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el foco del enojo de su padre. Muy pocos de sus hermanos habían llegado a ese extremo, siendo Percy el único que todavía mantenía el título hasta cierto grado, ya que había pedido un poco de disculpas hacia días después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero ella no, ella jamás había conseguido mantener a su padre de esa manera, nunca, ella era la regalona de su papá, la bebé de la familia, estado que muchas veces le molestaba, pero con que ciertas personas en secreto disfrutaba.

- No lo volverás a ver ¿Me escuchaste?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender.

- No volverás a ver a Draco Malfoy y esa es una orden.

- No puedes prohibírmelo –lo desafió perdiendo la calma y culpa.

- Si no me haces caso te sacaré del colegio y te llevaré a Rumania con Lauren, la amiga de Charlie, hasta que la guerra termine y la situación con Malfoy se estabilice.

- No puedes hacerme esto.

- Puedo y lo haré. No eres mayor de edad todavía y yo soy tu padre, o me haces caso y te alejas de él, o te juro que no respondo. Jamás he hecho nada que tú no quieras, pero en esto no transaré.

- ¡Papá! ¡Nos amamos! ¡Queremos estar juntos!

- ¡Es un mortífago, Ginny! ¡Todavía no sabemos si lo tramitarán en el Ministerio por ello! ¡Podría terminar en la cárcel!

- ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

- ¡Eso no lo sabemos! ¡No todavía! ¡Y no me arriesgaré a que peligres tu vida y futuro por creerle a un joven que probablemente esta contigo sólo para sacar información!

- ¡Él no haría eso!

- ¡¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?! ¡Draco Malfoy jamás ha sido una buena persona hacia ti! ¡¿Y de pronto está enamorado?! ¡Discúlpame si soy más que escéptico!

- ¡Papá, por favor!

- No. O no lo ves más o te vas del castillo. Si sigues intentando verlo, haré que lo trasladen y no lo vuelvas a ver en tu vida. No le diré nada a tu madre o a tus hermanos, esto quedara entre ambos, y agradéceme que no le diré nada a Ron, que ambos sabemos como eso terminaría. Ahora vete a tu habitación y no me discutas.

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo silenciosas y la chica sintió resignada. Se acercó a la puerta y sacó los hechizos pertinentes. Se dio media vuelta para preguntar a su padre.

- ¿No me dejarás despedirme?

- No me presiones, Ginevra, te lo pido.

Ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas, sus ojos se llenaron de impotencia y frialdad.

- Te desconozco, luchas por la igualdad y la oportunidad a todos los que son diferentes, pero tu odio hacia Lucius Malfoy te ciega incluso a ver que personas que han estado bajo él han podido encontrar la forma de cambiar y arreglar sus errores. No se como sentirme hacia ti, o enojada… o avergonzada. Buenas noches, padre.

Arthur Weasley quedó congelado como la puerta se volvía a cerrar, su corazón se había apretado ante las palabras de su hija, jamás le había escuchado hablarle en ese tono y menos decirle padre de esa manera. Cerró los ojos y golpeó el puño en la mesa.

Esto era demasiado complicado.

-------------------

Harry dio la contraseña a la oficina y golpeó al llegar a las puertas de roble.

- Adelante –se escuchó la voz de McGonagall.

El chico abrió la puerta y se encontró justo con las personas que necesitaba en ese momento. McGonagall, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Moody y Tonks. Les asintió a todos cordialmente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry? –le preguntó Remus preocupado.

- Sí, algo muy grave –les comunicó acercándose a la mesa.

- ¡Habla, Potter! –instó Moody acercándose al chico cojeando con su pata de palo- ¿Has tenido alguna visión con Voldemort?

Harry negó y sacó la carta poniéndola sobre la mesa para que McGonagall leyera. La mujer la ojeó y abrió los ojos al llegar a la firma.

- ¡Voldemort te ha escrito!

Harry asintió, mientras Lupin se acercaba a leer el la carta, su expresión era seria, pero algo confundida.

- Pero no dice mucho, nada además de las esperadas amenazas e ironías.

- Si que lo dice –Harry tomó la carta de las manos de su ex profesor y leyó en voz alta para los que faltaban.

"_Estimado Harry, _

_Felicitaciones van en orden ¿No? Déjame darle mis más sinceros deseos por el nuevo camino que has tomado junto a la sangre-sucia, o ahora, señora Potter. No te imaginarás mi sorpresa al enterarme que ya eres todo un hombre, y casado. Por una vez en la historia, el Profeta publica algo que me sorprende. _

_¿La has embarazado? Por qué no hallo otra forma para que te amarres de alguien por el resto de tu vida, menos a una sangre-sucia como ella, prefería a la traidora de sangre de Weasley, pero cada uno con lo suyo. Tiendo a olvidarlo._

_Pero basta de un tema tan poco trascendente como lo es tu vida amorosa, quiero que sepas que ya me he enterado sobre la destrucción de mis horcruxes, no creía que lo tenías en ti, cuando lo comencé a sospechar ya había sido demasiado tarde y tengo que darte crédito porque lograste pasar todo, de mis hechizos de seguridad a los de destrucción, podría apostar que a la señora Potter debió haberle dolido la pluma. Me hubiera gustado ver eso. _

_Hace mucho que he tenido que resignarme a creer que tienes potencial, escapar de mis garras tantas veces, lograr frustrarme más de lo necesario, pero la profecía tenía razón, estamos de alguna forma conectados, y a veces eso juega a mi favor, porque serás un muy buen mago, pero yo soy mejor. Puedo asegurarlo._

_¿Así que nuestro pequeño Harry Potter le gusta ser _egoísta_? ¿O sólo por las noches? ¿Estás seguro que nunca disfrutaría de un paseo familiar, Harry? ¿Por qué no empezarlo hoy? ¿Así que nunca has tenido familia y ahora a ella? _

_¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Harry? Debes tener cuidado, porque yo estoy en cada momento ahí mirando, y debes proteger a lo que tanto amas, uno nunca sabe cuando lo perderás. _

_El momento final se acerca y te aconsejaría estar preparado, lo único que te puedo decir es, que todo terminará donde comenzó, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, puede que tengas al menos una advertencia. Ahora es tiempo que me retire, y puede, que te llegue algún otro mensaje de este _amigo_ por correspondencia. _

_Se despide afectuosamente,_

_Lord Voldemort"_

- Voldemort ha logrado entrar a mi mente sin siquiera yo notarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –saltó Shacklebolt.

- Estoy seguro que no ha podido ver todo, porque algunas cosas, especialmente las cosas con la Orden las he logrado mantener escondidas hasta para mi mismo, pero… si otras ha logrado llegar, y son muy personales.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Moody estudiando la letra.

- Ha citado frases que hemos compartido con Hermione –Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado- Lo del egoísmo fue hace unas pocas noches atrás y lo del paseo familiar fue una pesadilla que tuve con él. Otra es cuando le pedí matrimonio y otra más cuando le hablé la noche de la fiesta de Navidad. No se cuanto ha logrado recolectar, pero me da la impresión que en algún momento, y me atrevería a creer que fue hace unas noches atrás solamente, he logrado liberar mi mente y si no detengo esto que está haciendo para no sentirlo podría peligrar nuestros planes.

McGonagall asintió con entendimiento.

- Llamaré a Severus –murmuró y se acercó a un cuadro.

La bruja mayor cuchicheó con el retratado por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el viejo anciano gruñó y se paró de su silla. Todos esperaron por una visita que no deseaban, pero que era necesaria. Harry era el más incómodo con toda la situación, estaba más que clara la inocencia por parte de su ex profesor de pociones, pero el hombre jamás le agradaría.

Unos cuantos minutos después y cuando el silencio ya llegaba a ser abrumador, la chimenea se llenó de verdes llamas y luego de un pequeño flash que dejaba claro el ingreso restringido, Severus Snape salió sacudiéndose el hollín que se había juntado en los hombros de su impecable túnica negra.

- ¿Se podría saber para qué me han llamado? –preguntó el hombre con un tono cansino.

- Necesitamos información respecto a Voldemort.

- Todos tenemos claro mi utilidad dentro de esta habitación, Lupin, no hay necesidad a que lo saques a relucir cada vez que vengo –y se giró a Mcgonagall.

Remus sólo rodó los ojos y se sentó frustrado.

Severus Snape en un principio había sido puesto bajo la completa responsabilidad de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, pero… evidencias demostraron lo contrario. Al menos el testimonio jurado, confesión mediante veritaserum y uso de un pensadero demostraron que la decisión de la muerte de Dumbledore esa noche había sido meramente responsabilidad del mismísimo Dumbledore. Todo había sido de alguna u otra forma planeado y Snape no era más que un peón encargado de ejecutar una orden.

De esa forma, y a varios escépticos dentro del Círculo Superior, grupo de magos y brujas a la cabeza de la Orden desde la caída de Dumbledore, Snape volvía a las filas de la luz bajo el título de doble espía. Para Harry había sido demasiado difícil aceptar toda la situación, pero eventualmente tuvo que dejar de lado rencores y aceptar que el viejo idiota de nariz ganchuda era de utilidad.

- Voldemort le ha enviado una carta a Harry, haciendo relucir datos de su vida personal.

- ¿De eso se trata? ¿Voldemort molestando a Potter con sus amoríos con Granger? –miró al chico con brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

- Voldemort ha entrado a mi mente y de manera desapercibida, se ha enterado de definitiva sobre los horcruxes y no se que más ha descubierto. ¡Tampoco como detectarlo! ¡En estos momentos podría estar ahí mirando todo y yo con la menor idea!

- ¡Merlín! –el hombre del cabello grasiento soltó un gruñido- ¡Sabía que eras un idiota para oclumancia, pero no pensé que tanto!

El ex profesor se sentó en la silla y miró a McGonagall.

- ¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido, Severus?

- Sí –dijo finalmente- El Señor Tenebroso ha venido a mí en busca de una poción que pudiese ayudarle a escabullirse dentro de Potter. Con la conexión que ambos tienes era más fácil y en secreto la diluí para que se le hiciera más difícil y al menos Potter tuviera la posibilidad de detectarlo. No pensé que fuese tan débil de mente.

- ¿No sabrías si esto se repetirá? –le preguntó Shacklebolt.

- No, pero podría avisarles. La utilizó hace un par de semanas, no debería haber durado demasiado, pero si por al menos una noche. Potter debió haber estado completamente relajado para no sentir nada, porque me _encargué_ que esa poción _contuviera_ errores –y miró críticamente al chico.

Harry recordando los eventos de la noche que al parecer todo había ocurrido se ruborizó y dio la espalda. Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio captando lo que significaba.

- Tienes que avisarme si va por más –le dijo el chico todavía de espaldas volviendo a la postura inexorable que había conseguido al correr de los meses en estos asuntos- Debes hacer la poción más débil.

- ¿Quieres que me atrape?

- Quiero atraparlo yo, Snape –se giró decidido- Si no puedes darle algo más débil a él, al menos intenta ayudarme a mí, puede que yo consiga tanta información como él lo ha hecho.

Snape rió.

- ¿Estás demente? ¿O estas historias de tu grandeza al parecer de verdad te afectan? Voldemort es uno de los hombres con fuerza mental más grande que he conocido, que tú intentes entrar a su mente es casi imposible, sólo lo has logrado por accidente, entre más esfuerzo le pongas, menos las probabilidades.

- Entonces crea algo que me sirva como escudo, no te pido nada más.

Snape lo miró por unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y ajustarse la túnica mientras caminaba a la chimenea.

- Y un escudo tendrás –le dijo dirigiéndose a él antes de la directora- De saber que el Señor Tenebroso vendrá a mí por más, te aviso, Minerva.

- Gracias –y luego que la mujer le asintió, Severus Snape había desaparecido entre verdes llamas.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ahí parado estaba Arthur Weasley, se veía algo pálido pero más serio de lo normal.

- Disculpen el retraso, ¿Me he perdido de algo?

- No, luego te contaré, y ya que todo el Círculo está presente, podremos proceder a las actualizaciones –notificó Shacklebolt en un tono ejecutivo.

Harry asintió y se sentó.

Sí. Harry Potter pertenecía al Círculo Superior, en secreto, por supuesto. La reunión fue como todas las otras, el chico escuchó con atención pero su mente no podía evitar alejarse del tópico y ponerse a pensar en Hermione y como iba a lograr salir de esta con ella. Su esposa iba a estar furiosa, de eso podía estar seguro.

Miro a las personas alrededor. Siempre había sido incómodo sentir a la gente contar en él, pero aquí estaba, siendo parte del Círculo Superior, tomando decisiones que influenciaban la guerra de manera impresionante y ese no era el único secreto que escondía a Hermione. Había uno más y no sabía como podría contárselo.

Había decidido hacerlo de esta forma para no comprometer a nadie, para no preocuparla a ella y para que las personas que eran escépticas de él no se revelarán contra la cabeza de la Orden. Era lo más fácil para todos.

- Y eso sería todo por el momento.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar las palabras de Moody, vio alrededor como se despedían y se acercó a Shacklebolt.

- Hey, Kingsley.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó el hombre revisando unos archivos.

- Bien, más tranquilo hasta hace unos momentos –Shacklebolt asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de regresar la vista a sus papeles- ¿Cómo están los chicos?

- Extrañándote. Pero Green hace buen trabajo como capitán, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- Lo extrañas ¿No?

Harry lo miró por unos segundos y rompió en una sonrisa asintiendo.

- Nunca me consideré un adicto a la adrenalina, con todas mis situaciones con Voldemort tenía suficiente, y esperaba convertirme en auror, pero… esto es… genial.

- Lo sé, yo también fui joven, también estuve en una guerra, pero déjame decirte, que al salir de ella, todo se convierte más en papeleo que acción.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Harry? –la profesora McGonagall lo llamó, el chico giró- Necesito hablar contigo por unos minutos.

- Sí, por supuesto –le dio la mano a Kingsley- Dile que los veré por ahí, pero que no se preocupen que no he renunciado.

- Ningún problema.

Harry asintió y fue donde la mujer.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Sí. Toma asiento.

El joven miró a su alrededor, ya no quedaba nadie, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, porque no estaba seguro de que quería hablar la Directora. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Para que quiera hablar conmigo?

- Potter, tu sabes que la señorita Granger—

- Señora Potter –le corrigió con una sonrisa, la profesora se la devolvió a medio camino.

- Perdón, señora Potter, es una persona muy apreciada por mí. Hermione es una de las chicas más tenaces e inteligentes que he tenido el placer de conocer y ahora está hecha una mujer excepcional.

- No creo que tenga que decirme todo lo que ya sé de Hermione.

- Pero sí tengo que decirte esto, y lo que te diré creí que serías la última persona a la cual debería haberlo hecho. Harry, estás subestimando a Hermione de manera preocupante.

La boca de Harry se abrió por unos momentos y luego la cerró para bajar la vista.

- Profesora, yo—

- Sé tus motivos, se que le has escondido todo esto para no preocuparla y perjudicarla, pero Hermione es una mujer fuerte y valiente y tú mismo me has dicho que lo sabías. Ella no merece que le escondas este tipo de cosas, no es mi posición reprenderte por tus decisiones, pero si no lo haces pronto, ella se enterará y no será por tu boca.

- Lo sé, yo—

- Entonces, lo sabes. Y por ello no dudaré que la _señora Potter_, se enterará muy pronto de tus andanzas, porque si algo sí sé del matrimonio, es que su base además del amor es la confianza y guardar este tipo de secretos de ella, no es saludable para ninguno de los dos o su relación.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie.

- Buenas noches, profesora.

- Buenas noches. Y suerte.

'_Suerte será lo que necesitaré. Hermione me matará_' pensó Harry camino a la puerta, mientras guardaba una copia de la carta.

-------------------

Harry sabía que el camino a su sala se estaba alargando más de lo necesario. Y a voluntad propia, porque lo último que quería enfrentar era a una furiosa Hermione. Dio la contraseña al cuarto luego de poner el contra hechizo que había conjurado y respirando profundo entró para encontrarla sentada en el sillón frente al fuego leyendo un libro, o al menos eso parecía.

Las manos de la castaña estaban tan apretadas sobre ambas mitades que llegaban estar blancas, las hojas de encima se estaban ya arrugando y sus ojos parecían en cualquier lugar menos en las palabras. Había algo extraño en todo el cuadro y Harry encontró la respuesta cuando notó que el libro estaba al revés, ni siquiera estaba leyendo, sólo estaba descargando parte de su enojo.

'_Oh, Merlín_' y por poco suelta un tembloroso aliento.

- Mi posible ex marido me acaba de encerrar en la sala. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué, Harry?

La chica dejó el libro al costado hablando en una tranquila voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No hagamos esto esta noche, ambos estamos mal y terminaremos peor.

- No lo creo. O me lo dices ahora mismo o pierdes tu oportunidad.

- No sé—

- ¿Desde cuando no sabes _confiar_ en mí? –Hermione estaba de pie su tono más duro.

- No se trata de confianza.

- Claramente estás escondiendo algo de mí. ¡Jamás lo has hecho! ¡Especialmente luego que empezamos lo nuestro! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no crea que has perdido la confianza en mí?!

- ¡Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas!

- ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Ginny? ¿Qué me moveré a un lado porque es mejor dejar al gran Harry Potter solo, para que así juegue el papel de héroe? ¡Yo no soy esa clase de chica! ¡Jamás lo fui! ¡Me conociste así y así me moriré! ¡He estado a tu lado en todo lo que las circunstancias me han dejado! ¡¿Y ahora no, porque TÚ no quieres que sea así?! ¡No soy de porcelana! ¡Y no dejaré que me trates así!

- ¡Soy egoísta! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡No quiero que nada malo te pase! ¡¿Eso me hace una mala persona?!

- Entonces ¿Debería considerar el hecho que ahora me amas como la inhibición de mi verdadera persona?

- ¡No! ¡No se trata de eso!

- ¿Qué tenía la carta, Harry? –le preguntó tranquilizándose un poco y sobándose la frente.

- Idioteces, recordatorios, nada importante.

- Nada importante –respondió ella con una triste sonrisa- Si fuese algo tan poco importante… ¿Por qué toda la idea de esconderlo?

- Hermione… no hagas esto.

Ella asintió y lo miró con los ojos un poco vidriosos, pero se detuvo.

- Está bien. No hablaremos sobre la carta por ahora, pero ¿Sabes algo? Jamás pensé que tendría que andar revisando las cosas del que sería mi marido, porque estuviera escondiendo algo de mí, pero lamentablemente… no me dejaste opción ¿Te importaría decirme que significa esto? –y de su camisa sacó una cadena.

Harry se quedó pasmado mientras el sentimiento de Deja Vu invadía sus sentidos.

-------------------

Ginny esperaba impaciente en el pasillo de la oficina de la Directora, hacía visto a su padre entrar y probablemente ya saldría. Estaba nerviosa, jamás había pensado en chantajear a su padre, pero esto se le había ocurrido en la camino y de la forma que amaba a Draco valía la pena.

Tonks y Remus salieron tomados de la mano.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas, Ginny? –le pregunto la mujer que llevaba el cabello en una melena lisa color azul eléctrica.

- Esperando a mi padre.

- Ya esta por salir, ten cuidado –le aconsejo Remus y con una sonrisa la pareja continuó.

Resultó ser que su papá fue el último en salir, y la miró preocupado al verla ahí.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te fueras a tu habitación.

- Bueno, he tenido segundo pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Padre, tengo algunas condiciones.

- ¿Hasta cuando te referirás a mí de esa forma?

- Hasta que mi verdadero papá regrese. Sí quieres que me mantenga lejos de Draco tendrás que conseguir dos cosas.

- ¿Estás chantajeándome? –le preguntó asombrado.

- Sí.

- Merlín ¡Te dije que Malfoy es una mala influencia!

- ¡El jamás ha sido más que bueno conmigo! ¡Y lo único que te pido es que le den más comida y le cambien esa horrible contraseña que tiene puesta! ¡Es denigrante! ¡Sólo han caído tan bajo como los mortífagos!

Arthur Weasley se quedó en silencio y trató de hablar, pero no podía, su hija había tocado un nervio. La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos.

- Yo—

- La única razón por la que me hice amiga de él en un principio era porque andaba buscando comida, el ha hecho un trato y creo que al menos deberían tenerlo en condiciones dignas, bajo ningún contrato él es prisionero y la Orden se ha comprometido a protegerlo, no terminar matándolo de hambre. Eso es lo que te pido. Y ahora si me disculpas…

La joven avanzó por el lado de su padre.

- Ginny—

- Sí la próxima vez que te vea, no ha habido cambios, te juro que hablo todo. Buenas noches, padre y dale saludos a mamá.

Y con eso lo dejo de pie en el pasillo completamente congelado.

-------------------

- Yo—

- ¿Para que necesitas un giratiempo, Harry?

- ¿Dónde quedó mi privacidad, Hermione? –la mejor solución que Harry encontró fue revertir los papeles y jugar a la defensiva.

- Ya te lo dije, no creí que llegaría a ese punto, pero tú me obligaste. Debería decirte que encontré otras cosas interesantes en una bolsa en tu baúl, pero prefiero que tú seas el que me explique.

- No tengo que explicarte nada.

- Eso lo sé, no es tu obligación, pero al menos te lo pido por respeto a mí y por la supuesta relación basada en confianza que tenemos. ¿Para qué necesitas el giratiempo, Harry? –le preguntó desafiante.

- No te lo diré –le murmuró bajando la vista.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y con fuerza rompió la cadena, dejando resbalarse por sus dedos hasta que el giratiempo quedó descansando en la mesa de centro.

- Entonces esto se acabó.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas… no saben cuanto siento no poner la historia antes, pero la universidad ha consumido mi tiempo de manera impresionante. En cualquier caso aquí esta e siguiente capitulo… no se si alguno alguna vez sospecho esto, pero puse pequeñas pistas sobre lo que se vendra en todos los capitulos… ahora espero que me perdonen y disfruten… _

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	15. Verdades y Peticiones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A quienes siguen leyendo...

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Quince**

**Verdades y Peticiones**

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el pasmado.

- Nosotros, se acabó.

- ¡Hermione!

- Estás escondiendo más que un giratiempo y una carta de mí. He encontrado en tu baúl un uniforme completo de auror, una tarjeta de identificación con tu grado de _capitán_ ¡Sin contar un registro de misiones! ¡¿A qué estás jugando?! ¡¿SUPERESPÍA?!

- ¡Viste! ¡Por eso jamás te dije nada! ¡Porque sabía el escándalo que armarías!

Las palabras hirieron a Hermione como nada.

- ¡¿Y en verdad me conoces?! ¡¿EN VERDAD CREES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE IBA A HACER AL ENTERARME SERÍA UN ESCÁNDALO?! ¡¿CREÍSTE QUE TE LO PROHIBIRÍA?!

- ¡¿ACASO ESO NO ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA?!

Hermione se secó los ojos.

- Tienes razón, no haremos esto está noche –y se dio media vuelta.

- ¡No me dejarás gritando solo! ¡¿Querías hablar?! ¡Hablemos!

La castaña soltó un sonido frustración y crispó las manos para luego taparse el rostro. Respiró por unos momentos antes de mirarlo a los ojos, los de ella estaban rojos evitando llorar.

- ¿Cómo pudiste esconder algo tan importante para ti, de mí? ¿Eres auror y no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Ron lo sabe?!

- No –murmuró él que con el estado de Hermione se había tranquilizado un poco.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- Shacklebolt, mi unidad, el Cuartel, algunos miembros de la Orden. Nadie más.

Ella asintió y respiro antes de hablar.

- Si no quieres que esto empeore, no seguiremos hablando, tengo que pensar esto. Por el momento, quiero que duermas aquí afuera y mañana a primera hora le pidas una habitación propia a McGonagall—

- Hermione—

- Dije que tenía que pensar, no perdonarte. No se donde quedaremos luego de todo esto, pero por el momento la última persona que quiero ver, siquiera compartir una misma sala, eres tú. Buenas noches, _capitán_ Potter.

Y con eso la castaña se dirigió a su habitación pegando un portazo. Harry cerró los ojos al oír el portazo, se sentó soltando un respiro tratando de encontrar alguna solución a todo este problema.

Sí, él era un auror, entrando a entrenamiento de emergencia y siendo elegido para el curso de capitán luego que los instructores notaron sus aptitudes naturales de liderazgo. Además… siendo el niño-que-vivió no había mucho que contradecir.

Decidió que lo mejor era darle tiempo al tiempo y con eso se quedó dormido en el sillón.

-------------------

Al otro día, su espalda lo estaba matando. Abrió los ojos ajustándose a la luz y tanteó buscando las gafas, alguien se las ofrecía. Hermione.

La castaña estaba sentada frente a él en la mesita de centro, lista para un nuevo día, su rostro se notaba impasible y de inmediato Harry decidió que lo mejor era decir toda la verdad y solucionar todo esto.

- ¿Cuándo comenzaste el entrenamiento?

Él la miró un rato y luego se enderezó.

- Dos semanas después que nos casamos. Kingsley llegó a mí con el proyecto de entrenamiento en un mes, era un proyecto de emergencia porque las bajas estaban aumentando y necesitaban personas con conocimiento para batalla. Le expliqué que no tenía tiempo, estaba en mi propia misión y me ofreció el giratiempo.

- Pensé que el mío había sido el último –murmuró la chica.

- McGonagall una vez me prometió que haría lo que fuese por que yo llegara a ser auror, se enteró de la propuesta que Kingsley me tenía y movió todos sus contactos para conseguirme uno de los últimos ejemplares que se mantienen en vigilancia.

- Ya veo –murmuró la joven en el fondo sintiéndose en parte traicionada por su profesora.

- McGonagall ha estado presionándome para que te contara, desde el principio, así que no la culpes –Hermione asintió-Y así fue, estuve un mes devolviendo el tiempo en la noche y pasaba todo el día desde la mañana en el Cuartel, luego de eso, los profesores me ofrecieron entrar al curso de Capitán en dos semanas y conseguí mi ascenso.

- ¿Te fue bien en los exámenes?

'_Hermione, siempre preocupada de las calificaciones_' pensó Harry con una tímida sonrisa en la cara mirando a la mujer cabizbaja frente a él.

- Excelente, lo que más me costaba era estudiar, investigar los horcruxes y mantener toda la información en la cabeza, pero lo logré. Dormir era horrendo, porque era muy poco lo que conseguía, pero con unas pociones lograba mantenerme en pie.

- ¿Cómo es tu división?

El optimismo de Harry volvió de inmediato cuando Hermione continuó haciendo preguntas. Y eso lo ayudó a seguir.

- Son excelentes, casi todos jóvenes, mayores que yo, pero me respetan. Somos diez, pero no los he visto desde que tuvimos el altercado con la pluma, no quería dejarte sola y ni siquiera si ibas a estar solo con mi pasado.

- ¿Has ido a muchas misiones?

- ¿No las viste en el registro?

- No quise.

- Bueno, he ido ya ha varias, unas doce, son la mayoría de reconocimiento y captura de algunos mortífagos que andan en sus propias misiones, hasta la fecha no he perdido a nadie, y Green, que es el que está a cargo en estos momentos es muy responsable.

Hermione asintió y respiro profundo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –y en ese momento lo miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué no le había contado? Sinceramente no encontraba una respuesta lógica y factible. ¿Para que lo había hecho?

- No lo sé –le respondió con culpa.

- Ya—

- Bueno… no quería agregar más presión y preocupaciones y tampoco quería que me siguieras, porque el sólo hecho de pensar que te podría perder es inconcebible.

- ¿Sabes cual es una de las razones más grande por la cual estoy contigo y no con Ron? –le preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, él negó con la cabeza- Porque tú siempre me valoraste y respetaste. A tu lado siempre me sentí una igual, una compañera, en las buenas y malas. Por eso me enamoré de ti.

- Hermione—intentó él entendiendo por primera vez todo el enojo de su esposa.

- Yo también temo perderte, pero estamos en una guerra y _sé_ que en guerras se corren riesgos. Si me lo hubieras dicho, si me hubieras al menos pedido que no te siguiera, podría haberte entendido, pero de la forma que afrontaste la situación no sólo demuestra que me subestimas, si no también que no sabes lo que soy capaz.

- Yo jamás—

Pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

- La búsqueda de los horcruxes se ha acabado, yo cumplí mi cometido ayudándote a encontrarlos, pero pronto vienen las batallas y sé que siendo tu esposa no podré cumplir con mi deber. Y en estos momentos mi deber es defender mi bando y la comunidad mágica.

- ¿Qué estás intentado decir? –preguntó asustado.

- Que te entiendo y que exageré un poco con mi enojo anoche, pero… no podemos estar juntos ahora.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

- Que nos separaremos, Harry. Al menos hasta que toda la guerra termine, ambos pelearemos del mismo lado, pero no hombro a hombro. Es un riesgo que me tengas a tu lado, porque sé que no dudarías a sacrificarte por mí y tú tienes que estar vivo para enfrentarte a Voldemort, y yo… tengo que realizar lo que deseo y a tu lado no podré lograrlo.

La noche anterior cuando ella le había dicho que iban a terminar, todo se había detenido por un momento, pero luego sabía que era la rabia de ella hablando. Pero ahora… ella estaba calmada y en ese mismo instante sacándose los dos anillos del dedo anular izquierdo.

- ¿Qué haces?

Ella los cambió de mano al anular derecho.

- Harry—

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

- ¡Claro que no! Esto no es un noviazgo, Harry. Es un matrimonio, no lanzaré a la basura todos estos meses o el hecho que eres el hombre que más amo en esta tierra. Pero de ahora en adelante, hasta que la guerra termine, tú y yo seremos compañeros, si quieres mejores amigos, pero no marido y mujer.

- Hermione-– el nudo que tenía en la garganta era increíble.

La chica se acercó a él y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

- Jamás dejaré tu lado, pero es hora que aprendamos a funcionar como individuos. Siempre fuimos el trío con Ron y ahora somos una pareja, pero las cosas no tienen que funcionar así todo el tiempo. Ambos somos adultos y tenemos que hacer sacrificios para cumplir metas.

Harry asintió en silencio y bajó la cabeza sacando las manos de ella. Si esto no era una despedida ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sus ojos le ardían y lo único que quería era encerrarse y liberar la pena? Cuando miró a Hermione le notó los ojos llorosos y se dio cuenta que él también los tenía así.

- Le pediré a McGonagall que me de espacio donde Ron –murmuró él algo ahogado. Hermione asintió.

- ¿Otra cosa que quieras decirme? ¿Qué con eso de superior?

- Soy parte del Círculo Superior de la Orden.

La cara de sorpresa de Hermione fue rápidamente cambiada a entendimiento y asintió.

- Que bien –susurró.

'_Otro secreto que Harry Potter no me contó_'

- Hermione—

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, lo entiendo. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor ¿Está bien? –él asintió, Hermione se acercó le besó la mejilla durando unos segundos ahí antes de susurrarle al oído- Te amo, Harry y eso jamás cambiará.

- Yo también –le devolvió, pero ella ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando esta se cerró, Harry respiró profundo y se tapó el rostro sintiendo toda la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo junto a Hermione rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-------------------

Ron miraba la escasa interacción entre sus dos mejores amigos extrañado. Algo ocurría entre ambos, Hermione era la que más normal se veía, pero el insistente movimiento de mano la delataba. Harry estaba callado y enterrado en su plato como si este escondiera uno de los misterios más grande de la vida.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó casualmente.

Hermione lo miró por un momento y luego a Harry, el chico miró a su esposa y luego a su amigo.

- Después te cuento –le dijo en un murmullo.

Harry miró a su lado por un momento y se puso de pie para salir del Gran Comedor, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada por unos momentos antes de ponerse también ella de pie, pero como Ron notó, se dirigía al lado contrario a donde iba Harry, probablemente la biblioteca.

Abrió la boca, pero Luna le estiraba la mano. La rubia había comenzado el hábito de sentarse con ellos durante las comidas. Él la miró y ella le sonrió tristemente. Suponiendo que Luna tendría algún tipo de explicación la siguió fuera.

- ¿Sabes que está pasando?

- Ay, Ronald. ¿No le viste la mano a Hermione?

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó extrañado.

- ¡La mano! A veces puedes ser tan distraído –cuando notó que él todavía no la seguía soltó un bufido exasperado- ¡Tenía sus anillos en la mano derecha!

Ron la miró confundido y se miró las manos tratando de encontrar el problema de llevar anillos en la mano derecha, Hermione tenía anillos, que tenía de malo en-- ¡La mano derecha! ¡Cuando uno se casa se llevan en la izquierda!

- ¡¡¿Se han divorciado?!!

- ¡No! Pero están peleados. Además las demandas de divorcio llevan tiempo, Ronald.

- ¡Pero no se veían enojados!

- No todos tienen que gritar y amenazar cuando se está enojado como tú, Ron. Harry y Hermione funcionan de cierta manera, deberías ya saberlo.

- En eso tienes razón. Pero, entonces…

- Harry te dijo que te hablaría luego, deberías ir a buscarlo, yo tengo que trabajar en unos papeles que la revista me mandó, así que nos vemos –con un beso en la mejilla la Ravenclaw se separó.

Ron la vio avanzar rápidamente por el pasillo y se giró, probablemente Harry andaba en el campo de Quidditch. Sabía que era lo que más relajaba a su amigo, aunque no entendía como había salido solo si había órdenes estrictas de que nadie lo hiciera porque las guardas funcionaban con fortaleza sólo en el castillo.

Mientras salía de las puertas pudo distinguir en el aire una pequeña figura volando a gran velocidad.

'_Harry_' pensó.

Rápidamente llegó al campo, tomó la primera escoba que encontró y subió a encontrar a su compañero, desde lejos se le notaban los músculos de la espalda tensos y ese aire de problemas a su alrededor. No entendía desde cuando era tan perceptivo al humor de Harry, pero algo le decía que compartir siete años con alguien te lo permite.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

Harry se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró confundido.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Supuse que Hermione y tú tenían problemas cuando noté los anillos en la mano derecha.

'_Sí, vamos Weasley, date todo el crédito, que por alguna vez seas el astuto_'

El chico en mayor altura bajó la cabeza abatido y se refregó la cara con la mano izquierda. Ron notó que Harry sí llevaba los anillos correctamente.

- Entonces eres tú el del problema, Hermione se enojo contigo por algo.

Harry asintió.

- Vamos a sentarnos, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Ron lo miró confundido, pero no dudó en seguirlo, ahí en las gradas el pelirrojo esperó paciente. Como nunca. El tiempo pasó y Ron notó como su amigo intentaba comenzar conversación, pero luego se callaba a sí mismo.

- ¿Harry?

El chico de ojos verdes lo miró por un momento como encandilado.

- Soy auror –soltó sin rodeos.

Ron lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Soy auror. Soy capitán e incluso tengo mi propia división.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora sí que había oído bien. ¡Harry le estaba diciendo que era AUROR!

- Escúchame, Ron. Hermione está furiosa conmigo porque nunca le dije nada, acaba pedirme que nos separemos por el resto de la guerra y si tú me das la espalda también, si que estaré perdido. ¡Por fin he logrado recuperarte después de todo el drama con Hermione y no puedo perderte ahora también! –gritó casi desesperado poniéndose de pie.

Ron lo miró y respiró profundo recordando las palabras de Luna. "_No todos tienen que gritar y amenazar cuando se está enojado como tú, Ron_" '_Tú puedes hacerlo, Weasley, tú puedes, cálmate, respira. Tú mejor amigo es auror y jamás te lo ha dicho, dejándote atrás. Hace poco ese mismo mejor amigo se casó en secreto con la chica que creíste estar enamorado, lo sé, es difícil ¡Pero cálmate!_'

- Tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada –murmuró Ron algo orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Lo sé, anoche no lo entendía, pero hoy en la mañana me mostró porque en verdad todo le dolió y me imagino que te debes sentir parecido. Que te subestimé, y no respeté, que aunque el programa era de veinte para arriba yo podría haberte conseguido entrar de habértelo preguntado. Soy el peor mejor amigo sobre la faz de la tierra y lo sé –dijo en un tono sin vida, pero lamentable.

Ron vio lo arrepentido que estaba y suspiró.

- No eres el peor mejor amigo. Pensé que lo eras cuando ocurrió el asunto con Hermione, pero no lo eres. A decir verdad, debería agradecértelo, me salvaste de un divorcio y me has permitido más años con Luna al lado.

Harry lo miró a un costado y sonrió tristemente, su rostro se tornó a depresión como si el mensaje hubiese entrado completamente a su cabeza.

- ¿Qué? –Ron lo miró extrañado- ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Me refería a un divorcio conmigo y Hermione! ¡Tú y ella no! ¡No! ¡No tienes que preocuparte!

- ¿Por qué lo hice, Ron?

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Ser el maestro de los secretos?

- No estoy para bromas.

- ¿Cómo quieres que acerque el tema? Mejor ver el lado positivo.

- En estos momentos, nada lo tiene.

- Todo tiene su lado positivo, ya lo verás –le golpeó la espalda amigablemente.

- La dejé de ver hace unos minutos y ya la extraño. ¿Cómo lo haré separado de ella?

- ¡Van a estar separados, no muertos!

- Quiere pelear en la guerra –continuó sin escuchar a Ron- ¿Qué haré si le pasa algo?

- Eso deberías haberlo esperado de ella. Ha estado peleando desde el primer día.

- ¡¿Y si Voldemort la toma y yo no estoy ahí para salvarla?!

- ¡Harry!

La cara de pánico del chico hizo reír a Ron, Harry terminó enojándose.

- Te dije que no estoy para bromas.

- Harry… deberías haberte visto. Basta de hablar idioteces, Hermione sabe cuidarse y tú _estarás_ ahí para salvarla en caso de cualquier cosa, tal como ella y yo _estaremos_ ahí para salvarte a ti. ¿Entendido?

Por primera vez esa mañana la cara de Harry Potter se contentó con una sonrisa sincera.

-------------------

Hermione estaba cansada, quería que toda la situación con Harry terminase, pero sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento. ERA lo correcto y nadie le sacaría eso de la cabeza, ni siquiera ella misma.

En ese momento paseaba algo inquieta en la sala que había quedado para la reunión, había tomado una decisión y a pesar que estaba algo nerviosa, su corazón la mantenía firme. Ella estaba ahí para pelear y ni Harry Potter se lo impediría.

La puerta del salón se abrió, una mujer con largo y liso cabello morado oscuro le sonrió acogedoramente.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Querías verme?

- Sí –le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y cuando la mujer estuvo realmente cerca la miró extrañada- ¿Tonks? ¿Te cambiaste la nariz? –le preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Ajá. ¿Te gusta? –se puso de perfil para mostrar el claro cambio en la nariz que ahora era más respingada y afilada que antes.

- No estoy muy segura –le respondió con sinceridad.

Tonks la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Remus dijo lo mismo, pero me gusta, necesitaba un cambio –se toco el pelo.

- Esta bonito, me gusta –le sonrió.

El semblante alegre de Tonks volvió y arrugando un poco el rostro su nariz volvió a la normalidad.

- A decir verdad, estoy acostumbrada a la mía –y con eso se sentó cruzándose de brazos- Entonces… ¿Para que le mandaste una nota a mi querido novio que querías verme?

- Necesito tu ayuda –le dijo sentándose en frente- Necesito entrenar, sé que hay programas de emergencia para aurores—

- Hermione, esos son para personas sobre veinte y—

- Lo sé, y también se que Harry es auror, así que no te preocupes, no iré al cuartel. No quiero ser auror, no por ahora, pero quiero aprender más defensa, estar al nivel de uno ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Harry te contó todo?

La castaña bajó la vista.

- Sí…

- Le dije que tenía que decirte, pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo, es un testarudo de primera.

- Dímelo a mí –le dijo con una sonrisa- Pero así lo conocí, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

- Mostrarle una lección.

- ¿Ah?

- Que te ayudaré y te aseguro que quedarás mejor que todos los chicos en su divisiones, haremos que Harry Potter se arrepienta de haberte subestimado –le propuso con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Tenía un buen sonido y con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió.

-------------------

Y los días pasaron y la soledad que ambos sentían sólo era alejada despejando las mentes. En ese momento Harry caminaba sin rumbo, en unos minutos tenía una reunión y quería relajarse antes. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Hermione.

Su todavía esposa iba ¿corriendo? Sí, iba corriendo en un atuendo deportivo, mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente. Harry la siguió de inmediato, costándole un poco alcanzarla, pero eventualmente llegando a ella cuando la chica había parado en una esquina a mirar su reloj mientras seguía en movimiento.

- ¿Hermione?

Ella lo miró de inmediato, para luego mirar su muñeca.

- ¡Ah! Harry… ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó casualmente sin sacar la vista del reloj.

- Bien… Me viste esta mañana, me preguntaste lo mismo.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo –le dijo algo ausente.

- ¿Se podría decir que estás haciendo?

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró por un momento debatiéndose consigo misma.

- Bueno, yo—

- Está entrenando conmigo –se escuchó una voz al final del pasillo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, Tonks me está entrenando, tengo que estar lista para batalla y ella es auror, creí que podría ayudarme.

- Pero—pe—

- La Orden te espera donde McGonagall Harry, Shacklebolt ya llegó.

Harry miró anonadado de Tonks a Hermione, luego donde estaba, el corredor del quinto piso. La sala de los menesteres.

- Nos tenemos que ir, trabajamos en un horario apretado, nos vemos –Hermione le besó la mejilla y luego de pasearse tres veces entró a la puerta que apareció.

- Ve, Harry. Te esperan –y con eso Tonks entró también.

Harry confundido se quedó mirando el corredor vacío y soltando un sonido de frustración se dirigió a la reunión. Al llegar a la sala circular, todos lo saludaron con señas y continuaron discutiendo los nuevos puntos atacados por Voldemort, la mente de Harry por completo en ese pasillo.

Después de todo, Hermione igual pelearía, era mejor de esta forma. Después de todo, él y ella igual estarían separados, por el bien de ambos. Ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir torturándose a sí mismo y sabía que Ron cuidaría de Hermione si se lo pedía.

Sin pensar nada más se acercó a Shacklebolt y le pidió que hablar con él por unos segundos.

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- Señor, estoy listo para volver con mi división, mi licencia se ha acabado y deseo embarcarme cuanto antes –lo miró con seriedad.

La sonrisa en la cara de Kingsley Shacklebolt no tenía igual dentro de esa sala.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Me he demorado muy poco en este nuevo capitulo… se que todos están furiosos con Harry, pero ambos necesitaban algun obstáculo además de la guerra… hasta el momento había ido a la par en todo y esto sólo demostrará cuan importante son para el otro. En defensa de Harry, podría decir que se comportó como un imbécil por miedo a perderla, sabía que Hermione lo hubiese obligado a que ella entrara al programa y según él, la búsqueda de los horcruxes era lo suficientemente peligrosa para ella…._

_En cualquier caso, aquí está y espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews!!_

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	16. Despedidas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

Al Milen… Feliz Cumpleaños!! Espero que estes celebrando allá arriba!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Dieciséis **

**Despedidas **

Harry caminaba decidido, pero toda esa seguridad que tenía desde que había dejado la oficina de McGonagall se desvanecía con cada paso que daba más cerca de la habitación de Hermione. Tonks y Lupin habían tratado de razonar a cierto punto con él, que sólo lo hacía por arrancar y esa no era la solución. Pero no… Hermione había dejado claro que estos momentos ambos tenían responsabilidades con la guerra y no podían estar juntos hasta que acabara.

Dio la contraseña al cuadro y sólo encontró la luz del fuego prendida, frente a él una imagen muy familiar. Hermione dormía en un sillón, un libro colgando peligrosamente de la mano, tomó el pequeño tomo "Ilusiones – Richard Bach" probablemente un autor muggle, dejo el libro a un lado y se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a ella mirándola dormir.

Suspiro por un momento tratando de grabar todo a memoria, la luz del fuego marcaba las sombras en el rostro bailando entre sus facciones. Sonrió. Ese rostro podría delinearlo a ciegas, ese cuerpo también, esa mente, su Hermione. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido entre ellos, pero esa rapidez sólo lo hacía perfecto y único, le daba más seguridad y la hacía amarla aún más.

Respiro profundo y poso una mano sobre la rodilla de su todavía esposa.

- Hermione –murmuró meciéndola ligeramente- Hermione –repitió.

La joven se movió un poco y abrió los ojos ajustándolos a la poca luz, se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de mirar a lo que desde su punto era una sombra muy conocida.

- ¿Harry?

- Sí…

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó sentándose y bostezando.

- Pasada medianoche.

Ella lo miró por unos momentos estudiándolo, tratando de descifrar la razón de su visita, había algo extraño en él.

- ¿Y se podría saber que haces aquí? –su tono no era con malicia, pero tampoco uno lleno de amor.

- Vengo a—

La miró por unos momentos con la boca abierta, sin poder articular palabra.

- ¿A? –le urgió la castaña.

- A despedirme –murmuró- Mañana temprano parto al Cuartel de Aurores.

Y en ese minuto las cosas se desmoronaron para Hermione.

--------------------

Ginny caminaba lentamente buscando la estatua correcta. Draco la había citado en la sala de los menesteres y aunque sabía que le había prometido a su padre no verlo más era imposible. Tenía que decirle que ella también lo amaba y lo necesitaba para descargarse un poco. Estaba tan frustrada con su padre por lo que había hecho, defraudada.

Sintió alguien que la llamaba entre las sombras, se detuvo y apuntó con la varita por seguridad. Draco se acercó lentamente y le bajó la mano para tomársela en la de él. Luego de pasearse tres veces por frente la muralla ambos entraron a una habitación.

No alcanzaron a estar tres segundos dentro cuando Ginny se giró y lo presionó contra la muralla besándolo desesperada, Draco la extrañaba tanto que no pudo evitar responder de la misma forma. La pelirroja se separó sonriendo por unos momentos.

- Yo también –susurró.

- ¿Qué? –la miró confundido.

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Draco tenía la sonrisa más grande de su vida en el rostro y la abrazó con fuerza respirando en su cabello y besándole la cabeza.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte.

- Y lo feliz que me hace a mí verte, estos días han sido horribles.

Draco la miró con tristeza y abrió la boca.

- Sí… respecto a eso—

- Olvidémonos de eso. Esta noche sólo somos tú y yo –le susurró ella con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- ¿Ginny? –preguntó el cauteloso.

Pero no logró hablar nada más, porque ella lo había tomado de la túnica y girado empujándolo a través de la habitación. Draco sabía que estaba mal, ellos tenían que hablar, él tenía que hablar. Pero… la extrañaba demasiado.

Le tomó el rostro y la besó con más fuerza, sintió algo tras sus rodillas y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostado en una cama con Ginny encima de él. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y trató separarse pero la pelirroja no lo dejaba, al contrario, lentamente levantaba su camisa.

Sí. Él estaba cambiando, tal vez el antiguo Malfoy podía haberse aprovechado de una oportunidad como esta, pero Ginny le había enseñado tanto en las últimas semanas, que era imposible seguir, aún más con las razones que ella claramente tenía en mente. Dañar a su padre.

- Ginny –dijo al separarse- No—la chica lo calló.

Draco decidió tomarse el asunto más en serio, agarró sus hombros y la levantó de él haciéndola sentarse en la cama a su lado. La pelirroja con los ojos cerrados trató de acercarse otra vez pero él no la soltó.

- ¿Draco? –le preguntó abriendo los ojos.

- No, Gin.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que estás haciendo. No.

- Pero—

- Dije que no –su tono era decisivo y serio.

Ginny lo miró por unos momentos confundida y luego enojo e indignación aparecieron en sus ojos. Se soltó de Draco y se puso de pie de inmediato para dirigirse a la puerta. El rubio la miró y corrió a detenerla.

- Suéltame –exigió ella tirando el brazo.

- No hasta que hablemos.

- Aquí no tenemos nada que hablar.

- Sí que lo hay –la tiró un poco y la sentó en una silla.

- ¡Draco! –reclamó la chica cuando se encontró atrapada en ella.

- De esa forma me escuchas. Puedes ser demasiado testaruda por tu propio bien.

- Eso lo encuentro una cualidad fascinante en mí.

- Estoy seguro que tu padre debe estar adorándola –comentó él mirándola serio.

Ginny apretó sus labios enojada y separó la mirada de la de él. ¡Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla de esa manera! Claro… no era suficiente para él. Eso tenía que ser. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

- Ginny.

- No pienso hablar contigo.

- Entonces me escucharás.

-------------------

Unos ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad. Como era posible que eso se produjera en un cuarto sin nada de luz que se reflejara, nadie lo sabía. Pero después de todo… Luna Lovegood nunca era alguien con normalidades rodeándola. Bueno… ahora tal vez la única cosa que podría ser considerada a lo menos una pizca de normal era Ron. Y eso ni siquiera era mucho si somos sinceros.

Algo venía, no estaba segura que. Podían ser muchas cosas pero ese sentimiento que muchas veces aparecía llegaba otra vez y no creía que sería muy bueno. Para nadie.

Desde pequeña fue así, su padre le había informado que su familia tenía antecedentes de videntes y que no era para nada raro que ella de vez en cuando tuviera lo que la gente común llamaba presentimiento. Esto era más que presentimiento, esto era algo infalible. Mucha gente sentía que algo podía ocurrir, pero para ella siempre ocurrían, a los otros era posible que lo que sentían jamás pasara, pero muchas veces sus presentimientos venían acompañados hasta de sueños y no había nada que los detuviera.

Sintió lágrimas acumularse, como sentimientos no propios. Algo malo o triste ocurriría, y venía pronto. Se sentó en la cama y al segundo un pequeño picotazo se oyó en su ventana. Se paró y salió al centro de la cuadrada habitación donde habitaban las cuatro chicas de sexto año en Ravenclaw.

Ahí en el largo ventanal que mostraba una noche nublada tras sus cortinas una lechuza color café la miraba en el perchero. Corrió un poco al notar que era Royal, la lechuza del Quisquilloso. Llevaba una carta amarrada fuertemente a su pierna, se veía en perfecto estado, no la habían interceptado.

Rápidamente sacó y abrió el sobre ya sintió el peso del mensaje.

"_Querida señorita Lovegood:_

_No sabe lo mal que me siento por enviarle esto, a estas horas del día, pero es una gran emergencia. Gran parte de nuestros corresponsales esta desapareciendo y nuestra demanda aumenta cada día con cada ejemplar. Jamás me retractaré de las cosas que he hecho y no comenzaré ahora, yo me mantendré en mi puesto y seguiré peleando esta guerra por el lado que nosotros los periodistas podemos, dando la verdad, entregando una señal de esperanza… y lo haré por su padre, porque el fue mi mentor y el respeto y lealtad que le tengo no me abandonaran._

_Pero necesito su ayuda._

_Aquí en la oficina nadie piensa desistir, pero los números bajan y no podemos con todo el trabajo, se que usted será capaz de ayudarnos pero de esta manera es algo difícil. Haré todo lo posible por conseguir seguridad del Ministerio pero no sabe lo agradecida que estaría de tenerla entre nosotros._

_Con mucho amor, _

_Sara James_

_Directora del Quisquilloso_"

Luna miró a la nota en sus manos y respiro profundo, miró su muñeca que tenía una pulsera de hilo de un fuerte tono naranjo y sonrió con tristeza recordando cuando Ronald se la había dado hacía unos días atrás.

Se acercó al escritorio y escribió un par de líneas antes de embarcar el mensaje otra vez en Royal. Lo vio partir y guardando la carta en su sobre se acercó a su baúl.

Era hora de actuar activamente en su destino.

-------------------

- Es última vez que te lo repito, no hay nada que deba oír—

- No puedes seguir haciéndole esto a tu padre.

Ella lo miró con ojos abiertos.

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi padre no es asunto tuyo.

- Si lo es… especialmente sabiendo que te daña.

Ginny decidió que lo mejor era cambiar un poco el foco.

- ¿Hizo caso a lo que le pedí?

- ¿La comida y contraseña? –ella asintió- Sí, está listo. Gracias.

- Me alegro –y le dio una sonrisa- Draco—

- No he terminado.

- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!

- Nunca me importó tu familia, tú lo sabes perfectamente bien, pero… todo esto esta partiendo a tu padre. No toma represalias en mi contra, pero lo veo diferente. Quiero que entiendas que no quiero ser un problema entre ustedes dos, yo se lo que no es tener a un padre y déjame decirte es horrible.

La pelirroja se estaba cansando. No quería oírlo hablar así, su padre se estaba comportando mal y juzgándolo ¿Y él lo estaba defendiendo?

- ¿Y que te importa tanto? ¡No quiere que estemos juntos!

- Y si eso es lo que el quiere… creo que deberíamos concedérselo.

La boca de Ginny se abrió de inmediato y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la picazón en la nariz y los ojos ardiéndoles. Miró el suelo y sintió a Draco arrodillarse frente a ella tratando de levantarle el mentón. Ella corrió el rostro.

Trató de pararse de la silla, o moverla, pero era imposible.

- Gin…

- No te atrevas a hablarme. Déjame sola –le habló con dureza.

Esa dureza que Draco había logrado borrar de su voz pero ahora parecía dibujarse con rapidez.

- ¡No te pongas así! ¡Yo no quiero, pero es lo mejor!

- ¿Me dices que me amas y terminas conmigo? –lo miró incrédula con dolor en sus ojos- ¿Qué le pasa a los hombres? ¿Ahora también saldrás tú que es muy peligroso para mí?

- No soy Potter y lo sabes. ¡Esto no se trata de peligro! ¡Se trata de salvar una relación fundamental en momentos como estos! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR ENOJADA CON TU PADRE EN UNA GUERRA!

- ¡Y tú! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en salvar la relación que tengo con mi padre y no te esfuerzas un mínimo en la tuya?! ¡Ni siquiera logras discutirla conmigo!

- ¡POR QUE YO NO PUEDO! ¡POR QUE MI PADRE ES UN MORTÍFAGO! ¡POR QUE LO QUE HE HECHO ANTE SUS OJOS EN UN PECADO Y JAMÁS SERÁ CAPAZ DE PERDONARME! ¡EN CAMBIO TÚ SI TIENES LA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡NUESTROS PADRES SON DIFERENTES, EL TUYO TE AMA Y HACE TODO ESTO POR TU BIEN!

Ella se paró con la emoción del momento logrando soltarse de la silla. Pero las palabras de Draco la habían calmado y lo miró con algo de pena y confusión.

- ¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Un mal para mí?

Draco mantuvo la mirada para luego bajarla abatido y acercarse lentamente a la cama a sentarse.

- Por el momento lo soy. Ginny… yo no sé como será mi futuro. El señor Tenebroso podría ganar y de ser así… yo estoy muerto, y junto conmigo vienes tú. Sí Potter logra derrotarlo… mi futuro no se ve mejor. Yo estuve en la conspiración de asesinato de Dumbledore, tú lo sabes. No lo hice, pero lo intenté, más de una vez y no hay nada, ni siquiera el apoyo de Potter o Lupin que puedan evitarme años de cárcel. Y tenerte amarrada a mi lado es lo último que quiero. Tu padre tiene razón.

- Pero—

- No quiero que pierdas a los únicos que tienes por seguro. Tampoco quiero que haya más problemas con el resto de tu familia y quiero que seas feliz. Y con mi futuro incierto a mi lado no lo lograrás. No podemos seguir juntos, Gin.

Ginny tragó con dificultad y los ojos plomos se clavaron en su mirada café pidiéndole entendimiento, pero ella sólo sentía enojo. Rabia.

- Eres un cobarde.

- Gin—

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Ella retrocedió y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ginny!

Pero pegó un portazo con fuerza haciéndolo tirarse a la cama derrotado luego de realizar una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida.

- Todos los hombres son iguales –murmuró ella con enojo limpiándose las lágrimas que ordenaba a no caer.

Pero había sido imposible, esa noche había caído dormida con el puro cansancio que el llanto le había ocasionado y sus sueños no habían sido de nada más que esos malditos ojos grises.

-------------------

- ¿Perdón? No te oí.

- Sí que lo hiciste. Me voy, tengo que volver al trabajo.

- Pero—

- Ya le informé a Shacklebolt que mi licencia había terminado y él me recibirá mañana.

- ¿Licencia?

- La que pedí cuando te dañaste con el horcrux.

- Yo—

Pero Hermione estaba sin palabras. Tanto había deseado resentirlo por esconderle tanto, pero aún así había sido imposible. En vez de enojarse se sentía orgullosa, aunque en el frente su mirada no caería para acusarla.

Poco a poco había logrado asimilar la verdad y estaba más tranquila, por que después de todo Harry estaba ahí con ella, en el castillo. Pero ahora le informaba que se iba. Solo. Y tal vez eso era en parte lo que le enojaba tanto. Él lo había hecho… _sin_ ella.

El drama del Príncipe se había causado también por eso. Harry ya no la necesitaba como antes y eso había dolido como nunca nada había dolido antes. Se sentía menospreciada. Y que tú esposo viniera y te confesara que se había hecho auror a tus espaldas era horrible. Pero que lo hubiera logrado sin la persona que él decía había sido siempre su pilar ¡No tenía nombre!

Y ahora se iría… solo.

Ya no eran el trío y tampoco la pareja. Todo se caía y ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo, sintió unas cuantas lágrimas caerle por las mejillas y se las secó.

- Por favor… -pidió sin estar segura qué.

Harry la alejó un poco y la miró con preocupación, levantó la boca y le besó la frente.

- Tendré mucho cuidado –le susurró.

Hermione sentía que su petición iba más por el lado de: "_Por favor, no te vayas_" pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo de pedirle eso le demostraría que ella no habría sido capaz de aguantar su decisión desde el principio.

La joven miró en sus ojos verdes, tratando de marcarlos para siempre en su memoria. Esa mirada llena de amor y preocupación, de seguridad y solidez, de miedo y responsabilidad. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y miró sus labios.

Se sentía atraída a ellos y mirándolo los rozó. Pero no fue capaz de besarlo, no podía romper lo que ella misma había dicho y Harry la entendió, porque le besó la mejilla durando un poco más de lo normal. Ella se enterró en su pecho y él los levantó a ambos para estirarse en el sillón. Esta noche la pasarían juntos, él no dejaría su lado.

Hermione se acurrucó y durmió como no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Completamente segura, con Harry abrazándola.

-------------------

Ron se había despertado muy temprano. Y se había levantado temprano porque ni rastro de Harry en la habitación había y eso lo había preocupado. Eventualmente tenía que llegar al desayuno. Y ahora que esperaba impaciente tampoco veía a Hermione que usualmente se levantaba apenas el gallo cantaba. Y menos a Luna que hace poco él sospechaba que ni siquiera dormía.

Y en eso alguien más llegó.

Pero no era ninguno de los que esperaba. Era una cabellera pelirroja. Era Ginny y se veía… horrible. Al llegar frente a él se desplomó en el asiento y ni siquiera comenzó a comer.

- Te ves como si no hubieras dormido ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó preocupado.

- Sí dormí. Así que no te preocupes –le saltó con un tono odioso.

- Si te pregunto es porque me preocupo. Y si quieres andar idiota no la tomes conmigo.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y se paró de la mesa de golpe para salir del Gran Comedor. Ron suspiró, ella andaba rara desde hace semanas y por más curioso que estuviera no tenía ni deseos de insistirle con ese ánimo.

Pero pronto sus preocupaciones se disolvieron porque las tres personas que esperaban entraban, pero apenas vio sus rostros, la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en su boca desapareció de inmediato. Y luego de sus rostros, notó la ropa. '_Oh, no_'.

Hermione avanzaba de brazos cruzados y cabeza caída hasta la mesa. La multitud de alumnos pasando entre ellos y tomando asiento en sus puestos, pero todavía lograba mirar a Harry y Luna. Ambos llevaban expresiones serias y algo tristes, los dos con capas de viajes. Se puso de pie y recibió a Luna con una expresión confundida.

La rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le entregó la carta.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó luego de leerla un par de veces sin creer el contenido.

- Voy a irme… probablemente por varias semanas, no se si continuaré el año. Hablé con McGonagall y permitirá que tome exámenes libres y si afortunadamente toda esta guerra termina antes del próximo año podré comenzar séptimo como si nada.

Toda esa explicación era de ningún uso para él, era información que por lo general Hermione buscaba. Él quería respuestas ahora y Luna lo sabía.

- Pero—

- Tengo que hacerlo, Ronald. Es mi responsabilidad, lo único que me queda de papá y necesito hacerlo orgulloso.

- ¡Pero Sara dice que están desapareciendo! ¡Antes no tenía problema contigo trabajando porque estabas cerca, estabas conmigo, con Harry, con Hermione! ¡Podíamos protegerte! ¡Pero ahora estarás por ti misma en Londres!

- Tendré a Sara y te escribiré todo lo que pueda en mi estado, ella conseguirá más seguridad y te aseguro que nada ocurrirá –le dijo con firmeza.

Ron parecía partido y miró a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Tú la escoltarás? –le preguntó.

Hermione ante la pregunta se hundió un poco más en su asiento y Ron notó que giraba nerviosamente los dos anillos que tenía en la mano derecha.

- Lo haré, pero no voy por eso, también me voy a Londres. Tengo que volver a trabajar en lo que tú sabes, ha sido una mera coincidencia.

- ¡¿Tú también nos dejarás?!

- No se trata de dejar, Ron. Se trata que todos tenemos nuestras responsabilidades en la guerra y esta es nuestra. Te hubiera pedido que fueras conmigo, pero los entrenamientos han sido cerrados, hubiera hecho lo mismo por Hermione, pero el tiempo se ha acabado. Prometo que enviaré instructores para todos los que lo quieran, pero necesito que te quedes aquí y seas mis ojos en Hogwarts.

Harry lo miró con intensidad y luego miró a Hermione. Ron entendió el mensaje y asintió con tristeza.

- No te preocupes, yo los cuidaré.

Ambos sabiendo de quién realmente hablaban. Harry suspiró y le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

- Bueno… entonces… yo me voy. El carruaje nos espera y me encargaré que Luna llegué a casa de Sara James segura, te lo prometo. Te espero afuera, Luna.

Ron también sonrió agradecido y Luna le asintió a Harry viéndolo estrechar manos con Ron y partiendo lentamente.

La rubia tomó el rostro de Ron y lo besó profundamente, el chico secó la única lágrima que logró escapar de sus ojos. Y la besó de nuevo brevemente.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás.

- Nada me pasará. No me perderás, no ahora que te he encontrado –le susurró contra sus labios repitiendo las palabras que él le había dicho una vez.

Y con una sonrisa y un corto beso la rubia se separó y caminó rápidamente siguiendo a Harry que todavía no dejaba el Gran Comedor. El público femenino miraba con asombro la emotividad de la escena, nadie jamás había pensando que era tan seria la relación entre Ron y Luna. Y si querían emoción estaban a punto de tener otra más grande porque un grito se oyó.

- ¡Harry, espera!

El chico se detuvo y giró para Hermione secándose los ojos y corriendo a él. Una imagen de ella gritando "_Lo has conseguido, lo has conseguido_" mientras corría hacia él en segundo año lo hizo sonreír un poco. Muy pronto los brazos de su esposa lo apretaban con fuerza.

Harry sonrió y respiró la esencia de su cabello por unos segundos antes de tomarle el rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

- Te amo –le susurró secándole las mejillas.

- Yo también –susurró ella en un tono más ahogado.

Harry sonrió satisfecho con escuchar eso antes de partir. Y se acercó para besarle la mejilla pero las manos de Hermione lo detuvieron, él la miró con entendimiento y bajó la vista, ella con una pequeña sonrisa le levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos asintiendo.

Él no alcanzó ni a respirar cuando los labios de ella se posesionaban de los de él con una fiereza nunca antes vista. Los gritos y aplausos de los presentes reventaron. No era ningún secreto que Harry y Hermione pasaban por una mala temporada. Pero ni siquiera con todas las exclamaciones ellos se detuvieron, si no, los urgieron más a continuar y Hermione parecía no saciarse.

Él se separó ya casi ahogado.

- Sí todas mis despedidas serán así, mejor que me vaya más a menudo.

- No seas idiota –le dijo ella golpeándolo en el pecho y dándole un corto beso en los labios. Él sonrió- Prométeme que volverás a mí.

- Te lo prometo.

- Es en serio.

- Nunca más volveré a mentirte. Y eso te lo juro.

Ella asintió con los ojos brillantes otra vez y Harry tomó su mano derecha removiendo los dos anillos.

- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó confundida.

- No me importa que sigamos separados después de esto, pero… prométeme que no te los volverás a sacar en tu vida –le dijo poniéndoselos en el dedo anular izquierdo- Quiero que no haya ninguna duda en mi ausencia que eres mía.

Suspiros se oyeron alrededor y Hermione dio una rápida mirada para ver que prácticamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil los miraba atentos. Las mujeres era las más emocionada y muchas susurraban cosas de un lado a otro con sonrisas. "_Yo quiero uno de esos_" se escuchó de repente.

- Te lo prometo –le dijo con una sonrisa tomándole la mano izquierda de él y acariciándole el dedo- Y tú lo mismo.

- Por mi vida.

Ella sonrió y lo besó profundamente otra vez. Harry se separó al rato… es decir varios minutos después, o al menos eso se sintió. Conectó miradas por última vez, le dio otro corto beso y con media vuelta salió del Gran Comedor, su capa flotando con el giro.

El vacío que la lleno era impresionante y pronto sintió dos brazos a su alrededor, miró arriba para encontrar a Ron y los abrazó con fuerza llorando un poco más. Él la sacó del Gran Comedor y ambos vieron como las grandes puertas de roble se cerraban llenando otra vez el vestíbulo con oscuridad.

Una oscuridad que no sólo era física, si no también opacaba sus corazones. Iba a ser difícil no estar con ellos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_He cumplido y me he demorado como una semana y media, creo… espero que les haya gustado esta parte, ya les mostraré en que anda cada uno para los siguientes capitulos, vimos muchas separaciones en este, pero no se preocupen que todo tiene solución… excepto la muerte… uhhhh…_

_Hoy sentí una gran inspiración x seguir escribiendo, mi mamá me empastará Una Hermosa y Gran Mentira, entonces tuve que esta semana hacer una portada que me quedo hermosa y como que me reconecte con Harry/Hermione… y hoy pensando me dieron muchas ganas de escribir, no puedo aún porque tengo una brutal prueba este lunes, pero estoy segura que terminaré esa historia que estoy pensando…_

_Para todos los fans de Twilight? Han visto el sorprendente cuerpo de Robert Pattinson? Las escenas en Italia están geniales! Y vieron la escena del beso de cumpleaños?! OME!! De veras…_

_Muchas gracias x sus lindos reviews! Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	17. Partidas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A la Javita que estuvo recientemente de cumple! Y al Juan Diego que también cumplió añitos el mismo día!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**Partidas**

Mientras Ron la llevaba al único lugar que sabía ella estaría mejor, la biblioteca, pensamientos de esa mañana la bombardeaban. Estaba preocupada y asustada por todo lo que Harry estaría haciendo y no podía combatir la ansiedad que ya aparecía de tenerlo otra vez a su lado.

_Hermione miraba con brazos cruzados a Harry empacar. Le parecía extraño no haber visto a Ron a esas horas, pero seguramente se había levantado muy temprano a ver a Luna, o mejor dicho… acostado muy tarde. Si es que había dormido. _

_- ¿A dónde vas a estar?_

_- En el Cuartel generalmente. Green puede alojarme en caso de cualquier cosa._

_- ¿No irás a Grimmauld Place? –preguntó confundida._

_- Está siendo reutilizado para la Orden, no quiero interferir. Pero en casos extremos ahí tendré que estar._

_- Pero tú eres del Círculo Superior._

_- Lo sé, pero quiero mantener separados los puestos, ahora actuaré como auror solamente –le dijo dándole una pequeña mirada antes de continuar llenando su bolso._

_- ¿Y que harás exactamente?_

_- Redadas. _

_Hermione cerró los ojos y soltando un respiro mientras se sobaba el rostro se dejo caer en la silla más cercana. _

_- ¿No puedes pedir trabajo de oficina? _

_Harry se detuvo, la miró con una sonrisa y se agachó frente a ella. _

_- No es primera vez que voy a redadas, sé mi trabajo._

_- Es la primera vez que tengo claro que vas y no me acostumbro a la idea que no estaré ahí en caso de cualquier cosa. _

_- Hermione—_

_- No. Esto tengo que decírtelo –Harry asintió sacándole un mechón del rostro- Podría haber tolerado este tipo de secretos, algún trabajo, cualquier otro. Pero este… me dolió._

_- Se qué no debí haber menti—_

_- Eso dolió mucho, pero no tanto como saber que no me necesitaras. _

_- Amor… -susurró viéndole los ojos brillosos. _

_La chica negó con la cabeza moviéndose hacia atrás._

_- Yo siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre te seguí, y cada vez que caías usualmente era yo la que te recogía o era yo la que lograba encontrar esa última pieza al gran rompecabezas. Pero ahora… yo ya no estoy a tu lado. Tú tienes tu propia vida, lejos de mí, creciste… y eso duele._

_- Hermione… yo siempre te voy a necesitar. Siempre._

_- ¿Por qué entonces no me lo demostraste antes? ¿Por qué esperar hasta este momento?_

_Harry la miró y cerró los ojos enterrando su rostro en las piernas de ella._

_- No lo sé. Fui un idiota, por favor perdóname –se oyó su voz camuflada. _

_Hermione le acarició el cabello y le besó la cabeza. Podía ser un idiota, pero jamás iba a dejar de amarlo. Eso era verdaderamente imposible. _

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?

La castaña saltó en su asiento y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la biblioteca, no tenía la menor idea desde hace cuando.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó a su amigo desorientada.

- Te pregunté si quieres "La historia de Hogwarts".

Hermione lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una pequeña risa la acompañó. Ron le siguió.

- No, estoy bien, el olor me calma un poco.

- Entonces cuando te sientas mejor, me acompañaras al lugar que me calma a mí.

- Por supuesto, si quieres vamos enseguida, no creo que el campo este ocupado –le ofreció.

- ¿Qué te hizo creer que era el campo de Quidditch? –le preguntó él poniéndose de pie y estirándole la mano.

- ¿Por qué eres Ron Weasley?

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y la sacó del lugar caminando por los pasillos en silencio.

- Jamás tuvimos esto.

- ¿Ah? –preguntó ella saliendo del ensimismamiento.

- Que nunca compartimos tiempo así. Siempre peleábamos, sólo en paz con Harry de por medio y cuando la verdad salió al aire sobre tu matrimonio, todo tu tiempo lo pasabas con él y yo con Luna. Jamás creí que podríamos llegar a ser amigos así.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se abrazó un poco más a su abrazo.

- Has escuchado que a la miseria le gusta la compañía. Siempre hemos necesitado un factor común para funcionar, por el general Harry. La partida de nuestras otras mitades funcionó como factor en esta ocasión.

- Tienes razón.

-------------------

Ambos sentados en silencio miraban al frente. Quedaban unas buenas horas para llegar a King Cross. Ambos habían decidido que lo mejor era viajar por tren y de esa forma no dejar rastro en las líneas flu que últimamente no se usaban debido a que eran interceptadas por mortífagos.

- ¿La vas a extrañar mucho? –preguntó la rubia mirando a su amigo.

- Todos los segundos –respondió el con una sonrisa triste- Y acabamos de partir.

- Es compresible. Después de todo, la amas, es tu esposa. Sería anormal que no la extrañaras.

Harry asintió y la miró curioso.

- ¿Qué tan seria es tu relación con Ron?

Por primera vez Harry vio algo que parecía sonrojo en el rostro de Luna. La rubia carraspeó un poco antes de mirarlo.

- Mmm… nada muy discutido. Salimos juntos.

- Pero… no te ha dicho nada.

- Novio-novia, no. Que tenga sentimientos por mí, más que cariño o gusto, tampoco.

- Pero se siente que sí.

Luna le dio una sonrisa y miró por un momento a la ventana antes de soltar un suspiro cansino y mirarlo a él.

- Yo lo siento así… pero creo que tiene miedo.

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿Miedo? Que yo sepa a lo único que Ron le tiene pánico es a las arañas.

- Creo… que cree no saber lo que es el amor. Y tiene miedo.

El chico la miró por unos momentos antes de que seriedad apareciera en su rostro y mirara al suelo antes de enfrentarla.

- Te refieres a Hermione ¿No?

- Ajá –respondió asintiendo- Él creyó por muchos años que sus sentimientos por Hermione eran reales. Lo eran, pero no de la forma que creyó, Ron no sabía que el amor era más que tensión y preocupación por el otro.

- Y ahora tú crees que es por eso que todavía no expresa sus sentimientos por ti.

- Eso creo.

- Tiene lógica, mucha para ser sinceros, pero… tenle fe, Ron logrará decir lo que siente, sólo hay que darle tiempo.

- Y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo –le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos.

-------------------

Hermione miró curiosa a Ron que se movía de un lugar a otro frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿Ron?

- Espera un momento.

Estando listo y ya aparecida, él se la abrió y la chica pasó tapándose la boca impresionada por la hermosa vista. Era como un bosque, pero tenía una cuna… era una habitación.

- ¿Qué es esto exactamente?

- La habitación de niña de Luna. Aquí venimos cada vez que estamos juntos y solos.

La castaña sonrió y se sentó en la mecedora.

- Es hermoso, mi habitación cuando bebé no era tan extravagante –soltó una risa- pero después de todo estamos hablando de Luna.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Hermione le sonrió con calma.

- Puedo aceptar que nunca fui su fan número uno, pero… he venido a respetar y apreciarla más de lo que creí, especialmente viendo lo feliz que te hace, Ron. Puede que no veamos el mundo de la misma forma, pero es una persona maravillosa. Así que sí, tómalo como un cumplido –hizo una pausa y lo miró, el pelirrojo estaba estirado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados- ¿la amas?

Ron abrió los ojos y la miró para luego cerrarlos de nuevo.

- No sé en realidad como se siente amar a alguien.

- Todo el mundo puede distinguir eso.

- Yo creí estar enamorado de ti, y mira donde eso me llevó –susurró el chico.

- Oh, Ron… -lo miró y se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano- lamento tanto todo lo que te hicimos. Es de lo único que me arrepiento respecto a mi matrimonio.

- Las cosas ocurren por algo.

- Sí, pero no deberías estar dudando de sentimientos. Tú podrías haberme amado, pero se sentía como amor de hermanos más que romántico. No encuentro que esas discusiones te enamoraran más de mí.

Ron río y meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes que amas a Harry?

Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta y miró el piso.

- ¿Has tenido un momento en tu vida en el que de pronto te encuentras completo? ¿Cómo si nada más en el mundo hiciera falta? ¿Como si ya tienes todo y estás feliz con ello? –Ron asintió- ese sentimiento no es sólo un momento. Es siempre, ha su lado me siento completa, nada me falta y estoy más que feliz, es como si no pudiera respirar de la impresión que los sentimientos por él me hacen sentir.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Hermione acostándose en el pasto a su lado. La voz de Ron rompió el silencio.

- Creo que si podría estar enamorado de Luna Lovegood.

------------------------

Hermione miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras giraba los anillos que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Girarlos le daba un sentimiento de tranquilidad que no lograba conseguir pensando sólo en Harry y él estando solo en misiones suicidas. Se sentía extraña además y necesitaba distracciones, aunque dichas distracciones como lo era el gran tomo abierto frente a ella no daba ningún fruto.

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Harry se había ido del castillo con Luna. Sólo lo había visto una vez durante ese tiempo. Una vez que le había tocado observar al Harry celoso.

_Hermione reía junto a Ernie en la biblioteca. Estaban solos, esa tarde el la ayudaría a revisar unos libros que necesitaba para la reunión del ED. Eso era hasta que le había contado un espectáculo privado que Zacharias Smith había hecho el año anterior en la sala común de Hufflepuff._

_Un carraspeó los interrumpió. Hermione giró para encontrárselo. En uniforme oficial de auror, la túnica negra sobre pantalones del mismo color, la insignia del cuerpo al lado izquierdo y la chapa que mostraba su cargo como capitán. Sonrió como nunca y saltó a abrazarlo. _

_Pero no lo sintió abrazarla de vuelta. De hecho estaba tenso, se separó y lo vio mirar a Ernie como quien mira a un criminal._

_- ¡Harry!_

_- Eh… yo me voy. Tengo que hacer… los dejo solos –se apresuró el Hufflepuff._

_- ¡Ernie! ¡No—pero el joven ya había desaparecido._

_- Y arranca… -murmuró Harry con voz seria._

_- Como si alguien no arrancara del esposo vestido de auror con mirada asesina conocido como el elegido ¿qué esperabas?_

_- Que arrancara._

_- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. _

_- ¿Cómo es que una ocasión que tendría que haber resultado llena de felicidad se convirtió en esto? –preguntó él refiriéndose a la frialdad que Hermione demostraba._

_- Cuando corriste a un amigo del miedo por tus inseguridades insulsas. _

_- ¿Acaso no es de esperarse con la esposa más hermosa del planeta?_

_Hermione detuvo lo que estaba escribiendo y lo miró a un lado, Harry sentado en la silla le dio una sonrisa irresistible._

_- Sabes que en estos momentos te odio ¿cierto?_

_- No podrías odiarme._

_- Créeme que sí._

_Harry tomó la silla de ella por debajo y la levantó girándola y acercándola a él. Hermione quedó metida entre las piernas de su esposo, él acercándose a besarla. _

_- No podrías –repitió rozándole los labios con los de él._

_- ¿Dónde quedó la separación?_

_- Esta será la única hora que tendré para verte en varios días o semanas, lo mejor será aprovecharla –y con eso la besó._

_Hermione decidió dejar todos los problemas de ambos atrás y agradecer por este poco tiempo que tenían. No faltó mucho para que ella se subiera a las piernas de él y el carraspeo impaciente de Madame Pince los interrumpiera. Hermione se enrojeció y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Harry._

_- Creo que no tengo que explicarles porque no pueden estar en este tipo de actividades en mi biblioteca. Es un comportamiento inaceptable ¡ahora fuera!_

_Y con eso la mujer giró, Harry rió y Hermione le golpeó el pecho poniéndose de pie, recogiendo las cosas y saliendo de ahí. Harry la siguió y tomó las cosas de sus manos._

_- Te dije que no podías odiarme._

_- Culparé al uniforme, te ves demasiado sexy._

_Harry rió y Hermione le acompañó. La castaña le tomó la mano y se apoyó en su brazo respirando la tranquilidad que se sentía en ese preciso instante, como si ninguna guerra estuviese tomando lugar en ese momento. _

_- ¿Y me veré sexy sin el uniforme puesto?_

_- ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos ahora mismo? –respondió ella rápidamente y los dos corrieron al dormitorio de la chica._

Hermione sonrió y estaba apunto de pasar la página cuando náuseas la atacaron. Corrió al baño botando lo poco y nada de desayuno que esa mañana había ingerido. Respiró profundo y se lavó los dientes para ir al Gran Comedor, tal vez podía comer algo y hacerle compañía a Ron que estaba igual de deprimido que ella.

En ese momento su amigo estaba leyendo una nueva carta de parte de Luna.

- ¿Nada de Harry? –le pregunta algo sonrojado sin sacar la vista del papel.

- Eres hombre, sabes como son poco dedicados al asunto de cartas. Además está trabajando.

- Ese es nuestro amigo… -cerró la carta y la miró- estás pálida ¿te sientes bien?

- Acabo de vomitar.

- ¿Quieres ir a las cocinas a buscar algo más liviano? Puede ayudarte.

Hermione asintió y aceptó ser llevada por Ron. La cabeza le dolía y lo único que oyó antes de desplomarse en el medio del pasillo era la voz de Ron llamándola y sus brazos sujetándola.

-------------------

Harry estaba terminando de escribir un reporte con el resto de su equipo metido en la sala cuando una lechuza picoteó en la ventana. Green se puso de pie y miró el sello antes de pasársela a Harry.

- Es de Hogwarts.

El joven la miró extrañado y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron más y más a medida que leía. Al terminar la dobló y se la metió al bolsillo y se puso de pie arreglándose la túnica.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó McGregor.

- Es Hermione. Estuvo vomitando y se desmayó.

- Merlín… que le hiciste.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta y se giró a mirar a uno de sus compañeros con expresión curiosa.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? No he visto a Hermione en semanas.

- Por lo mismo –dijo McGregor con una sonrisa- hace unas semanas la viste, y apuesto que escenarios muy románticos ocurrieron. Ahora ha vomitado_ y_ se ha desmayado. Pregúntate exactamente que le puede estar pasando.

Harry por naturaleza era algo lento, pero no _tan_ lento. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y salió corriendo de la oficina con las risas de su equipo en la cabeza. '_No puede ser posible. No. Hermione no puede estar embarazada, no ahora…. No puede ¿cierto?_' y apenas llegó a la chimenea se dirigió al castillo que podía ser el escenario de uno de los momentos más cruciales de su existencia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Aquí estamos una vez más… lo siento por las pocas actualizaciones pero esta terminando mi semestre, mañana tengo una prueba teorica, hoy tuve la practica y mi examen es el lunes… les cuenta que la ultima prueba en la que me desearon suerte me fue excelente! Jejejeje… _

_Ahora en otras noticias, una vez mas me plagiaron una tal Yinaa Potter en potterfics subió Alguien como tú haciendolo pasar como de ella, y junto a esa historia plagio "Yo fingo…" de KryPotter y "Enamorada" de Rakaomi… tenisa una cuarta pero no l encontre en … no tengo ke decirles lo disgustada que me puse, pero ya le mande un largo email exigiendo una explicación…_

_Dejando eso atrás… como estamos esta semana para r a sufrir al cine y ver Harry besar a la innombrable? Como pueden imaginar no me esforcé y no compre entrada a medianoched… ire con mi uniforme y llorare y me divertire con todo menos RON Y GINNY, asi tanto los odio ^^ jajajaja… yaps, espero que todos la disfruten!_

_Muchas gracias x sus lindos reviews! Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	18. Sorpresas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A la Javita que estuvo recientemente de cumple! Y al Juan Diego que también cumplió añitos el mismo día!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**Sorpresas**

Harry salió de la chimenea y el despacho de la Directora sin siquiera molestarse en saludarla. Tenía que llegar de inmediato, tenía que ver a Hermione. El camino a la enfermería parecía eterno. Finalmente llegó abriendo de golpe, sólo Ron y Hermione esperaban en una cama al fondo.

Le faltaba algo de aire y esa gran estancia, tan familiar para él, casi una segunda habitación a través de los años, por primera vez le dio miedo. Cuando Hermione se encontraba aquí sólo producía angustia, que ella no despertara, que ella estuviese mal, pero ahora… ahora eran cosas mucho más serias las que tendrían que enfrentarse en caso de… no quería ni pensarlo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sentándose a su lado y luego de corto beso en los labios, la abrazó.

Había quedado claro luego del encuentro amoroso que tuvieron el día que la había encontrado en la biblioteca que la separación no les venía. Pero al menos todo ese drama, les había dado a ver lo que tenían y apreciarlo aún más. Aunque si, el tema del trabajo de Harry y el entrenamiento de Hermione era evitado por ambas partes.

Hermione se estiró en la cama respirando con dificultad pero tratando de calmar los nervios. Parecía que estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Se desmayó en el pasillo –informó Ron- y no había comido nada. Había estado vomitando.

Harry tragó con dificultad oyendo todos esos síntomas y se acostó a su lado abrazándola y le besó de nuevo la frente. Recuerdos de otro momento como este cruzó su mente.

_Hermione estaba en la cama algo tiesa y tapada hasta las orejas con una mueca de desagrado y enojo en el rostro._

_- ¡Harry!_

_- ¡Ya voy!_

_- ¡Sácame de esta cama en este instante! –gritó ronca y tosiendo al final. _

_- ¿No te oyes? Tienes la garganta inflamada, estás congestionada y encerrarte en libros polvorientos que quieren dañarte va a terminar dejándote peor._

_- ¡Pero tengo que seguir investigando! ¡Todavía quedan dos horcruxes!_

_- Y estás enferma. Ahora tomate esta sopa, Madame Pomfrey dijo en la carta que esto junto a la poción que mandó te tendría lista para mañana, siempre y cuando estés en cama._

_- Como si pudiese tomar sopa con mis manos pegadas a la cama o salir de ella con mis pies también pegados –le dijo en una voz baja y amenazante y de no haber sido porque estaba efectivamente pegada a la cama por un hechizo él habría salido arrancando._

_- Es la única forma que te quedaras ahí._

_- ¡No me gusta! _

_El movió la varita soltándole las manos._

_- Pareces niña chica, cállate y toma la sopa._

_- ¿Y si no quiero? –desafió sin sonrisa._

_- Te juro Hermione, que estoy al borde de usar un imperio en ti. Y te aseguro que puedo hacerlo._

_La castaña bajo el rostro un poco ruborizada y asintió comenzando a tomar la sopa._

_- Lo lamento –murmuró luego de un rato de silencio donde el único sonido era el sonido de la cuchara subiendo y bajando._

_Harry asintió desde los pies que era de donde la miraba atento._

_- Y yo lo siento por ser tan insistente. Es sólo… -comenzó él- que esto es lo que yo quería cuando enfermaba. Por lo general tía Petunia me obligaba a comer en la cocina y abría la ventana para que mis "bichos" no se quedaran en el aire. Yo creo que lo único que no impidió que me muriera era el hecho que soy mago._

_- Harry, lo— intentó Hermione sintiéndose algo culpable._

_- Ya pasó –ella asintió comprendiendo. _

_- Bueno… estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Incluso conmigo siendo una idiota. Pero me pongo así cuando estoy enferma y no me gusta, lo odio… ¿todavía no te arrepientes del acepto? –preguntó en voz baja._

_- No, y no pienso hacerlo._

_Hermione detuvo la cuchara camino a su boca y le sonrió._

_- Mamá me obligaba a quedarme en cama. De hecho llegaba a castigarme así. Muchas veces fingía que estaba bien para poder ir a clases. No me gustaba faltar-_

_- Eres la primera persona que oigo que finja estar bien, para IR al colegio. _

_- Soy así –bajó ella un poco la vista ruborizándose. _

_- Lo sé, amor._

_Hermione terminó de beber la sopa y Harry se acurrucó a un lado abrazándola. Ella le sonrió cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir._

_- Aunque si te hubiese tenido conmigo para que me cuidaras… hubiese fingido enfermedad._

_Harry le besó la frente y sonrió saltando por dentro. Había completamente vencido el otro amor de Hermione. La literatura y el estudio. _

- Quiero volver a mi dormitorio ahora –dijo Hermione tratando de pararse. Harry la detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos, ella los desvió.

- Finge por mí ¿por favor? –le preguntó él en una pequeña voz y Hermione lo vio con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Madame Pomfrey dijo que la esperaras –Ron habló serio cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ron? ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un poco? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí… tengo que ir a buscar a Luna de todos modos. Dijo que esta tarde vendría, probablemente por la oficina de McGonagall.

- Está bien. Nosotros estaremos aquí –le respondió Harry viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta. Se giró a mirar a su esposa- Hermione…

- Por favor… no quiero hablar.

- Necesito saber si… es… estás –Harry se aclaró la garganta- ¿embarazada?

Hermione bajó la vista y jugó con sus uñas nerviosamente.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué?

- Le dije a Madame Pomfrey que esperaría por ti para averiguarlo, pero hubo una emergencia en Hogsmeade y se tuvo que ir. Aunque… tengo un atraso –agregó lo último con una pequeña voz.

- Merlín…

- Harry… -dijo entrada en un poco de pánico.

- Puedo ser papá…

- ¿Te harías cargo? –preguntó otra vez con esa voz asustada.

- Hermione… Estamos casados, somos una familia, te amo. Por supuesto que me haría cargo. Se que hablamos que vendría mucho más adelante. Tenemos todavía el viaje pendiente y recién tengo 17, pero… si tuviésemos un bebé… sería maravilloso.

Ella asintió con los ojos brillantes.

- Tengo tanto miedo. Hay una guerra ¿y yo embarazada?

Harry se impresionaba como él podía estar tan compuesto con una noticia como esta, pero dos eran las razones. Una, era no poner más nerviosa a Hermione que parecía estar en el borde de todo. Y dos… nada sonaba más natural y espectacular como tener una verdadera familia con ella.

- De ser así y no quiero sonar machista, no se trata de eso, pero… te quiero fuera de aquí.

- Harry—

- Si llegas a estar embarazada… no estarás aquí. Te mandaré con tus padres lo más lejos posible hasta que todo esto termine, porque si Voldemort te llegase a encontrar no quiero ni imaginarme lo que te haría.

- Lo sé.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Haremos todo lo que planeamos.

_Hermione escuchaba el distante latido de Harry. Su oreja en su pecho y sus dedos golpeando suavemente siguiendo el ritmo. Una sonrisa, aunque algo cansada, adornaba su rostro._

_- Harry…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Estamos casados._

_- Ajá. _

_- ¿No estás nervioso?_

_- No… _

_- ¿No tienes miedo?_

_- Sí… pero estoy feliz ¿y tú?_

_- Como nunca –respondió mirándolo hacia arriba y dándole una gran sonrisa._

_Ambos estaban en la habitación de Harry en Grimmauld Place. Se acaban de casar y ya que no tendrían nada cerca de una luna de miel, lo mejor sería quedarse en cama por horas y horas. _

_Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando el cariño que la mano de Harry formaba en su espalda. Eran patrones sin sentido, pero que la relajaban. _

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- ¿Algún día tendremos una familia?_

_Ella se tensó y él detuvo de inmediato la mano. Hermione lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo._

_- Algún día sí. _

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Por supuesto. Jamás me vi como una esposa a los 18, jamás me vi como una madre tampoco, pero… si me veo como la madre de tus hijos. Y si es algo que quieres… lo haremos. _

_- Bien –dijo el asintiendo también- pero quiero primero trabajar. Estudiar para auror, tener una casa, quiero que tu estudies también y que disfrutemos antes que lleguen._

_- Así se habla… pero no porque no queramos tener hijos ahora, significa que no podamos practicar ¿no lo crees?_

_Harry le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y se agachó para besarla con fuerza. _

- Tal vez todo esto se adelante, pero tu podrás estudiar Hermione y compraremos esa casa y saldremos al viaje que te prometí.

- Está bien –asintió con los ojos cerrados abrazándose a Harry.

Se quedaron así por un momento antes que las puertas a la enfermería se abrieran de par en par. Madame Pomfrey entró con una capa de abrigo sacándose los guantes. Una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

- Señor y señora Potter –saludó ambos sonriendo al escuchar sus nombres.

- ¿Todo bien en Hogsmeade?

- No. Los dueños de Honeydukes fueron atacados.

- ¿Qué?

- Están muertos. Avada Kedavra, pero sin la marca tenebrosa encima de ellos.

Harry frunció el ceño en confusión, Hermione se veía tan extrañada como él.

- Pero… ¿fueron mortífagos?

- No se sabe. Se llamaron a aurores y sanadores, pero tuve que ir yo. El hospital está colapsado con el último ataque en Glasgow.

Harry asintió y se paró de la cama.

- ¿Puede… ver que tiene? –preguntó algo tímido.

- Por supuesto. La señora Potter no quería que se le hiciera nada sin usted presente, así que manos a la obra.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a mover la varita sobre el cuerpo de Hermione mientras meneaba la cabeza y hacía otras florituras en el aire.

- ¿Estoy embarazada? –preguntó Hermione ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Eso estoy por averiguar. Puede que sientas un poco frío donde se encuentra el útero, pero pasará en un momento. Sólo… quédate quieta.

Hermione asintió y tomó la mano de Harry apretándola con fuerza. Madame Pomfrey movió la varita, y verdad a sus palabras, un frío la envolvió en la zona. Soltó un pequeño escalofrío, pero espero atenta a como un hilo blanco salía de ahí.

Era una especie de humo, pero más líquido y sólido a la vez. Como plasma. Hacía formas extrañas hasta que se separo por completo de su cuerpo y quedó flotando encima en movimiento. Todos esperaron porque algo pasara. Y de pronto se volvió un color celeste, casi azul.

Madame Pomfrey asintió y se guardó la varita luego de hacer la voluta de plasma desaparecer sobre ellos.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Harry nervioso.

- No estás embarazada.

Ambos se miraron de inmediato y asintieron lentamente. Ambos reconociendo la mirada de casi decepción que tenían. Se habían estado haciendo la idea y las esperanzas durante los últimos veinte minutos, que tal vez serían una familia real, pero… no había pasado. Y aunque era bueno… no dejaba de ser triste.

- ¿Entonces que tengo? –preguntó Hermione componiéndose.

- El atraso puede ser debido al estrés. Tus vómitos por alguna infección y el desmayo por la deshidratación. La he visto por ahí corriendo entre salones y la biblioteca, apuesto que apenas ha comido durante la semana. Esperen aquí. Iré a buscar una poción que te ayudará.

Los dos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio.

- Estoy… triste –murmuró él.

- Yo también. De pronto la idea de tener hijos no se veía tan terrorífica.

- Para mí tampoco.

- No quiere decir que estoy lista, pero… me gustaba la idea.

- Sí… pero tenemos mucho tiempo para ello ¿no lo crees?

- Sí… -murmuró Hermione.

Harry se sentó a su lado y le besó el temple. Madame Pomfrey entró con una botella con un líquido naranjo.

- No sabrá mal. Esto te mantendrá y repondrá tus energías por un día. Aunque no tengas hambre te recomiendo que comas algo durante estas veinticuatro horas, no será necesario, pero apenas se pase el efecto estarás demasiado hambrienta ¿entendido?

- Sí.

Hermione tomó la botella y bebió un sobro. Tenía gusto a naranja y sonrió.

- Tiene vitamina C. La naranja es para eso –informó Madame Pomfrey ya sabiendo el porque de la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo es que la enfermería es mi segundo hogar y cada vez que venía los remedios se hacían más y más asquerosos?

- Por la sencilla razón que tengo que hallar la forma de mantenerte lejos, señor Potter.

Hermione río y luego se bebió el resto. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, como si hubiera dormido por horas y comido lo justo y necesario. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro duraría poco. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar fue infestado por ciertos gritos lejanos.

- ¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- ¿Ah? –preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron confundida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo serio.

- Son los mortífagos. Han entrado a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y sí. Ya no quedaba lugar para sonrisas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Hello everyone! Actualicé mucho más rápido no? Se que es algo corto, pero es necesario dejarlo ahí, ha comenzado… la batalla final ha llegado a Harry y menos mal que están juntitos, no? _

_Lo siento por todos los emocionados por el embarazo! Tal vez para otra vez será, pero en esta historia, al menos en está porción de sus vidas no necesito a un bebé en la mezcla, me parece justo que dejen las responsabilidades a un tope, o sea salvar al mundo y sobrevivir los dos es suficiente… pero además preocuparse por un bebé? Eso ya es ser cruel y algo trillado… es como típico poner más dramatismo a la historia con un embarazo en medio de la batalla… pero como sea, igual algún día los tendrán, en todas nuestras mentes ya los tuvieron considerando que se casaron…_

_Sobre la película… la fui a ver… de uniforme… aunque mi pequeña ciudad no está preparada para ello, aparecí igual y la gente me miro y algunos se rieron y otros se emocionaron… y respecto a la película… _

_Como película, genial! Me reí, lo pasé bien, los efectos especiales me encantaron, me molestaron ciertos cambios en la producción, pero todo remediable, ahora… todo el romance a florecer de las parejas innombrables? Que asco! Estuve haciendo comentarios agrios, sonidos de arcadas y abucheos cada vez que salía Hermione celosa, y no vi el beso… me tape con la capa y mi hermana me avisó cuando terminó, se que fue ultra chanta, y eso me calma, pero… no lo vi y no planeo hacerlo, jajajajaja… ahora… todos los momentos Harry y Hermione??? Awwwwwwwwwww! El siempre ahí apoyandola, y consolandola, me encanto! En el libro Hermione es mucho más agria con él respecto al libro, pero aquí se notaba la camadería entre ambos… me molesto que metieran tanto a Ginny de pronto, en los primeros cinco minutos tuvo más dialogo del que ha tenido en las primeras cinco películas, en total… pero como sea… en mi corazón se que Harry y Hermione pertenecen el uno al otro y no hay nada ni nadie que me convenza de lo contrario… asi que en general disfrute la sexta entrega y solo habra que esperar por el beso en el medallón, no? Espero que ese sea un BUEN beso… jajajajajaja… Grande Voldy! Es delusional 100 porciento jajajaja…_

_Yaps, ahora me voy que mañana tengo mi examen teórico final, deseenme suerte… los quiero a todos y muchas gracias!!! _

_Muchas gracias x sus lindos reviews! Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	19. Y ha comenzado

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos ustedes x acompañarme!! Por tanto tiempo… reconozco de nicks a tantos de ustedes desde tiempos lejanos cuando yo estaba en Israel y no saben como les agradezco la lealtad y paciencia!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**Y ha comenzado**

- ¿De que está hablando, señor Weasley? –preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

- Estaba en los terrenos, mortífagos comenzaron a salir del bosque. Hagrid estaba a punto de encender la alarma.

- Merlín –murmuró Hermione poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Harry asustado viéndola ponerse de pie tan rápidamente y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer. Avisar a las autoridades, llevar los niños a sus salas y bloquearlas—

- ¡Hermione! ¡Estás enferma!

- Estaba… con esa poción me siento mejor que nunca.

- Hágale caso señor Potter. Ella podrá con las cosas. Ahora pónganse a trabajar, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la enfermería.

- ¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Ron.

En ese momento una fuerte sirena se escuchó en el castillo, el sonido parecía salir de la mismísima tierra, viajando a las paredes y rodeándolos, Hermione dio un pequeño saltito.

- Hagrid ya ha dado la alarma –murmuro la chica apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza.

- Está bien… Ron, ve al Gran Comedor, a la biblioteca, pasa a todas las salas que sean posibles en el camino y envía a todo estudiante menor de edad a las salas comunes. Si hay algún mayor de edad que quiera irse, puede hacerlo sin ningún problema, nadie pensará menos de ellos, las chimeneas soltaran una llama verde para cuando se abran las conexiones flu, es parte del plan de escape que el Cuartel tiene armado. Ningún menor de edad puede quedarse en el castillo ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto, nos vemos.

Harry y Hermione vieron a Ron correr pasillo abajo y ambos se miraron de inmediato nerviosos.

- ¿Qué necesitas? Anda al despacho de McGonagall, y comunícate con el Cuartel, probablemente ya han sido llamados, pero recíbelos por ahí y envíalos al vestíbulo. Deja entrar a cualquier funcionario del Ministerio, avisa a cualquiera que veas en el camino al despacho de ir a las salas comunes y… -Harry se quedó en silencio viendo como ella lo miraba con ansiedad, y aunque sabía que ella diría que no, tenía que intentarlo- sal de aquí.

- No puedes pedirme eso. De haber estado embarazada, lo hubiese considerado, pero no te dejaré aquí solo. No me lo pidas, porque será algo que no cumpliré.

- Hermione—

- Estamos juntos en esto. En las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe, recuérdalo.

- No quiero que llegue a eso.

- Y es por eso que me quedaré aquí contigo, para asegurarme que no te mates –le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Está bien… ten cuidado.

- Estamos dentro del castillo.

Harry la miró a los ojos recordando un momento que aunque sólo había ocurrido unos meses antes, parecía ser de una vida completamente distinta.

_Ambos estaban en el baño de Harry sentados en el suelo, Hermione abrazaba con un brazo el retrete, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Ninguno de los tres midió las consecuencias cuando se pusieron a celebrar la destrucción de un nuevo horcrux, el penúltimo, Ron salió algo dañado, pero había que celebrar y Harry no entendía como Hermione le pedía que por favor la dejase sola. _

_- Sabes que en verdad me comprometí y cumpliré todas las promesas que te hice cuando nos casamos._

_- Harry… estoy vomitando, tomamos demasiado celebrando el descubrimiento del horcrux, dudo que sea placentero tener que ver hasta lo que no comí ayer mientras me tomas el cabello. Además… ¿no te da asco? ¡Después de esto no querrás ni besarme!_

_Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el razonamiento de su esposa. ¿No querer besarla? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? _

_- Recuerdo perfectamente haber dicho: "En la salud y enfermedad" y ahora estás enferma, si lo que estás botando al retrete es indicación alguna._

_- ¡Harry!_

_- Y quiero que sepas que nada será lo suficientemente asqueroso como para que quiera no besarte._

_Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa y Harry se acercó para demostrarle el punto, lamentablemente fue interrumpido por otra ola de nauseas que terminó con Hermione enterrada otra vez en el retrete botando sólo agua. Y mientras ella se quejaba, Harry soltó una risa y afirmándole bien el cabello le besó la cabeza._

Él asintió y vaciló sólo un segundo antes de acercarse y con fuerza agarrarle el cuello con una mano uniendo sus bocas. La besó con desesperación y Hermione no pudo hacer más que rendirse a él, afirmándole la túnica negra que llevaba con fuerza, como si de no hacerlo lo perdería para siempre. Pudieron ser horas, minutos o segundos, pero el tiempo en ese momento perdió el valor y significado, se soltaron respirando con dificultad, y él apoyando sólo por un segundo sus frentes, le dio un corto beso y se separó caminando en la dirección que Ron había tomado.

- ¡Nos vemos! –le gritó sin volver la vista y dirigiéndose a mano derecha al final del pasillo.

- Nos vemos –susurró ella en la soledad y dio media vuelta para ir corriendo al despacho de McGonagall.

Harry corría como desalmado a la torre de Astronomía, un lugar que contenía tan malos recuerdos desde que había visto a Dumbledore caer al vacío, pero sabía que era la mejor ubicación para poder ver y calificar la situación.

No podía creer esta vida, hace cinco minutos el pecho lo tenía apretado por la incertidumbre de una posible paternidad, pero a la vez estaba completamente feliz, ahora tenía el pecho apretado por la incertidumbre si Hermione o él sobrevivirían las siguientes horas. Y estaba cansado. Estaba cansado de tener que pelear esta guerra que en toda tecnicidad no le pertenecía, pero que para la gran mayoría así era. Sí, una parte de su motivación estaba dirigida por la venganza personal y el sentimiento de justicia que necesitaba tras la muerte de tantos seres amados y amigos, y había otra que funcionaba por sentido común y por la noción que si no se detenía ya, el resto de su existencia, si es que aún la tenía, la pasaría con miedo y atormentado y no sólo él, si no también Hermione y la familia que algún día lograrían tener y que sus hijos vivan esto, es lo último que deseaba, pero había una gran parte de él, que sólo quería ser egoísta. Que quería tomar a Hermione y largarse lejos, olvidarlo todo y dejarle el mando en manos de otro, dejarle la responsabilidad a otro, el peso de todo esto a otro, alguien que no tuviese tanto miedo y aprehensión como él.

Sintió los ojos como ardían y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos y abría la puerta al balcón que no se había usado durante meses. Y desde ahí, desde la orilla lo pudo ver. Ahí en las orillas del bosque prohibido se veían las figuras de negro moverse, Hagrid junto con Grawp estaban en la puerta principal del castillo resguardando, pero no importaba mucho, porque al parecer los mortífagos esperaban por algo, alguna señal, alguna hora, tal vez el anochecer, que no demoraría mucho. Como tampoco demoraría mucho el cuartel.

Desde aquí podía ver como algunos enmascarados conversaban y se podían oír incluso risas ahogadas, estaban confiados, creían tener la ventaja, pero… ¿por qué? Algo se le estaba escapando, algún detalle importante. Y de pronto las palabras de Hermione lo golpearon con fuerza: "_Estamos dentro del castillo_". Y el pensamiento comenzó a multiplicarse de inmediato, merodeadores, pasillos secretos, mortífagos con conocimiento, como Colagusano. Demonios. Eso era lo que tenía a todos los mortífagos tan tranquilos y sonrientes, tenían gente dentro, quién sabes desde cuando, tal vez llevarían horas sin que nadie lo notase, y el estaba aquí mirando todo desarrollarse. Colagusano iba a pagar, de una u otra forma ese imbécil iba a pagar por todos los errores y las traiciones cometidas durante todos estos años, después de todo el mayor culpable de su condición como huérfano era Peter Pettigrew que por cobarde había vendido a sus padres y a él. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan desalmado de vender a sus mejores amigos y a un bebé de un año? Pero no se preocuparía por ello, Pettigrew le debía, una deuda de vida y de esa no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

Estaba claro que querían entrar, pero ¿cual podría ser el motivo principal tras todo esto? Voldemort algo quería del castillo, había algo que necesitaba de aquí o no se hubiera arriesgado a entrar, lo hubiese hecho a la fuerza, con sangre derramada, le daría dramatismo al asunto, aunque no podía negar que se vería muy inteligente haber entrado sin que nadie lo notase a tiempo.

"_El momento final se acerca y te aconsejaría estar preparado, lo único que te puedo decir es, que todo terminará donde comenzó"._ Donde todo comenzó, donde todo comenzó… Hogwarts, la batalla final ocurriría aquí mismo, el único lugar que había conocido como hogar se convertiría en donde Voldemort intentaría eliminarlo definitivamente, y el sabía perfectamente bien, donde era el lugar en donde lo planeaba hacer, el lugar que él consideraba como hogar, como herencia… la Cámara de los Secretos.

Hacía tiempo que no bajaba hasta allá.

Y no es que necesitara algo, sólo se trataba de simbolismos para Voldemort, el volver a instaurar su reino de terror desde el mismísimo Hogwarts, el único lugar que antes no se atrevía a tocar debido a Dumbledore, pero sin el Director presente, no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera. O eso creía, porque Harry lucharía con uñas y dientes para que nadie más tuviese que pasar por esto.

Sin pensar más y con una última mirada a los mortífagos sonrientes, dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino en busca de los aurores.

Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, sólo se oía el eco de sus fuertes pisadas y voces lejanas, los cuadros lo seguían con rapidez, todos curiosos luego de haber oído la alarma, todos queriendo saber y mandándose cadenas de mensajes. Harry no demoro nada en llegar al vestíbulo, ahí en túnicas negras estaba su equipo.

Green hablaba con Hermione.

-…horrible la situación en la que nos hemos conocido.

- Sí –respondió ella.

- Veo que ya se han introducido –interrumpió él luego de recuperar un poco el aire.

- Sí… tu esposa es encantadora, Harry.

- Gracias –respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa- el placer ha sido mío, me quedo más tranquila conociendo a la persona en la que Harry confía su vida.

- ¿Han llegado todos? –preguntó el chico a Green interrumpiendo un poco el tiempo.

- Sí… todos los presentes en el Cuartel, también se les ha notificado a parte de los funcionarios del Ministerio, la Orden y algunos de los hombres en terreno, otros los dejamos en caso que esta sea una distracción.

- Llámalos a todos, esta no es ni distracción, ni trampa, es la batalla final y están más preparados de lo que creemos, llama a todos.

Green asintió de inmediato y se dirigió a un par de hombres. Ron se acercó a la pareja.

- Las redes flu fueron activadas de inmediato, todos están siendo despechados desde el Ministerio, quienes quedaron atrás esperan por órdenes en el Gran Comedor.

Harry asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio pensando que era lo más conveniente por hacer.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los mortífagos no saben que lo sé… pero… están dentro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la chica también susurrando.

- Voldemort está con parte de sus hombres dentro del castillo.

- ¡¿Qué?! –saltó Ron de inmediato.

- Iré a detenerlo, Ron anda por Shacklebolt de inmediato.

Ron ni siquiera pestañeó para dirigirse en busca del hombre entre el largo mar de personas que estaban congregadas en el vestíbulo. Profesores, aurores, funcionarios del Ministerio, sanadores, civiles y los alumnos que ahora salían del comedor para unirse a la gente.

- Harry, de que hablas, no puedes ir solo.

- No llevaré gente a morir…

- Entonces me llevarás a mí.

Harry abrió la boca para reclamar pero en eso llegó Shacklebolt junto a Ron.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Potter?

- Señor… necesitamos refuerzos en el castillo, Ron lleva a un equipo a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, están entrando por ahí. No sé cuantos estarán dentro, pero hay infiltrados.

- Demonios ¿y sabes como entraron a los terrenos?

- Por el sauce boxeador, a través de un pasadizo que comienza en la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Hay más pasadizos de los cuales no se sepa?

- Están sellados.

- ¿Crees que Voldemort está dentro del castillo?

- Sí, señor. Yo me encargaré de él.

- No irás solo, Potter. Voldemort no lo estará.

- Yo iré con él –saltó Hermione de inmediato.

- No vendrás conmigo.

- Intenta detenerme –le dijo ella desafiantemente, su voz con un deje de amenaza.

- No tenemos tiempo de discutir –interrumpió Shacklebolt- habrá un equipo que detendrá la infiltración en estos momentos, mandaremos equipos por los pasillos deteniendo mortífagos y el resto saldrá a los terrenos con Grawp, Hagrid y algunos de los centauros que se han unido a nosotros. Llegarán más refuerzos dentro de minutos. ¿Necesitarás más gente?

Harry pensó por un buen momento y negó. Voldemort quería el momento lo más personal posible, tendría monigotes listos para atacarlo, pero cuando fuese el momento de terminar sería entre los dos, y nadie se atrevería a interrumpir, estaba seguro.

- No… puedo solo con Hermione.

- Perfecto.

- Está bien… entonces… aquí comienza –murmuro Harry mirando a su alrededor.

- Suerte, Harry, Hermione –dijo Kingsley con una suave sonrisa despidiéndose y volviéndose a la gente para dar instrucciones.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras veían a todos correr y seguir lo que les habían indicado, Ron se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y luego uno a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos cuando todo esto acabe.

- Por supuesto que nos veremos –respondió Hermione con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Y Luna? Creí que vendría.

- Gracias ha Merlín que no ha llegado, ya debe estar enterada y entre más lejos se quede, mejor para mí.

El pelirrojo respiró profundo y mirando a sus dos amigos agradeció que Luna no haya llegado nunca y estuviese ya enterada para no volver al castillo, porque no podía ni imaginar lo que esos dos estaban sintiendo en ese momento y con un último saludo con la mano, siguió al equipo que tenía que llevar.

Harry no podía dejar de sentir el dolor en todo el cuerpo, sus músculos estaban agarrotados, los ojos le ardían, la cabeza le molestaba, si no fuese por la poción de Snape, seguro que Voldemort entraría sin problema alguno a su mente, pero como si algo le hubiese previsto de esto, había tomado el doble de poción esa mañana.

Miro a Hermione y no pudo evitar que el dolor se doblara, no quería que viniera con él, quería protegerla, quería prohibirle seguirlo, pero Hermione era demasiado terca para su propio bien, era el doble de terca cuando de su bienestar se trataba, era como una misión personal que el estuviese vivo y sano.

Lo odiaba. Y le encantaba. Como pasaba con muchas cosas cuando se trataba de Hermione, las contradicciones llenaban el ambiente, y no podría amarla de otra forma. ¿Qué haría si la perdía? ¿Qué haría ella si lo perdía a él? ¿Serían capaces de seguir funcionando sin problema? ¿O él iría en alguna misión suicida para no tener que soportarlo?

De hecho nunca lo habían discutido claramente, siempre que el tema de muerte afloraba, uno o el otro prefería cambiarlo, no era algo agradable para discutir, el sólo pensar que algún día no se tendrían ya era doloroso, así que se evitaba. Pero el no hablarlo, no significaba que jamás lo hubiesen pensado, ambos lo hacían, todo el tiempo, pero el decirlo en voz alta hacía todo más real, así que se lo guardaban para sí mismos.

_- Sabes que tal vez estos sean nuestros últimos momentos de vida ¿cierto? –le dijo Green un día mientras vigilaban de lejos una taberna frecuentada por magos cuestionables._

_- Cualquier momento puede ser el último. _

_- ¿Lo has hablado con ella? Meredith no quiere entenderlo, ha hecho de todo hasta rogarme para que renuncie._

_Meredith era la prometida de Michael, una agradable joven que tan sólo estaba muy asustada por la persona que amaba, Harry entendía muy bien el sentimiento. _

_- Con Hermione ese tema ya no existe. Siquiera pensar que podríamos morir esta fuera de dialogo, antes podíamos hablarlo, con el pasar del tiempo se vetó. _

_- ¿No crees que deberían? Ya sabes… ¿para tener el asunto al menos un poco zanjado?_

_- Tal vez, pero el tan sólo mencionar la posibilidad que uno de nosotros puede no sobrevivir esta guerra causa más daño que bien._

Y era cierto, comenzar a ponerse fatalista, provoca que ambos se desconcentrasen, que no pensasen con lógica, que se dejase llevar por los sentimientos.

En cualquier caso, Harry había escrito y dejado un par de cartas en la bóveda de Gringotts conjunta que poseían, y se refería a cartas, porque no faltaba el momento en que los pensamientos fatalistas lo atacaban y se ponía a escribir como si estuviese ausente, estaba seguro que le servirían de algún tipo de consuelo a Hermione en caso que algo saliese mal.

Aunque en realidad de ser la situación revertida, no se le ocurre absolutamente nada que pudiese darle algo de consuelo. ¿Existía acaso consuelo por perder el amor de tu vida? ¿Era acaso posible reponerse y continuar sin problemas? ¿O sería algo que te atormentaría por el resto de tu existencia? Acechándolo, no dejándolo en paz. No quería ese futuro, ni para él, ni para Hermione. Sólo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Así que Harry sabiendo que era imposible discutir con Hermione en esto dio un suspiro largo y estiro la mano, Hermione le sonrió agradecida y la tomó con fuerza.

- Vamos… tenemos un mago tenebroso que eliminar –le dijo él con tono bromista.

- Y lo haremos juntos –agregó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y un corto beso en los labios.

- Juntos.

Sólo esperaba que ambos, juntos, pudiesen sobrevivir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Lamento hacerlos esperar! Tuve mi examen, el cual creo me fue bien, me presente con excelentes notas, y luego UNA sola semana de vacaciones y entre la semana pasada… y desde entonces ha sido U, U, U…. ya estoy agotada… pero como sea, aquí les doy el ultimo capitulo, cuidense todos y besitos!!!!!!_

_Muchas gracias x sus lindos reviews! Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	20. Dolorosas Perdiciones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos ustedes que siguen leyendo! Y en especial a Alex que me dejo un review adorable! ^^ Gracias linda!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Veinte**

**Dolorosas Perdiciones**

Ron vio como un par de mortífagos salía por la estatua y apretó su varita con fuerza. El equipo de Harry lo acompañaba, Michael Green a cargo, miraban atentos.

- ¿Qué crees sea la mejor forma de actuar? –preguntó Ron en susurros.

- Estoy pensando.

- Están entrando de a tres, un par de minutos entre cada grupo, ataquemos los grupos, quitémosle las varitas y los encerramos en una de las salas. Disminuiremos los números mientras sellemos esa sala.

Michael lo miró asombrado y asintió la cabeza.

- Suena como un plan perfecto.

Y se giró a informar al equipo, mientras Ron sonreía orgulloso y satisfecho. Tal vez esto no sería tan difícil después de todo, esperaba que Harry y Hermione tuviesen suerte también.

-----------------------------

Draco había oído voces en el pasillo, y gente corriendo, jamás dispuesto a quedarse en la oscuridad y aunque sabía se metería en problemas decidió salir a investigar. El escenario que encontró no era lo que esperaba, el ambiente era tenso y efectivamente, gente corría de un lado a otro, murmurando más que gritando. Logró escuchar conversaciones sin ser necesariamente notado y todo quedó claro.

La última batalla había comenzado o estaba por comenzar. Y sería aquí en Hogwarts. Los alumnos estaban siendo trasladados a excepción de los mayores de edad que se quedaban a pelear.

Ginny.

Ginny no era mayor de edad todavía, pero era una testaruda Weasley además de idiótica Gryffindor. Esos imbéciles vivían por situaciones para demostrar que podían con algo, para sobrarse, para hacerse los valientes cuando no tenían que hacerlo ¡para arriesgar sus miserables vidas y preocuparlo además! ¡La odiaba!

¡¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por la vida de una Weasley?! ¡¿De una Gryffindor?! ¡Qué está pasando con el mundo!

El mundo está en guerra, eso es lo que esta ocurriendo. El rubio se apoyó en la muralla y cerró los ojos tomando una decisión rápidamente. Sacó la varita y apretándola con fuerza avanzó por los pasillos en busca de la elusiva y obstinada señorita Weasley.

-----------------------------

Harry y Hermione avanzaban en silencio mientras que caminaban con lentitud en dirección al baño de chicas, los pasillos se enfriaban entre más avanzaban haciendo de la situación cada vez más amenazante. Pegados de las murallas evitando ser vistos.

- Está es mi batalla, lo sabes ¿no? –preguntó Harry mientras estiraba un tanto el cuello para poder ver en el siguiente pasillo.

- Recuerdo haber prometido ese día en las buenas y en las malas. Más malo que esto, no encontrarás en ningún lado… créeme –respondió ella mientras le seguía sigilosamente.

Continuaron hasta la siguiente esquina donde Harry paró de pronto.

- Espera, hay alguien en la puerta.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Sólo uno.

- ¿Tan pocos? –preguntó ella confundida- ¿Cuántos habrá?

- Los más cercanos, dudo más de cinco. Voldemort quiere hacer esto personal, sólo él y yo, no quiere rodeos o vergüenzas, además no confía en nadie.

- Entonces… tendremos a Malfoy, Dolohov, Lestrange ¿y Snape?

- Probablemente Malfoy y Dolohov, tal vez Snape, pero Lestrange está afuera, estoy seguro, necesita a una psicópata para que mande a su gente, quién mejor que la mujer que adora el suelo en el que pisa.

- ¿Quién está en la puerta?

Harry estiró el cuello sólo un poco antes de volver a esconderse y susurrar.

- Avery, padre. No costará mucho deshacerse de ese viejo decrépito –murmuró el chico dando un paso adelante, pero antes de poder ser visto, Hermione lo agarró y tiró hacia atrás- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Considerando que luego de atravesar esa puerta, tomarás el mando ¿déjame al menos encargarme de él? –le dio una sonrisa dulce, completamente fuera de lugar en un momento como este- te prometo que valdrá la pena.

- Será un placer –dijo él dando paso y dejándola ponerse en su lugar, Hermione sonrío agradecida por el voto de confianza.

Harry vio como su esposa apuntaba su varita y la movía en un esquema que no recordaba alguna vez haber aprendido, el encantamiento fue hecho en silencio y fue cuando sintió unos sonidos ahogados que se dejo avanzar y mirar lo ocurrido.

Ahí estaba Avery con los ojos abiertos completamente asustados, tratando de avanzar pero descubriendo que las piernas estaban fusionadas. Movía las manos tratando de arañar la boca que ya no existía y luego intentando hacer lo mismo con la nariz que parecía disolverse y mezclarse en la cara tapando los ojos. Harry abrió los de él asombrado cuando notó que las manos se fusionaban a su vez a los costados y Avery caía al piso con un sonido sordo, como una gran pepa de piel con túnica y pelo. Eso no había sido un encantamiento, había sido un maleficio. Y había sido un espectáculo aterrador.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó con una voz asustada.

- Qué –dijo ella avanzando, levantado lo que había sido Avery y dejándolo escondido en las sombras de un rincón luego de levitarlo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acabas de matar a alguien derritiéndolo?

- Primero, no está derretido, si no… fusionado. Segundo, no está muerto, sólo… en un estado de hibernación.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¡¿Dónde diablos aprendiste eso?!

- La biblioteca.

- No debía siquiera haber preguntado –murmuró él avanzado lentamente a la puerta.

Hermione y la biblioteca tenían a veces una relación más estrecha que la de ellos dos, la confianza que se tenían mutuamente, la facilidad con la que dependían del otro. No había cosa que ella no supiese de esa biblioteca.

- ¿Harry?

- Estoy algo perturbado, eso fue un maleficio, bastante horrible.

- ¿Qué esperabas que estudiara? Estamos en una guerra con magos muy oscuros, a veces hay que pelear fuego con fuego y si para poder lograr que sobrevivamos esta guerra tengo que aprender un poco de magia oscura, lo haré. Ambos hacemos cosas por el otro, esta es mi manera de ayudar.

Él se detuvo a mirarla con seriedad.

- Y no puedo creer que ese discurso me gustase, eres sexy haciendo de mala, Potter –murmuró él con una sonrisa.

Hermione abrió la boca asombrada y sonrojándose un poco, teniendo más que claro este no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas le tomó la mano llevándolo a la puerta del baño, uno a cada lado del umbral, varitas levantadas, Harry asintió una vez con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta en silencio.

Lograban escuchar voces, eran dos personas, de donde estaban no podían ver o ser vistos, Hermione lo siguió protegiéndole la espalda y sellando la puerta del baño tres veces, nadie entraría o saldría. Harry se apoyó de uno de los cubículos mientras escuchaba la conversación y las risas, estiro el cuello y pudo ver a McNair y Dolohov. El sentimiento de venganza se instaló en ambos al reconocer el último.

- Tú a McNair, yo a Dolohov –indicó la chica moviendo sólo la boca.

Harry asintió y ambos avanzaron, ella fue la que reveló la presencia de ambos carraspeando y haciendo a los dos mortífagos que sostenían las máscaras en las manos girar a mirarlos.

. Vaya, vaya… los Potter han venido a hacernos su visita, los estábamos esperando ¿Avery puso muchos problemas? –preguntó Dolohov con una sonrisa.

- Para nada –respondió Hermione devolviendo la sonrisa- de la misma forma que ustedes no significarán problema alguno.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, señora Potter, aunque tenemos como orden no matar a Potter aquí presente, el señor Tenebroso no dijo nada sobre ti, sangre-sucia, creo que me divertiré terminando el trabajo que empecé en el Departamento de Misterios.

- ¡No lo creo! –gritó Harry- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Harry despojó a Dolohov de la varita y el mortífago enfurecido se lanzó en su búsqueda, mientras Hermione atacaba a McNair.

- ¡¿Dónde quedó el que me dejarías a Dolohov?! –gritó la castaña agachándose de un hechizo lanzado por el mortífago que se escondía tras los lavabos.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude contenerme! –Harry avanzó hacia Dolohov que estaba en cuatro buscando la varita y le pateó la cara lanzándolo de espaldas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lanzó un rayo rompiendo el lavabo que escondía a McNair, el mortífago salió y le lanzó un rayo azul lanzándola hacia la muralla y golpeándola en la espalda.

La chica gruñó pero apretó con fuerza la varita, sintió pasos y unas manos le agarraron el cabello haciéndola pararse. McNair sonrío con su bigote y soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Alguna de tus criaturas te comió la lengua? –preguntó Hermione devolviendo la sonrisa.

McNair la miró feo y le enterró la varita en el cuello, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo Hermione lo pateó entre las piernas y alguien lo tiraba al suelo mientras él se encogía de dolor. Hermione rápidamente le quitó la varita y lo desmayó mientras Harry lo amarraba, luego de eso el chico lo levito y puso a un lado de Dolohov que corría la misma suerte, pero que el rostro lleno de sangre indicaba la tuvo algo peor.

- ¿Te divertiste? –preguntó Hermione apuntando a Dolohov y levantando una ceja.

- Él no encontró la varita y pensé en darle una pelea justa, afortunadamente para mí, los mortífagos no aprecian métodos de pelea muggle y pude desquitarme a mi gusto.

Harry le tomó la mano y la llevó al lavabo que les dejaría entrar a la cámara. Un lavabo que ya no funcionaba, pero seguía siendo familiar, en su grifo una serpiente resaltaba a un costado. Pero de pronto oyeron una fuerte explosión que venía desde los terrenos, ambos miraron a la puerta como esperando que alguien más entrase, pero nadie lo hizo. Y los dos sabían que había ocurrido.

La batalla afuera ya había comenzado.

-----------------------------

Draco escuchó las explosiones y sabía que el tiempo ya se le acababa, se había cruzado con muchas personas en el pasillo, funcionarios del ministerio, aurores, algunos alumnos, ninguno notándolo, no lo harían, todos demasiado preocupados de sus propios asuntos, sólo desviándose si veían capuchas negras, cosa que Draco no llevaba.

Pero en una de las vueltas, se congeló en su lugar. Se estaba desarrollando una pelea. Aurores, mortífagos, y una cabellera roja que lo hizo prestar más atención, sólo para salir decepcionado cuando noto que era un Weasley, sólo que no Ginny. Era Ron.

Decidió pasar por alto la situación y saltó sobre el cuerpo de un mortífago inconsciente cuando notó un rayo amarillo en su dirección.

- ¡Tú! ¡Pequeña sabandija! ¡Traidor! ¡Desapareciste con tu madre, tu padre recibió más de una sesión de tortura por tu culpa! –reconoció la voz, era el padre de Theodore Nott.

No había compartido mucho con Nott, no era muy sociable, era incluso afortunado al ser tan retraído, su padre no lo había considerado material suficiente para convertirse en mortífago, probablemente lo había enviado lejos para no pasar vergüenzas y responder a los murmullos. Pero eso no le detenía el hablar de asuntos ajenos, como su situación, con la de su padre. Viejo imbécil.

- ¡Mira como me afecta! –gritó el rubio abriendo las manos y avanzando.

Pero un rayo azul lo hizo caer hacia delante contra la pared. Se sujetó la frente y se giró lanzando con su varita un maleficio hacia Nott. La máscara tapaba la expresión, pero estaba claro que le dolió por el grito que dio y la clara rasgadura en el brazo que ahora sangraba profusamente.

- ¡Asqueroso traidor! ¡Te pudrirás en—

Pero no alcanzó a terminar. Alguien le había lanzado un _desmaius_. Draco no gastó tiempo y se largó a correr por el pasillo buscando a Ginny, ni escuchó los pasos que le seguían hasta que alguien lo alcanzó, agarró de la túnica azul por la espalda y lo azotó contra la muralla.

- ¡Weasley! ¡Suéltame!

Draco intentó hacerlo, pero Ron le había sacado la varita de la mano tirándola al suelo y ahora lo tenía afirmado ahorcándolo con el antebrazo.

- ¡Ni idiota! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Te escapaste de tu escondite y decidiste ayudar a tus viejos amigos?!

- ¡De que hablas! ¡Hogwarts es mi escondite y si esperas que me quede sentado esperando que me maten por traidor estás muy equivocado!

No le diría la verdad a Weasley ni que le pagaran. No sólo atraería problemas entre ambos, si no comenzaría una larga discusión familiar, en la cual él no estaba interesado, durante un momento poco apropiado.

- Vuelve a ese escondite de inmediato, entonces… no quiero verte rondando por aquí, y no quiero que te escapes, tienes un trato con la Orden.

- No me voy a escapar, sólo—

Pero no terminó, un grito de mujer muy familiar para ambos los hizo mirar hacia la salida del pasillo.

- Ginny –murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ron lo miró de inmediato golpeándole la cabeza contra la muralla. Draco gruñó mientras se maldecía por abrir la boca, definitivamente esa pelirroja era su perdición.

-----------------------------

- Ábrete –siseó en pársel.

Hermione abrió la boca asombrada cuando la luz llenó el baño y todo comenzó a tomar forma, un círculo en el suelo que daba paso a solo oscuridad era la única entrada posible.

- Wow.

- Hermione—

Pero Harry detuvo las palabras, por un momento había olvidado que esta era una aventura en la cual ella no lo había acompañado físicamente. Levantó las manos y le besó el dorso recordando su rostro petrificado, el papel arrugado en su puño, el abrazo cuando por fin había despertado.

- Sí… wow… vamos –le llevó a la orilla y miró hacia abajo, esta era una imagen que no había esperado repetirse.

- ¿Qué hay ahí?

- Es una especie de tobogán, es una cañería, es asquerosa y de piedra.

- ¿En que caeremos?

- La última vez fue sólo en el piso con barro.

- Ok –asintió ella mirando con precaución- ¿Quién se tira primero?

- Nos tiramos juntos, yo adelante.

Ella sonrió y se puso tras de él afirmándole la cintura, los dos se agacharon acomodándose y con Hermione sentada tras de él se dejaron caer. La oscuridad le traía recuerdos de un juego muggle al que se había subido con sus padres una vez cuando pequeña en un parque de diversiones, pero esa sensación de adrenalina y emoción era completamente tapada con el miedo que sentía por ella y por Harry, se apretó a él sin decir palabra alguna, mirando los otros túneles que se conectaban y llevaban a otros lados, mientras trataba de respirar con tranquilidad mientras apoyaba el rostro en la espalda de Harry.

Parecieron horas, pero en realidad sólo fueron minutos, y de pronto, la cañería llena de curvas y bajadas, se ponía horizontal y ambos aterrizaron en el suelo con barro, Harry ligeramente aplastándola. Ambos gruñeron por el dolor de la caída.

- Vaya, vaya… creo que tendré que empezar a darte más crédito Potter, pensé que llegarías en varias horas, pero aquí estás… y hasta has detenido a Avery, McNair y Dolohov, se suponía que te traerían hasta aquí, escoltándote… solo.

Harry y Hermione reconocieron la voz de inmediato y ni se molestaron en mirarlo mientras se ponían de pie y sacudían como podían la ropa. Ambos sacaron las varitas del bolsillo.

- Snape –Harry asintió en dirección al hombre poniéndose inmediatamente enfrente de Hermione en postura protectora.

- Potters –respondió el hombre asintiendo con una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿Snape bueno o malo? –preguntó el chico en tono cansino.

- No soy ni bueno ni malo, deberías tenerlo claro. Sólo me preocupo de mí, y si buscabas alguna respuesta a la situación, te dejaré avanzar sin problema alguno, solo, ni el Señor Tenebroso ni tú me necesitas ahí dentro.

El hombre avanzó hasta la entrada de la cañería por donde él y Hermione acababan de entrar, su mueca de asco dejaba más que claro lo poco cómodo que se sentía en el lugar.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿Ni siquiera decirme que me espera?

- ¿No eres Harry Potter? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona- Deberías tener más que claro lo que te espera en ese lugar, ya no tienes razón para escapar, no tienes forma de hacerlo… algo bastante idiota de tu parte traer a la sangre sucia, pero es problema de ustedes.

Hermione lo miró con odio por el último comentario, pero se abstuvo a hablar, no necesitaba expresar en palabras lo mucho que lo odiaba.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a insultarla!

- ¿Qué sacaríamos de eso? Los tres tenemos altas probabilidades de ni siquiera pasar la noche, puedo insultarla todo lo que quiera.

Harry apretó los labios enojado. Lo único que le faltaba un amargado Severus Snape para bajarle los pocos ánimos que se había armado en su camino hasta aquí. Aguafiestas.

- Váyase de una vez, profesor –dijo Hermione mientras tiraba en dirección a la cámara.

Harry se quedó mirando con Snape por unos momentos, tratando de entender al hombre, una persona tan ambigua que entre más pasabas con él, en vez de respuestas conseguías más y más preguntas. Soltó un respiro rindiéndose y se giro.

- Potter…

Ambos giraron y el hombre más asqueado que nunca sacó de su túnica negra un vial con un líquido entre morado y azul y lo lanzó para que Harry lo atajara sin problema alguno.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Era para una persona, no tendrá el mismo efecto si ambos lo toman, pero en algo ayudará.

- ¿Para que sirve? –preguntó Hermione examinando el tubo poniéndolo en dirección de la escasa luz que había en el lugar.

- Les ayudará a soportar el dolor, estuve trabajando en ella por varias semanas, es a prueba de muchos de los maleficios que Voldemort le gusta practicar en desobedientes.

- Incluido el _cruciatus_ –inquirió el chico con tono dudoso.

- Especialmente el _cruciatus_.

Con eso giró hacia el tubo y desapareció en la oscuridad. Ambos entendían mejor que nadie que no existían gracias entre ambos, uno ayudaría al otro en alguna otra ocasión. Pero Harry comprendió mirando el tubo morado en la mano de Hermione, que ese líquido serviría, porque Voldemort los pondría a dolor. Y los utilizaría como muñecos de práctica si no hacían algo para evitarlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Gtacias por esperar, desde el último capitulo puedo decirles ke aprobé mi examen y ahora estoy en la pequeña semana libre que me dieron por mis fiestas patrias… FELICIDADES A MIS COMPATRIOTAS! VIVA CHILE!_

_Muchas gracias x sus lindos reviews! Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	21. El comienzo del fin

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos ustedes que siguen leyendo! Y a mi misma que necesito toda la energía del mundo, jajajajaja!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

**El comienzo del fin**

Ron no podía siquiera entender porque el nombre de su hermana salía de los labios de Malfoy. No le cabía en la cabeza como la mugre de Slytherin podía siquiera reconocer el grito de su hermana. ¡Ni entendía que hacia ahí afuera en medio de todos los mortífagos si decía que podían matarlo!

Cuando vio a Malfoy en medio de la pelea que se había armado cuando el intervalo de tiempo de mortífagos se acortó sin previo aviso y los imbéciles entraban de a montones, no entendió ¿estaba ahí ayudando a mortífagos? ¿Había vuelto a su bando? Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían explosiones en los terrenos y que Malfoy estaba atacando a uno de los enmascarados, aún más confundido le ayudó y lo vio correr pasillo abajo, sin poder evitar seguirlo. Malfoy algo tramaba.

Pero poco pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque el rubio lo empujaba con fuerza se agachaba a recoger su varita que estaba en el suelo y corría en dirección del grito. Soltando un gruñido lo siguió y se regañó a si mismo que estaba más preocupado de la relación entre Malfoy y Ginny, que en el peligro que su hermana pudiese estar.

Pero cuando llegó a donde estaba todo pensamiento lo dejó, porque no sólo Ginny estaba siendo arrastrada en dirección a un gran agujero que había en los muros hacia los terrenos, si no que acompañándola siendo tirada por los cabellos, estaba Luna. Las dos se esforzaron más en escapar al verlos a ambos.

- ¡Luna! ¡Ginny!

Se lanzó hacia ambas chicas, pero un hechizo lo lanzó con fuerza contra una pared, cayó sobre la pierna de alguien, ya que el zapato de la persona le golpeó con fuerza en sus costillas.

- ¡Sale de encima!

Miró al dueño del zapato y era Malfoy que también había sido lanzado por los aires. El joven tenía sangre saliéndole de la frente, y el sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, antes de sentir el ardor en la nariz que ahora sangraba.

Ambos se pararon, él limpiándose la nariz, pero al hacerlo no sólo recordaron que Ginny y Luna estaban en problemas, si no, notaron, que ellos también estaban metidos en problemas. El área estaba infestada de un tráfico de mortífagos, y cuatro de ellos estaban esperando en frente de los dos, las cuatro varitas apuntándolos.

- Demonios –murmuró Ron sacando la varita de la vista.

- Eso le queda corto –le devolvió Malfoy apretando su varita.

Esto costaría un tanto de tiempo para salir de la situación.

* * *

Harry miró el tubo, que no serían más de 20 CC y lo abrió olorosando. No tenía olor.

- ¿Qué crees que sea?

- Debe ser una especie de anestésico, de uso previo, debe adormecer cierta parte del cuerpo.

- ¿No será peor usarlo? ¿Tal vez afectaría reflejos?

- No creo… debe adormecer lo mágico en nosotros, sólo para ser activado en situación de máximo estrés, lugar en el que estarás si Voldemort decida utilizarte como muñeco de prueba para sus últimos inventos de tortura.

Harry todavía con el tubo destapado se lo puso en la boca.

- Bébelo.

- No… tú debes hacerlo, debes mantener la cabeza despejada.

- La tendré despejada si se que no te dolerá lo que pueda hacerte.

- Puedo defenderme bien, no deberás preocuparte, y además… tengo bastante tolerancia al dolor.

- Hermione—

- No quiero ni pensar lo que tiene preparado para ti, así que bébelo. Todo.

Harry soltó un bufido enojado ante la testaruda que tenía como esposa y se tomó el vial de un golpe, Hermione sonrió satisfecha, pero Harry la tomó por sorpresa cuando la acercó de la cintura y la besó con fuerza, abriéndole la boca de inmediato y obligándola a beber parte del líquido que seguía manteniendo en la boca. Hermione lo separó a la fuerza y lo miró enojada.

- Listo… así ambos tomamos.

- ¡Harry!

- Sabía que no beberías por tu cuenta o forzándote el tubo… además… está fue una manera mucho más placentera de dártelo ¿no lo crees?

Ella le golpeó el brazo y suspiró.

- Al menos bebiste parte de la poción ¿cierto?

- Sí… lo prometo.

- Ok… no tendrá todo el efecto que debería, pero de algo servirá.

- Vamos… sólo estamos dilatando el momento –Harry dijo nervioso mientras tiraba de la mano de Hermione, pero ella no se movió y él se giró para pararse frente a ella- ¿Hermione?

La castaña lo miró los ojos brillantes mientras se mordía el labio, claramente para aguantar las lágrimas.

- Yo—

- No tienes que venir… si tienes miedo… puedes volver, de hecho, te lo ruego… vuelve.

Ella lo miró confundida y negó con la cabeza.

- Es sólo que… desde la mañana nos hemos estado despidiendo en caso de, sólo en caso que algo pase, pero Snape tiene razón, tenemos altas probabilidades de no sobrevivir la noche y cuando entremos a esa cámara no tendremos más ocasiones para despedirnos en caso de, ese será el caso, ahí se podrá acabar el camino.

- Hermione—

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar, lo tomó del cuello con un brazo y lo apresó con fuerza mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad. Era un beso desesperado, lleno de miedo y ansiedad, ninguno de los dos deseando el fin, pero teniendo perfectamente claro que ese podría ser el fin, tanto de ambos, como sólo el de uno.

Hermione lo tomó de las túnicas sin dejar de besarlo mientras lo llevaba a una de las cañerías alternas a la que habían llegado y lo empujo contra la muralla mientras se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la túnica.

- Hermione… no tenemos tiempo para esto –dijo Harry odiándose tras decir las palabras.

- Entonces haremos tiempo –respondió ella mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la túnica de él.

Y Harry la dejo, harían tiempo para esto, de hecho, necesitaba esto. Todo le decía que aunque destruyese a Voldemort, esta podría ser la última vez que pudiesen hacer el tiempo.

* * *

Ron estaba en parte agradecido que de toda la cantidad de mortífagos a su alrededor, sólo cuatro parecían interesados en atormentarlos.

- Vaya, vaya… un Malfoy y un Weasley, lado a lado –dijo el más alto de los enmascarados.

- ¿Lado a lado? Preferiría estar muerto antes –Ron saltó de inmediato.

- Y estamos de acuerdo en algo –le continúo Draco con una sonrisa amarga.

¿El y Ron Weasley de acuerdo en algo? No era algo que esperaba o deseaba.

- No te preocupes… de eso nos encargaremos –les respondió uno de los mortífagos mientras movía la varita.

Ambos chicos sintieron sus espaldas azotarse contra la muralla, mientras eran cautivos a tres metros de altura, los mortífagos reían. Ron intentó zafarse, pero estaba completamente pegado, tanto que ni lograba sacar la varita que tenía atrapada entre el muro y el muslo. Su cabeza comenzó a separarse en intervalos repetitivos de la muralla, golpeándolo una y otra vez, en una de las levantadas la giró para dirigirse a Malfoy.

- Los idiotas- no nos- quitaron- las varitas-un gruñido de dolor salió por un momento antes de continuar hablando entrecortadamente- tú los- conoces- ¿Alguna- idea- para- salir- de aquí?

- Nos mataran de rodillas ¡Ahh! –gritó Malfoy mientras uno de los mortífagos le hacía cortes en el brazo- y cuando bajemos, apenas notes la señal –siseó de dolor al sentir como su hombro comenzaba a arder- corres.

- ¿Señal?

Pero el rubio no alcanzó a responder porque ambos fueron soltados y cayeron de boca al suelo. Azotándose la cara en el piso, Ron gruñó de dolor, la mano izquierda habiendo recibido todo el impacto de la caída estaba afectada, probablemente fractura, si el dolor insoportable y que no le dejaba ni abrir los ojos era señal alguna. Su nariz sangraba profusamente y al tocarse la parte trasera de la cabeza pudo sentir algo caliente, los golpes repetidos contra la muralla habían salido caros.

A su lado Malfoy no estaba mejor. Tenía la túnica rasgada, el hombro derecho quemado, el antebrazo izquierdo sangrando, para que hablar del rostro y el cuello, su pálida piel aumentaba el contraste con la roja sangre, además al igual que Ron una de sus extremidades había soportado la caída, su tobillo izquierdo no funcionaba del todo bien y definitivamente no estaba agradecido.

En un movimiento súbito ambos quedaron de rodillas frente a los cuatro hombres.

- ¿Y? ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

- Sí –murmuró Draco mientras tosía y escupía sangre a un costado- ¡CONFRINGO! –gritó mientras apuntaba la muralla atrás de los mortífagos.

Ron supuso que esa era la señal y aprovechando el polvo, la confusión y los gritos de dolor como distracción, se paró y tomando a Malfoy de un codo lo puso de pie tirando de él.

Los mortífagos fallaron en notarlos llegar hasta el hoyo en la pared que daba a los terrenos, pero sin perder tiempo Draco apuntó hacia dentro gritando: "_Fiendfyre_". Ninguno de los dos quiso quedarse a ver los resultados, Ron ni siquiera pensó en lo que el uso de esa maldición tan oscura implicaba mientras ayudaba al Slytherin.

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque prohibido mientras rayos de la batalla cercana se cruzaban y tenían que esquivarlos continuamente. Más que correr Draco cojeaba y saltaba durante el trayecto, por lo que al llegar a tierras relativamente seguras, resguardados de árboles y arbustos se dejó caer al suelo, Ron cansado y adolorido hizo lo mismo.

Y al hacerlo pudo pensar y procesar toda la información y eventos ocurridos en los últimos minutos, porque eso es lo que habían sido, sólo minutos, en los cuales su vista del mundo había cambiado drásticamente.

Bueno… no tan drásticamente. Seguía intolerable a Malfoy.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí ayudándome?!

- ¡No te estoy ayudando!

- ¡¿Y qué haces aquí?! ¡Yo soy entendible! ¡Mi hermana y mi novia han sido tomadas prisioneras! ¡¿Pero tú?! ¡Has arriesgado tu vida por nada! ¡¿Y cómo diablos sabías que era Ginny la que gritaba?!

Draco lo miró seriamente, sin bajar la vista y sujetó su varita en caso de cualquier eventualidad luego de abrir la boca para decir la verdad.

- Ginny y yo nos hemos estado viendo durante semanas.

- ¿Viendo? ¿Semanas?

- Estamos saliendo, Weasley… hace casi ya dos meses.

Ron se mantuvo en su lugar, expresión en blanco, rostro en blanco, no parecía ni digerir la información, Draco confundido abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de inmediato, el pelirrojo parecía estar en estado de shock. Poco duró porque de improviso no lo atacó con la varita si no se lanzó sobre el propinándole golpe tras golpe en el rostro y el torso, sin descanso.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Tú y mi hermana! ¡Asqueroso inmundo! ¡Como te atreviste a tocarla! ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?!

Draco no podía ni oír completamente las preguntas, sólo sentía dolores de una lado y otros y sin pensarlo lo pateó entre las piernas con el pie, pero esto lo hizo retorcerse de dolor luego de sacarse a Ron de encima, porque definitivamente era un esquince el que tenía en el tobillo.

Se sentó de inmediato cuando sintió a Ron pararse para lanzarse otra vez, pero lo empujó con un movimiento rápido de varita. Tosió tratando de limpiarse la boca de la sangre aculada y apoyándose con las manos intentó pararse, pero en el momento que apoyó los pies, volvió a caerse.

Ron con cara de enojado se paró y se hinco a los pies de Malfoy, tomándole el tobillo y apuntando la varita.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Aléjate de mi pierna! –gritó el rubio en pánico.

- ¡Te voy a ayudar!

- ¿Ayudar? ¡¿Crees que te dejaré luego que me golpeaste?! ¡Lo más seguro es que quieras fracturarla o amputarla!

Ron apretó la mandíbula juntando toda la paciencia posible, era casi inexistente, fue un arduo trabajo.

- Me ayudaste a escapar allá adentro, ahora yo te ayudaré. No me gusta tener deudas con gente como tú.

- No confío en tus destrezas mágicas, Weasley.

- ¡Me acabo de arreglar la muñeca! ¡Me sé este hechizo de memoria, Hermione me estuvo molestando durante días para aprenderlo!

Draco rendido luego que el dolor le ganase al orgullo, estiró el pie tentativamente, Ron murmuró unas palabras mientras movía la varita y pronto sintió un calor esparcirse para luego ser reemplazos por frío y luego otra vez por calor. El Gryffindor le movió el pie circularmente unos momentos y lo dejó listo en el piso.

- Gracias –murmuró Draco probando el pie parándose sin problemas o dolor.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces arriesgando tu vida así?

Draco lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, parecía dudoso en hablar algo que aunque fuese tan verdadero, pero a la vez tan peligroso. Soltó un respiro cansino y cruzándose de brazos decidió ponerlo todo en línea, esta muestra de confidencialidad no significaba nada, él no confiaba o le agradaba más Ron, seguía repudiándolo y él sólo de hecho de estar teniendo una conversación era desagradable, pero si quería que todo con Ginny funcionase tenía que doblarse un poco y relacionarse al menos civilizadamente con su hermano. Todo esto con la idea que Potty lograse acabar con el señor Tenebroso, claro está.

- Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, Weasley. Tal vez te enojes, tal vez te importen un bledo mis sentimientos, pero con tu aprobación o sin ella voy a ir a salvarla igual.

Ron de verdad no podía crees esto, era inverosímil ¿Draco Malfoy enamorado de otra persona además de él mismo? ¿Y de Ginny? ¿Weasley? ¿Su hermana pequeña? ¡¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?! En circunstancias normales habría matado a Malfoy, gritado a Ginny y mantenido enojado por semanas, pero esta era cualquier ocasión menos normal, en menos de una hora en plena batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo tanto mágico como muggle, había atacado a Malfoy, casi muerto al lado de Malfoy y descubierto una relación secreta entre un Malfoy y una Weasley, no había más tiempo que perder, Luna y Ginny los necesitaban, a ambos y aunque ron estaba reacio a ser acompañado del rubio, sabía que en el bosque prohibido acompañado de nadie más que mortífagos, Draco era el mejor gruía que podría haberse encontrado.

- Vamos, hurón.

- Comadreja –le devolvió el rubio.

Y ambos se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en el túnel al lado de Hermione, ambos listos para empezar y terminar con todo esto, pero ninguno moviéndose, ni siquiera hablando, estaban sólo sentados e silencio mirando hacia el frente, una muralla sucia y plomiza.

- Gente está muriéndose allá afuera y yo estoy aquí, haciendo tiempo, dilatando lo inevitable.

Hermione le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

- No debes entrar si no estás absolutamente listo, esta guerra no es tu responsabilidad, eres gran parte de ella, lo admito, juegas un papel clave en la victoria, pero tus hombros no tienen que soportar todo el peso.

- ¿Y si no lo hago yo, quién?

- Todas las personas que están allá afuera peleando, ellos lo decidieron así.

- ¿Y quién decidió mi destino? A veces lo siento obligación, no es un llamado, es una carga, una maldición.

Hermione sentía su corazón quebrarse al oír estas palabras, siempre había sospechado estos pensamientos de Harry, nunca los había dicho en voz alta, pero ella lo conocía, sabía que aunque él se enfrentara todo con valentía, dentro de él, en algún rincón de su mente y corazón, sólo había un pequeño niño asustado, un adolescente con responsabilidad más allá de lo normal. Harry. Sólo Harry.

- Voldemort decidió tu destino, amor… y es por eso que lo detendremos, para que nunca más, nadie tenga que pasar por esto.

Harry asintió y sin soltarle la mano que estaba firmemente sujeta en la de él se puso de pie ayudándola a pararse.

- Es hora.

- Lo sé.

Ambos salieron del túnel y continuaron caminando en dirección a la cámara, Hermione jamás había estado aquí, pero había escuchado las historias varias veces, ambas versiones, la de Ron y Harry, y ahí estaba, el montón de piedras que se habrían un tanto en la parte superior para poder pasar.

Con cuidado lo hicieron, y ahí estaba la puerta, resguardada por una serpiente de vibrantes esmeraldas por ojos, Harry ni dudo antes de abrir la boca y sisear lo que Hermione suponía era un: "_Ábrete_", y aunque no había nada en Harry que le asustara, escucharlo hablar así le hacía un escalofrío correr por la columna ¿bueno o malo? No tenía idea.

Y ahí estaba la abertura que daba paso a una habitación colosal, el lugar era antiquísimo y Hermione lo sabía, habiendo leído Historia de Hogwarts más veces de las que era posible sin aburrirse, tenía claro toda la historia de esta habitación que hasta hace cinco años no era más que una leyenda. ¿Sólo cinco años? ¿Tan poco había sido desde la última vez que Harry había estado en esta cámara? ¡Se sentía como toda otra vida! Mirando por la cámara, casi podía ver a Harry correr escapando de un gigante basilisco, casi podía oír a Fawkes cantar o a Ginny tirada en el piso, pero al mirar en esa dirección, toda la casi-visión se desplomó.

Los pensamientos de la chica se detuvieron de inmediato cuando notó a los pies de la gigantesca estatua de Salazar Slytherin, sentado en lo que parecía ser la silla del Director del Gran Comedor, Tom Marvolo Ryddle.

- Buenas noches, señor y señora Potter… ¿listos para comenzar?

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que apretarle la mano con fuerza a Harry dándole todo el apoyo que pudiese, estaban solos. No había nadie más que Voldemort y ellos dos en el lugar, y nadie más llegaría. O vivirían o morirían, pero de cualquier forma, todo se definiría en ese momento. Y el escalofrío por su columna volvió a ocurrir, sólo que está vez definitivamente no era para nada bueno. Oh no.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_De verdad me da una lata y casi vergüenza todo el tiempo que los he hecho esperar, pero después de septiembre mucho paso, pruebas, trabajos, y el estar con alguien… y en verdad fue hace mucho porque desde entonces, sólo me queda una prueba, un trabajo y como en tres semanas la prueba, y sobre ese "alguien" digamos que ya no está, también perjudicó todo esto, no ha sido mucho desde que me patearon, pero ni ustedes ni el resto en mi vida debe pagar los platos rotos, así que he decidido subir el capitulo, queda muy poco… y me ha empezado a dar pena, después en el siguiente les cuento más cosas que me han estado pasando, pero mientras tanto les digo que tengo que ir a estudiar farmacología, que si no lo hago, no me eximo…. Besos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_


	22. Punto de Quiebre

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todo mi país que acaba de ser azotado por una tragedia! Fuerza Chile!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Veintidós**

**Punto de Quiebre**

La sonrisa maníaca en la cara de Voldemort daba miedo, su alto grado de confianza le hacía a Harry tener dudas sobre toda esta locura. ¿Valdría la pena hacer todo esto? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgar su vida y la de Hermione? Sí… valía, había miles de personas que contaban en él, probablemente más, después de todo nadie sabía y nadie más podía acabar con Voldemort.

- Nunca pensé que se me presentaría otra vez esta oportunidad… acabar con otra pareja de Potters… y eso me lleva a otro punto ¿Estaré también eliminando al próximo bebé Potter? Después de todo este matrimonio fue bastante sorpresivo.

Harry y Hermione apretaron las mandíbulas mirando a Voldemort con el odio más profundo, él sólo soltó una risa fría mientras jugaba con su varita.

- No tendrás la oportunidad de matarnos, Tom –eso pareció enfriar el rostro de serpiente del asesino.

- Siento que algo falta ¿no lo creen? –habló sin sorna esta vez y endureció la vista- ¡Colagusano! ¡Ven aquí!

El cobarde hombrecillo apareció entre las sombras y el odio que se esparció por el cuerpo de Harry no pudo ser evitado. Voldemort tenía razón esta noche tenía un buen par de paralelos. Aquí estaban, dos Potter, luchando por sus vidas, tal vez no por la de un bebé, pero por las del resto del mundo… y por supuesto no podía faltar el traidor, el causante de la muerte de sus padres. Endureció la mirada hacia el animago y luego volvió a mirar a Voldemort.

- No quiero alargar esto, dime como lo prefieres, Tom…

Eso si que le hizo volver a reír.

- ¡¿Escuchaste eso, Colagusano?! ¡Dime como lo prefieres!

Entre las carcajadas que parecían más horribles y molestos chillidos, Harry notó que jamás había notado al otro hombre, si todavía le quedaba algo de hombre, tan alegre. Aquí estaba frente al mago más temido de los últimos años y él sólo lo tomaba como un chiste, exasperado levantó la varita y con rapidez lo lanzó con silla y todo lejos. Luego del estruendo, no quedó más que silencio interrumpido por los pequeños gemidos temerosos de Peter, Hermione le apretó la mano, él sólo la escondió detrás.

- No debiste hacer eso, Harry… no es educado –se escuchó.

- Reírte en mi cara lo es menos.

El rostro de Voldemort salió tras la silla en el suelo, sus ojos rojos parecían furiosos y no había huella alguna de la sonrisa que se había apoderado de su boca. Harry lo prefería de ese modo, especialmente cuando el mago le lanzó un rayo morado haciéndolo tirarse al suelo con Hermione.

Había comenzado.

* * *

Ron y Draco caminaban por el bosque sigilosamente, no queriendo atraer atención innecesaria, pero ambos se exasperaban cada vez más. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que se habían internado en el bosque, la poca luz que antes había debido a las nubes y la cercanía del atardecer era inexistente cuando sólo estaban rodeados por árboles y más árboles, no importaba si todavía no había anochecido, aquí dentro lo había hecho.

- Siento que ya hemos pasado por aquí –murmuró Ron mirando a su alrededor.

- Es porque así ha sido –le respondió el rubio levantando una piedra color roja- se me ocurrió pintarlas hace un rato.

- Demonios… -soltó un gruñido frustrado.

Ron necesitaba ayuda, estaban perdidos, en el bosque prohibido, su hermana y novia a manos de mortífagos y su único aliado era uno de esos mortífagos y al parecer el novio de su hermana. Necesitaba urgentemente ayuda… Por favor…

Una luz cegadora le hizo cerrar los ojos, los estruendosos ruidos hicieron a ambos chicos retroceder asustados y levantar la varita, pero cuando la intensidad de la luz fue dirigida a otro lado, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahí estaba… el Ford Anglia… había respondido a sus plegarias.

Ya descolorido y en partes oxidados, parecía más primitivo que nunca con el barro y algunas ramas apoderándose de él. Pero seguía siendo el irritable y testarudo auto que siempre.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –exclamó el Slytherin.

- Es nuestra salida de aquí, vamos… súbete.

- ¡Para nada! ¡No arriesgaré mi vida en esa mugre muggle!

- ¡Esa mugre muggle como la llamas es nuestra única forma de salvar a Ginny y Luna! ¡O te subes conmigo y ayudas, o sigues dando vueltas a pie! ¡Además el imbécil tiene vida propia, no nos pasará nada! –el auto demostrando el punto se lanzó contra él haciéndole moverse del camino- ¿viste?

- Ya me agrada… -dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Súbete –indicó Ron yendo al lado derecho.

Ya los dos adentros, Draco lo miro expectativo.

- ¿Y? No se como funcionan estos trastos, no entiendo como los muggles no han hallado mejores métodos, las escobas son mucho mejor.

- Este auto es cualquier cosa menos muggle, Malfoy. Espérate que él nos llevará donde las chicas.

Y cumpliendo su cometido, el sonido ensordecedor del motor los hizo saltar mientras aceleraba automáticamente y se internaba en el bosque mientras más que volar o andar, parecía deslizarse.

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír en ese momento, entre la rapidez del auto y la cara de absoluto terror de Malfoy era difícil no reírse.

- ¡Esto no es un chiste, Weasley! ¡Esta máquina endemoniada nos matará antes que lleguemos a los mortífagos!

La guantera se abrió de pronto golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara. Ron soltó otra carcajada, mientras el rubio se apretaba la nariz y gemía de dolor.

- Deberías ser un poco más confiado, Malfoy.

- Confié en ustedes y mira donde me han traído… al centro mismo de la guerra.

- Primero, no hay forma que hubiésemos anticipado esto y segundo… tú has decidido solito estar aquí.

- Bueno… confío en tu hermana y ella no me ha decepcionado.

- ¿Quién más sabe?

- Tú padre.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Cuando nos encontró no estaba más feliz que tú. De hecho, prohibió a Ginny ir a verme y si todo sigue como la última vez que hable con ella, no le está hablando a tu papá, así que tengo que encontrarla, porque no seré responsable de eso.

- ¿Cómo paso todo entre ustedes dos?

Ron no podía evitar estar curioso, más aún enterándose que su papá lo sabía y que había callado todo. Estaba perfectamente consciente que en otro momento, la situación hubiese terminado con Malfoy sangrando bastante y en el suelo, pero el día lo había confundido lo suficiente como para estar hablando con relativa calma.

- Ella me ayudó… con mi cautiverio… según sus parámetros estaban siendo algo inhumanos conmigo, al parecer tu hermana es algo justiciera cuando quiere serlo.

- Justiciera y feminista.

- Así es Ginny…

Y Ron esperaba que después de todo esto Ginny siguiese siendo su hermana. Esperaba llegar a ellas a tiempo, no se podía siquiera imaginar que le estaban haciendo, si es que le estaban haciendo algo. Pero no… no se pondría a pensar así, pensaría en los mejores casos, que en esta situación sería un poco de humillación y tortura leve, al menos eso esperaba.

Y de pronto el auto se detuvo, estaba en subida, en una especie de colina, Ron no había notado hasta ese momento, que desde hace bastante el Ford había disminuido las revoluciones y parecía acercarse sigiloso, haciéndole caso se bajo con cuidado y seguido por Draco ambos subieron a la cima, escondidos pudieron notar que ocurría.

Ahí abajo y a cargo de ningún otro que Lucius Malfoy, habían cerca de diez mortífagos, todos a preocupándose de un buen número de prisioneros, que se iban acumulando si la aparición de otro mortífago con otro alumno eran cualquier indicación. Estaban juntando rehenes y entre medio de todos, los dos chicos podían notar la cabellera pelirroja y rubia juntas, desde tan arriba no podían distinguir muchos detalles, pero la captura y liberación tendría que ser o muy bien pensada y ejecutada entre los dos, o necesitarían ayuda… la cual no estaban muy seguros de donde sacar.

* * *

Harry y Hermione estaban escondidos tras pilares paralelos, en algún punto de la pelea se habían separado y el gran espacio central de la cámara estaba entre ambos.

- ¡¿Estás bien amor?! –gritó Harry tratando de ver entre la nube de polvo formada por los desastres que los hechizos ocasionaban.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Y tú?!

- ¡Bien! –devolvió con un hechizo el que casi había llegado a su cabeza.

Los rayos de luz terminaron botando un pilar en el medio y ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo en cobijarse tras él, Harry abrazó ligeramente a Hermione antes de mirar por sobre el pilar.

- Nos dividiremos… tú toma a Peter, yo a Tom –le ofreció su varita y Hermione la tomó pasándole la de ella, ambos sabían que para terminar con esto, Harry no podía usar la que tenía el núcleo con la pluma de Fawkes, además ya estaban tan conectados, que no se notaría la diferencia.

- Está bien… -Hermione asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- estaremos bien ¿cierto?

- Sí… tenemos muchas cosas por hacer para terminar en esta cueva.

- Entonces que estamos esperando.

Ambos Harry y Hermione se levantaron tras la pausa en ataques y avanzaron por los costados, cada uno tomando al blanco designado. A Hermione en toda sinceridad no le daba ningún temor el enfrentarse a la rata de Pettigrew, toda la preocupación se debía a Harry enfrentándose a Voldemort, no porque su esposo fuese débil, si no en todo lo que significaba el que esos dos estuviesen peleando, era el fin, era uno o el otro y todos los presentes en la cámara estaban al tanto, esa noche acababa y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Sintió como un rayo la golpeó en el estomago y cayó de rodillas, notó el brillo adoptado por la mano de Pettigrew y le vio sonreír, este hombre jamás se había arrepentido de nada, era malo, de verdad malo y un cobarde por sobre todo. Le lanzó una maldición de vuelta, y el animago se agacho no con tanta rapidez por lo que una gran porción del poco pelo que le quedaba cayó dejando un rastro de quemado. Se pudieron escuchar los gemidos de dolor. Hermione no gastó tiempo y volvió a atacar mientras se ponía de pie, estaba agradecida de la poción de Snape, la intensidad de los golpes que recibía era casi imperceptible.

Voldemort estaba concentrado mientras lanzaba maldición tras maldición, y Harry prefirió protegerse y guardar fuerzas para cuando el momento de destruirlo llegasen. Un rayo amarillo le pasó por el hombro rompiéndole la túnica y haciéndolo sangrar un tanto, pero ese rayo no provenía de Voldemort, si no de Peter. Harry entrecerró los ojos con enojo por un momento antes de lanzarse con rapidez un hechizo de vuelta, haciendo a Pettigrew caerse de boca al suelo, el chico sonrió.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Potter? –le preguntó el mago oscuro acercándose un tanto, manteniendo la varita a un lado y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Un poco… -le dijo el chico mirándolo con calma.

- Me he enterado de tu posición de auror… felicitaciones. Se nota ese aire extra de confianza con el que andas.

- Esa es la idea.

- Lástima que no te sirva para notar las cosas más importantes.

Y sin quitarle la vista, Voldemort movió la varita en su dirección pero apuntando a alguien más atrás, Harry giró de inmediato, y vio como su varita volaba lejos de la mano de Hermione y que en ese preciso instante la mano plateada de Pettigrew tomaba a la castaña de la garganta y la elevaba sus buenos 60 centímetros del piso.

Harry no se escuchó, pero le gritó a Peter que la soltara de inmediato mientras corría pero era detenido por una barrera invisible, Hermione se ponía roja con el pasar de los segundos y pataleaba desesperada mientras que con una mano trataba de zafarse y con la otra arañaba a la rata o al menos lo intentaba. El chico golpeó la burbuja y la pateó y el sonido comenzó a regresar cuando escuchó la risa de Voldemort y vio a Hermione perder las fuerzas poco a poco.

- ¡Peter! ¡Me lo debes! ¡En este momento me las pagas, yo te dejé vivir, ahora la dejarás vivir a ella! ¡Paga tu deuda! –gritó Harry con resolución.

Pettigrew lo miró de inmediato con temor en sus ojos y fue como si algo superior le hiciese soltar a Hermione de golpe dejándola caer en el suelo, pero inconsciente habiendo la chica cedido un par de segundos antes. Voldemort soltó un gruñido de rabia y la mano de Peter tomó vida propia mientras se acercaba al cuello de su propio dueño y apretaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus ojos se saldrían.

- Te dije que no me traicionaras Colagusano.

Los ojos llorosos del animago brillaban con fuerza y fue esa intensidad la que se apagó en segundos después mientras el cuerpo caía al suelo inerte. Harry corrió al lado de Hermione de rodillas, olvidándose por completo de Voldemort y le sacó el cabello de la cara y cuello para revisarle el pulso. Seguía viva, pero era débil, se mordió el labio para aguantar las lágrimas mientras oía a Voldemort chasquear la lengua.

- Vaya, vaya… no aprendes… sigues poniendo gente que quieres en riesgo, y para qué… o tal vez no seas tú y sean ellos los que se niegan dejar tu lado… aunque no se que ven en ti.

- No lo entenderías –dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla de Hermione y veía el color morado aparecer en el cuello.

- Pero entonces explícamelo… tenemos tiempo…

- Jamás amaste a alguien, jamás nadie te amo a ti… ese sentimiento, ese maravillosa razón de hacer las cosas es algo que para ti es inexistente y por ende no entendible. Y me das lástima…

- Y es ese mismo sentimiento el que te hace débil… el que te destruye, el que no te deja ver más allá, el que no te dejar ir más allá.

Harry apretó la varita de Hermione y depositó su cabeza con delicadeza en el suelo.

- Te equivocas… porque cuando ese sentimiento se ve amenazado recurre a soluciones drásticas, y con justificación.

Voldemort rió.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Tómalo como quieras, pero no saldrás vivo de esta cámara.

Y con eso se puso de pie y lanzó un _desmaius_.

* * *

Un mortífago entró al pequeño claro con un alumno de cabello castaño, el chico era alto pero parecía algo aturdido si el ligero vacilar al caminar y la cabeza gacha servían de evidencia, seguramente quedó peor cuando lo tiraron al suelo de golpe a un lado de ella. Ginny respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, parecía ser lo mismo desde hace minutos, mortífagos entraban y salían, siempre volviendo con un rehén más, si la situación seguía así, no tendrían gente para pelear. Lo peor es que no lo hacían en masa, no, lo hacían de a uno, tratando de pasar desapercibidos hasta el momento que todos notasen la baja en números por el lado aliado.

- Todo estará bien, Gin –le aseguró la melodiosa voz de Luna en un susurro.

- Como puedes decir eso, estamos todos atrapados aquí… nadie sabe donde… ¡y sin varitas! –le susurró de vuelta con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

Lucius Malfoy sonreía sentado en la mesa que habían instalado a un lado del grupo de rehenes, este plan era perfecto. Sus hombres seguían trayendo más y más personas y no faltaría mucho para que pudiese notarse el gran número de mortífagos en el campo de batalla. Otro de sus hombres entró al claro lanzando de inmediato la varita enemiga en la pila que había a la entrada mientras arrastraba a una joven y la dejaba en el suelo.

- Tan sólo lo sé… créeme, algo me dice que saldremos bien de aquí –Luna le respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Ah? –la miró confundida y le quitó la vista cuando escucho a Malfoy reírse.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ustedes Weasley no son muy brillantes ¿ah?

Y ahí entraba otro mortífago, o el mismo era difícil de decir estando todos con túnica negra y máscaras, llevando con fuerza a Ron del cabello, mientras el joven trataba de zafarse las manos de la espalda. El mortífago lanzó dos pedazos de madera al montón, le habían roto la varita.

- ¡Ron! –gritó la pelirroja sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos y su esperanza desvaneciéndose, trató de ponerse de pie, pero uno de los cinco mortífagos vigilando la sentaron de inmediato con un movimiento de varita.

- Como ves tenemos a tu hermanita… está disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad… te ofrecería el mismo trato, pero prefiero hacerte sufrir un poquito ¿qué te parece?

Ron lo miró con enojo y detuvo el forcejeo, el mortífago tras de él se quedó quieto.

- ¿Qué te parece si te hago volar en pedazos, detengo a todos tus imbéciles que tienes como secuaces y libero a todas estas personas?

- ¿Y cómo supones hacer esto estando solo, amarrado y sin varita?

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba solo, amarrado y sin varita?

Y en ese mismo instante Ron hizo volar a Lucius Malfoy luego de apuntarlo y el mortífago a su espalda lanzaba hechizos a los otros mortífagos en sus puestos de vigilancia, mientras al menos diez de los últimos rehenes se levantaban del suelo y atacaban de la misma forma. Ginny sonrió satisfecha y se agachó junto con todos los que estaban amarrados para no ser víctimas del fuego cruzado. Pero en eso mirando a su hermano, notó como el mortífago se sacaba la máscara y la capucha y ahí estaba él… Draco Malfoy. Peleando de su lado, al lado de su hermano y… por ella.

- Draco… -le habló y el la miró de inmediato dándole una cálida sonrisa, pero esta duro muy poco por de pronto salió volando a un lado- ¡Draco! –gritó la chica mirando de donde había provenido el hechizo.

Y de pronto ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy, completamente furioso, enfrente de ella y Luna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Wow, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que les hablé y actualicé! Terminé segundo año, tuve mis exámenes los cuales aprobé y tuve que realizar entrado enero, luego de eso me relajé porque no daba más y después me fui de campamento de verano por una semana a fines de enero, mi idea era después actualizar, escribir, pero el cansancio se apoderó de mí y tuve que dejar todo listo porque luego por el 5 comencé un viaje hacia el sur de Chile, estuve 11 días viajando por todo el sur y luego a Bariloche hasta que finalmente llegué a Punta Arenas donde mis padres y mi hermana vivirán por unos años mientras yo sigo estudiando en Viña del Mar, ahí pasó lo desafortunado que es no tener internet, y no fue hasta fines de febrero que conseguimos… y luego ocurrió lo impensable, el 27 de febrero un terremoto azotó el centro-sur de mi país, fue una madrugada horrible, asegurándome que toda mi familia y amigos estuviesen con vida, lo que continúo durante días, porque no fue hasta antes de ayer que logramos saber de todos, afortunadamente todos se encuentran bien, dentro de lo que se puede, mi casa soporto y aquí en el sur ni lo sentí, pero mi mente poco se ha alejado del tema y es por eso que me demoré aún más en actualizar… ahora espero que mis lectores chilenos estén todos bien en sus casitas y con sus familiares, me parte el alma ver lugares que visité hace semanas completamente destruido, me duele ver esas familias que perdieron todo y hasta seres queridos, no es algo que se le desee a nadie, y sólo pido apoyo y toda la fuerza que exista para sobreponerse, Chile puede levantarse! Chile ayuda a Chile! Ahora sólo hay que pensar en reconstruir nuestra tierra, nuestra bandera, nuestras vidas…. Besos a todos y muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	23. Destrucción

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos mis lectores leales que siguen escribiendo e insistiendo…. Los quiero!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Veintitrés**

**Destrucción**

Ron no sabía que hacer. El plan había estado funcionado, habían atrapado a los mortífagos en el camino entre el campo de batalla y el claro con rehenes, les habían roto las varitas, dejado inconsciente y amarrado, habían librado a los rehenes dándoles instrucciones de permanecer quietos hasta que ellos lanzasen el primer hechizo. Se habían ido turnando en la entrega de alumnos y aurores para poder reconocer terreno, habían tirado ramas que se asemejasen a varitas para lanzar al montón, y con una estrategia similar al caballo de Troya habían entrado a gente armada y controlado la situación dejando sólo a dos mortífagos en pie, pero el segundo que dejaron de vigilar a Lucius Malfoy había sido fatal.

Ahora si bien no estaba solo y si eran cerca de diez personas en contra de tres… Malfoy tenía a Ginny y a Luna agarradas del cabello y arrastrándolas hasta quedar cómodo y sonriente.

- Casi lo lograste Weasley… y con mi hijo nada menos.

Ron miró tras de él por un segundo, Draco seguía tirado en el suelo, varita en mano pero inconsciente.

- Esto no ha terminado.

- Pero terminará, porque si no sueltas tu varita y le dices a tu gente que haga lo mismo mataré a tu hermanita y noviecita en este mismo instante.

Ron miró primero a Ginny que se mordía el labio, forcejeaba y alternaba la llorosa mirada entre él y Draco; y luego miró a Luna, su preciosa e inocente Luna, que permanecía quieta y con calma, parecía peor ¿Por qué no se desesperaba? ¿Por qué lo miraba con tranquilidad como si supiese que el tenía la respuesta? ¡El no la tenía! ¡No sabía que hacer! ¡Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero qué! ¡Ahora entendía porque Harry odiaba tanto ser el héroe, ser el que toma la decisión! ¡A responsabilidad era abrumante!

El pelirrojo seguía sin sacarle la varita de encima a Malfoy, lo apuntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperado por alguna respuesta y apretó los dientes cuando veía que Malfoy tiraba los cabellos de las chicas con la mano que las sujetaba mientras la otra se alternaba de una cabeza a la otra.

- Déjalas ir o te mato.

- Mátame, pero veamos cuando duran ellas vivas cuando mis hombres las destrocen. Vamos Weasley, suelta la varita o dime cual quieres que muera primero… la pelirroja o la rubia.

El toser de alguien distrajo a todos un momento y Ron se tranquilizó un tanto al ver a Draco arrodillarse en el piso y ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad mientras apuntaba a su padre con rabia en los ojos.

- Déjalas ir, porque yo no dudaré en acabarte.

- Y mi hijo despierta –el hombre sonrió con desganada- ¿Quién te hizo que nos traicionarás? ¿Quién te convenció que te llevaras a tu madre de mi lado? ¿Esta inmundicia? –le dijo tirando de Ginny- ¿La traidora a la sangre? –preguntó con una mueca de asco mirando a la chica.

- No me hagas hacer esto, padre, ríndete… no tienes posibilidades aquí.

- ¿Rendirme? Tú eres el cobarde… tú eres el que perdiste el derecho de llamarme padre, te fuiste tras las piernas de Potter a esconderte… un Malfoy no hace eso.

- ¡Y tu te escondes tras las piernas del Señor Tenebroso desde que tengo uso de razón! ¡Y si no era él, era el Ministerio! ¡No se como los convenciste de que tú no habías hecho todas esas atrocidades! ¡Todos fueron unos imbéciles para creer que te habían controlado con un simple imperius!

- Como cambian las cosas… aquí está el mismo niño que escuchaba con orgullo esas historias.

- Este niño creció y se dio cuenta de la asquerosidad que tenía como padre.

Lucius Malfoy enrojeció de furia y lanzó a las chicas lejos mientras apuntaba a Draco y le lanzaba una maldición, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su hijo, pero lo que Lucius no contaba era que el joven había decidido acortar la situación y lo que en ese segundo le estaba tocando el pecho, era un rayo verde, y lo último que vio en su vida.

Draco voló de espaldas contra un árbol y soltó un gruñido de dolor, Ginny corrió a su lado de inmediato agachando la cabeza de los rayos que detenían a los dos mortífagos que quedaban y se cayó de rodillas revisándolo. Había sangre por todos lados, esta parecía brotar de su estómago.

- Tú padre… tú… -intentó ella hablar mientras miraba atrás y distinguía la rubia cabellera de Lucius Malfoy desparramada en el suelo.

- Las iba a matar… te podría haber perdido… no podía dejarlo.

- Pero… es tu padre- dijo en un susurro apretando con fuerza el estomago, esperando poder detener la hemorragia.

- Por eso terminé contigo… no quería que llegarás a esto con tu padre –el joven murmuró con dificultad mientras tosía y le salía sangre.

- Draco… -las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, el rubio sonrío con tristeza- ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda! –gritó apenas lo notó comenzar a cerrar los ojos- ¡Draco! ¡No me dejes!

Luna apareció a un lado con su varita e intentó detener la sangre, pero esta parecía retomar fuerza.

- No servirá… -les dijo el chico- empeorará.

- Pero—

- Gin… te amo.

- ¡No digas eso! –le golpeó el pecho con impotencia mientras las lágrimas caían- ¡Eso es una despedida! ¡Y no te despedirás! ¡Porque estarás bien! ¡¿Me oyes? ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA!

Draco parecía caer en la inconsciencia y ella sólo gritaba con más fuerza por alguien, quien fuese, alguien tenía que saber como remediar esto.

- Ginny… déjalo… -Ron trato de hacerla pararse, pero ella se negó y zafó de sus brazos, apretando con fuerza el abdomen de Draco.

- ¡No! ¡El estará bien! ¡El mejorará! ¡Estoy—

Y el sonido más hermoso los hizo levantar la vista al cielo. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Era Fawkes.

Harry sentía como acababa, como se iba acercando cada vez más al final, se sentía cansado y sabía que estaba cansando a Voldemort. La cámara estaba destruyéndose con cada golpe que uno de los dos lanzaba y el otro esquivaba, el polvo dificultaba la visual y lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo es que Hermione se encontraría a salvo de todo el desastre gracias a la protección que le había puesto. Pero estaba seguro que si no destruía a este hombre de una vez por todas… esa protección no serviría de nada.

- ¡¿Ves como la confianza extra no sirve de nada? ¡Sigues sin vencerme!

- ¡Y no encuentras desfavorable para ti el hecho que todavía no me vences a mí! ¡A estas alturas yo siempre lograba escaparme con un poco de suerte!

Esa respuesta le costó una caída, al menos lo había enojado.

- Cállate, Potter… cállate si sabes lo que te conviene.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me harás callar tú?

- No… haré callar a la _sangresucia_ que tienes como esposa. La haré callar luego que disfrute sus gritos luego que todos mis mortífagos se hayan divertido con ella.

Harry ni pensó lo que lanzó, pero la rabia era insuperable, y Voldemort gritó. El chico miró con atención y notó como el pálido rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, un gran corte le cruzaba la cara y suspiró con satisfacción mientras se acerca y le lanzaba un hechizo que hizo del mago dar un par de vueltas por los aires antes de caer.

A un par de pasos del mago tenebroso Harry vio la victoria en sus manos, lo tenía ahí, en el suelo, sólo tenía que matarlo, tenía que decir las palabras, tenía que reunir todo el odio que le quedaba y terminar esto de una vez por todas, por él, por Hermione, por Ron, por sus padres, por Sirius, por Cedric, por Dumbledore, por todo el mundo mágico que había perdido a alguien o que temía perder a alguien, pero por sobre todo, por su futuro… porque él quería una familia y no permitiría que ellos creciesen con el miedo latente, tenía que demostrarles a todos que un mal como este podía ser parado, que podían sobreponerse.

Apuntó la varita.

- Avada—

- Ten cuidado con palabras tan grandes Harry –Voldemort se giró y lo miró desde el suelo- tienes que en verdad sentirlas para poder causar daño alguno.

- Créeme que en verdad las siento –le dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba a punto de convertirse en un asesino.

- ¿Pero estás seguro que en verdad moriré?

- Destruí todos los horcruxes, eres mortal.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó con una sonrisa y soltó una risa.

- Estás ganando tiempo.

- La brillante de tu esposa acaso nunca sospechó de nuestro vínculo ¿Dumbledore nunca lo hizo? La noche que fui donde tus padres a matarte, estaba preparando un horcrux más, durante un buen tiempo creí que no había resultado, pero luego descubrí nuestra conexión… el pársel, las visiones, esos no son genética de tus padres chico, ese soy yo… en ti. Esa cicatriz es mi último vínculo en esta tierra y tarde o temprano volveré por ella.

Y en ese segundo los dos lanzaron con sus varitas un rayo de luz verde, un cuerpo cayó al suelo, dos pares de ojos perdieron el brillo, un par rojo y el otro verde. Sus vidas habían acabado. Uno debía morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno podía vivir mientras el otro siguiese con vida. Ninguno de los dos la tenía.

_Hermione miraba con cautela por la rendija de la puerta, creyó sentir pasar a Harry por el pasillo pero no estaba segura, todavía no lograba acabarlo. _

_Había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer esa fría tarde de diciembre era jugar, el descanso era bien merecido luego de un par de noches completas de investigación, y que mejor que una guerra de pintura con las varitas. El primero que terminase con la cabeza o el corazón pintado, perdía, hasta el momento Harry había logrado 'herirle' el brazo, pero él estaba perdiendo con una de las piernas y el trasero con grandes manchas rosa. El color ni le gustaba a Hermione, pero Harry se veía demasiado chistoso como para elegir otro. _

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no ser oída, segura que Harry había bajado, pero de pronto, desde su izquierda una varita se apoyo en su sien, inmediatamente enterró la de ella en el pecho. _

_Ambos se miraron desafiantes. _

_- Siempre debes asegurarte que no hay nadie, existen una variedad de hechizos para averiguarlo. _

_- Creí ver que bajabas. _

_- Conjuré una sombra –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. _

_- Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? Yo voy ganando si mis dos manchas sirven de algo, pero tengo un presentimiento que no bajarás la varita de mi cabeza, y yo no bajaré la mía de tu pecho. _

_- Y el presentimiento es muy cierto… no sé como lo haremos. _

_Los dos sonrieron. _

_- ¿Por qué no me cedes la victoria? Ya es mía._

_- No si te pinto primero. _

_- Pero no lo harás. _

_- ¿Para qué quieres destruir un corazón que es tuyo? –le dijo Harry tratando de suavizarla. _

_Hermione sólo río. _

_- Y yo podría decir que mi cerebro, lo más preciado para mí, también es tuyo ¿no lo crees?_

_Harry río. Y ambos se miraron fijamente, los ojos brillaban y al mismo tiempo bajaron las varitas. Hermione sonrío y se acercó dándole un largo beso en los labios. _

_- Te amo… -le susurró Harry. _

_- Yo también –y le volvió a besar por un rato antes de separarse- aunque eso no significa que no te haya ganado –y golpeándole el trasero salió corriendo soltando una carcajada. _

_- ¡Esa me la pagarás Hermione Potter!_

_- ¡Veamos si me atrapas! _

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud, la cabeza le dolía, al igual que el cuello, se lo tocó y lo soltó de inmediato recordando que había ocurrido. El silencio le llamó la atención y se sentó de inmediato. Seguía en la cámara, a dos metros de distancia el cuerpo inerte de Colagusano yacía en el suelo. Miró con desesperación a su alrededor, pero no notaba más que derrumbe y con dificultad se puso de pie luego de tomar la varita.

Caminó tropezándose, buscando una señal de vida, buscando a alguien, y de pronto… ahí estaban. Harry y Voldemort, en el suelo uno a los pies del otro, y corrió cayendo de rodillas al lado de Harry, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Con rapidez se aseguró moviendo su varita que Voldemort estaba efectivamente muerto, y la satisfacción la llenó por un momento antes de posar su mirada en su esposo. No quería revisar si estaba vivo, no quería que su mundo se destruyese, podía sentir el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas calientes.

Estaba tan pálido, tan sucio, le acarició el rostro y le sacó el cabello de la frente agachándose por un momento a besársela. Y el frío la asombró, y no pudiendo postergarlo más… movió su varita sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

Sin respuesta.

Estaba muerto.

Y su mundo… acabado.

_Esto tenía que ser el cielo, Harry no podía imaginarse un mejor sentimiento que este, hace sólo tres horas ambos habían acepto y firmado, haciendo legal algo que él jamás esperó conseguir… una familia. Hermione Gran—perdón, Hermione Potter, era su esposa, hasta que la muerte los separara y aún entonces él estaba seguro que sería imposible de lograr. _

_Podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de ella acurrucado en su costado, el cabello desordenado atrapado en su cuello, su cabeza en su pecho, su brazo por sobre su abdomen, y no podía creer, no le cabía en la cabeza como había llegado hasta ahí. Hermione siempre había sido sólo su amiga, admitía que la encontraba hermosa, siendo un pensamiento consciente desde que la vio bajar esa noche del Baile de Navidad con su vestido azul y el cabello tan arreglado que por un momento la hizo irreconocible. Pero… jamás había sido más, siempre se había obligado a detener sus pensamientos, por Ron, por la amistad que tenía con ella, luego por Ginny, después por su incierto y probable inexistente futuro… pero los sentimientos habían escapado. _

_Esas semanas luego de terminar el año, todos esos días juntos y solos en Grimmauld Place, reconectando luego de un difícil año, siendo ellos mismos por fin, le había permitido aceptar lo que él se rehusaba a ver. Su corazón tenía dueña, su mente tenía una luz que lo guiaba, era ella… y nada ni nadie, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni siquiera Voldemort, podían ser capaces de detenerlo. La amaba, tan simple como eso. La confianza constante en él, la fe ciega, la compañía, esa sonrisa especialmente hecha para él, todos esos momentos que parecían decir más para ambos, pero que ninguno llegaba a admitirlo, su voz en su cabeza, y por sobre todo su mirada… quemada en su memoria. _

_Harry miró hacia abajo y sonrió, le besó la frente y cerró los ojos con calma, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien, tenía que ser así._

Harry abrió los ojos temerosos, sabía que al hacerlo su dolor se presentaría y se haría real, porque no había forma que este largo sueño no fuera a causa de un fuerte traumatismo. Pero al hacerlo no sintió nada… absolutamente nada, al contrario, su cuerpo se encontraba en las más perfectas condiciones se sentía ligero, satisfecho, en paz. Por primera vez… paz.

¿En dónde estaba? Miró alrededor y parecía ser King Cross, específicamente el andén 9 ¾, pero se veía blanco, limpio, casi reluciente. Y ahí sentado en una banca estaba… ¿Dumbledore? ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y cómo había llegado?

- ¿Profesor? –preguntó temeroso poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

- Hola, Harry…

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Estoy… muerto? –preguntó lo último en un susurro.

- Tu cuerpo lo está, pero tú… no exactamente.

- Profesor—

- Todo a su tiempo… toma asiento, Harry.

Harry lo hizo con la cabeza llena de imágenes y el sentimiento más horrible. Le había cumplido al mundo, le había fallado a la persona más importante para él, Hermione. Había muerto, la había dejado sola. Sus ojos le ardían.

- ¿Voldemort? ¿Está en verdad acabado?

- Sí, Harry… lo hiciste. Y Tom terminó con su último horcrux cuando acabó contigo.

- Qué bien… -logró decir en un murmullo roncó.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Estuvo bien… y lo mejor es que no lo hiciste solo, estaba preocupado por ti, la búsqueda de los horcrux podía consumirte si no tenías una luz que te guiara.

- Hermione.

- Y supongo que las felicitaciones son merecidas.

Harry lo miró angustiado y no puedo evitar sentir algo de enojo al ver la mirada de Dumbledore tan brillante como siempre.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Acaso hay algo que no me está diciendo?

El hombre asintió mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

- Esto no ha terminado para ti, Harry… puede acabar si así lo quieres.

- ¿Qué?

- El tren llegará en unos cuantos minutos, y yo lo tomaré para volver donde estaba, pero si lo dejas pasar… podrás volver a dónde tú estabas.

- ¿Volveré a vivir?

- Ajá.

- Wow…

- Lo sé…

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Digamos que arriba creen que no mereces irte después de haber dado tanto… no le des el crédito a la suerte, esta vez es sólo tú.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquí estaba al lado de Dumbledore, teniendo la oportunidad de hablar todo lo que quedó pendiente pero en ese momento no era capaz de hablarlo, no lo encontraba necesario. Aquí estaban diciéndole que lo habían asesinado, pero que sería capaz de volver, volver a Hermione, no podía esperar por ver su sonrisa otra vez. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo habría pasado? ¿A dónde volvería? ¿Estaría ella llorando o todavía inconsciente? La angustia volvió otra vez.

A lo lejos se escuchó el tren, los minutos pasaron y el silbido se hizo presente al igual que el humo.

- Dale mis saludos a la señora Potter.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó a la máquina.

- Profesor— intentó el chico poniéndose de pie.

- Las despedidas no son necesarias, tarde o temprano nos veremos otra vez, Harry.

Harry asintió y sonrió débilmente mientras la máquina partía y envolvía la estación en humo, el cual se hacía cada vez más denso, más sofocante y agobiante. Cerró los ojos y todo se hizo negro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Lo lamento! Este año ha sido horrible, he tenido mil cosas que hacer, y me parte el alma hacerles esto… pero aquí está el penúltimo capitulo… espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente, que me falta terminar la última escena.

Pueden haber ciertas similitudes a la escena en Las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero esta era una pequeña oda, a un libro que mayoritariamente odié, y además haciendo énfasis que Harry quiere volver por Hermione! Ja!

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me perdonen…

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	24. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos mis lectores leales que siguen escribiendo e insistiendo…. Los quiero!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Hermione ya no escuchaba sus llantos, sabía que gritaba, pero era imposible percibirlos, se aferraba al cuerpo de Harry incapaz de poder entender el hecho que estaba muerto. Su Harry no podía morir, él no, él había dicho que haría todo lo posible por quedarse a su lado. Al parecer el querer no había sido suficiente.

Algo la afirmó de pronto, pero su rostro parecía no querer salir del cuello de Harry, el empapado cuello de su esposo… muerto. Pero la volvieron a afirmar. Y se sentó de pronto, mirada nublada y pudo oír de nuevo, alguien tosía. Se limpió los ojos y lo vio sin poder creerlo. Harry tosía.

- ¿Harry?

El chico comenzó a levantarse con dificultad y se apoyó como pudo en el suelo.

- Lo siento – comenzó con voz ronca, pero se interrumpió con otro tosido.

- Harry –murmuró Hermione ahogada.

- Lo siento por hacerte llorar…

- ¡Oh, Harry! –Hermione se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

Lloraba, reía, le hablaba, gritaba y sonreía, todo al mismo tiempo, Hermione sabía que parecía una lunática, pero no podía evitarlo, por algún motivo seguía con vida, por algún motivo había vuelto, porque ella estaba segura que Harry sí había muerto. Pero aquí estaba y nunca más lo dejaría ir.

Los días habían pasado volando, Harry y Hermione había sido contenidos durante 48 horas bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, y habían sido visitados sólo por los Weasley, Remus, Tonks y la profesora McGonagall.

La guerra había terminado, apenas Harry había logrado ponerse de pie, tarea difícil luego que Hermione casi le hiciese perder el conocimiento al besarlo, entre ambos recolectaron los cuerpos de Voldemort y Pettigrew y los levitaron hasta los terrenos donde en ese momento se estaba desarrollando la batalla principal. Por un momento el silencio infestó el lugar, la gente se quedó anonadada mirando a Voldemort en el suelo y a Harry Potter sucio y sangriento mirando, pero no tardo mucho en continuar, mientras unos cuantos mortífagos cobardes soltaron sus varitas y se rindieron de rodillas, no faltaron los que preferirían irse y llevarse todo lo posible con ellos, de todas formas la moral ya estaba baja en el frente de ellos y no se demoraron demasiado en ser controlados.

El cansancio y el peso del momento tuvieron rápido efecto, tanto en Harry como en Hermione y los dos cayeron al suelo apoyados el uno del otro. No fue hasta que despertaron doce horas después que se enteraron del resto de los acontecimientos.

Ron y Draco había liberado un gran número de rehenes y el Slytherin había acabado con su padre y que de no haber sido por Fawkes hubiese perdido su propia vida. Ginny no había dejado su lado desde que había sido ingresado a la enfermería, la cual estaba bastante llena, pero había sido divida para Harry y compañía. Ambos, Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron un poco al enterarse de la relación entre la menor de los Weasley y un Malfoy, pero ellos mejor que nadie entendían lo inesperado que podía ser enamorarse. Ron recién estaba asimilando la realidad y no había parado de mirar feo la cama de Draco desde que se había instalado al lado de sus amigos.

- Vas a tener que admitirlo tarde o temprano, sabes eso ¿sí?

- Hermione… no empieces –le advirtió.

- Es que si la forma en que se han estado besando durante la última media hora es indicación alguna, los dos están haciendo esto muy en serio.

- ¡Lo sé! ¿Está bien? Estaba todo bien en el bosque, pero ahora… ahora que se que estamos bien, que la guerra terminó, es como si mi odio ciego por el imbécil volvió por completo.

Harry no pudo evitar reír un tanto desde su cama.

- Estuviste de amiguito con Malfoy, hubiera pagado por ver eso.

- Debiste haberle visto la cara de aterrado en el Ford Anglia –le dijo el pelirrojo soltando una carcajada.

- ¡No estaba aterrado! ¡Tan sólo no confiaba en él! –saltó Draco que claramente había oído la conversación.

- No vengas con excusas, Malfoy…

- ¿Y tú? ¡En el bosque mirabas con pánico a tu alrededor y saltabas cada vez que aparecía una araña!

- ¡¿Y? ¡Mi miedo por las arañas es admitido!

- ¡Comadreja!

- ¡Hurón!

- ¡Silencio estamos en una enfermería! –se escuchó la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Luna soltaron risotadas al ver las caras rojas de ambos chicos. Draco y Ron sólo se miraron con odio y corrieron las vistas, ninguno de los dos admitiría que se llevaron bien en el campo de batalla, esas horas sinceramente no había ocurrido.

Harry escuchando a Hermione reír y sus amigos bien y a salvo lo dejaron tranquilo como nunca, por fin todo estaba hecho, por fin la locura había acabado y su vida podía por fin continuar.

El Ministerio vibraba con la cantidad de gente trabajando, si bien muchas personas ya no rondaban las premisas, algunas fallecidas, otras encarceladas o desaparecidas, muchos que nunca habían pensado en tomar un trabajo en ese lugar habían decidido dejar sueños atrás por ayudar con la reconstrucción de un nuevo mundo.

Harry y Hermione tomados de la mano avanzaron por el vestíbulo luego de haber visitado el Cuartel General de Aurores, ubicado en la 2°planta del edificio. Sólo dos semanas desde la derrota de Voldemort, y cinco días desde que Madame Pomfrey por fin los liberara de la enfermería, la pobre mujer lloraba de alegría al no tener que atender a Harry nunca más en sus premisas.

Ambos jóvenes por fin sentían una libertad que no habían logrado tras terminar la batalla. Harry había informado al nuevo Jefe de Aurores –Kingsley había fallecido heroicamente en batalla- que él se tomaría vacaciones indefinidas. Era hora de vivir su vida y preocuparse por el futuro de Hermione, el futuro de los dos.

Ya en el medio del Callejón Diagon, después de haber sacado una buena cantidad de dinero que los mantendría lejos de Londres por un buen tiempo Harry detuvo a su esposa tirando de su mano.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los débiles rayos de sol en su rostro, Harry sonrió. Toda su vida esa pregunta la había sentido inútil, no importaba su estado, el bien tenía que salir de manera automática, cuando era un niño si decía lo contrario en su casa lo trataban de malagradecido, en el mundo mágico o lo victimizaban o lo sobreprotegían, pero en estos momentos, rodeado de personas que sabía lo miraban de reojos y murmuraban entre sí, con sus dedos entrelazados a la mujer que amaba, por primera vez sentía que podía ser sincero.

Hermione… estoy perfecto.

La castaña lo acercó del cuello besándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, ella también lo sentía, el tiempo que se venía no estaría libre de problemas, existirían peleas y obstáculos, pero también habría tranquilidad y amor, y sobre todo el poder estar juntos y sólo ser… Harry y Hermione Potter una pareja de recién casados. Y eso sería perfecto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Pareciese que todos mis capítulos terminan con una nota de autora llena de disculpas, y lo cierto es que las merecen, yo soy actualmente una ferviente lectora de fics de Twilight y por tantas veces haber sufrido esperando una conclusión, me he dedicado a sólo leer historias ya completas, pero esa tampoco es la idea. Se que es corto, pero será seguido por un epilogo creo que más extenso, es una escena que tengo hace mil años en la cabeza, y me sentiré demasiado bien por fin escribiéndola. La verdad es que se está haciendo difícil… extraño cuando mi cabeza era 100% dedicada a pensar tramas y diálogos, ahora sólo se encarga de aprender enfermedades, signos y síntomas y atender pacientes… que es una gratificación completamente diferente a la que tengo recibiendo reviews… ya no los aburriré más, subo el epilogo lo más pronto posible!

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_Nos vemos!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas son flashbacks y las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos, todo es fácilmente reconocible.

**Dedicación**

A todos mis lectores leales que siguen escribiendo e insistiendo…. Los quiero! Y a mi hermana que me molestó hasta el cansancio para que terminara de escribirlos! Te amo Javita!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

**Epilogo**

El sol golpeaba con fuerza, era un verano muy caluroso, pero luego de haber pasado los últimos meses en distintas localidades cercanas con la línea del Ecuador no lo sentía tan traumático. Habían llegado a Inglaterra hace poco más de una semana, bronceados y con un aire de paz interna que parecían sorprendidos, jamás habían observado a un Harry despreocupado y una Hermione sin estrés.

El parque a dos cuadras de la casa de los padres de Hermione estaba mayoritariamente desierto, era hora de almuerzo, el esperaba sentado ya que su esposa se había devuelto para cambiar la polera blanca que acababa de ser atacada por un rociador de jardín, y considerando que era una vecindario muggle, no se agradecería el ser observados secando con varitas.

La pareja habían pasado los primeros meses disfrutando Europa, a mediados del viaje continuado hacia Asia y les siguieron varios meses en Centro y Sudamérica. Desde el Caribe hasta la Patagonia de un delgado país llamado Chile. Al principio era bastante raro andar transportándose en aviones de un lado a otro, pero la normalidad de ello era lo más atractivo, ser como cualquier otra pareja sentados apretados en una cabina llena de niños llorando y hombres de negocios roncando, un paraíso.

Lo otro que ya era completamente normal para los dos era el hecho que estaban casados, formaban una familia y ya habían empezado las reconstrucciones de la casa en el Valle de Godric, Hermione sentía que sería mucho más cálido criar futuros niños en una casa con patio que vivir en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry nunca le diría que no, si Hermione quería tener esa casa, el la seguiría feliz.

Hola… -Harry giró para ver a una rubia sentada a su lado- soy Juliette.

Eh… soy Harry.

A pesar de ser ya un adulto y hombre de familia, otras mujeres que no fuesen su esposa tenían un efecto de nervios en él, lo único que Voldemort nunca había logrado.

Bueno Harry, te vi muy solo aquí sentado, acabo de salir de trabajar, soy Jefe de Personal en una de las tiendas del Mall, y decidí acercarme, un chico tan apuesto no debería estar aquí solo.

La joven se cruzó de piernas permitiendo que la minifalda que usaba subiera unos cuantos centímetros, seguido a eso soltó el cabello que estaba en un moño.

Él no está solo Julie…

¡Comelibros! ¡No te veía hace un montón!

La sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia sólo hizo que Hermione soltara una risita, Harry se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Hermione.

¿Ustedes se conocen? –Juliette apuntó a la pareja.

Si… Harry, ella es Julie una de mis adorables vecinas, Julie, él es Harry Potter, mi esposo.

Hermione hubiese deseado tener una cámara en ese momento, una de las chicas más desagradables de su vecindario y sus primeros años de escuela, la chica que había inventado ese detestable sobrenombre de "Comelibros" y que había sufrido uno o tal vez dos de los "accidentes" asociados a la magia instintiva de Hermione cuando pequeñas, estaba mirándolos con la boca abierta.

¿Estás embarazada?

No… con Hermione ya vamos a cumplir 2 años de matrimonio.

Pero… tú… ¿ya estás casada? ¡Yo pensé que ni te gustaban los hombres!

A esto Hermione se largo a reír, no podía creer que hubieron momentos que se sintió inferior a esta rubia tonta.

Mira, Juliette, sé que es difícil pensar que la niñita con cabello enmarañado que preferiría leer libros a besarse con chicos en el parque y que era constantemente torturada por ti y tus amigas, tiene más éxito que tú.

¿Más éxito?

Por supuesto, estoy casada, construyendo mi hogar, a punto de empezar una carrera en algo que adoro y completamente enamorada, soy la chica más afortunada del mundo, y nada que puedas decir arruinará mi felicidad… así que buena suerte con tu vida, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Harry sólo sonrió y abrazó a Hermione por el costado mientras caminaban y dejaban atrás parte del desagradable pasado de la chica. Él sabía muy bien como se sentía cerrar con éxito esas situaciones que tanto daño les causaron mientras crecían, de hecho nunca se sintió mejor que cuando fue donde los Dursley y les pagó una buena suma de dinero por todas las comodidades y cosas que jamás le habían dado, pero que aún sentía tenía que retribuir, al menos sólo para ver el rostro enrojecido de su tío cuando a regañadientes aceptó el dinero que le venía bastante bien tras tener que mantener al flojo y perdedor de Dudley.

Te sientes mejor… ¿eh?

Harry me siento mejor desde el día que acabamos con Voldemort, me siento feliz desde el día que te conocí, antes de ti y de Ron no tenía nadie que me aceptara como soy, el poder decírle todas las cosas a la cara sólo es la guinda del postre.

¿Crees que sea hora de volver? tenemos que alistarnos para llegar a la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Luna.

Sí, vamos…

Ron había sido la principal razón por la cuál habían decidido ya volver, tenían claro que podía seguir viajando con el dinero que les quedaba, pero faltaba la presencia de una persona, después de todo los tres nunca habían estado separados por más de un par de meses desde que se conocieron a los 11 años.

Así que habían tomado sus cosas, y decidido que un traslador era la respuesta más fácil para reinsertarse de una vez por todas al mundo mágico. Harry ya había visitado el Cuartel de Aurores para comenzar a trabajar, estaría con Ron de compañero, ya que el Weasley acababa de terminar su entrenamiento, mientras que Hermione había decidido que escribir era lo que más la llenaba, quería retribuir todo lo que había aprendido de los libros y ser fuente para todos los jóvenes que seguirían estudiando. Ron lo encontraba lo más rídiculo del mundo.

_¡Para que vas a querer escribir libros escolares, si ya existen!_

_¡Casi todos los escritores ya están muertos, y es necesario actualizar el conocimiento!_

_¡Yo ni siquiera los usé!_

_No, Ron, tú ocupaste mis apuntes, y es por eso que busco hacer de mis libros fáciles de entender para personas como tú._

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

Hermione sólo sonrió mientras volvía a escribir, y Ron miraba a Harry con preguntas, el joven Potter solo río. Había extrañado las ridículas peleas entre sus mejores amigos. Al momento de rencontrarse con Ron sólo habían pasado 30 minutos desde que se habían sentado para que esa discusión comenzara.

Era como si nunca se hubiesen ido, y todavía tenían tanto más por vivir.

Ron y Luna tendrían una hermosa boda tres meses después, la señora Weasley lloraría durante toda la ceremonia al ver a su hijo bebé casarse. A los meses darían la noticia de la llegada de gemelos, eventualmente Harry y Hermione se convertirían en los padrinos de las desastrosas rubias que por lo general tenían más comida en la cara que en el estomágo. Lucy y Mandy Weasley. Después de ellas sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se les sumaran Bertie, Jenny y otro par de gemelos, Marty y Joshua –los orgullos de Fred y George.

Draco y Ginny serían la pareja más inestablemente estable, terminaban después de unos meses, para volver a la semana, nunca se separarían, les gustaba demasiado la libertad fingida que obtenían al no tener anillos o el mismo apellido, pero todos sabían que desde el momento que habían iniciado su relación, eran el único para el otro. Tuvieron que pasar cerca de 10 años antes que por error, recibieran a Matthew Malfoy-Weasley, el mejor error que habían cometido, un orgullo para todos y la causa de constantes bromas por parte de Ron, ya que Draco no había podido evitar tener un hijo cabeza de zanahoria. Draco un respetado oficial del Ministerio, se limitaba a golpear con algún hechizo al despistado de Ron, el cuál después de varias visitas a San Mungo para deshacerse de los efectos no entendía que meterse con Draco Malfoy no era lo más inteligente.

Harry y Hermione siguieron felices, la casa en el Valle de Godric se convirtió en el hogar que ambos siempre habían deseado, decidieron empezar una familia cuando los dos ya estaban completamente instalados, los libros de Hermione en Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos ya eran parte de la bibliografía oficial de la bibliografía de los alumnos de Hogwarts, seguía trabajando en los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando la sorpresa de Nathan les llegó. Harry decidió trabajar mayoritariamente en oficina y apoyando en los libros de Hermione, para así estar en cada minuto de ese embarazo y nacimiento. Hizo lo mismo con Maggie y Alex.

El día que los Potter se pararon en el anden 9 ¾ despidiendo a Nathan que viajaría a su séptimo año, Maggie a cuarto y Alex iría a Hogwarts por primera vez, Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír y abrazar con fuerza a Hermione, habían logrado todo lo que habían querido y lo que ni siquiera habían imaginado. Despidiendo con la mano, vio como la cabeza de Alex salía por la ventana, su cabello castaño desordenado y las gafas, una perfecta combinación de los dos, Harry tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó, ambos se miraron sin siquiera necesitar palabras para decirse cuan agradecidos y enamorados aún estaban.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

Y aquí está… el epilogo… se que puede ser menos de lo que esperaban, pero es todo lo que quiero decir respecto al final de esta historia, soy una chica que adora los finales felices y ese final al lado del andén es completamente inspirado en esa escena final de la película cuando Harry y Hermione están juntitos y parecen más pareja que con los otros dos… yo creo que hasta aquí ha llegado mi carrera de escritora de fics, no quiero decir que nunca más querré escribir, sólo no siento la inspiración necesaria para hacerlo, ni la dedicación al fandom que me dio demasiado, pero que también me quito mucho cuando Rowling no quiso ver la gran pareja que había creado entre líneas… ese fue el ultimo puñal a mis inspiración Harry y Hermione.

De todas formas agradezco un montón el apoyo y continuos Reviews que me llegan a la bandeja de entrada, tal vez algún día vean mi nombre en algún libro y digan yo leí cuando escribía fics, pero eso probablemente ocurrirá en unos 30-40 años cuando me jubile… jajajaja… de todas formas… muchas gracias, besitos y au revoir!

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_Me mantuvieron viva, por mucho tiempo…._

_Nos vemos en algún momento!_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


End file.
